Las pendejadas de estos ponys
by Light Fire Blue
Summary: Entren, lean y dejen retos y preguntas a sus personajes favoritos, odiados, a mi o a mis oc y vean lo que pasa
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1:Prologo

 ***My Little pony no me pertenece hago esto para entretener***

* * *

Habia un chico de 13 años sin hacer nada leyendo un comic

-Ya esta grabando habla de una buena vez- grito un tipo de 21 años

-¿Qué no me avisaron?!- grito molesto el chico

\- ¡HOLA GENTE QUE VE ESTO! Mi nombre es Martín o pueden llamarme por mi usuario, como quieran bueno dejen en los reviews los retos y preguntas a estos ponys

De una cortina aparecen 6 ponys confundidas

-¡¿Qué donde estamos?! ¡¿que sucede?! ¡¿esto no es divertido?!- gritaron confundidas y molestas

-hola chicas este es mi programa, harán retos y preguntas gracias por ofrecerse- dijo Martín

-espera un segundo ¿Cómo que "ofrecernos"? ¡ pusiste somníferos en nuestra comida y nos secuestraste!-grito una alicornio violeta conocida como twilight, muy enojada

-hagan lo que les digo y las dejo libres ¿ok?.Es mi programa y tienen que hacerlo-dijo Martín tratando de convencerlas, lo cual su respuesta fue esta

-por supuesto que…- no pudo terminar porque fue interrumpida por

-oki doki loki-dijo pinkie- lo aremos será divertidísimo seremos amigos y …-

\- ¡PINKIE PIE!-

Gritaron las demás con furia ha su amiga

-¿Qué?- pregunto como niña regañada con cara amargada

-bueno dejen reviews con sus retos y preguntas, también pueden preguntar a otros ponys, que también secues… digo que se ofrecieron adiós

* * *

Bueno dejen sus reviews y si ven algún error díganmelo que mejorare bueno adiós nos leemos


	2. Capitulo 2 besos y torturas

Capítulo 2: besos y torturas (no se me ocurre otro)

 ***My Little pony no me pertenece hago esto para entretener***

* * *

 **E** staban Martín y las ponys ablando

-gracias por aceptar el trabajo chicas- dijo Martín con una sonrisa

-bueno gracias por sacarnos de la jaulas, y darnos unos camerinos decentes-dijo una unicornio refinada osea rarity

-si sobre eso, enserio no sabes cuánto costo conseguir cada camerino, para cada jodido pony- dijo con un poco de enojo en su vos- y para colmo el tuyo fue el más difícil-

-hey ya está grabando, pongan atención- dijo el mismo tipo de 21 años

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿NO AVISAS POR UNA VES QUE ESTA GRABANDO?!-Dijo Martín, harto de que lo jodan con eso

-bueno hermanito (si mi hermano me ayuda en esto), vos nunca preguntaste- dijo en forma inocente

-ya Fernando, te voy a castrar, ya lo veras-dijo Martín en forma amenazante - HOLA GENTE VOLVIMOS Y MEJOR COMENSAMOS CON LOS RETOS Y PREGUNTAS- dijo con una sonrisa falsa, mientras sacaba fotocopias de los retos que había

 **Red Kick**

 **Reto a que rainbow bese a soarin**

 **-¡¿QQUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!- grita rainbow sorprendida y sonrojada**

 **-** ja jajá eso quiero verlo-DIJO Martín muriendo de risa con las demás ponys- TRAIGAN A SOARIN RAPIDO-DIJO Martín muy feliz de ver lo que pasara

-aquí esta hermano-dijo Fernando trayendo a soarin en su hombro, a la fuerza- es igual de terco que vos, con razón tienes de usuario su nombre-dijo yéndose

-hey donde está el pay que me prometiste-dijo soarin a Martín molesto

-mira soarin el reto es este- le muestra el reto- si lo haces te doy 3 pays-dijo Martín

-que sean 6 y trato-dijo soarin negociando

-mira no tengo tiempo para joder, así que mejor sean 3 pays de manzana y…-revisando sus bolcillos-esta tarjeta que permite comprar pays gratis por 7 meses apartir de mañana- dijo seguro Martín

 **-ACEPTO-**

Dijo con una sonrisa, se acerca a rainbow dash y la besa de sorpresa y rainbow hace algo que nunca nadie pensó que aria, corresponde al beso. Pasa 2 minutos y se separan, soarin se va y rainbow esta tan rojo como un tomate—

Todos estaban con la boca hasta el suelo, hasta que al fin reaccionan

-eso no me lo esperaba, pero estuvo bueno y creo que vi algo de lengua-dijo Martín sorprendido- bueno, que sigue- mirando la fotocopia

 **Pregunta**

 **Martín ¿Cuántos ponys se ''ofrecieron'' a tu programa?-**

 **-** muchos amigo, tantos que si lo piensas, te sorprendería la cantidad de cuentas que tengo que pagar por ellos- dijo pensándolo

 **Pony5678**

 **Martín ¿Cuántos ponys además de las elementos de la armonía están hai?¿quiénes son?**

-bueno son muchos y son…-aclarando la vos para hablar, ya que eran muchos- son: las princesas, la guardia real, los wonderbolts…-despues de 3 horas ablando- los de appleloosa y unos cuantos dragones- dijo Martín con sueño, después de no dejar de hablar por mucho tiempo y todos los demás estaban dormidos-

-¡HEY DESPIERTEN DORMILONAS!- Grito Fernando para continuar

-bueno ya que todos despertamos, vamos con el reto-

 **Reto a rarity y Applejack se besen de labios y que sea por 2 minutos (grabenlo y mandemelo que yo prefiero el carameljack y raripants pero besos entre chicas es jodidamente bueno)**

 **-** NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-Gritaron applejack y rarity, tanto que un marciano lo escucho

-bueno, no me gusta hacer este reto, pero como dije cualquier reto, lo hago o lo hacen ellas-dijo Martín- además, no es por ofender a las mujeres, pero si algunos tipos le gusta ver a lesbianas- dijo algo apenado

\- ¡POR MIS CORRALES NO VOY A BESAR A UNA YEGUA Y MENOS A UNA AMIGA!-Dijo Applejack con su acento normal

-¡DE LAS PEORES COSAS QUE EXISTE ESTA ES LA PEOR- Dijo rarity dramática mente, y todos rodaron los ojos

-si, no me importa su opinión, lo harán y si quieren a la fuerza será a la fuerza-dijo Martín decidido

Entre Fernando y Martín, obligaron al duo de ponys a besarse, pasaron los dos minutos y se separaron, Martín y Fer estaban cansados, ya que ambas ponys trataron de escapar y casi lo lograban. Cando se separaron, rarity limpia sus labios con un pañuelo y Applejack se limpia la boca con sus casco(o pesuñas o patas como quieran llámarlo)

-no quiero saber que pasaba, si le tocaba a rainbow, porque si no me mataría, ya que solo soarin puede besarla-dijo Martín cansado pero en forma de burla lo ultimo

-¡CALLATE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!- Dijo rainbow molesta por lo que dijo

-vamos con el siguiente, antes de que me maten- dijo Martín asustado por la mirada de rainbow

 **unicornio11**

 **reto a twilight a besar a flash y confesar su amor**

\- ¿q-qu-que yo no estoy enamorada de flash?-dijo twilight tartamudeando y siendo obvia que si

-entonces ¿Cómo explicas estas fotos, de un altar de flash en tu casa y en tu camerino?-pregunto Martín en tono jugeton, mostrando fotos de ella y el altar de flash en cada una

-¿de dónde las conseguiste?-pregunto extrañada twilight igual que los demás

-no importa, solo cumple el reto además, mira el lado bueno al fin besaras a flash-fijo Martín cambiando el tema-TRAIGAN A FLASH SENTRY AHORA- grito a unos hombres de seguridad, que enseguida trajeron a flash

-aquí esta jefe- dijo uno de los hombres, tiraron al suelo a flash y se fueron

-espera un segundo, tú no eres el chico que me golpeó la cabeza, con un palo de fierro-pregunto enojado flash a Martín y el solo quedo nervioso

-no, solo me confundes con alguien-dijo Martín aun más nervioso- bueno twilight, es hora de que hables- le susurro a twilight antes de dejarlos ''solos'', pero no sabían que había cámaras, que le mostraba a todos lo que pasaba

-haaaaaa yo quería ver que pasaba-dijo pinkie decepcionada

-si yo también-dijo rartiy

-yo tengo curiosidad-dijo Applejack

-en ese caso, síganme los chismosos-dijo Martín con una sonrisa

-uuuuuuuu adonde nos llevas, será una especie de guarida, donde podemos espiar a twilight y flash-dijo pinkie muy feliz y curiosa

-pinkie no nos va llevarnos a una guarida, solo esperaremos a que terminen el reto-dijo rainbow siendo obvia (dede cuando rainbow es la voz de la razón? XD)

-he siii… esperar-dijo Martín abriendo una puerta, mostraba una pantalla donde estaba twilight y flash

-¿es enserio?-pregunto rainbow algo extrañada, y un poco asustada

-mejor vemos que hacen twilight y flash- dijo pinkie ablando por Martín

*con los tortolos*

-asi que por eso Martín nos capturo ¿para un programa de preguntas y retos?-pregunto flash

-si-dijo twilight-y una cosa más, flash yo, yo… -toma aire- flash yo te amo desde que te conocí, quiero que sepas que me importas mucho-dijo twilight muy rápido, apenas dejando a flash escuchar, después de eso lo beso y flash entro en shock

-bueno ya pueden separarse, fer llévate a flash de vuelta-dijo Martín y fer se llevo a flash-muy bien continuemos-

 **Reto a pinkie a sacar todo de su melena**

-mmm ok lo are-dijo pinkie empezando a sacar todo de su melena, que son: llaves de su trabajo y casa, unos cuantos dulces, pasteles, una caja fuerte(o blindada como quieran decirle), ropa, una linterna, un carruaje, etc…(todos sabemos, que pinkie tiene un universo en su melena, por eso no escribo lo demás) 6 horas después y pinkie todavía sacaba cosas de su melena

-BUENO YA DEJA DE BUSCAR-grito Martín harto, ya que nunca terminaría pinkie de sacar cosas-este reto no se pudo completar, por obvia razón así que vamos al siguiente

 **Florwis**

 **AH soarin ¡te gusta rainbow dash?**

-soarin responde-dijo rarity la chismosa, que hasta en un cuarto oscuro, se notarían

-he mmm bueno, si, si me gusta felices- dijo de una soarin, con un sonrojo leve, mientras rainbow estuvo en un trance por la respuesta de soarin

-a fue aburrido, hubiera sido mejor si te torturaba para que respondas-dijo Martín triste porque quería ver sangre XD okno- vamos con el siguiente, a ver si me sube el animo-

 **jisus** ZM

 **reto** **a** **rarity** **a quepar toddaaaaaaa su línea de ropa!**

-HOLA JISUSZM, AMIGO QUE BUENO TU RETO, YA QUIERO VERLO-dijo Martín alegre con muchos ánimos

-¿Qué es quepar?-pregunto rarity igual que las demás

-así se me olvido, hable con él y quiso decir ''quemar'' no ''quepar'', bueno ya que se aclaro, rarity quema tus vestidos-dijo Martín

-¡¿Qué?! ¡NO LO HARE, ME TARDE MUCHO PARA HACERLOS, NADA ME HARA CAMBIAR DE OPINION!-dijo rarity decidida

-bueno ya que, fer vamos a quemar y mucho- dijo Martín a fer

Después de quemar los vestidos, y consolar a rarity que no dejaba de llorar, y comer yogur volvieron al estudio para continuar. Mientras caminaban, una explosión apareció de la montaña de vestidos quemandoce, asustando a todos menos fer y Martín y sin mirar atrás (neh re estilo de películas de acción XD)

*en el estudio*

-okey continuemos- dijo Fernando agarrando la hojas de retos y dando cela a Martín

 **Flashsentry 14**

 **Retos**

 **1 pinkie toca 30 instrumentos a la vez**

-oki doki loki-dijo pinkie, empezando a sacar instrumentos y uniéndolos- pondré esto con esto, y esto junto a los dos, y no se que sea este instrumento pero igual- para resumir, usaba los mismos instrumentos que en la plaga del siglo, y otros cuantos- listo!

-muy bien empieza a tocar-dijo Martín

Pinkie empezó a tocar ruidosamente, pasaron los 30 minutos y todos estaban casi sordos

-VAMOS CON EL SIGUIENTE-grito Martín recuperando el audio

 **2 rainbow lee un libro de ciencia de 200 páginas hasta terminarlo o sino spitfire te dirá que no te convertirás en wonderbolt**

-NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. Eres un monstruo-grito rainbow casi llorando, muy pero muy dramática mente

-tranquila dash, que como tú no eres del tipo que lee eso, twi te ayudara ¿verdad?-dijo Martín con un libro de 200 páginas en sus manos

-si, vamos que yo también quiero leer ese libro-dijo twilight llevando a rainbow y el libro en una sala donde había un sillón h una mesa

-¿que sigue?-pregunto Martín

 **Preguntas con una maquina que si mentís te electrocuta**

 **1 Martín ¿Cómo capturaste a tantos ponys?**

-fácil le pedí ayuda a mis amigos, y contrate unos profesionales-dijo Martín y no recibió una carga eléctrica

 **2 Fernando ¿Por qué ayudas a Martín?**

-perdí una apuesta- dijo fer y tampoco recibió una carga eléctrica

 **3 rainbow ¿te gusta soarin?(tienes que responder con soarin escuchando)**

-RAINBOW, SOARIN VENGAN AQUÍ-grito Martín, con una sonrisa, ya que el era un fan de soarindash

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntaron los dos

-rainbow responde esta pregunta-dijo Martín mostrando la hoja a los dos, rainbow ya estaba sudando de nervios y soarin esperaba que ella responda con una sonrisa

\- no me gusta-dijo rainbow, pero recibió una carga eléctrica-OKEY SI ME GUSTA DESDE QUE LO CONOCÍ EN UN ESPECTACULO DE LOS WONDERBOLTS-grito y todos quedaron impactados, con la boca abierta y soarin más

-O NUESTRA DASHIE SE ENAMORO, ESTO MERECE UNA FIESTA!-DIJO PINKIE gritando como siempre

-despues la fiesta, ahora los demás retos ¿entendido?-dijo Martín preguntando a todos los demás, que asintieron con la cabeza

 **Bright diamond**

 **YOOOO!**

 **1 Reto a Twilight besar a dashie asdasdasddasd (amo el yuri xD)**

-nnnnnooooooo me niego a hacerlo-dijeron las dos al unisono

-me vale una mierda su opinión, Bright diamond les puso el reto y tienen que hacerlo, y justo le toco a las chicas cursi de amor este reto, je jeje-dijp Martín, empezando a forzar a las chicas besarse, después de él beso, rainbow fue a lamer el suelo y twilight lamer los zapatos de Martín

-siguiente

 **2 Reto a Soarin que bese a mi hermoso y sensual OC que es una floja XD**

-bueno traigan a soarin-dijo Martín

De un portal aparece una alicornio, de piel color rosa claro, cabello negro con rayos azules y magentas, ojos esmeralda, hacer cando se a soarin y lo besa. Soarin se sorprende pero no se puede apartar, porque Martín lo estaba empujando(que devil un chico de 13 le gana jaja XD) y se pregunta que le pasa a rainbow, pues ella quiere matar a la alicornio

Después de separarse del beso, continúan con el programa

3 reto a dash a matar a Bright diamond por besar a su soarin

-cree me no era necesario, que digas ese reto-dijo Martín, mirando como rainbow estrangulaba a Bright diamond y empesaba a golpearla, hasta dejarlo bien muerta-mejor sigamos con lo demás- y todos concordaban (osea aceptaban a los que no entienden que significa)

4 **reto a fluttershy a declararse a flash falsamente Ouo**

-fluttershy, más vale que no te pases con el, o te juro que no sentirás nada en tu vida-dijo twilight amenazadoramente por sus celos

-twilight!. Tranquila terroncito ella solo esta jugando- dijo Applejack calman do la

-flash es todo un casa nova 7w7 XD-dijo Martín riendo con soarin al lado

-bueno, flash, yo-yo yo… t t te a-amo desde hace mu-mucho, s-soy m-muy timida, por eso no te lo dije. Quiero que sepas que eres bastante, hem, atractivo y lindo- dijo fluttershy en forma timida y tierna

-he gracias, pero no te ofendas, pero no eres mi tipo, y ya me gusta otra chica-dijo flash pensando en twilight, después de eso el se fue

-mejor continuemos-dijo Martín

 **5** **Reto a Pinkie pie a usar sus vectores YO SE QUE TIENES VECTORES PINKIE! MATA MATA! XD Ouo**

-COMO SABES QUE TENGO VECTORES, NO SE LO DIJE A NADIE MENOS A MIS PADRE, AH TU LOS SECUESTRASTE DIMELO O TE BUSCARE Y TE CORTARE EN PEDASITOS QUE NI UN CUPCKEY SE DEJARIA COMER-GRITO pinkie mientras cortaba todo a su paso con los vectores

-okey continuemos antes de que me destruyan el ecenario-dijo fer asustado por como actuaba pinkie

 **6** Reto a que Ximena vaya al show y mate a alguien Ouo a un pony de preferencia. y luego que se valla a su programa con un portal xD jajajaja y que antes de ir se que Twilight la convierta en gato

-bueno, damas, caballeros, ponys les presento a Ximena-dijo Martín y de un portal aparece una chica- Ximena bienvenida, ahora a quien quieres matar-dijo Martín y al escuchar eso las ponys se asustan

-bueno, ¿tienes lightning dust?-pregunta Ximena curiosa

-si ahora la traen-respondio Martín-fer trae a la pendeja que rainbow odia-dijo Martín a Fernando

-okey, aca esta-dijo fer trayendo a lightning dust

Cuando Ximena la ve, saca una escopeta de quien sabe donde y le dispara una y otra ves y otra y otra… mierda ya ensucia todo el suelo de sangre

-bueno cumpli el reto ¿ahora que?-pregunta Ximena

-bueno twilight, conviértela en un gato- le pidió Martín a twilight, una ves que Ximena volvió a su programa y limpiaron el ecenario y revivieron a lightning con las esferas del dragon ok no con un Echiso continúan

-bueno eso fue una masacre, me gusto-dijo Martín con una sonrisa y todo con cara de wtf?!

7 Pongamonos serios...CONSUMEN DROGAS!? Ouo (chocolate, galletas xD)

-SI Y MUCHO, MAS CHOCOLATE Y PASTELES-gritaron Martín y pinkie y todos mirando raro

-bueno eso es todo, dejen mas reviews y continuare hasta la próxima, adiós-

* * *

Listo 2500 palabras y son la 4:36 am y tengo cole bueno lea mientras me voy a dormir, nos leemos


	3. Chapter 3

Perdón por tardar pero en el final del cap les explico porque.

'' **My Little pony no me pertenece hago esto para entrener''**

* * *

Estaba Marín escuchando música con sus auriculares puestos, sin saber que su ''querido'' hermano estaba grabando, otra vez sin avisar.

-Hey está grabando-dijo fer de lo más tranquilo

-Así mira que interesante-respondió Martín sin ponerle atención, hasta que se dio cuenta que dijo-te juro, que hoy dormirás con los peces-dijo en tono frio con mirada de ''MORIRAS''

-¿Por qué pelean?-dijo twilight al verlos así

-tú cállate-dijo Martín-bueno paso un tiempo, así que vamos con las preguntas/retos-

 **JisusZM**

 **¡Reto que haya un combate épico entre la fabulosa Octavia y la extrovertida Vinil! Luego que se cambien los instrumentos y ¡sigan combatiendo hasta que no puedan más!**

-Bueno, para eso pondré tres jueces. Yo seré uno, el siguiente será fer y el ultimó será celestia-dijo Martín -como una toca música clásica, será Octavia la primera, ya que necesito dormir digo relajarme-dijo Martín con una sonrisa nerviosa- bueno puedes empezar-

Ella empezó tocando una canción tranquila con su violonchelo y otros músicos que la acompañan, una hermosa canción relajada y lenta, como si estuvieran en un teatro (les dejo a ustedes pensar cual canción ya que no me funciona el audio) cuando termino, todos estaban conmovidos y algunos dormidos porque les parece aburrido.

-me gustó mucho tu música, eres muy buena-dijo celestia con una sonrisa

-fue relajante me gusto-dijo fer hasta que escucho un ruido proveniente de su hermano

-zzz-zzz-zzz-zzz-zzz- Martín estaba roncando, hasta que fer lo despertó con un zape-ay eso dolió-dijo con un chichón en la cabeza, hasta que recordó la competencia-así mi opinión bueno estuvo… aceptable?-dijo Martín mientras los otros se dieron un facepalm

-Bueno es el turno de Vinil o mejor conocida como ''DJ Pon-3'' puedes empezar- dijo Martín

En eso ella empezó a tocar su música

(Bingo Players rattle búsquenlo en you tube)

Cuando termino todos estaban esperando las respuestas

-fue muy entretenido me gustó mucho-dijo celestia

-me despertó y me entretuvo me agrada, tu que dices fer-dijo Martín volteando a ver a su hermano, pero solo estaba una silla vacía-¿fer?-

De pronto, fer aparece secandoce las manos y con papel pegado en el zapato

-¿de qué me perdí?-pregunto fer a todos

-a no se, tal vez que era el turno de la otra pony y no la escuchaste-dijo Martín siendo obvio

-bueno pues fui al baño-dijo fer defendiéndose-además tú tampoco escuchaste el anterior-

-ok no busquemos culpables, ¿qué dices de su música?-pregunto Martín

-pues, apenas escuche así que… no se-dijo fer

-Pues ya que, ahora cambien instrumentos y empiecen, que quiero terminar esto-dijo celestia, ya que no hablaba más que para calificar, cuando dijo eso todos la vieron con cara de ''wtf?'' -¿Qué?-pregunto celestia al ver que todos la miraban raro.

(Narración de Martín)

Cuando las ponys hicieron lo que la princesa le dijo, todo fue… una tortura. Primero, ambas no sabían cómo tacar o qué hacer con los instrumentos, primero le toco a Octavia con el equipo de vinil y puso mal los discos, también poniendo mal el tipo de volumen y terminando haciendo un ruido espantoso, después toco vinil con el violonchelo y hacia un ruido tan agudo y indescriptible, que me rompió todos los vidrios, botellas, vasos y incluso casi rompe los tímpanos de todos. Después de una gran recistencia y fuerza de voluntad, todos sobré vivimos pero después de eso empezaron los insultos entre las ponys, para pasar a burlarse de como tocan y terminar en pelea de golpes. Pero esa es otra his-digo cosa.

(fin de la narración)

-bueno tal vez no fue tan épica, pero es lo mejor que pude mostrar-dijo Martín, mientras atrás se muestra como peleaban Octavia y Vinil –continuemos-

 **Leo-Sempai**

 **Hola Dashie muajajajajajajajjaja *cof cof* hay... Por que siempre me da tos cuando río malvadamente? Cómo sea, te acuerdas de mi? La chica del ASK SoarinxDash que sabe tu secreto :3 (si no sabéis quien soy sólo lean el ASK d Bright Diamond, la que dice Leo-sempai soy yo) pero no he ser mala ahora, sólo hago esto por molestarte jijiji pero la verdad es que te admiro y me encanta tu imagen :3**

-gracias, creo y de que secreto hablas, yo no tengo ninguno jejeje-dijo rainbow nerviosa

 **1.- Rarity y applejack, sabéis que sois ponis de fondo? Sí lo sabéis díganme que se siente, no quiero erirlas, si les dolió: lo siento**

-nah, ya lo sabemos y se siente… en realidad no nos importa-dijeron ambas tranquilas

 **2.- twilight y Fluttershy, sinceramente sois muy monas y kawaiis, me gusta mucho tu forma de ser Fluttershy, y twilight, no te preocupes, a mi también me decían "empollona" (cerebrito) hace unos años, bueno, lo sigo siendo pero eso no va al tema, como sea, os reto a hacer lo opuesto a ustedes. Sino twilight deberá besar a Flash en frente de Shining y Fluttershy deberá besar a Big Mac en público. Me disculpo por adelanto**

 **-** sabes, la mejor forma de que te dejen de decir eso, es que no les hagas caso. Yo tuve un amigo que le decían cabezón por ser inteligente y a mí me decían apodos sin sentidos. Y la forma que hice que nos dejaran de decir eso, fue ignorándolos y lo hicieron si quieren burlarse de alguien es su problema, porque después ellos son los que necesitan algo de esa persona-dijo Martín con cara seria pero con una sonrisa -bueno ya me Salí del tema, chicas ¿que deciden?-dijo Martín volteando a ver, pero cuando lo hiso encontró a twilight besando a un sorprendido flash, frente a un shining con una furia que en poco tiempo se desatara-ok, antes de que el lugar se llene de sangre, ¿flutteshy que elijes?-pregunto Martín

-yo… mmm… pues y-yo e y-yo yo n-no se-dijo fluttershy apenada

-bueno está bien, solo por esta ves puedes evitar hacer el reto-dijo Martín, lo cual impresiono a todos.

-gracias-dijo fluttershy en un susurro, pero lo suficiente para que Martín la escuchara.

 **3.- pinkie... Siendote honesta eres muy chillona pero eso te da tu toque, al ser así te da más confianza y todos estamos agradecidos por eso, ya que, no nos dejas solos. Como sea, sólo Lucy puede tener vectores, no te creo que eres dicronius, además los vectores no se pueden ver, y si en caso de poder ser dicronius deberías haber nacido con unos cuernos y no pueden volver a crecer 7-7 *usotski*(*mentirosa*)**

-Solo… pasemos al siguiente-dijo Martín

 **4.- Raaaaaaiiinboooww Daaassshhh...soy yo... Leo-sempai, y adivina que? Voy a hacer un ASK y deberás estar en el... Te voy a obligar a ir (w) no te preocupes, como sea, te reto a besar candentemente a Soarin y luego... Ya sabéis lo que os pasara (lemon) tenéis dos opciones, uno, revelar tu pasado pero como se que Soarin es un pervertido no dejara que eso pase, o dos, dejar que Soarin "juegue" con tu cuerpo, Soarin sale ganando en ambas porque ¡hey! Estamos del mismo bando, o no ¿Soarin?**

-ya que-dijo rainbow sin opción, se acercó a soarin y lo beso, pero de pronto soarin la agarra y la atrae a él, donde el beso empezó a parecer una lucha de lenguas en el interior de sus bocas. Cuando se separaron para respirar, se notaba un hilo de saliva que se conectaba a sus bocas, después se dan cuenta de que todos les toman fotos y se separan sonrojados.

-si, eso no dio lemon, al menos me entretuvo-dijo Martín con cara de pervertido-ok el que sigue es…-

 **Florwis**

 **Primero quiero decir algo para dash, Dash te amo, xD (no soy lesbiana) pero si estuviera contigo te violo okno. te amo :'3, Soarin morite .-. y lamento tener que hacerte estos retos pero xD AMOR EL SOARINDASH.**

-¿gracias?-dijo rainbow confundida

-¿Por qué me odias?-pregunto soarin llorando al estilo anime

-odias a soarin, amas a rainbow y amas más al soarindash, da igual a… estas chiflada-dijo fer al lado de los ponis

-hey vuelve a tu lugar-ordeno Martín-bueno veamos las preguntas/retos-

 **Reto a que Soarin tenga lemon con Rainbow.**

-Soy menor de edad y todavía no nos autorizan mostrar eso, lo siento-dijo Martín

 **Reto a que los dos hagan el primero reto que dije.**

-¿no me escuchaste, verdad?-

 **Reto a que dash quede embarazada.**

 **-** no, no me escucho-

 **Reto a que Soarin le pida matrimonio a Dash, frente a su padre**

 **-** no compre los anillos aun-dijo soarin

-WTF?!-DIJERON todos

 **Reto a que Rainbow acepte a casarse con el.**

-No me lo propuso aun-dijo rainbow, ok ¿qué le pasa a estos dos hoy?

 **Reto que ambos se digan cuanto se quieren con el detector puesto.**

-cuando lo vi en por primera vez en un show de los wonderbolts, me pareció muy guapo (me estoy muriendo al escribir esto) la verdad a veces cuando lo veía me sonrojaba, no sabía que era ese sentimiento en mí pecho, después de un tiempo supe que él me gustaba, yo trataba de negarlo, mientras más evitaba pensar en eso más difícil fue para mí aceptarlo-dijo rainbow muy sonrojada, tanto que haría un tomate celoso.

-soarin tu turno-dijo Martín sin animos

-desde la primera vez que la vi en la competencia de vuelo, me pareció muy hermosa, y en la gala se veía preciosa con el vestido que usaba, quería hablar con ella pero no pude, después llego la boda de la princesa, apenas pude bailar al lado de ella sin ponerme nervioso, solo quiero decir que la amo-dijo soarin mientras todos dijeron ''awww'' (quienes pregunten por que fue corto, fue porque no tengo mucha experiencia con eso de romance)

-si, si muy bonito soarin, pero te olvidaste de una cosa-dijo Martín

-¿Qué?-

-¡EL FIERRO GOLPEADOR DE PAREJAS FELICES!-grito Martín para después empezar a perseguir a soarin y golpearlo (perdón pero no pude resistirme jajaja)

-continuemos-

 **preguntas:  
¿Como estuvo la boda?**

-no hubo boda-dijo fer

 **¿Como llamaran a sus hijas?**

-Ni idea-dijo soarin después de despertar de los golpes

 **¿Soarin porque no te mueres y me dejas a dash ami? xD.**

-porque ella es mía y solo mía-dijo soarin haciendo un mohín

-el siguiente es…-

 **Twilight y flash love**

 **bien retos** **  
** **1 reto a Shining a ser el sirviente de flash por un año y que deje a flash y no lo golpe y si no que candace lo deje dormir baja la lluvia por 1 mes entero**

-no todo menos dormir en la lluvia-dijo shining llorando

-bueno, en ese caso tráeme una bebida-dijo flash y shining fue corriendo o trotando yo que se -_-

 **2dash te reto a besar a soarin**

En eso rainbow se acerca a soarin tímidamente y le da un beso pequeño pero con cariño

 **3rarity te reto a que djes ser la riena del drama por un año**

 **-** yo no soy dramática- dijo para después caer en su sofá de desmayos, y cuando abrió los ojos vio a Martín con cara de psicopata-está bien lo hare-acepto a regañadientes

 **4sorin te retoa ser amigo de mi oc purple love**

-pero si yo y purple ya somos amigos-respondió soarin

-el próximo es…-

 **Dragon D. Hazzard**

 **-** hey aquí no dice nada-dijo fer

-esperalo-dijo Martín viendo una pared

De pronto, llega por un portal de viento fuerte y carmesí, lanzando polvo de oro alrededor, de ese vórtice sale un poni, con un cuerno de un color negro con lineas rojas extendiendoce como grietas por su estructura

-cof cof, l-lo siento-dijo el unicornio, después cierra el vórtice y se puede ver el resto de su cuerpo, de un color grisáceo y ojos de color diferente, uno dorado y uno rojo, de melena negra-hola, mi nombre es... drake... si... Drake, bueno y es la primera vez que me presento un gusto conocerlos.-

-hola bienvenido a mi programa y mi mundo, literalmente-dijo Martín con una sonrisa amistosa, mientras el resto estaba con la boca abierta, hasta que al fin vuelven a la realidad.

 **El pony Sonríe-bueno, ademas vengo a hacer unos pequeños retos, primero, reto a twi a superar sus miedos a estropear un libro y quemar un libro de nivel avanzado.**

-eso jamas-dijo twi pero Martín la agarra y la lleva a detrás de una pared, de ese lugar se escucharon ruidos y voces, cuando de repente twilight aparece con una cara como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Agarra un libro del que menciono Drake, se ve como ella lo destrozo y lo quemo.

Después de que solo queda en cenizas del libro, aparece Martín.

-continua-le dijo Martín a Drake

 **y a rarity a... veamos darle un beso a...-mira a todos los presentes, y su mirada se detiene en spike, cosa que todos menos rarity notaron -... na olvidenlo.(que troll XD pobre spike)**

-¿algo más?-

 **-jejeje, tambien que Rainbow y a Applejack a actuar de manera, muy refinada, tan elegante como la ilustre rarity y con la ropa que ella decida ponerles, espero que rarity se divierta-**

-YAY-dijo rarity, mientras que Applejack y dash suspiraron en derrota. Después de 1 p**a hora las tres ponys salieron dos con vestidos, Applejack salió el vestido que uso en costumbre simples y rainbow un vestido similar al que rarity llevaba en la gala, solo que de color azul y toques de brillo y una tiara de plata.

 **-bueno solo eso, ¡oh! una ultima cosa ¿Crysails esta por ahi?-pregunto Drake**

-aquí estoy-dijo crysails saliendo de la nada

-saludos y me inclino ante ti, tu y luna son las mejores princesas para mi, y mis favoritas-

-gracias-dijeron luna y crysails al mismo tiempo

 **El sonrie y se va en un vortice igual al que vino**

* * *

Eso es todo, gracias por leer, perdón si me tarde pero mi neetbook se bloqueo, pero la computadora que tengo en casa, me la entregaron esta semana y apenas la encendí y me puse a escribir, como sea si les gusto dejes sus retos y preguntas en review o envíemelo en PM como lo hiso Dragon D. Hazzard A y recomiéndelo así puedo seguir escribiendo en este fic nos leemos ;)


	4. Capitulo 4

Capirulo 4: Bullying, boxeo, trolleos y ¡NO SERE TÍO!

''My Little pony no pertenece, bla bla bla, los derechos son de sus respectivos dueños''

* * *

Ahí estaban fer y los ponys, viendo a Martín escuchando música mientras lee un papel, sin darse cuenta de que otra vez graban, sin avisarle.

-hey Martín, ya está grabando-dijo fer. En eso Martín lo vio fijamente, después se acercó a fer y le dio una patada en la entrepierna y dijo

-¡AVISA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!-después se calmó y fer con dolor se puso de pie-hola, en este cap yo no podré estar…-dijo Martín hasta que los ponys lo interrumpen

-¡SÍ!-dijeron o gritaron todos los ponys

-¡ALTO! Déjenme terminar-dijo Martín –YO no podré estar un tiempo así que, dejare a alguien, alguien de confianza-en eso fer se interesó-alguien que conozco –ya tiene toda la atención de fer-alguien que ha estado tanto en mi cabeza, como al lado mío –en eso, todos esperaban la respuesta del conductor del programa –y ese alguien es…-todos estaban muy curiosos, fer esperaba ser el- es… es…-en eso todos morían de curiosidad –es… continuara.

Ya termino nos leemos en el próximo cap

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¡CONTINUARA AHORA!-todos gritaron asustándolo

-ok bueno es, mi oc el-dijo Martín apuntando a un pegaso de color azul oscuro, con melena del mismo color pero más claro, con ojos rojos y su cutie mark es de una flama que termina en forma de rayo (la cutie mark es la misma imagen que el del fic y el oc es mi imagen de perfil)

-hola-dijo el pegaso

-¡¿Qué, DEJAS A UN PONY EN VES DE A MI!? ¡YO SOY TU HERMANO!-Dijo fer al ver la decisión de su hermano

-siempre que te encargan algo no lo haces, o lo haces mal (moraleja: nunca, jamás, le den un trabajo a Fernando. Lo digo en serio, no lo hagan), además es más confiable-dijo Martín, rompiendo el corazón de su hermano –bueno yo me voy, te los encargo- le dijo a su oc

-¿Qué, no te despides?-pregunto fer

En ese momento, Martín tenía puesta un chaqueta de cuero, que le quedaba un poco grande, cuando se volteó, tenía unos lentes negros tipo película y dijo –Volveré-y se fue, dejando a todos confundidos y preguntándose '' _¿Cuándo se puso eso?''_.

-bueno, me llamo light fire blue pero me pueden decir fire blue, ok empecemos-dijo fire blue con sonrisa amistosa-he ¿alguien, sabe cómo se hace esto?-cuando dijo eso todos lo miraba como si dijeran ''¿ENCERIO?''-na es broma, jeje el primero es…-

 **Dragon D. Hazzard**

Ok aqui va D.D.H (wooo)

-  
Se escucha un retumbo en él estudio y del techo se abre un portal inmenso que muestra un cielo azul, el cual es rápidamente eclipsado por una enorme sombra, que comienza a decender, un dragón, tan grande, que solo su cabeza de escamas negras y destellantes ojos rojos logra entrar, de él baja Drake

-Hola a todos de nuevo-sonríe mientras da unas palmaditas a su dragón- ya puedes irte Lev- luego de decir esas palabras, el dragón se va y el portal se cierra.

-Hola-dijo fire blue, ya que los demás estaban en shok, por ver la cabeza de ese dragon y fluttershy estaba desmayada del miedo-¿Quién es el?-pregunto fire blue

-ejem, bueno, ese es lev, lo encontré por ahi pero no importa jeje, ¡traje regalos!-saca dulces, cidra y demás para repartirlo entre todos.

-bueno, a ver- saca una lista de la cual tacha "regalos" y "dragón negro del apocalipsis"- faltan retos yaaay, bueno, primero que nada... ¿o que todo? en fin, hoy me siento muy feliz, porque ha pasado un año desde que mi creador (D.D.H) me ideo y creo mis aventuras, así que dijo que podía ir a causar desastres en otro lugar que no fuera mi universo mientras preparaba mi fiesta.-

-jaja sí, yo también sé que se siente ser creado, incluso estoy feliz de que me tenga confianza para reemplazarlo-dijo fire blue, sin darse cuenta que ahora fer lo estaba maldiciendo-y un año llevas creado, vaya yo apenas unas semanas jeje-

 **-¡Reto a pinkie a hacerme la fiesta de cumpleaños más locas aquí!... pero más tarde, ahora los retos.-**

-oki doki loki, pero más vale que vengas-dijo pinkie, pero lo ultimó lo dijo en forma amenazante.

 **-bueno reto a Rainbow a ¡Resistirse a leer el último libro de Daring Do!, muajaja-dijo Drake malvadamente**

 **-** no importa ya leí el ultimó, el próximo saldrá en meses-dijo rainbow sin importancia

-¿q-qu-que?-pregunto Drake incrédulo

-jaja tómala-dijeron todos

 **-a Rarity a... trabajar en la granja de la familia apple y obedecer a AJ aunque eso suponga ensuciarce hasta el alma-** _ **"como me encanta el caos, espero que discord lea este pensamiento" ''pero claro que escucho'' ''guau discord, espera ¿Dónde estás?'' ''no te lo diré''**_ **\- bueno sigamos**

 **Reto a Twi... hm... a ti ya te hice sufrir... ¡mala suerte!-dice sonriendo- ¡te reto a no usar magia por todo un dia!-**

-¡nnnnnnooooooooooo!-grito twilight, dramáticamente superando a rarity

-y dicen que yo soy dramática-dijo rarity enojada

-continuemos-dijo fire blue, rodando los ojos

 **-reto a Flutter a... no, lo siento, es demasiado tierna- se sonroja- bueno, la reto a... hacerme un regalo de cumpleaños-**

-aquí tienes-dijo flutter, ya que reacciono, escucho el reto y le dio una bufanda y un abraso por su cumpleaños, hasta que pinkie abraso a Drake dejándolo sin aire

-aun respiras así que, di el siguiente-dijo fire blue

-veamos, Flutter, Rarity, Twi, RD, Pinkie... AJ estara ocupada con rarity... supongo que eso es, bueno, espero verlos a todos en la fiesta ¡nos vemos!- se va a retirar y se abre el portal, lev aparece denuevo

Aparece chrysalis-oh! casi lo olvido, necesito algo de energia-dijo crysalis en eso Drake le da un beso en los labios a crysails y se va en su dragon.

Todos quedaron en shock por ver lo que sucedió, y fire blue estaba vomitando por ver esa escena. Hasta que de un woki toki sonó una voz.

-hola-dijo fire blue

-¡fire necesito que abras…-Martín no termino de hablar, porque fer lo interrumpió

-a no, no hablaras con él hasta que me digas, ¿hola? ¿Martín?-dijo fer, hasta que Martín colgó y llamo a su oc, y atendió con un teléfono que nadie sabe dónde consiguió.

-Aja entiendo, no hay problema, huy eso si es un problema, ok lo hare-dijo fire con cara seria en cada palabra. Fue hasta una palanca, y la bajo, abriendo la pared que estaba en el fondo. De repente, una camioneta aparece y el rey sombra está al frente del para choque, apunto de estrellarse con la pared de él frente, el rey sombra salta del camión y la camioneta choca, las puertas se abren y salen Martín, cadence y shining.

-admítanlo, no estuvo mal para mi primera vez conduciendo-dijo Martín parándose, cuando unos cristales lo atrapan por las piernas -¿pero qué?-miro adelante y el rey sombra estaba mirándolo fijamente.

-Despídete niño-dijo el rey sombra

Martín agarro algo de la chaqueta y en la mano tiene una pistola modelo **Heckler & Koch USP** apunta a el rey sombra y dice –Hasta la vista, baby- y dispara, el rey sombra no reacciona a tiempo, la bala le da en el pecho del lado derecho, derramando sangre –¡siempre quise decir eso!(o en este caso escribirlo)-dijo Martín emocionado

-¿Qué, fue lo que hiciste todo este tiempo?-pregunto fer, en shock por lo que paso.

-bueno tu sabes solo fui a… '' _rapido Martín, piensa en algo, tu puedes''-_ pensó Martín nervioso- …caminar-

-otra vez estuviste viendo Terminator, ¿verdad?-pregunto fer

-las 5 películas-dijo Martín con una sonrisa

-Dime que no destruiste la ciudad-dijo fer

-en teoría-dijo Martín, miro a los ponys y dijo-¡E VUELTO! Ya mejor continuemos-

Leo-Sempai

 **¡EL FIERRO GOLPEADOR DE PAREJAS FELICES! Eso me encanta, convinar SoarinxDash, HolaSoyGerman y retos bien salseantes, vosotros sabéis que os mola esto, como sea, Martín, me quito el sombrero ante ti, bueno...¡pregunta!**

-jejeje gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado y eso si sonó a Hola Soy German-dijo Martín con una sonrisa

 **¿Sería posible que pueda aparecer y golpear a Flash Sentry como en el KickBoxing sólo por que necesito descargar mi ira hacia el y se me da la gana? Shining, te haría un gran favor.**

-ja, dudo que puedas…-dijo flash cuando fue interrumpido por Martín

-claro que sí, hey soarin ven para acá-dijo Martín-chicos se acuerdan de ella- Martín apuntando a una puerta, la puerta se abrió y mostro a una chica, cabello castaño largo, delgada, blanca y ojos cafés, conocida como Leo-Sempai

-hola-dijo Leo

-¡ERES TÚ!-gritaron rainbow dash y soarin

-vallan a pelear de una vez-dijo fer

Cuando subieron al ring y estaban listos para pelear, flash recibió la paliza de su vida (no dire la pelea ya que es una mezcla del boxeo con las de algunas artes marciales como el karate y el boxeo tailandés, lo cual me es difícil decidir los movimientos y golpes), después de la brutal pelea, salieron, Leo sin rasguños, ya que flash tenía su orgullo de hombre, que implicaba no golpear a chicas, pero el salió arrastrado con muchos golpes.

-Eso fue bueno, vamos al siguiente-dijo Martín

 **¿Pinkie has leído "Cupcakes"?**

-POR SUPUESTO QUE SI, SE COMO SE HACEN DE CHOCOLATE, VAINILLA, FRESAS…-gritaba pinkie sin parar

-no me refería… sabes que, olvídalo-dijo Leo

 **¿Fluttershy por que eres tan tierna y adorable? Me dan ganas de apretárte las mejillas**

 **-** gra-gracias-dijo fluttershy, mientras Leo le apretaba las mejillas

-eres muy tierna-dijo Leo

 **¡Retos!**

 **Twilight quiero los mejores libros que tengas, no te puedes negar**

-Ten, son las copias, nunca dijiste que tenían que ser las originales-dijo twilight, entregándole los libros

 **Quiero golpear a Fer por no decirle a mi amigo Martín cuando grava y cuando no *like*** **  
** **#SinBullyingNoHayAmistadc:**

 **-** fer ven aquí-dijo Martín, cuando vino, Leo lo golpeo con un bat de béisbol, en la entre pierna –si sigue así, no seré tío-

-mis hijos-dijo fer, con voz aguda y chillando de dolor

-el siguiente es…-

Red Kick

 **Pues te tardaste pero Me gusto el fierro de parejas** **  
** **1 martín si fueras un pony quien serias?**

-mi oc, es un pony así que vale-dijo Martín

 **2 flash eres gay?XD**

 **-** no-dijo flash de lo más normal

 **3 applejack quien te gusta?**

-nadie todavía-dijo Applejack, y bic mac dio un suspiro de alivio

 **Retos** **  
** **1 martín golpea a flash**

-¿no crees que fue suficiente, con la golpiza que le dio Leo-Sempai?-pregunto Martín

 **2 flash decile a shining que dejaste a twi enbarazada**

-hey jefecito como esta-dijo flash nervioso

-¿qué quieres sentry?-pregunto shining

-deje a twilight embarazada-dijo de una

-¡¿Qué?!-preguntaron twilight y shining, cuando shining iba a golpear a flash, fire blue y Martín se interpusieron

-espera si matas a flash, nunca serás tío-dijo fire con lo primero, que se le ocurrió

-¡AHORA SI LO MATO!-dijo shining más enojado que antes

-alto, si matas a flash, no encontraras el tesoro-dio Martín

-¿Cuál tesoro?-pregunto Armor

-el de, soyunidiota- dijo Martín rápidamente

-¿soy un idiota?-pregunto shining

-jajajaja es un clásico-dijo cadence, mientras todos reían

-siguiente-dijo fer

 **3 soarin te reto a tener lemon con dash**

-sabes, te digo algo, después del 5 cap habrá lemon-dijo Martín-el siguiente es…-

 **pegaso3240**

 **retos** **  
** **1 martín mata a un pony que odies**

-na, ya los mate mientras dormían-dijo Martín

 **2 todos bailen**

-no queremos-dijeron todos

 **3** **martín trollea a celestia con el truco del perro**

-celestia, quieres ver a mi perro-dijo Martín

-¿Cómo se llama?-dijo celestia al ver el perro

-'quien'-dijo Martín

-el perro-

-quien-

-el perro-

-quien-

-fluttershy ¿cómo se llama el perro?-pregunto celestia

-quien-respondió fluttershy

-alguno de ustedes me dice como se llama el perro-pregunto celestia a todos los presentes

-quien-todos respondieron

-twilight ¿me puedes decir cómo se llama?-

-quien-respondió su ex alumna

-¡¿Quién me puede decir cómo se llama el perro?!-pregunto celestia

-yo-dijo luna (¿Qué? Creyeron que diría 'quien no puede hablar', pues creyeron mal Bv)

-hermana ¿cómo se llama el perro?-

-quien-dijo luna

-ash (ketchum XD), yo me voy-dijo celestia

-parece que, trollestia a sido trolleada-dijo Martín

-siguiente-

 **4 reto a que flash y soarin se besen (quiero verlos sufrir, sufran)**

-¡NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-gritaron ambos

-¿terminaron?-pregunto Martín

-si-dijeron ambos

Martín y fer los obligaron a besarse, solo duro 2 segundos, porque soarin golpeo a Martín en el estómago dejándolo sin aire, y flash la parte masculina de fer. Cuando escapan, salen volando a donde solo celestia sabe, ya que fue la única que estaba en el camino.

-enserio, ¿Por qué todos me golpean ahí?-pregunto fer en el suelo

-pues, parece que todos practican, haciendo un jonrón con dos pelotas-dijo Martín viendo a fer

-no entiendo, el béisbol-dijo fer

-¿te muestro, una bola curva o una rápida?-pregunto Martín

-una rápida-dijo fer, entonces Martín lo abofetea rápidamente

-ahí la tienes-dijo Martín

-siguiente-

 **1 martín puedes hacer que los ponys cambien de genero?**

-todavía no-dijo Martín

 **2 esta tirek por ahi?**

-si pero por ser peligroso, no lo veremos, ya me arriesgue con el rey sombra-dijo Martín, para ver al rey sombra aun tirado en el suelo, con el disparo y tirando sangre-¡YA LLEVENCELO!-

-el ultimó es…-

 **pony5678**

 **reto a rainbow a vestirse de la forma más femenina que elijas Martín**

-ya sé, te pondrás esto-dijo Martín, le mostro una foto y rainbow tuvo que ir a vestirse, porque Martín le apunto con su pistola- en el próximo veras de que se vistió, ahora se me acabo el tiempo, así que si quieren ver dejen reviews, hasta la próxima amigos-cuando termino de decir eso, disparo a la cámara y quedo todo negro

* * *

Eso fue todo, ahora ustedes me dejaron preguntas y retos, yo les dejo uno de cada uno

Reto: en el cap puse dos frases de la _Lista de las mejores 100 frases de películas de todos los tiempos_. El que las encuentre y diga que numero son, que actor las uso y en que película las usaron.(busquen en Wikipedia)

Pregunta: ¿Quién quiere saber, qué fue lo que hice, mientras no estaba presente, en el corto periodo de tiempo en el cap?

Ok nos leemos en el siguiente cap adiós. =D


	5. Capitulo 5: pobre flash

Capituló 5: pobre flash

* * *

Ahí estaban todos ponys, parados en el lugar donde estaban los camerinos, algunos mirando a rainbow sonrojada de la vergüenza, ya que traía puesto un traje de maid, bastante revelador, aunque teniendo en cuenta de que los ponys no usan ropa, solo tapaba el pecho, los hombros y una falda negra corta.

-te juro Martín, que te castrare-se dijo a si misma ya que no veía a Martín en ningún lado

*mientras en el estudio*

-twilight ya deja de medirme-dijo Martín

-ya, tranquilo, solo me falta una parte-dijo twilight

-¿Cuál?-pregunto Martín

-la… ¿cómo se dice? La parte entre tus piernas-dijo twilight, Martín al escuchar donde dijo, agarro la regla que twilight levitaba y la rompió en dos partes - e-era m-mi re-regla favorita, se llamaba reglin-

-primero esa parte es privada, y segundo las reglas se hicieron para romperse-dijo Martín –bueno, algo me dice que fer está grabando, el primero es…-

 **Dragon D. Hazzard**

Llega drake esta vez arrastrando las patas hasta el centro de la sala.  
-... hola... no me encunetro bien... me robaron el corazon y el alma... literalmente, y no me quedan de repuesto... asi que estare un poco- se hace ovillo en el suelo- desanimado.

 **Primero... para RD... te reto a no volar por una semana-"esto es por lo de daring do", penso drake**

-nnnoooooooooooooooo-grito rainbow apareciendo de la nada

-¿de dónde…? No importa-dijo Martín, después le amarro las alas con una cuerda

-siguiente-

 **-Segundo... no se porque vomitaron, Crys es genial le puede succionar el almaa a la gente y luego ponerla en otros objetos para crear esclavos ademas puede convertir a un poni normal en changeling si le quita todas las emociones, eso es cool, no pueden negarlo.-**

-ok, primero solo yo vomite, segundo si es cool, tercero como puedes aguantar las ganas de vomitar si ves esa escena-dijo fire blue

-siguiente-

 **-Fer... bah, reto a celestia a... a... a golpear a blueblood, fuerte, en el rostro.-**

En eso celestia golpea muy duro a blueblood, dejándolo inconsciente y escupiendo sangre.

-ya quería hacerlo-dijo celestia

-bienvenida al grupo, princesa-dijo rarity

-siguiente-

 **-Tambien quiero mil millones de monedas de oro para las nueve o la galaxi... un momento... eso es de otro dialogo... quiero que flash se tome esta pocion de cambio de genero, si se niega... no se... se lo entrego a shinig por lo del embarazo de twi-bozteza.**

-¡claro que no/si!-dijeron flash y martín

-tranquilo es temporal-dijo Drake

-¿Cuánto tiempo?-pregunto flash

-una semana-respondió Drake

Cuando flash iba a tomar sonó un teléfono y Martín atendió

-¿hola?, ¿sacar a las chicas y poner a los chicos?, ¿para qué?, aja entiendo, que tiene que ver eso con… haaa ya entendí ya entendí :3 -dijo Martín, empezó a sacar a las chicas, pero antes de que twilight se valla, saca una cámara y le empieza a tomar unas fotos del trasero, y de su coño y traer a algunos machos.-flash mira esto-dijo Martín, él le mostro las fotos que tomo, haciendo que flash por mucho que no quisiera el empieza a excitarse hasta tener una erección -valla es más grande de lo que pensé, pero no tanto-dijo Martín

Cuando lo tomo, no parecía tener efecto, cuando, su erección empezó a hundirse en su cuerpo, hasta dejar un espacio vació que fue sustituido por un coño, lo siguiente que paso fue que empezaba a ser más pequeño y delgado, sus músculos y su piel se suavizaron, mientras su retaguardia (trasero) empezó a inflarse un poco, su melena y cola crecieron hasta dejarlo liso, y suave tanto como si se tomara horas peinando y lavándolo, cosa que pondría celosa a rarity, sus alas se encogieron, sus plumas se hicieron más suaves y esponjadas como para usarlo de almohada, su cara empezó a cambiar, su boca y nariz se hicieron pequeños, sus ojos crecieron, sus pestañas también crecieron bastante largas. Ahora flash era una yegua, pero una muy sexy para los machos, cada vez que parpadeaba parecía que miraba seductoramente, y las pestañas solo hacían que sus ojos fuera aun más preciosos, su cuerpo era delicado y muy femenino, como si fuera poco, parecía la chica más hermosa de toda ecuestria para la mayoría, incluso Drake creía que era hermosa.

-¿Por qué todos me miran así?-pregunto flash, cuando escucho su voz se quedó sorprendida, su voz también cambio, a una voz muy tierna pero también seductora. Todo rastro masculino se borró y se sustituyó con lo que es ahora

-ok ahora si quiero besarla-dijo soarin sin pensar, haciendo que flash se sonroje por dicho comentario

-mejor vete antes de que te violen-dijo fire blue, siendo el único, que no era embobado por flash, quien hizo lo que dijo, pero antes de irse Drake la abrasa y dice

-Perdona pero tenia que verlo-dijo disculpándose, y solo flash escucha, ya que estaba susurrando, se sonrojo un poco por el abrazo, luego se fue. Antes de que se fuera de vista, fire le da una nalgada en el flanco.

-perdón no pude resistirme jeje-dijo fire blue a una sonrojada flash, que después se fue para no recibir más humillación

-siguiente-

 **-Ahora las preguntas... ¿cómo la pasaron su dia de ayer? Para raryty y twi-**

-horrible-respondieron ambas, recordando-cuando recuperes tu corazón, nosotras te lo quitaremos-dijeron de manera fría y espeluznante

-siguiente-

 **-¿sabian que si un pegaso, pony o unicornio vive mas de 300 años se convierte en un anciano?... okno, se convierte en un ser mitologico.-**

-nooo enserio, si tu no lo decías no sabíamos-dijeron todos con sarcasmo

-siguiente-

 **-Hmmmm ahora las respuestas, una es de la pelicula de los simpson, y la otra de terminator, no se los numeros porque no tengo energia cono para hacerlo-bozteza**

-no lo siento perdiste, y era el chiste de los Simpson no hay frase de ellos, no buscaste ¿verdad?-dijo Martín

-siguiente-

 **-Pobre fer... tranquilo todo se pondra mejor, y tengo una idea para que le avises a la gente que la grabas-le da una roca- no hay señal mas directa que lanzarles una roca... asi- le lanza una roca a un pony cualquiera y esta da de lleno- ves? Es facil.**

-ya lo intente, no salió bien-dijo fer, que empezó a recordar

*flash back :D*

-haber sí se enciende-dijo fer -¿Martín ya está grabando?-pregunto a Martín que no escuchaba -¿Martín? ¡¿MARTÍN?!-fer arto, le lanza una roca que tenía en su bolcillo, de pronto aparece spitfire, le da en el ojo y se desmaya –hoho-dijo preocupado fer, la cargo y la escondió en el cuarto de limpieza (ya saben ese lugar que tiene escobas, trapeadores, artículos de limpieza, etc…)-mejor no digo nada de esto-se dijo así mismo

*fin :D*

-pobre spitfire-dijo Martín

-sí, espera ¿viste mi recuerdo?-pregunto incrédulo fer

Martín mira a ambos lados y dice-he nop. Siguiente-

-Por ultimo, si alguien se lo preguntaba (aunque lo dudo) si, encuentro especialmente interesantes a todos los personajes que se han pasado al lado obscuro o esten ahi par algun tiempo, en este caso Luna, Crys, Pinkie (su lado psyco es muy genial y lo adoro desde el fondo de mi alma _*si recuerdas que te la robaron ¿no? XD*_ ) y the mane-iac hasta ahora-

-Oh y si a alguien le sobra un alma por favor no sean egoistas.-dice Drake

-te daría el que tengo, pero no te gustaría tenerlo-dijo fire blue

 **-Por cierto, una pregunta para todos, solo una respuesta de las que les ofrecere, no quiero chachara filosofica si?  
Morir como heroe? O vivir como esclavo?-**

-heroe-dijeron todos

-esclavo-dijeron los villanos

-Bueno adiós- (le da un beso a crys y a luna y se larga en una nuve de color negro)

-yo decía que sus salidas raras se acabaron, pues parece que me equivoque-dijo fer

-el siguiente es…-

 **dxd18**

 **Jaja lo del perro eso si es un clásico xD ahora mis preguntas y retos:**

-gracias, y veamos tus retos y preguntas-dijo Martín

 **Para spike:por que era tan pen...y confieses tus sentimientos a rarity?**

-si se los conté, mientras caíamos-dijo spike

-siguiente-

 **Para rarity:si spike se te declara lo aceptarias?**

-no, ya que, yo lo veo como un amigo-dijo rarity

-te enamoraste de blueblood o como se diga, apenas verlo-dijo Martín, y vio a el príncipe tirado en el suelo, junto al rey sombra-¿que nadie puede levantar a estas mierdas o qué?

-no quiero hablar de eso-dijo rarity

-siguiente-

 **Para los 2 anterior mente nombrados:confiensense sus sentimientos y bésense**

-ya lo hice-dijo spike

-yo solo lo veo como amigo-dijo rarity

Después rarity le dio un beso en la mejilla (nunca dijiste que tenía que ser de labios )

-siguiente-

 **Reto: a spike y rarity reto a que destrocen una cama "if you know what i mean" y spike debe seguir siendo pequeño así que a saber como lo harán xD**

Cuando fer trajo una cama.

-bueno usen protección-dijo Martín y les da algo-comiencen-

Después de un rato, se escuchaba respiraciones pesadas de spike, después de unos minutos, ellos terminaron.

-¿Cómo me fue, use bien el martillo?-pregunto spike

-si-dijo Martín, viendo a spike y rarity, con martillos y cascos (de las construcciones, no el de los ponys) –lo hicieron bien, tal como me dijo mi papá que se hacía-en eso todos se dan un faceplam

-siguiente-

 **Reto: a spike a salvar al mundo de tirek sombra discord usando el Boosted Gear Scale Mail (busquen lo para saber que es) y que rarity le de un regalo "especial" por salvar al mundo xD**

-lo siento, pero ese guante robot o lo que sea, que haga para sacar esa armadura, no le serviría a spike, ni a nadie, ni todo el poder del mundo sirve si no sabes usarlo. Es bastante obvio-dijo Martín

-el siguiente es…-

 **Red Kick**

 **retos** **  
** **pinkie toma una taza de café**

-ok pinkie ten-dijo Martín, para después salir corriendo

Cuando pinkie lo tomo, salió disparada como cohete, causando destrucción y locuras

-siguiente-

 **rainbow abraza a discord**

rainbow de mala manera abrazo a discord, porque Martín la amenazo.

-siguiente-

 **pregunta  
twilight cuantos libros terminaste de leer?**

-termine 345676566556555564545474678889187236343329303848462642131239744656586568 libros-dijo twilight

-debes salir más, el siguiente es…-dijo Martín

 **pony5678**

 **las frases son: volvere como la numero 37 pelicula the terminator actor Arnold Schwarzenegger la otra tambien es de el de la pelicula terminator 2 hasta la vista baby es la numero 76**

-ganaste, eres el ganador. Veamos los retos-dijo Martín

 **retos** **  
** **que flash bese a twilight**

-espera ¿dijiste flash?-pregunto Martín, aguantando la risa.

Cuando trajeron a flash, todas las chicas estaban en shock, después de media hora de explicación, twilight beso a flash.

* _odio admitirlo, pero, me gusto un poco*_ pensó twilight, sonrojada.

-siguiente-

 **soarin y flash deben besarse frente a rainbow y twilight**

Martín amarro a rainbow y twi, y les puso cinta en la boca-listo pueden besarse-dijo Martín

Aunque no quisieron, sabían que los iban a obligar, así que se besaron, después les empezó a gustar que inconsciente mente, soarin agarro a flash y la atrajo a él, para que después flash siguiera el juego, agarrándole el cuello (las hormonas, ya saben lo típico), y empezaron a meter las lenguas en la boca del otro, hasta que fire blue, se hartó de ver eso y grito

-¡YA DEJEN DE BESARSE!-grito fire blue, y ellos se separaron muy sonrojados.

-siguiente-

 **pregunta** **  
** **¿soarin y flash les gusto el beso? XDXDXDDDDD**

-un poco-dijeron ambos sonrojados

-¡UN POCO, PARECIA QUE IBAN A TENER SEXO EN EL SUELO!-grito Martín desesperado-ok continuemos-dijo ya normal

-el siguiente es…-

 **pegaso3240**

 **pregunta  
¿twilight eres lesbi?**

-no-dijo twi

-¿enserio? ¿segura que no es así?-pregunto Martín, picarona mente

-segura-dijo twilight sonrojada, recordando cuando beso a flash femenina

-siguiente-

-Martín, mira esto-dijo fire blue

 **reto  
martín dale a flash y soarin la posion del amor y que esten en un cuarto solo con una cama (que puedo decir me agrada el yaoi)**

-cuando dije que tendrían sexo, no lo decía literalmente, ok soarin, flash síganme-dijo Martín, cuando llegaron hiso que tomaran la poción, después salió corriendo cerrando la puerta, dejando que ellos hagan esto…

-hey soar ¿quieres hacer algo bueno?-pregunto flash seductoramente

-jojo yegua traviesa-dijo soarin, yendo a la cama que había en el cuarto

(advertencia escenas de lemon, si tienen menos de 16 no lean, aunque igual lo harán, si no quieren verlo, salteen al siguiente reto, no seré culpable de trauma y no me maten)

En eso, soarin y flashina (flash yegua) subieron a la cama, y empezaron a besarse apasionadamente pasándose la saliva del otro, luego soarin fue besando su cuello, luego le empezó a morder levemente, pero suficiente para dejarla marcada, después de 10 minutos de besos y mordidas, flashina empezó a bajar hasta la polla de soarin, empezó a lamerlo, que pasó a chuparlo, soarin gemía, entonces después de un rato soarin llego a su punto, derramo su ´´semilla'' (esperma o ya me entienden), flashina trago casi todo, tratando de que no se caiga ni una gota, ahora era el turno de soarin, el bajo y daba lengüetazos al agujero de flashina(si saben lo que quiero decir), ella gemía y gemía, como si no hubiera mañana

-mmm haaaaaa, eres increíble-dijo flashina, entonces derramo su jugo, y soarin abrió su boca lo más grande que pudo para que le diera en la boca, entonces volvió a lamer más rápido que antes, de repente soarin se puso arriba de ella.

-ahora yo te are mía-dijo soarin, para meter su miembro en la entrada de ella, (no me maten, les pagare TT^TT)

-¡HAAAAA!-flashina grito de placer, soarin tiro y empujo su miembro, haciendo el movimiento de los hombres que hacen en la cama, después de tanto movimiento y placer, soarin lleno de semilla a flashina, ella le gustaba la sensación de la sustancia pegajosa llenarla, soarin retiro su miembro, ambos cansados se recostaron y durmieron

*mientras con Martín*

Estaban fer, fire blue y Martín, en la misma ''guarida'' con la pantalla (capitulo 2 ¿se acuerdan?), que veían a los del reto.

-¿Qué no va a quedar embarazada?-pregunto fer

-no digamos que, ahora le debo un favor a luna-dijo Martín-bueno ya se durmieron, fer, tú y yo vamos a separarlos, fire blue ve y continúa con el show-

-continuemos-dijo fire blue ya en el estudio

 **flashsentry14**

 **reto** **  
** **que martín se tire de un avion en paracaídas**

-¿Qué, d-dijiste p-para-paracaídas?-pregunto Martín, apareciendo de la nada-lo siento, no tengo paracaídas-entonces twilight, hace aparecer un paracaídas-no tengo la ropa adecuada-entonces twi hiso aparecer, el traje que se usa para el paracaidismo-no estoy a 30 pies de altura-entonces, lo tele-transporto a la altura dicha, mientras era levitado el woki toki sonó-¿hola?-

-tienes 4 segundos, antes de caer-dijo twi

-ok, 1, 2, 3, ¡YOLOOOO HAAAAAAA!-grito Martín

-el último es…-

 **unicornio11**

 **pregunta** **  
** **¿martín por que no dejas a las ponys en libertad?**

-esperemos a Martín para que responda-dijo fer

*30 minutos después*

Entro Martín traumado, repitiendo

-muy alto, muy alto, muy alto-dijo Martín con cara palida

-hey responde la pregunta-dijo fire blue

-ellos pueden irse cuando quieran, solo que quieren quedarse-dijo Martín inocente mente

-¡ESO NO ES CIERTO!-DIJO un pony cualquiera, cuando Martín le disparo para que, se callara.

-bueeeno, eso es todo amigos-dijo Martín

* * *

Dejen sus reto y preguntas y lo hare

Fue mi primera vez escribiendo lemon, y también un cambio de genero díganme que les parecio y no me maten por el sexo.

¡CHAO CHAO!


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: pervertidos

* * *

-¿oye porque tenías la cara pálida, que, te dan miedo las alturas?-pregunto fire blue a Martín

-después hablamos de eso, ahora, mi sentido arácnido me dice que fer está grabando-dijo Martín

-tú no tienes sent ido arácnido, nadie lo tiene-dijo fer

-bueno, déjame soñar ¿no? :'(-dijo Martín

-el primero es…-

 **Leo-Sempai**

 **Retos!** **  
** **SoarinxDash SoarinxDash SoarinxDash! Quiero lemon hoy de SoarinxDash**

-hai sensei (jaja XD)-dijo Martín

 **-** ese reto si me gusta :3-dijo soarin de la nada, (huy que mal pensado, jeje Un_n)

-eso nunca-dijo rainbow

-nunca digas nunca papaleta-dijo Martín

-me llamo rainbow -_- -dijo ella

-es un decir-dijo Martín- síganme-

Los llevo a un cuarto oscuro, con una cama y bueno, ya saben que va a pasar

(Advertencia bla, bla, bla, no soy culpable de trauma, si tienen menos de 16 no lean, aunque todos sabemos que lo harán)

Apenas soarin y rainbow entraron, y Martín cerró la puerta, después de varios intentos fallidos de rainbow para abrir la puerta, ella se rindió.

Soarin se cansó de esperar así que, acorralo a rainbow en la cama después empezó a besar su cuello, tratando de seducirla, y está funcionando.

-i-idiota ¿qué estás haciendo?-pregunto rainbow sonrojada

-vamos, sé que quieres-dijo el idiota de soarin, que empezó a levantar las patas traseras de rainbow, el empezó a lamer con mucho gusto cierta parte, y rainbow se empezaba a excitar

-hmmm… no…-dijo rainbow

-¿no qué? dashie-dijo soarin

-… no… pares… se siente… taaan bien…-dijo rainbow mientras gemía

Soarin sonrió de oreja a oreja al escuchar eso, y continúo lamiendo, hasta que rainbow llego a su punto.

-soarin me vengo-dijo rainbow y soarin metió su lengua lo más que pudo, toda su cara se llenó del ''jugo'' de rainbow, lamio su cara y la vagina de rainbow (si lo dije) ahora cambiaron de posición, rainbow chupo la polla de soarin, como si fuera un helado en verano, soarin gemía cuando sentía la lengua de rainbow tocar su miembro, soarin derramo su cum en la garganta de dash, ella trago todo con mucho gusto, sin dejar ni una gota se desperdiciara.

Soarin se puso arriba de rainbow, y ella levanto su flanco y cola, mostrando su coño mojado, rainbow quería algo adentro de ella, y soarin quería estar adentro, de un movimiento, soarin empujo su miembro dentro de rainbow. Ella grito de placer al sentir a soarin dentro de ella, soarin tiro y empujo su miembro, el sonido de las bolas de soarin chocando con el trasero de dash, se escuchaba en toda la habitación

-soarin más rápido-dijo rainbow, soarin y rainbow llegaron a ir más rápido hasta que soarin descargo su semilla en rainbow

-eso… fue… increíble…-dijo rainbow sin fuerzas

-lo mismo digo-dijo soarin, ellos se durmieron abrazados.

*en la guarida*

-di lo que quieras fer, pero admite que el narrador fue bueno-dijo Martín

-okey si lo fue-dijo fer-vamos que quiero ir a casa rápido-

-siguiente-

 **Quiero... Spam... Si quiero Spam para mis historias de wattpad**

 **-** bueno, ejem-Martín se aclara la garganta-si quieren pasar un buen rato entreteniéndose, entren en wattpad, busquen ''leo-chan123'', y podrán ver historias con la que se reirán y supuestamente, aprenderán a escribir-dijo Martín con una sonrisa

-el siguiente es…-

 **Dragon D. Hazzard**

Aparece una masa de fuego de la nada que se estrella contra Martín a gran velocidad, cuando el humo se disipa se puede ver a un mareado Drake encima de Martín el cual esta algo chamuscado-... debo... mejorar mis entradas... hola Martín ¿como te encuentras?-

-o muy bien solo quería que me rostizaran y me aplastaran ¿Drake como sabias que quería eso?-dijo Martín con sarcasmo

-¿en serio? Bueno pues (salta muy alto y le cae en llamas de nuevo) jejeje tienes gustos raros-

-el sarcasmo es para ti un idioma extranjero, ¿verdad?-dijo Martín

-Bueno, he vuelto, recupere mis cosas y vine a dejar hermosos retos (sonrisa escalofriante) ok... empecemos alfaveticamente.-

 **-A... B... Spike, te reto a... no comer joyas... por... un... rajado... mes... espero que comprendas porque hago esto- "porque yo no lo comprendo" piensa para si mismo mientras dice otra cosa**

-¡¿POR QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!-DIJO spike

-dijo que comprendieras la razón, y como él no la sabe la razón de ese reto, no te servirá que preguntes el ¿Por qué?-dijo Martín

-siguiente-

- **Ahora... veamos, se que tal vez me haya portado un poco mal** (un poco?) **con todos, asi que dejare que se venguen y se desestrezen... reto a discord a recibir todos los golpes de todos los que estan en el programa sin oponer resistencia ni devolver los golpes como venganza lo lamento discord... te lo compensare en el proximo numero.-**

Pero antes de que todos lo tocaran, discord los congelo a todos

-nunca dijiste que no podía usar magia-dijo discord inocente mente, para mostrar una sonrisa macabra

-siguiente-dijo alguien

 **-Ahora... Pinkie, si tu torbellino rosa demente, necesito que te pongas esta venda en los ojos y gires en circulos hasta que termine de dar los retos si?-**

-oki doki loki-dijo pinkie empezando a caminar en círculos

-ella tiene problemas-dijo Martín –continuemos-

 **-Bueno, ahora... hmmm... ahoraaa, ¡Shining! Soldado condecorado, impresionante historial, ten esta mision, debes cuidar un harem de bellas ninfas ponys y no tocar a ni una,te deseo suerte.-**

\- a no, no lo hará-dijo cadence, arrastrando a shining lejos de las ponys

* _yo quería hacer esa misión, aunque no cumplirla*_ pensó shining un poco frustrado.

-siguiente-

 **-Fire blue, si... no te escapas del reto, ahora quiero que me des esa alma que dijiste, no puede ser peor que la que traigo, y si lo es, no me importa, no llevare esta alma un segundo mas, por favor te lo suplico.-**

-primero, es el alma de un monstruo, segundo no puedo dártela si lo hago yo muero-dijo fire blue

-¿enserio, un monstruo?-pregunto fer a Martín

-¿Qué? Si quieres hacer un oc, hazlo en grande-dijo Martín

-siguiente-

 **-Ahora preguntas, Twi disfrutaste mas el beso con Flash masculino o femenino?-**

-¡vamos twilight responde!-grito Martín

-¡CALLATE ERES MUY RUIDOSO!-DIJO twi, mientras levitaba un libro, ya que lo estaba leyendo

-¡Y TÚ ERES MUY CALLADA!-dijo Martín

-¿se supone que tengo que tomar eso como un insulto?-pregunto confundida twilight

-heeeeee… solo responde la pregunta-dijo Martín cambiando el tema

-hem… pues…-dijo twi, que empezó a recordar los besos

*flash back :D*

Estaba en el camerino de twi, un montón de hojas con anotaciones, y escrituras

-haber con flash M (masculino) llegue a excitarme, pero con la flash F (femenino), experimente la sensación de besar a una yegua, ¡hay esto es complicado, no sé cómo se siente!-grito twilight, que empezó a tener un colapso mental, hasta el punto de desmallarse por el dolor, que le causaba de tanto pensar.

*fin(?) o_O*

-masculino, es el que me gusto más-respondió twilight

-he… si eso fue raro, ¿Por qué demonios te desmallaste?-pregunto Martín

-¿cómo viste mi recuerdo?-pregunto twilight

-no se-dijo Martín

-siguiente-

 **-Rainbow antes del señor S habia alguien mas en tu radar?**

-no-dijo rainbow normal

-siguiente-

-Flutter... me caes bien, ten una manzana-

-gracias-dijo flutter

-siguiente-

 **-Para todos... ¿creen que mis retos y preguntas son crueles? ¿O divertidos?-**

-divertidos-dijeron Martín y fire blue

-crueles-dijeron los ponys

-Hm... Bueno supongo que un pony debe hacer lo que debe hacer (saca una guadaña) ok, porfavor Flash y Pinkie acérquense.-

Con duda flash se acercó, y pinkie pues… fue saltando con una sonrisa

Cuando se acercaron a Drake. Les hace un corte a los dos que no deja cambio aparente ni herida, pero del cuerpo de flash salió la Flash femenina y del de pinkie una Pinkie triste (la de pelo lacio)-y yo... me llevo esto a casa byee- agarra a las copias de pinkie y flash, le da un beso a crys en los labios al igual que a luna y desaparece en un haz de luz roja

-el siguiente es…-

 **tx109**

 **Mis preguntas  
Este fic hasta cuanto va a durar?**

-no sé, cuando ya no lo continúe, voy a poner aviso, o lo elimino pero es seguro que por ahora no lo eliminare o cancelare-dijo Martín

 **Sigues el relleno de naruto?**

-a veces-dijo Martín

 **Te gusta el relleno de naruto?**

-sí, pero quiero seguir soltero-dijo Martín, todos negaron la cabeza, en signo de mal chiste-sí, sigo trabajando ese chiste-

 **Cuáles son tus parejas favoritas del fandom?**

-en realidad no tengo favorito, solo me gusta y ya-dijo Martín

 **Retos:** **  
** **Que tengan SEXO spike y rarity**

-solo muestro lemon una vez, a la próxima mejor dilo primero jeje-dijo Martín

 **Que rarity golpee con FUERZA la entrepierna de spike con un bate**

-es un niño, tengo limites de torturas-dijo Martín

 **Que le paguen la cirujia a spike después del golpe a sus partes nobles**

-no sucedió, así que no debo pagar X)-dijo Martín

 **Y eso es todo chao**

-el siguiente es…-

 **Red Kick**

 **okey ya me traume al leer el lemon**

 **-** te lo advertí **-** dijo Martín

 **retos  
que flash vuelva a tomar la poción de cambio de genero y si sigue siendo chica que no lo tome**

-no tengo la poción, se lo pediré a Drake cuando lo vea-dijo Martín

-siguiente-

 **que twilght y ''flashina'' tengan sexo**

-solo muestro lemon una vez por cap, ya lo dije-dijo Martín

-siguiente-

 **pregunta** **  
** **¿Martín de donde sacas las armas?**

-contrabando jejeje-dijo Martín

-el siguiente es…-

 **pony5678**

 **siiiii gane woohoo  
retos  
martín muestrales a soarin y flash lo que hicieron cuando tomaron la pocion**

Martín les muestra el video a flash y soarin, lo que pasó en el cuarto oscuro, ellos se quedaron pálidos y como estatuas al ver lo que hicieron.

-siguiente-

 **Martín disparale a trixie**

Martín le dispara a trixie, después de detener la hemorragia, la sanaron y la llevaron a su camerino

-siguiente-

 **preguntas** **  
** **rarity por que siempre tienes a spike de esclavo?**

-no es un esclavo-dijo rarity

-hey rarity, ya traje las gemas-dijo spike trayendo unas gemas

-esas no son las que necesito, trae las busco-dijo u ordeno rarity

-mejor continuemos-dijo Martín

 **Muy buen cap... tengo unas preguntas**

-gracias, ya quiero ver tus preguntas-dijo Martín con una sonrisa

 **¿Martin no te gusta caer en paracaidas?**

-no solo que cuando caía, mi paracaídas se colgó de un edificio y se rompió, por suerte haba una piscina abajo pero, caía desde 10 pisos eso fue muy alto-dijo Martín recordando, después de terminar de recordar le dio un escalofrió en el cuerpo

-siguiente-

 **La otra xD esta es muy buena...** **  
** **¿te gusta el Lemmon?**

-debes en cuando, solo cuando mi cabeza tiene pensamientos pervertidos jeje-dijo Martín, limpiando la sangre que salía de su nariz

-siguiente-

Jeje espero tu respuestas xD bye!

-¡byeeee!-dijeron todos

-el siguiente es…-

pegaso3240

no me esperaba que flash sea yegua pero jeje lo disfrute

-eras tu el que hiso el reto, maldito…- dijeron flash y soarin, pero fueron callados por fire blue, que golpeo a ambos dejándolos en el suelo

-puedes continuar-dijo fire blue

 **preguntas  
martín seguro de que flash no esta embarazada/o de soarin y no tendran hijitos volando por ahí?**

-seguro-dijo Martín

-¿Qué tanto?-Dijo soarin apenas consiente

-si escondes un árbol en el bosque, escondes un barco en el muelle-dijo Martín

-eso que significa-dijeron todos

-no sé, es que estuve viendo ''one piece'' y se me dio la gana de decirlo-dijo Martín con una gotita al estilo anime

-siguiente-

 **fer que hiciste con spitfire?**

-no sé-dijo fer

*con spitfire*

Ella estaba enredada con una manguera, cuando un conserje entra, se queda viéndola y agarro algo y cerró la puerta, spit se empezó a moverse bruscamente, haciendo que un balde caiga en su cabeza, y se quede inconsciente.

*con los demás*

-seguro ya está en su camerino, dentro de su cama-dijo fer

-si eso es seguro-dijo Martín apoyando a su brother

-siguiente-

 **reto** **  
** **que Martín se tire en paracaídas a 60 pies de alturas**

En eso twilight lo tele-transporta a la altura dicha, y empezó a caer

-ya que, al menos hay algo que puedo hacer-dijo Martín- _''I believe I can fly,_ _I believe I can touch the sky_ _,_ _I think about it every night and day,_ _Spread my wings and fly away,_ _I believe I can soar,_ _I see me running through that open_ _door,_ _I believe I can fly_ _,_ _I believe I can fly, I believe I can fly''_ -el empezó a cantar mientras caía

*en el estudio*

-continuemos-

 **unicornio11**

 **retos**

 **que chesee bese a pinkie**

En eso chesee aparece y besa a pinkie

-siguiente-

 **que soarin bese a twilight y flash bese a rainbow**

-¿hey donde están soarin y rainbow?-dijo fire blue

-no sé, ya que si no están esos dos, no se puede hacer, siguiente-dijo fire blue

 **Guashulongo-Azul**

 **Ni nian pagis  
retos twily usa el rasengan en los huevos de fer, o si puedes solo patealo con fuerza.**

En eso twi patea fuertemente a fer, dejándolo en el suelo muerto de dolor.

-siguiente-

 **Shy canta the world is mine de hatsune miku**

 **-** ok, lo intentare-fire blue le da la letra, y empieza a cantar

Sekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA  
Sou-yu atsukai KOKORO-ete  
Yone

Sono-ichi  
Itsumo to chigau kami-gata ni kiga-tsuku koto  
Sono-ni  
Chanto kutsu made mirukoto, ii ne?  
Sono-san  
Watashi no hito-koto niwa mittsu no kotoba de henji suru koto  
Wakatta ra migite ga orusu nanowo nantoka-site!

Betsuni wagamama nante itte nain-dakara  
Kimi ni KOKORO kara omotte hoshii no KAWAII tte

Sekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA  
Kiga-tsuite ne e ne e  
Mataseru nante rongai yo  
Watashi wo dare-dato omotte runo?  
Mou! nan-daka amai-mono ga tabetai!  
Ima suguni yo?

Oh, check one two... Ahhhhhh!

Ketten? KAWAII no machigai desho  
Monku wa yurushi-masen no  
Anone? watashi no hanashi chanto kiiteru? chottoo...  
A, soreto ne? shiroi Ouma-san kimatte-ru desho?  
Mukae ni kite  
Wakatta-ra kashi-zuite tewo totte "OHIME-SAMA"tte

Betsu ni wagamama nante itte nain dakara  
Demo ne sukoshi kurai shikatte kuretatte iino yo?

Sekai de watashi dakeno OUJI-SAMA  
Kiga tsuite hora hora  
Otete ga aite masu  
Mukuchi de buaiso na OUJI-SAMA  
Mou, dousite? kiga tsuite yo hayaku  
Zettai kimi wa wakatte nai!... wakatte nai wa...

Ichigo no notta Shortcake  
Kodawari tamago no torokeru pudding  
Minna, minna gaman shimasu  
Wagamama na ko dato omowa-nai de  
Watashi datte yareba-dekiru mon  
Atode koukai suru wayo

Touzen desu! datte watashi wa  
Sekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA  
Chanto mitete yone dokoka ni icchau yo?  
Fui-ni dakishime-rareta kyuuni sonna eh?  
"HIKARERU(;1) abunai yo"sou-itte soppo muku kimi  
... kocchi noga ABUNAI wayo, Oh

Hey Baby

Termino de cantar fluttershy, y todos aplaudieron y silbaron, ella con un pequeño sonrojo se fue

-siguiente-

 **chrisalys trasnformate en la princesa luna y besa a celestia (yuri for the win)**

-ok, lo are, no es la primera vez (¡WTF! O_O)-dijo chris

Ella se transforma en luna va hacia celestia la besa, celestia trata de alejarla, pero ella se aferra aún más, metiendo la lengua en la boca de celestia, celestia enciende su cuerno y le lanza un rayo en la cabeza a chris, haciendo que se desmalle y vuelva a la normalidad.

-eso fue asqueroso-dijo celestia

-siguiente-

 **preguntas spike que hiciste la noche de tu primer cumpleaños en ponivilly (habla lagartija habla)**

-nada de nada-dijo spike

-eso es decepcionante-dijo fire blue

-siguiente-

 **discord con quien saldrías la luna o tu sombra. no hablo de la princesa o el rey**

-pero claro que sí, es más, el sábado tengo una cita con la luna, el lunes con sombra-dijo discord

-siguiente-

 **Martín si tu oc fuera mujer la besarías**

-¿hey donde esta Martín?-pregunto fer

*mientras con Martín

Él estaba en la ciudad caminando hacia el estudio cuando algo le llamo la atención

-uuu brillante-dijo Martín, con una luz que se reflejaba en los ojos

*en el estudio, después de 3 horas*

Llego Martín-hola, perdón por la tardanza, es que me perdí por el sendero de la vida-dijo Martín calmado y con una sonrisa

-¡ESA ES LA PEOR ESCUZA!-dijeron todos enojados

-ok ¿ya terminaron?-pregunto Martín

-no responde esto-dijo fire blue, mostrando el reto a Martín y el responde…

-no-dijo Martín simplemente

-bueno amigos, se acabó, nos vemos en el próximo cap y…

-¡FELIZ HAWOOLLEN!-dijeron todos


	7. Capitulo 7

Capítulo 7: ¿que hice para merecer esto? Y muchos recuerdos

* * *

Se mostraba como rainbow perseguía a Martín, y Martín obviamente escapaba gritando…

-¡HAAAAAYYYYYYY MAMAAAAAAAAAA, RAINBOW NO ME MATES, NO ES MI CULPAAAAAAA!-grito Martín aterrado

-¡MARTÍN VEN AQUÍ, PARA QUE TE MATEEEEEE!-DIJO rainbow

-¡ALTO!-grito fer, llamando la atención de todos-díganme que fue lo que sucedió-

-bueno esto fue lo que sucedió-dijo flash

*flash back :D*

Fire blue estaba encendiendo un cohete, cuando aparece Martín…

-hey no hagas eso-dijo Martín, acercándose para quitarle el cohete, pero fire blue lo enciende, pero se inclina y sale en dirección al camerino de rainbow, de ahí sale rainbow y el camerino se prende fuego, el cohete sale volando hacia una ventana fuera del lugar, se escucha como explota algo, rainbow enojada mira hacia la dirección que vino el cohete, Martín mira a fire blue pero él no está, lo siguiente que pasa es que Martín huye de rainbow quien cree que lo hiso.

*fin :D (No me pagan lo suficiente para esto T_T)*

-y eso fue lo que paso-dijo pinkie

-no has dicho nada, es más, recién apareces-dijo Martín, mientras era agarrado del cuello por rainbow, que después lo suelta y pide disculpas.

-bueno, todo aclarado, iniciemos el programa, que está grabando desde un buen tiempo-dijo fer, que después de eso termino disparado, por nadie menos Martín

-guau, tenías razón, si debía usar chaleco blindado-dijo fer, que mostro su chaleco anti balas

-¿Qué? Yo no te dije eso… mejor empecemos ya-dijo Martín

-el primero es…-

 **tx109**

 **Esta vez seré primero.**

-y lo eres :D-dijo Martín

 **Preguntas:  
Ves otro anime además de naruto?**

-si-dijo Martín

-siguiente-

 **Como conociste mlp?**

-cuando cuide a mi prima, ella veía muchos canales, y solo me interese en este por… si te soy honesto solo me gusto y ya-dijo Martín

-siguiente-

 **Que país te gustaría visitar?**

-Japón, o china-dijo Martín

 **Retos:  
Spike y rarity tengan sexo**

-es un niño, da retos de cosas que no superen de, besos, o abrazos-dijo Martín

 **Que flash y twilight el mismo reto si es posible jeje**

 **-** lo siento, pero hoy no tengo ganas, pero te prometo que en el siguiente cap, antes del primer reto o pregunta comienzo con este, o puedes cambiarlo por otra pareja en los reviews, te doy mi palabra-dijo Martín –y para el siguiente cap, no den un reto que tenga que ver con sexo, ya que are este-

-el siguiente es…-

 **Sir. Sombra**

 **Hola...vuelvo a molestar xD...**

-hola-dijeron todos **  
1ro. RETO a Twilight que desordene todos sus libros y lo done al huerfamatorio...**

Twilight corre y empieza a tirar los libros, y desordenarlos, ya que no quería que Martín vuelva a torturar, después con mucho dolor, ella lo entrega todos sus libros a un orfanato, pero antes se despide de ellos…

-adiós mis preciosos –dijo twilight, con mucha lastima

-hay, ya sonaste como el del hobbit que dice, ''mi precioso''-dijo Martín, con voz de anciano loco lo último.

Twilight da los libros al orfanato, de regreso al estudio lloraba cada segundo

-siguiente-

 **2do. Reto a shining q cambie de género y ver q opina CADANCE...**

 **-** yo tengo la poción, encontré la flor con la que se hace-dijo Martín-gracias D.D.H

-mierda-susurro shining

Después de 3 horas, shining lo tomo, aunque antes de eso, Martín busco la forma de hacer que tenga una erección, solo para ver mejor el cambio, cuando lo tomo empezó a desinflarse y encogerse su erección, después su cuerpo empezó a ser más delgado y pequeño, su melena y cola crecieron, y se hicieron más suaves y lacios, su cuerno se hiso más pequeño y delgado, sus ojos crecieron y aparecieron pestañas, sus cascos empezaron a verse más delicados, su nariz y boca se encogieron ahora shining al igual que le paso a flash, se volvió una yegua atractiva, su cuerpo estaba en forma, haciendo que su flanco fuera más definido y deseable, además de parecer sexy y femenina, no solo atraería hombres también a unas mujeres.

-linda yegua-dijo cadence con una sonrisa pervertida

-listo reto cumplido, siguiente-dijo Martín

 **3ro. ¿pinkemena es real?**

 **-** SI-Dijeron todos menos pinkie, que estaba comiendo pasteles

-siguientes-

 **ok me vuelvo a despedir chao chao...**

-chao-dijeron todos

-el siguiente es…-

 **XimenaTaisho**

 **7u7 huuuy me encanto el lemon x3  
Perdón si no he comentado, pero digamos que no me eh conectado a fanfiction porque eh estado en wattpad**

-ya somos dos-dijo Martín

 **Ahora los retos:  
Reto a que traigan a mi sexy Inuyasha *-* XD y que Soarin sea su sirviente y se vista de Maid (mucama, ama de llaves, vulgarmente sirvienta) **

**-** ¿Quién es inuyasha?-pregunto Martín, y todos lo vieron como si dijera, '¿quién es dios?'-es broma yo sé quién es, lo veía cuando su programa lo pasaban en la tv-dijo Martín, saco su teléfono y empezó a charlar-hey necesito que traigan a alguien… si ya sé, no es mi culpa que rainbow le haya roto las piernas, tranquilo no es tan feroz como ella… es peor… suerte-dijo Martín, después obligo a soarin a usar el mismo traje de maid que uso rainbow el capítulo 5, lo cual logro dejándolo inconsciente, le puso el traje de maid, después de 4 horas y 30 minutos, llego inuyasha-hola-

Inuyasha no dijo nada, solo los miro

-este es tu nuevo sirviente, por 1 hora-dijo Martín

-siguiente-

 **Reto a que Ximena vaya y los jodo a todos golpeándolos en sus estómagos :D (Y si duele...lo digo por experiencia) y que bese a Inuyasha *-***

-ok, eso dolerá-dijo Martín, se abre un portal aparece Ximena, y golpea a todos en el estómago, todos menos inuyasha, Martín, y fer estaban adoloridos, inu por no ser golpeado, Martín estaba acostumbrado a ser golpeado ahí, y fer puede resistir un golpe así. Después beso a inuyasha, con un beso apasionado para ella.

-siguiente-

 **Reto a Soarin a comer mierda de perro :DD**

 **-** rayos, no tengo el popo de perro-dijo Martín, y soarin suspiro de alivio, pero como si fuera señal, aparece Winona y da su ''regalo'' en el suelo y se va-ja quien lo diría es un milagro, Applejack ¿Qué le das de comer?-

-perra de…-dijo soarin, hasta que se dio cuenta que Applejack lo miraba amenazante, cómo si dijera ''DICES ALGO Y **TE MATO** '', se quedó mudo, agarro el 'regalo' de Winona y lo empezó a masticar, parecía que iba a vomitar, todos sintieron lastima, él lo trago y su cara se volvió verde, el voló rápidamente a algún lado, para vomitar

-fue un buen hombre… bueno continuemos =D-dijo Martín

 **Reto a Rainbow (seré mala) a...decirle gallina a Scootaloo (burlarse de ella)**

-no lo siento, no lo hará-dijo Martín, sorprendiendo a todos

-¿Por qué?-preguntaron todos

-razones personales-dijo Martín

 **Y pues eso es todo :3**

-el siguiente es…-

 **Dragon D. Hazzard**

 **Aparece una niebla roja en el ambiente, de la cual se escuchan rugidos, y se ven llamaradas, entonces se vislumbran tres sombras, de ahi salen tres... dos ponis, la version psyco de pinkie vestida de maid, "Speed" (version femeina de flash) y Drake, pero su pelaje se habia transformado en relucientes escamas, poseia una cola de drajon, unos afipados colmillos, y unos ojos fieros de color fuego.**

-Hola a todos jeje, les gusta mi nuevo corte de pelo?- decia sonriendo, habia conseguido un alma que estaba tirada por ahi, lamentablemente pertenecia a un dragon.

-si se ve bien tu corte-dijeron Martín y fire blue, mientras todos miraban asustados, mientras fluttershy se desmallo

-Bueno traigo bonitas preguntas y muy buenos retos.-

 **-Primero, discord,... buscaria una forma de castigarte por el haber arruinado el reto... pero enrealidad esperaba que hicieras algo asi jeje, aun asi, esta situacion amerita un reto... te reto... a... ser totalmente fiel a todas las ordenes de celestia y luna por una semana sin influenciar a nadie de ninguna manera u ocupar tus poderes para manipular el tiempo, o evadir el reto de alguna manera.-**

-¿cómo crees que no estoy, como una estatua?-dijo discord, siendo obvio

-siguiente-

 **Ahora a Twilight muajajaja, veamos como te hare sufrir (levanta sus brazos y cae un relampago rojo en estas) -Ten... repare la regla que te rompieron, escuche que era tu favorita- le sonrie y se acerca a su siguiente victima.**

-¿re-reglin?-pregunto twilight feliz, pero cuando lo estaba por tocar, fire blue aparece, y lo rompe

-lo siento, pero ya sabes lo que dicen, las reglas se hicieron para romperse-dijo fire blue, twilight se fue a un rincón y empezó a llorar, al más grande estilo anime

-siguiente-

 **-Martin, amigo mio... has escuchado alguna vez... ¿del tipo que salto de la estratosfera?... tu lo superaras, hay una lanzadera en la luna esperandote, tienen el traje adecuado para que no te chamusques no te preocupes... te vez un poco palido... ¿estas bien?-**

-claro solo que, no sé cómo llegar-dijo Martín

En eso Martín es tele-transportado, por celestia

-yo y mi gran bocota, ya que me pondré el traje y terminare esto-dijo Martín, se puso el traje y salió de la lanzadera, pero iba muy lento-esto tardara un rato-

*en el estudio*

-siguiente-

 **-Bueno... Fire blue... ¿has pensado alguna vez en golpear a martin por ponerte un monstruo de manera permanente y que si te lo sacas mueres?, si es asi... golpealo... sino... tambien golpealo.-**

-no yo estoy bien, no estoy molesto-dijo fire blue empezando a recordar

*flash back TT^TT*

-¡¿DONDE ESTA MARTÍN?!-pregunto fire blue, todos miraron asustados a él, ya que había un aura oscura rodeándolo, y sus ojos se parecían a los de un dragón, que estaba sediento de sangre, se notaban algunos colmillos, era más grande y peludo, sus cascos se habían transformados en patas con garras, parecía un especie de hibrido de Pegaso y lobo, cosa que todos le tenían miedo, y dijeron…

-está ahí-dijeron apuntando a Martín, que estaba comiendo un sándwich, hasta que vio a fire blue, después salió corriendo, pero fire blue lo atrapo y empezó a golpearlo, torturarlo e incluso morderlo.

-¿por qué demonios, debías poner un maldito monstruo, en mi interior?-pregunto fire blue furioso, que lo dejo de golpear después de 6 horas

*fin*

-na estoy bien-dijo fire blue

-siguiente-

 **Veamos... Shining... dado que no te dejaron hacer la mision... ten esto-le pasa un control pequeño con un unico boton azul- presionalo.**

Pero shining no pudo presionarlo, candence lo o mejor dicho la levito, y la llevo a su camerino

-siguiente-

 **Flash... se te... apetece otro trago de "feminizador"? Me queda mas-rie y se aleja.**

-no gracias, quiero tener a mi amiguito (si saben a lo que me refiero)-dijo flash

-siguiente-

 **Bueno, rarity... la dejaremos descansar... al igual que al resto... pero para el siguiente cap... Sufrirán jejeje, y spike... un mes es mucho, puedes volver a comer joyas-dice eso dandole palmadas al pequeño dragon**

En eso, spike sale corriendo tirándose a un cofre, que estaba lleno de gemas, y el empezó a comerlas

-siguiente-

 **Y bueno, adiós a todos- antes de irse, le da un gran beso a crys y otro a luna-Nos vemos~ (desaparece en una tormenta de fuego)**

-el siguiente es…-

 **Red Kick**

 **preguntas  
rarity alguna ves te hiciste clop tu misma?**

-no claro que no, yo soy una dama-dijo rarity

-si como no, yo tengo un video-dijo fire blue

Entonces, una pantalla bajo, y mostro a rarity masturbándose, (les dejo a su mente pervertida, hagan el trabajo) cuando termino, todos estaban la boca abajo, y rarity estaba sonrojada de la vergüenza

-siguiente-dijo fire blue

 **¿Martín cuál es tu apodo?**

-tu muy bien lo sabes Jony-dijo Martín, apareciendo de la nada, asustando y casi dando un infarto a todos-ok es Marty mcfly (si ese es mi apodo, no se rían)-

-ese apodo más raro-dijo fer

-¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido?-preguntaron todos

En eso Martín mira a la derecha, y recordó lo que paso

*flash back*

-maldito Drake, dijo que no me quemaría-dijo Martín, mientras iba cayendo y su traje se estaba quemando-ya no lo aguanto, saldré-abandono el traje, y mientras caía abrió un paracaídas que tenía-ja y fer dijo que, traer un paracaídas a todos lados era mala idea-entonces empezó a descender, hasta llegar al estudio y entrar

*fin*

-¿a alguien también le da miedo, que se quedó viendo a la nada los últimos 47 segundos?-pregunto Applejack

-siguiente-

 **reto  
Martín reto a que viajes en el tiempo, reclutes un montón de copias tuyas y crees una guerra del espacio-tiempo y que solo quede uno  
**

-ok, empezare ahora y…-dijo Martín, pero de pronto un Ferrari rojo F150, con algunas máquinas y destello de color violeta rodeándolo, de el sale una versión de Martín con unos 16 años

-Martín necesito que me acompañes-dijo la versión de Martín de 16 años, a su versión de 13 años

-ok-dijo Martín P (pasado)

-espera ¿Qué no debería haber una paradoja, digo que pasa si lo tocas, todo el universo se desintegra?-pregunto twilight

Los Martínes se miraron y se tocaron pero no pasó nada

-no pasó nada, bueno vamos que nos están esperando-dijo Martín F (futuro), solo fer y Martín, lo acompañaron, llegaron al desierto donde había muchos Martínes de diferente tiempo, y empezó una guerra, donde todos se disparaban y mataban con cuchillos, o espadas, mientras fer grababa todo dijo…

-esto es raro, pero estoy viendo el sueño de todo hermano mayor, ver a su hermano menor morir uno por uno, jejeje-dijo fer con una sonrisa, hasta que solo quedo uno

-¡gane!-dijo un Martín, cuando se escucha un disparo, cae de frente y derrama sangre, atrás estaba el Martín original, que tenía una pistola, y dijo esto…

-no, yo gane-dijo Martín

-si sabes que en realidad eras tú el que gano, solo que de otro tiempo-dijo fer siendo obvio

Martín miraba con una cara de idiota, resumiendo lo que dijo fer, y cuando se da cuenta que hiso, grita -¡MIERDA!-grito Martín- bueno volvamos al estudio, y el lado bueno, es que tengo una máquina del tiempo-

*Ya en el estudio*

-el último es…-

 **pony5678**

 **Reto  
Que flash bese a shining**

-ok esto va a ser incomodo-dijo Martín, que obligo a shining aun en estado yegua, y a flash a besarse, después de un minuto se separaron

-siguiente-

 **Pregunta**

 **Martín puedes viajar en el tiempo?**

-ahora si-dijo Martín

 **Entonces te reto a viajar al inicio y hacer algo cualquier cosa**

-ok, entonces solo yo puedo ir-dijo Martín, mientras iba al auto, pero freno miro a fire blue y dice-¿Qué esperas?-

-dijiste tu solo-respondió fire blue

-tu no cuentas-dijo Martín

-ok :)-dijo fire blue que lo acompaño, entraron al Ferrari-espera, tú no sabes conducirlo-

-pff, que tan difícil puede ser, digo, yo lo construí ¿no?-dijo Martín

-sí, la forma de viajar, no el auto-dijo fire blue, en eso Martín enciende el auto-¿Cómo lo hiciste?-

-un amigo de la familia, nos enseñó a fer y a mí, bueno en realidad solo a fer a conducir, pero a mí me enseñó cómo se usa el auto, solo que con freno de mano, para que no haya un accidente-dijo Martín que arranco, de pronto el auto brilla, y un portal aparece enfrente, donde lo atraviesan, frenaron y se bajaron

-¿estamos en el pasado?-pregunto fire blue, ambos ven el reloj que había en la pared, efectiva mente estaban en el pasado

-sí, bueno entremos, seguro que ahora tú vas y enciendes el cohete-dijo Martín

-y… ¿tú que aras?-pregunto fire blue

-asegurar que el otro tú, no se encuentre contigo-respondió Martín, ambos entraron, fire blue hiso lo que le dijo Martín, mientras él estaba a lo lejos viendo, cuando se choca con fer

-ho hola Martín-dijo fer

-hola fer-dijo Martín, que se acuerda de algo-fer, hoy te recomiendo usar un chaleco anti balas, no preguntes porque-le dijo a fer, que hiso lo que le dijo con inseguridad, después de fire escapa de que rainbow lo mate, ambos salen y el cohete que había salido por la ventana, se estrella dentro del auto, causando que explote-haaaaa con era eso lo que exploto-

-¡¿Cómo vamos a volver?!-pregunto alterado fire blue

-tranquilo, solo esperaremos a los nosotros de este tiempo se vallan, y estaremos exactamente como si nunca nos hubiéramos ido-dijo Martín, después de esperar unas horas, cuando ellos (osea los del pasado) viajan al pasado, hacen su aparición y continúan

-siguiente-

 **Martín como puedes ver el futuro?**

-no puedo ver el futuro… aun-dijo Martín, con una sonrisa al final

-bueno eso es todo nos leemos-

* * *

Perdón por la tardanza, pero tuve evaluación, maldita escuela además me enferme, pero ya estoy bien espero que le haya gustado

Chao chao


	8. Capitulo 8

Capítulo 8: disfraces y ni siquiera es Halloween

* * *

Las luces se encendieron, y en el escenario aparece alguien disfrazado de Barney el dinosaurio

-¿tengo que hacer esto?-pregunto molesto una voz conocida

 **-** sí fer es tu castigo, empieza a bailar-dijo Martín detrás de la cámara, él estaba disfrazado de, Monkey D. Luffy(búsquenlo, primer atuendo), hasta tenía la cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo, solo que dibujado

Fer empezó a bailar con la canción de Barney (no pienso ponerlo así queeee, ahí se ven), después de ser humillado, cambio de lugar con Martín

-hola a todos, seguro se preguntaban cuando volvería-dijo Martín

-¡no es cierto!-grito twilight

-como sea, volví ahora cumpliré mi promesa-dijo Martín

-por cierto, ¿Por qué están vestidos así?-pregunto rarity, viendo la ''ropa'' que traían puesto

-perdimos una apuesta, contra fire blue-dijeron ambos, que empezaron a recordar

*flash back =D*

Fer, Martín y Fire blue se intercambiaban miradas, cuando los tres levantaron el brazo derecho, parecían que iban a golpearse, pero en realidad jugaban piedra, papel y tijera, los hermanos hicieron tijera, mientras fire blue por tener cascos envés de manos, hiso obviamente piedra ganándoles de la forma más rara, estúpida y descabellada que existía.

-jajá gane ¡tendrán que disfrazarse!-dijo fire blue con una gran sonrisa, sabiendo que por suerte o estupidez les gano.

-no entiendo, ¿cómo perdimos?-pregunto Martín ingenuo, mientras fer lo miraba con odio

*fin*

-y eso fue lo que paso-dijeron ambos, porque recordaron lo mismo al mismo tiempo, aunque los demás no tienen idea de que fue lo que hicieron o recordaron

-¿okey? ¿Dónde está flash?-pregunto twilight sonrojada, recordando lo que tenía que hacer

-está en un mejor lugar-dijo Martín

-cómo pudiste-dijeron horrorizadas todas

-no, me refiero que está en el baño, que es un mejor lugar que donde estamos parados-dijo Martín explicándose, mirando al cuerpo del rey sombra y el príncipe e… como se llame, que ambos seguían vivos pero inconscientes-se ve que nadie puede limpiar la basura en este lugar-dijo Martín decepcionado de que no se llevaran a las víctimas. Trajeron a flash, de ahí Martín lo golpeo por razones comunes, y después lo guio a un cuarto bla, bla, bla ya saben que pasa

(Advertencia, lemon no vean menos de 16 o lo que se le dé la gana, después de todo tengo 13 y digo que es para mayores)

-eso dolió-dijo flash sobando su cara

-eso no importa, ahora ven con mamá-dijo twilight seductoramente, ella se tiro arriba de flash y le empezó a masturbar su miembro, flash empezó a gemir y sonrojarse, en pocos segundos ya tenía una erección y a twilight lamiéndola enrollando su lengua en la polla de flash

-twilight estoy por…-no pudo terminar, flash derramo su semilla en la garganta de twi mientras ella disfrutaba tragando el semen de flash, twi estaba ansiosa de que le tocara a ella haciendo un charco de excitación en las sabanas(están en la cama, se me olvidó mencionarlo), flash se puso adelante del coño de twi lamiendo con mucho placer cierta parte, su lengua llenaba de saliva la entrada de twi, twilight llego a su punto manchando la cara de flash con su jugo, flash no aguantaba más, se subió encima de twilight y metió su polla de un movimiento, twi por otro lado estaba experimentando un placer increíble, ambos gemían de placer flash empujando su miembro dentro de twilight, flash sentía como llegaría a derramar su semilla en twilight metiendo todo lo que pudo sacando el toda su semilla, chorros llenando a twilight hasta que flash saca su pene y derramando algo de su semilla

-jeje lo disfrute bastante-dijo flash cansado

-no eres el único-respondió twi igual de cansada, después le dio un beso en los labios y ambos se durmieron

*en la guarida*

-si disfruta mientras puedas-dijo Martín siniestramente, se fue al estudio y continúo el programa

-el primero es…-

 **XimenaTaisho**

 **XD muero! Aire jajajajajajajajajajajajaajjajajajaja me mataras de la risa xD**

 **-** bueno, lo intente-dijo Martín, saco un rifle de la nada-ahora ¿te podría intentar matar de un disparo?-pregunto Martín con cara de psicópata, dándoles miedo a los demás

 **Retos retowis!:  
Soarin...se que fui un "poquito" mala **(soarin: ¡¿''poquito''?! ¡Estuve vomitando mierda de perro durante tres días! ¡Y no pude sacar el sabor durante 6 pu**s días!) **contigo pero te lo compensaré x3 reto a nuestra Dashie a vestirse de Neko sexy 7w7 y que soarin la vea como quiera...y tocarla 7w7**

-rarity ¿nos arias el favor de hacer el Neko?-pregunto Martín a rarity educadamente, ella asintió con brillos en los ojos, en pocos momentos volvió con unas orejas de gato, calcetines con formas de patas de gato y ropa interior de mujer (da algo de vergüenza decirlo ok, más si eres menor de edad), se lo puso a dash, haciendo que soarin empezara a babear pensando cosas sucias, salto arriba de dash empezando a tocarla-uh oh, ¡COMERCIALES! ¡COMERCIALES!-grito Martín desesperado, fer puso los comerciales de…

PAÑALES DE HOMBRES ADULTOS… ok no, de leche de dieta

-si quieres bajar de peso, toma la leche de dieta, te aseguro que funciona-dijo el tipo del comercial

Advertencia: la leche de dieta causa mareos, pendejadas, aumento de peso, pérdida de cabello, perdida de hombría, perdida de cuerpo XD ok no :'(, cambios de personalidad y no es legal en el planeta así que tómalo en marte o el espacio

*termina el comercial*

-ya volvimos-dijo Martín se veía cansado tratando de hacer que soarin, siguiera con lo suyo en otro lado

-siguiente-

 **Reto a Martín a...A...mierda no tengo ideas :'v**

Martín suspiro de alivio, secando el sudor de la frente

 **.**

.  
Ya se reto a Martín a decirle a Flash que es sexy y leyó un fanfic llamado Flash sentry y tu, para demostrar que lo ama

-flash es sexy para twilight-dijo Martín normal-técnica mente lo dije :P-dijo Martín sacando la lengua

 **Para compensar a Martín, lo reto a que lleve a Soarin y Dash a Japón y que ellos dos le compren cosas a el :3**

Martín puso un trineo, adelante estaban soarin y dash disfrazados como renos que iban a llevarlo

-al infinito y más allá- dijo Martín, que uso un látigo, soarin y dash a elevarse y se fueron junto a Martín a Japón

*1 mes después*

Volvió Martín, rainbow y soarin aun disfrazados los tres

-jajaja fue divertido-dijo Martín

-claro que no-dijeron los Pegasos pobres, ya que Martín pidió mucha comida y para hoteles

-el siguiente es…-

 **pony5678**

 **Que buen cap  
Reto a rainbow a vestirse de diablita sexy y seduzca a soarin**

-ok pero pondré medidas-dijo Martín, golpeo a soarin en la cara con una tabla de madera fuertemente, dejándolo inconsciente lo llevo aun cuarto y lo dejo en el suelo junto a rainbow que ya se vistió, soarin despertó vio a rainbow y puso su sonrisa pervertida como siempre, se subió a la cama rainbow le empezó a seducir besándole el pecho y el cuello, acariciando sus partes, incluso mostrando su coño, soarin ya no aguantaba más, así que iba a meter su lengua en la entrada de rainbow, pero cuando casi lo lograba entro Martín disparando al aire con una pistola, asustando a los dos

-¡¿Qué MIE**A TE PASA?!-gritaron los dos enojados y algo asustados

-ya puse lemon, no lo pongo dos veces chicos-dijo Martín

-siguiente-

 **reto a MARTÍN a tirarse al oceano con un AVION sin paracaídas**

-no tengo ningún avión-dijo Martín, entro un hombre en uniforme

-¿usted es Martín?-pregunto el hombre

-¿le debe dinero?-pregunto Martín

-no-respondió el hombre

-soy yo-respondió Martín

-aquí está el avión que ordeno-dijo el hombre mostrando un avión

-¿que? dijeron que llegaría mañana-dijo Martín

-es su problema ahora, así que… adiós-dijo el hombre y se fue

-bueno… fer tú me acompañaras-dijo Martín a fer

*ya en el cielo arriba del océano*

-suerte-dijo fer a su hermano

-¿desde cuándo estas feliz por algo como esto?-pregunto Martín viendo a fer que tenía una sonrisa

-tranquilo, es que yo no sé volar un avión, por eso está el ¿no?-dijo fer como escusa apuntando al piloto

Martín miro el océano-¿alguna vez tuviste esa sensación, de que estas en un lugar muy alto y quieres saltar?-pregunto Martín viendo a fer

Fer no dijo nada, solo lo miro

-yo no la tengo-dijo Martín negando con la cabeza

-jeje lo que tú digas Capitán Jack-dijo fer que se acordó de los ''piratas del caribe navegando aguas misteriosas''

-Volveré… pero tal vez tú no-dijo Martín a fer

-espera ¿Qué?-pregunto fer

Entonces Martín empujo a fer fuera del avión, Martín agarro uno de los dos paracaídas

-¡HEY OLVIDASTE ESTO!-grito Martín le lanzo el paracaídas que agarro –espero que lo atrape… ¿crees que lo atrape?-pregunto Martín al piloto, que levanto los hombros en signo de ''no se''-ok me toca a mí-dijo y se tiró sin paracaídas-¡FUE UNA MALA IDEAAAAAAA!- grito Martín mientras caía

*8 horas después*

Fer y Martín entraron al estudio, fer aun disfrazado de Barney y Martín de luffy, completamente mojados y cansados

-si-siguiente-dijo Martín

 **Pregunta  
Rainbow te gusta disfrazarte?**

-depende de que disfraz use -respondió rainbow

-siguiente-

 **Para todos los ponys creen que Martín es bueno?**

-no, para nada, jamás, nunca en la vida, primero muerto antes que eso pase-dijeron todos lo ponys

-malos :( -dijo Martín

-sí y tu eres el santo-dijeron los ponys

-el siguiente es…-

 **pegaso3240**

 **reto a Martín que mates a flash**

-con mucho gusto *w* -dijo Martín

-¿enserio? ¿Cómo piensas matarme?-pregunto flash temblando de miedo

-no solo te matare, te enterrare a baja profundidad, después te sacare para que te reviva para que te obligue a que te suicides, luego te reviviré para quemarte, saltare sobre tus cenizas, le tirare agua a las cenizas para devolverte la vida, para matarte, meterte en una tumba y ¡bailare sobre tu tumba!-termino Martín con su lista por así decirlo, hiso lo que dijo excepto bailar, que no pudo hacerlo porque los demás lo detuvieron de tantos asesinatos

-siguiente-

 **Reto que Martín a bailar el... el... ya sé, el gangnam style**

-no pensaba bailar eso pero… al menos si bailare sobre su tumba-dijo Martín, que se subió en la tumba de flash y empezó a bailar (creo que ya saben cuáles son los pasos, y si no lo sabes… nunca bailaste) cuando termino, todos aplaudieron Martín se bajó del ataúd, y continuo con el programa

-el siguiente es…-

 **unicornio11**

 **Buen inicio me mate de risa al ver que rainbow te perseguía**

-así, pues ¿Qué te parecería que ella, una pegaso con horrible problemas de ira, que está completamente loca, te persiguiera para matarte? Apuesto a que no te gustaría-dijo Martín apuntando a rainbow, que lo miro con un aura de sed de sangre -discúlpenme, fer ¿podemos hablar en privado?-pregunto Martín llevándose a fer lejos por la fuerza, mira a rainbow-¡VAMOS A MORIR!-dijo Martín aterrado

-no si la matamos primero-dijo fer con cara de lunático

-nadie matara a nadie, la necesito para el programa-dijo Martín

-estas dispuesto a morir por el programa ¿verdad?-pregunto fer

Martín agarra de los hombros a fer -fer hermano mío, por el programa estoy dispuesto a que tu mueras-dijo Martín

-¡HEY NO TE PASES!-dijo fer para después golpearlo

 **retos  
que pinkie disfrace de payaso a fer**

-lo siento, pero fer no puede quitarse el disfraz, si se lo quita entonces no podrá quitárselo durante 5 meses-dijo Martín

-siguiente-

 **Que soarin se disfraze bien kawaii**

Entonces soarin, se disfrazó de la manera más kawaii que exista, se disfrazó de… de… no se :|… ya se… de… el… gato galleta (el que vuela y le sale arcoíris ese)

-¿es enserio?-pregunto molesto soarin

-era el único disfraz kawaii que me quedaba-respondió Martín

-siguiente-

 **PREGUNTA  
¿flash es verdad que tienes el cerebro podrido?**

-sí, desde que nació, desde que era espermatozoide, desde el inicio de los tiempos, es un milagro que alguien con un cerebro como el suyo, pueda pensar con inteligencia promedia-dijeron todos los presentes… incluso fluttershy

-no, no lo tengo-dijo flash molesto

 **Red Kick**

 **Jajaja si ya sabía tu apodo solo quería que lo dijeras**

-maldito hijo de… ¡te golpeare tan fuerte que no sabrás que te golpee!-dijo Martín -no espera, eso no sonó bien-

 **¿Martín también te gusta one piece?**

-si me gusta, lo estoy viendo otra vez-dijo Martín

-si se nota-dijo fer a Martín aun con su disfraz ambos

-siguiente-

 **Todos ¿Qué piensan de Martín?**

-es malvado, cruel, sin corazón, un psicópata, fugitivo de la ley, sin un alma, seguro tiene una doble vida, caótico-dijeron todos los presentes, discord dijo lo último, causando que todos los mira así (o_O)

-oigan yo si tengo limites, este enano no-dijo discord midiendo a Martín

-tengo 13 años, tu unos millones de años, al menos yo soy joven-dijo Martín

-siguiente-

 **¿Martín donde aprendiste a disparar?**

-no puedo decírtelo-dijo Martín

-por favor dinos aunque sea una cosa-dijo fer

Martín dudo pero dijo algo, lo que dijo fue…

-soy bueno en lo que hago y lo que hago, no es muy agradable (¡WOLVERINE!) -dijo Martín

-sí y yo soy spider man-dijo fer con sarcasmo notable

-siguiente-

 **Retos**

 **Reto a applejack a actuar como rarity y que rarity actué como applejack**

-he si sobre eso, ellas están desaparecidas-dijo Martín

-¿Cómo pueden desaparecer dos ponys?-pregunto Fernando

-bueeeeeno…-dijo Martín, que trato de pensar una excusa -no se-

-siguiente-

 **Reto a Martín a golpear a flash en la parte masculina 2 veces**

Martín revive a flash con la ayuda de shenlong, ok no (debo dejar de ver tanto DBZ), lo revivió con un método completamente irreal, que no les contare

-ja estoy vivo y co…-flash no pudo terminar por que Martín lo pateo en su parte –duele-dijo flash

-bienvenido a mi mundo-dijo fer

Esperaron a que flash estuviera mejor, para después volver a golpearlo

-¿Qué mierda te pasa?-pregunto flash antes de desmallarse

-bueno eso es…-Martín no pudo terminar, hombres en trajes entraron con armas, quienes pertenecían a la mafia

-¿Quién es Martín? -pregunto el hombre

-¿le debe dinero? -pregunto Martín

-si-respondió el hombre, todos apuntaron a Martín -¿tú niño eres Martín?-

-no, es este caballero-dijo Martín apuntando a fer, fer no pudo hacer nada porque lo dejaron inconsciente, llevándoselo en una bolsa

-no vieron nada-dijo el hombre y se fueron

-genial, ahora tendré que buscar un remplazo de camarógrafo-dijo Martín, todos lo miraron -¿he? Así ¡NO FER NO TE VALLAS!-grito Martín intentando ser creíble -lo rescatare o tal vez no, no se… ok gente eso es todo =D-dijo Martín, que se quedó sonriendo-alguien apague la cámara-nadie la apaga -*suspiro* ya que-el dispara a la cámara y se queda todo en negro

* * *

Hola perdón por la tardanza, pero la escuela, pruebas y todo eso, como sea comenten, reten, pregunten y recen por mi hermano que lo salve

CHAO CHAO


	9. Capitulo 9

Capitulo 9: ¡VOLVÍ MADAFACAS!

si el titulo... se explica solo... empecemos.

* * *

-te dije esas escenas eran increíbles-dijo fire blue

-si lo tenían todo, drama, conflicto, milhouse-dijo Martín viendo una computadora, pasando imagenes que al final aparece una imagen de milhouse de los simpsons

-si y ¿por que no aparecí en el cap anterior?-pregunto fire blue

-bajo presupuesto, como sea ¿seguro que funciona?-pregunto Martín a fire blue, que en respuesta lo miro confundido

-¿porque me lo preguntas?No soy técnico-dijo fire blue, ambos viendo la cámara que parecía rota, pero como siempre, graba sin avisar

-sigo sin entender, ¿como es que esto, fue lo único que sobrevivió a la explosión?-pregunto Martín, tal vez se preguntan ''¿que explosión?'' pues, ellos no estaban en el estudio... estaban en una sala con unos cuadros y sillones, ellos estaban en la casa de Martín, lo que explotó fue el estudio... y solo la cámara sobre vivió... y un álbum de Michael Jackson

-no se-respondió fire -¿que hacemos?-pregunto

-yo voy a ver si están los ponys, tú trata de arreglar la cámara-dijo Martín, que agarro una lista y un lápiz, salio por la puerta y empezó a dar lista, después de exactamente 3 horas y 15 minutos con 9 segundos, volvió -y ¿ya esta arreglada?-pregunto

-¿la cámara?-pregunto fire blue -eso estaba bien, solo no funcionaba la luz roja, que indica que esta esta grabando-dijo como si nada

Martín, que le salio un tic en el ojo, pregunto-¿hace cuanto que esta grabando?-

-unas 3 horas y algo-respondió distraído-¿porque pre_?-pregunto fire, cuando fue interrumpido por Martín

-¡genial!, no necesitamos a fer, nosotros solos, empezamos mucho antes para ridiculizarnos-dijo Martín enojado

 ***** mientras con fer*

El sintió un escalofrió en su espalda

-Martín esta en vivo y ni siquiera se dio cuenta... jeje eso cámara-dijo fer con una sonrisa

*con los locos*

-como sea empecemos, el primero es...-

 **Sir. Sombra**

 **Buen cap.. pregunta para Martí** **n ¿no te cansas de torturar ponies?**

-no para nada-dijo Martín con una sonrisa

 **-** siguiente-

 **¿tienes compasion a ellos o matas por diversion (igual q yo)?  
**

-igual que tu, pero le tengo compasión a flutteshy, es la más tierna, por eso sin duda no puedo hacerle algo a ella-dijo Martín

 **-** si, ni yo puedo hacerle algo-dijo fire blue

-siguiente-

 **¿te gusta DBZ?  
**

-esa serie me dio mi infancia-dijo Martín con la mano en el corazón

-siguiente-

 **¿acabara este fic algun dia?  
**

-tal vez pero como dije por ahora no-dijo Martín

-siguiente-

 **¿Martín sos un Brony?**

 **-** no, la razón es que si entro a paginas de brony pocas veces, veo algunos comics, pero no me considero uno, así como que veo y soy fan de animes, pero no me considero otaku-dijo Martín

 **Bien eso es todo espero tus respuestas...**

 **-** ya las tienes-dijo Martín

-el siguiente es...-

 **Red Kick**

 **hey no me has golpeado aun muajajajaja**

-¿o si lo hice? ¿quien sabe?-dijo Martín en forma malvada

 **retos  
Martín salva a tu hermano de la mafia**

-huy se me olvido-dijo Martín

-espera espera espera... dices que olvidaste rescatar a tu hermano ¿durante un mes entero?-pregunto fire blue

-tú de que te quejas, apenas un día paso, y ni siquiera te acordabas de fer y su secuestro, yo solo tenia muchas cosas en la cabeza-dijo Martín defendiéndose-como sea yo me voy y tú, vienes conmigo-dicho esto ambos salieron de la casa, tomaron un auto que estaba estacionado, y se fueron. Ellos se fueron por las calles exactamente 3 horas, y después llegan al lugar de los hombre-al fin llegamos-dijo Martín

-¿por que conduciste durante 3 horas, si el lugar esta al lado?-pregunto twilight, que estaba afuera de la casa de Martín, que estaba al lado

-ya perdón perdón-dijo Martín-bueno... es hora de trabajar-dicho esto el entro y se escucharon disparos, gritos como '' _¡SÁLVAME MAMÁ!''_ después de una media hora, termino el tiroteo

-wow esas escenas debieron ser increíbles, el camarografo debió tomarlas-dijo fire blue que olvido que el tenia la camara, se da vuelta y ve la camara-D'oh-dijo fire blue como homero, entro y encontró todo destrozado-¿los mataste?-

-no use balas tranquilizadoras-dijo Martín como si nada, agarra a un tipo y le dice-oye tú ¿donde esta mi hermano? ¡empieza a cantar!-

-feliz navidad a todos, feliz navidad a todos, feliz~-cantaba el tipo si de un juego se tratara, entonces Martín le da una cachetada-ok esta ahí-dijo el hombre apuntando una puerta, abre la puerta y se encuentran a fer, de ahí se van a la casa a continuar

-siguiente-

 **Martín esconde una bomba en un pie y dacelo a soarin**

-ok-Martín pone una bomba en la masa y las cosas para el pie, lo pone en el horno, cuando termina se lo da a soarin-ten soarin-

Cuándo iba a comerlo le exploto en la cara, dejando el lugar con pedazos de pie en todos lados, y un petrificado soarin con la cara de película de horror

-siguiente-

 **preguntas**

 **Martín desde cuando le debes dinero a la mafia?**

-desde hace muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu *respira* uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu *respira* uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucho tiempo-dijo Martín

-siguiente-

 **ES VERDAD QUE DISCORD SE COJIO A CELESTIA!?**

-si-dijo Martín, discord y celestia se sonrojaron

-siguiente-

 **Martín no mires atras pero hay un fantasma y te busca a ti  
es todo :)**

-ja si como no-dijo Martín, miro a tras y se encontraba un fantasma, volvió a mirar al frente y saco su celular, y empezó a marcar un número

-¿a quien llamas?-pregunto fer (OMG hablo XD)

-a los caza-dijo Martín pero fue interrumpido

-el número que marco, ya no esta disponible-dijo la constestadora

-fantasmas-dijo Martín, terminando lo que iba a decir

-el siguiente es...-

 **Sir. Sombra**

 **Hey Martin tengo una gran pregunta.**

-espera, el ya pregunto hum... na ¿quien soy yo para decir no? Pongan su pregunta-dijo Martín

 **¿porque no escribies mi nombre de usuario y los demas si eeeh?**  
 **Eso si q hace q me moleste (bastante) ten cuidado porque yo te espio soy como un Ninja jejeje ok no. Pero aun haci ...**

-pfff si claroooo-dijo Martín, en eso una katana (espada samurai) sale volando, y queda clavado en la pared a centímetros de la cara de Martín-ok ok hablare-dijo Martín levantando las manos-mira por alguna razón, fanfiction no me deja escribir tu nombre junto, por lo que tengo que separar el Sir. del Sombra para que se vea, si no me crees esta bien pero, que conste que ahí esta tu nombre en esta pregunta-

-el siguiente es...-

 **n1god**

 **¿Me odias por ser negro verdad? XD(De hecho no lo soy)**

-no por dos razones, 1 no lo eres y 2 tengo un amigo que es negro, ademas de que no soy racista(soy blanco)-dijo Martín-y me gustan tus historias son muy buenas :D-

-siguiente-

 **Oye negro o blanco?**

-no se, pero yo le doy en-dijo Martín con un arco y flecha apuntando, suelta la flecha y sale dispara-en el blanco-dijo Martín que le dio a la manzana

-siguiente-

 **porque el cielo es azul?**

-¿que lo quieres de marrón? bueno el cielo parece ser azul debido a la manera en que la atmósfera interactúa con los rayos del sol. La luz blanca, como la emitida por el sol, está compuesta por muchos colores diferentes de luz, cada uno con su propia longitud de onda correspondiente. Cuando esta luz encuentra materia, pueden ocurrir varios efectos debido a que cambia de velocidad a medida que viaja de un medio (aire) a otro (agua)-dijo Martín-eso creo-

-siguiente-

 **porque el pasto es verde?**

-¿lo quieres de amarillo? Ok para crecer, el pasto convierte la luz solar en glucosa, asegurando que la vida tal cual la conocemos pueda renovarse. Para este proceso es esencial la clorofila, una sustancia química que absorbe la luz roja y azul que irradia el sol mientras devuelve luz verde hacia nuestros ojos. El pasto es verde porque contiene gran cantidad de clorofila-dijo Martín

-siguiente-

 **porque el eco de una onda sonora se refleja de manera perpendicular contra una pared?**

-digamos que, como una pelota, el eco rebota contra un obstáculo que no puede traspasar ni rodear, como en una cueva-dijo Martín

-¿Wikipedia verdad?-pregunto fire blue

-si-dijo Martín

-siguiente-

 **Porque hago tantas preguntas?**

-porque sufres ''preguntitis'', primer y unico sintoma es hacer preguntas que nadie sabe o puede responder :)-dijo Martín

Att: Yolanda. :)

-el siguiente es...-

 **AonekoShikaebi**

 **Hola! Soy Aoneko :D en simples palabras gato azul xD ustedes llamenme Shikaebi-Sama xD**

-¡HOLA GATO AZUL!-gritaron Martín y fire blue

 **Retos:**  
 **Quiero que traigan a...pues a... Noshe ;_; a...a...a... A NARAKU! Si si el villano :v y que soarin le de besho xDy que naraku trate de matarlo**

-lo siento pero Naraku ya no esta vivo, ademas de que se purifico con la gema, por lo que me es imposible traerlo... pero puedo hacer que soarin bese a inuyasha-dijo Martín

-siguiente-

 **Reto a Martín a comer mierda de gato :v**

-lo siento pero tampoco hay algún gato a kilometros de aquí-dijo Martín, cuando vio la mascota de rarity pasar por sus piernas-¡MIREN UN HUMANO VERDE CAGA HELADO!(¿entienden? unicornio verde caga helado)-DIJO Martín

-¡¿DONDE?!-preguntaron todos, Martín aprovecho el momento y agarro a opal y la tiro por la puerta

-ya se fue-dijo Martín-bueno no se puede hacer el reto pasemos al siguiente-

-siguiente-

 **Reto a Dashie a..a...noshe ;_; a comer cucarachas :v**

-no hay cucarachas jejeje-dijo dash nerviosa

-no hay una muerta ahí-dijo fire blue, que tenia a la cucaracha muerta en su casco

Sin más opción, dash tubo que comer a la cucaracha, su cara azul se volvio verde y se desmallo

-huy, se me olvido que esa cucaracha estaba envenenada-dijo Martín

-siguiente-

 **Quiero ir al estudio y que pues...darle una patada a Martín en donde mas le duel c: bueno ya saben**

-no nos diste una descripción tuya, por lo que no pudimos traerte, lo siento-dijo Martín

-el siguiente es...-

 **Pinkimena666**

 **Hola... por cierto buen capitulo (no vi los demas)**

-gracias :D-dijo Martín

 **Retos...**  
 **Reto a Rainmbow ah patiarle la entrepierna a Soarin (pero bien duro) y que Soarin se le franctura el pene y uso uno pero postiso.**

-dios no, soy hombre y como todo hombre eso es horrible, solo le pateara pero nada más-dijo Martín, rainbow con esfuerzo pateo a soarin lo más duro que pudo, soarin solo se tiro en el piso y maldecía en voz baja

-siguiente-

 **Reto a las mane 6 a tirarse de un barranco y Martín tambien (hay se mueren).**

-a no, no lo-dijo Martín

*en un barranco*

\- are -dijo Martín terminando lo que dijo, entonces el y las manes cayeron por el barranco, cuando terminaron de caer solo estaban las manes

-¿donde esta Martín?-pregunto fire blue, que fue aplastado por Martín que cayo con un paracaídas

-les dije que siempre llevo un paracaídas conmigo-dijo Martín, despúes revivieron a las manes y continuaron

-siguiente-

 **Reto. Q las mane 5 (sin pinkie) hagan un video de las cosas que mas odia de Pinkie luego Martin encierras a Pinkie en un lugar oscuro y que ve el video completo (sin trampas) luego Pinkie se vuelve Pinkimema mate a todos y Fin... (luego reviven con las esferas del Dragon)**

-¡NOOOO! nunca pondré a esa loca, la ultima vez que leí cupcakes no pude dormir ni un puto minuto-dijo Martín-no are ese reto lo siento-

-el siguiente es...-

 **JisusZM**

-¿el no es el de el fic de las peleas?-pregunto fire blue

\- si -dijo Martín

-gracias eso me recuerda-dijo fire blue, que empezó a pelear con Martín, después de media hora paro y continuo el programa

 **quiero que un oraculo le releve el destino de martin, el hermano de martin y Fire blue**

Entonces un oraculo vino y empezó a ver el futuro pero Martín le pregunta

-espera, si eres un oraculo puedes ver el futuro eso es cierto, entonces ¿puedes ver el pasado?-pregunto Martín

-heeeeeee...-entonces el oraculo salio corriendo

-ese es el tercer oraculo que escapa-dijo fire blue

-si mejor pasemos al siguiente-dijo Martín

 **Reto a raibow a que se aprenda todo lo relacionado de la teoria de las cuerdas**

 **-** ¡¿QUE ESO ES UN MONTÓN!? ¡ERES MUY CRUEL!-dijo rainbow, que estaba literalmente llorando por lo que tenia que aprender (busquen eso y sin duda sentirán ganas de mandar eso a la mier... coles)

-si si lo que tu digas-dijo Martín sin darle importancia, solo porque el no era el que estudiaba

-el ultimo (apesar de ser el primer comentario jeje) es...-

 **masternica**

 **reto a discord a que haga un trio con celestia y fluthershy.**

-ha no fluttershy no lo ara, celestia y discor si, pero fluttershy ¡no!-dijo Martín

(ya saben lemon, lean si quieren, o pasen al final que voy a decir algo)

Martín mete a celestia y a discord en un cuarto con una cama de dos personas

-no voy a hacer esto-dijo celestia ya que había una cámara en frente de la cama

-oigan solo hagan lo que deban hacer, es el cuarto de mis padres que no tardaran en llegar así que, o lo hacen por las buenas o **POR LAS MALAS** -dijo Martín amenazante, dicho eso el obligo a discord y a celestia a tomar la poción de amor que funciono, celestia sonrió de forma traviesa para despúes besar a discor metiendo su lengua y el obviamente lo devolvió, entonces discord empezo a bajar asta el cuello de celestia dándole unas pequeñas mordidas, que eran suaves pero dejaría una o dos marcas, luego fue masajeando los flancos de celestia y ella como respuesta gemia de placer

Discord empezaba a tener su erección más duro, asta que ya no podía más y empezó a meterlo en el coño de celestia, ella estaba con un sonrojo que adornaba su cara blanca, discord empujaba y tiraba de su pene mandando olas de placer en el cuerpo de celestia, mientras ella solo disfrutaba y su coño apretaba la erección de discord, un tiempo después discord dio su semilla dentro de celestia mojando la sabanas, luego del cansancio de ambos se quedaron dormidos

*afuera del cuarto*

-bueno ya terminaron así que ya hicimos todos los retos-dijo fire blue

-bueno nos leemos-

* * *

Hola volví, ¿me extrañaron? (NO) yo se que si :D

Bueno tengo que decir que, estoy feliz de volver y les dire cosas que me preguntan:

 **1 si se puede aparecer oc o ustedes solo manden una minima descripcion**

 **2 tambien otros personajes como animes o otras series pero solo para ese reto**

Bueno eso es todo, ojala la ayan pasa bien en navidad y año nuevo

CHAO CHAO


	10. Capitulo 10: tengo hambre

Capitulo 10: tengo hambre

* * *

La cámara como siempre esta grabando, pero esta vez es desde las 00:01 horas, así que vamos a adelantarnos

*12 horas despues*

-haaaa que bien dormí-dijo Martín, que salio de su cuarto -fer que bien que esta vez no grabaste antes-dijo con una sonrisa

-si por supuesto, no lo hice-dijo fer '' _jaja de echo si, soy un troll :D''_

-como sea ¿los tres ya volvieron con la pizza?-pregunto Martín

-¿mandaste a los tres por una pizza? sabes muy bien que puede pasar-dijo fire blue

-si pero para eso esta ella para pedir la pizza, esos dos solo para que no jodan-dijo Martín

-si... Así la cámara estaba grabando desde la madrugada-dijo fire blue como si nada, pero apenas dijo eso y Martín empezó a golpear a fer, después de media hora pararon y comenzaron con el programa -¡HOLA EMPECEMOS! :D-grito fire blue a la cámara

-el primero es...-

 **Pinkimena666**

 **Me insultastes lo sabias?.**

-nop... por favor diganme que no esta atrás de mi-dijo Martín

-no no hay nadie-dijo fire blue, Martín suspiro de alivio

 **1ro. No soy loca si no...con poca cordura(Amnesia). Y otra nose? xP**

-podrías decir que tienes problemas de comportamiento mental, yo lo digo todo el tiempo-dijo fire blue

-no le hagas caso, me falto ponerle el cerebro-dijo Martín

 **Reto.**  
 **...? Que Martin tome del drenaje..y comas basura (organica toxica) y nose...mmm ¿miel? Y te metas en un horno y te cosas 40 por hora :D...**

En eso Martín es obligado a tomar agua del drenaje, lo hicieron tragar la basura que tenían, la basura del vecinos y la del basurero al lado de una planta nuclear, miel de un panal de abejas que le robaron a un oso, que después de que Martín tragara toda la miel, para que le picara las abejas, y el oso lo ataco dejándolo medio muerto, luego lo metieron a un horno 2 horas termino quemado

Cuando terminaron de verificar si seguía vivo, descubrieron que no lo esta así que tocaron la marcha fúnebre, y lo metieron en una tumba

-¿hey a quien están enterrando?-pregunto Martín, al lado de fer vivo y coleando XD

-espera si tu estas aquí ¿quien esta en el ataúd?-pregunto fire blue, la tumba se ábrio mostrando a un hombre

-es mi doble para los retos que no quiero hacer-dijo Martín

-mis... ulti... mas pala... bras... renuncio a este pu** empleo X.X -dijo el tipo y se murio, todos se fueron a casa de Martín para continuar

-siguiente-

 **Reto.**  
 **A Bich digo a Soarin que se le rompa un ala y Rainbow Dash lo salve y que..mmm aiga Lemmon (Pero que Soarin le agarre Sida) por ser lento yyyy FIN**

 **(Me encanto tu fic** **:).)**

-gracias-dijo Martín

*en un helicóptero*

-¿por que deben hacer esto?-pregunto soarin

-relájate esto no me va a doler-dijo Martín que tenia un martillo, que martilló el ala de soarin, que este en respuesta grito de dolor

-¡DIJISTE QUE NO DOLERÍA!-grito soarin furioso

-dije que no ''ME'' va a doler-dijo Martín que después empujo a soarin, que caía gritando como niña-listo rainbow ve a... ¿dash? ¿donde esta rainbow?-pregunto a fire blue

-ella esta en el hospital asta los próximos 5 segundos-dijo fire blue

Ambos se miraron -uh oh -dijeron preocupados ambos

-al menos caerá en el monte seguridad-dijo fire blue

-si el mal llamado monte seguridad, que es el lugar más peligroso para cualquier cosa, donde cualquiera se rompería los huesos con solo pisar el suelo-dijo Martín que soarin milagrosamente sobre vivió, solo porque cayo arriba de una anciana

*después buscar a rainbow y toda la mierda, volvieron al helicóptero*

Martín le rompió el otro ala a soarin, que otra vez grito de dolor

-¡¿QUE MIERDA TE PASA POR TU PU** CABEZA, HIJO DE P**A?!-grito soarin estallando de ira, (me acabo de dar cuenta que me hago bullying yo mismo... _#sinautobullyingnohaycariñopropio:D_ _) ,_ que sinceramente Martín con la cara más pacifica que existía... le pego en la cara y lo empujo

-se lo merecía-dijo Martín que después rainbow lo salva, después Martín los lleva a un cuarto, pero de hospital para que soarin se le arreglaran las alas

-pondré el lemon al final-dijo Martín

-el siguiente es...-

 **Red Kick**

 **yo crei que ibas a** **grabar** **antes sin fer jeje parece que me equivoque**

-si te equivocaste-dijo fer (ha que no esperaban que hablara XD)

 **quiero que mi oc aparesca y te golpee Martín**

Fire blue entra al cuarto

-¿hey alguno tiene algo de comer?-pregunto fire blue entonces una luz se enciende, dandolé en la cara

-fire blue-dijo ? ? ?

-¿dios? OuO -pregunto fire blue con ojos de esperanza

-no aquí atrás idiota-dijo un pony rojo con ojos amarillo (el oc)

Fire blue voltea, y su sonrisa se cambio con una mueca de decepción -oh eres tú red-dijo fire blue decepcionado

-si lo que sea-dijo red kick que fue a golpear a Martín en la cara

-siguiente-

 **quiero que Martín robe un tigre del zoo y lo domestique el mismo**

-ok lo are-dijo Martín con determinación

*afuera del zoológico*

Martín tira un gancho y sube la pared, después de muchas caídas lo logro, cuando se volteo estaban fer, fire blue y red kick esperándolo

-¿ustedes como pasaron?-pregunto incrédulo Martín

-es un zoo siempre esta abierto de día- dijo fer

Martín abrió la reja, le dio unos somníferos al tigre y se lo llevo, lo empezó a seguir la policía, mientras los manifestantes que apoyan a los animales lo ayudaron, mientras los demás se fueron a la casa para continuar

-siguiente-

 **quiero que hagan una cancion del reto anterior**

Después de traer un piano, trajeron a un cantante

* * *

 **(imaginen una persona cantando,**

 **la mayúscula significa que canta alto,**

 **minúscula bajo,**

 **tal vez la letra no sea buena pero na disfruten,**

 **la canción es de la película es de ¿Que paso ayer? 1**

 **solo editado por mi)**

 _¿Que sueñan los tigres_

 _cuando duermen una siesta?_

 _¿Sueñan con cazar cebras_

 _o con Halle Berry vestida de Gatúbela?_

 _No te preocupes, cabecita rayada_

 _Te llevaremos con Martín_

 _Y tu cómoda camita de tigre_

 _Y luego veremos que hace Martín contigo_

 _Y le daremos un abrazo de mejor amigo y_

 _un sape de pelotudo_

 _MAAAAArtiiiin, Martín, Martín, Martín,_

 _MAAArtIIIIIIIIiiiiiin_

 _Pero si lo mataron_

 _Traficantes de metanfetamina_

 _Pues, qué mala suerte por el_

* * *

Se escucharon silbidos y aplausos de un publico, arrojando rosas (aun que la verdad ni siquiera yo entendí lo que escribí)

-hermoso TTuTT-dijo Martín aplaudiendo también, enscerio siento que dejaria sordo a cualquiera si lo escucha

-siguiente-

 **preguntas**

 **¿Martín es verdad que tienes una bomba nuclear escondida?**

\- si -dijo Martín sonriendo

-siguiente-

 **¿Fire blue por que eres blue (azul)? XD**  
 **suerte :D**

-así soy-dijo fire blue como si nada

-el siguiente es... un anonimo-

 **Guest**

 **¿no que todo se vale eeeeh?**

 **-** ya edite el resumen para que sepas-dijo Martín

-siguiente-

 **1ro pregunta**  
 **Cuanto es 22.?**

-si juntas un 2 con otro 2 da un 22 XD-dijo Martín

-siguiente-

 **¿cuantos años tiene Celestia? La verdad :)**

-tiene millones de años-dijo Martín

-ese no es un número-dijo fire blue

-nunca pidió un número especifico-dijo Martín

-siguiente-

 **¿es cierto que los unicornios (tambien alicornios), vomitan alcoiris?**

-hmmm -Martín estaba meditando -twilight, rarity-llamo a las dos

-a no (no mal piensen 7-7)-dijeron ambas

-lastima, hay un video que aria vomitar a todos-dijo Martín, cuando puso la canción Baby de JB (a los que le gusta su musica, no se ofendan pero lo odio por lo que le hizo a la bandera de Argentina) ellas vomitaron arcoiris un largo rato -¿eso responde a tu pregunta?- pregunto Martín con una sonrisa

-siguiente-

 **Reto.**  
 **Aque mmm? ...(nose) Dicord baile el Ganan Style enfrente de Celestia**

-claro, cuando el conductor del programa baila el gangan, siempre se lo recordaran-dijo Martín molesto

Discord empezó a bailar, un rato despues unos bailarines se juntaron con el... y candence tambien, mientras celestia miraba confundida y Martín lo filmaba todo

-jeje esto ira directo a youtube-dijo Martín con una cámara pequeña

-el siguiente es...-

 **n1god**

 **XD Muy buena yo hubiera escogido Negro, y por la interaccion de la luz con la atmosfera, la clorofila y en cuanto a la pen ultima, es dependiendo del tipo de material con la cual este compuesta la pared de la que estamos hablando se podrá determinar exactamente la refleccion de la onda sonora hacia el basio. c: pero igual valida XD**

-heee-dijo Martín

 ***** en su cerebro *****

-el cerebro no puede retener mucha información, se autodestruira-dijo un Martín a otros Martínes, que una alarma de inscendio, y una cuenta regresiva del 10 al 1 empezó

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

-señores (3) fue un placer (2) estar con ustedes (1)- dijo un Martín con los otros Martínes, afuera del cerebro de Martín exploto, sin dejar rastro alguno

*afuera del cerebro*

Martín estaba babeando como idiota

-geníal, otra vez le exploto el cerebro-dijo fire blue

 **Tengo hambre...** **¿Tu no?**

-si -dijo Martín, despues de que le pusieran el cerebro de emergencia, Martín saca un woki toki y llama a alguien- ya traigan mi pizza por favor-

-l-lo siento, pero otra vez el ejército nos de-detiene-dijo una suave y timida voz femenina

-*suspiro* ¿quien empezó ahora? ¿el pendejo o el jodido?-pregunto Martín frustrado

\- a-ambos -respondio del mismo tono

-ok *suspiro* solo regresen cuando puedan-dijo Martín

-con la pizza, y cuidate-dijo fire blue

-ok cambio-dijo la pony

-solo tengo billetes-dijo Martín revisando sus bolsillos

-siguiente-

 **¿Si eligieras entre tu y tu a quien eligirias?**

-hmmm el segundo tu-dijo Martín

-yo eligiria al primer tu-dijo fire blue

-siguiente-

 **¿Cuántos años crees que tienen el universo, Mas de uno o menos del infinito?**

-menos del infinito-dijo Martín

-siguiente-

 **Unos amigos y yo discutimos lo siguiente... le dije que no se puede resolver pero el dijo.  
¿!Que, que el algoritmo natural de un numero complejo no puede resolverse sin convertir los argumentos a que tiendan al infinito? y luego me dio un sape... pero tu que opinas?**

-que tambien te daria un sape-dijo Martín

-siguiente-

 **¿Si usamos el sistema principal de la clave independiente de infinito sobre los número se pude llegar a obtener un numero exacto extrallendo lo principal para este caso, por coinsiguiente... la respuesta es 0.**

-... y ¿para que sirve esa pregunta, si ya tienes la respuesta?-pregunto Martín

-el siguiente es...

 **masternica**

 **bien chicos. disfrute mucho este capitulo pero como solo cumplieron con mi reto a medias. ahora reto a martin a pelear con los machos mas fuertes de equestria en un combate de mma sin reglas. y el ganador recibe un beso de fluttershy el perdedor... no se decidan ustedes.**

-oh mierda-dijo Martín

Detras de el se encontraban unos 10 machos, 2 pegasos, 3 unicornios, y 5 ponis de tierras, entre ellos eran bulk biceps, iron will, y otros don nadie con musculos

'' _oh oh, ahora que hago... ya se, usare mi arma secreta''_ penso Martín -si y yo soy el conductor así que... fire blue me remplazara-dijo Martín apuntando a fire blue

-¡¿QUE?! ¿¡POR QUE?!-grito alarmado fire blue

-ellos te robaron tu comida-dijo Martín rapidamente, y como si el ubiera dicho un conjuro para un demonio, fire blue fue rodeado por un aura oscura que desprendia un aire de muerte a sangre fria, volteo su mirada a los machos y sus ojos parecian a los de un dragon, uno muy enojado, le crecieron unos cólmillos que sobresalian levemente de su boca, crecio, se volvio más peludo, y sus cascos delanteros se volvieron patas con garras

-¿Quien va primero?-pregunto fire blue friamente a los machos, que sintieron ganas de salir corriendo con la mirada penetrante del pegaso en ellos

*2 segundo despues*

Casí todos los machos estaban al borde de la muerte, algunos seguirian vivos pero con los huesos hechos pure, mientras fire blue se fue para no resibir el premio, ya que nesecitaba comer algo o sin duda comeria a alguien vivo, por suerte los perdedores pagaban la comida, la mala suerte ellos pagaban la comida

-el ultimo es...-

 **pinkiemena666**

 **Solo tengo una pregunta**

¿porque dices que TODO VALE Y LO PONDRE y a mis retos NO mmmm :( ?

-no me dio la gana (ya edite el resumen)-dijo Martín

 **Solo esto :) bye**

-no, no es todo -dijo Martín leyendo

 **Me cree una cuenta siiiiiii ?**

-si lo hiciste-dijo Martín- ahora vamos al lemon-

(ya saben, solo salteen el lemon si no quieren verlo)

Rainbow y soarin estaban en un cuarto, con una cama

Rainbow empezó a lamer como un helado, el miembro erecto de soarin, mientras el disfrutaba, rainbow metío la polla en su boca asta su garganta, mamando y enrollando su lengua, luego de un rato así, soarin descargo su semilla en la garganta de rainbow, luego le toco a soarin de lamer, rainbow levanto sus cascos traseros y separandolos mostrando su coño, que soarin metio su lengua asta el fondo, sin dejar que su lengua no tocara ni una parte de las paredes internas de dash, que se volvia más humedo con el tiempo, cuando estaba a punto de derramar sus jugos se detubo

-¿por que te detienes?-pregunto rainbow algo Molesta

-queria terminar bien-dijo soarin, que se subio a rainbow que ella estaba de espalda, soarin entonces de un movimiento metío todo su erección en el coño de rainbow, que ella grito de placer, soarin tiraba y empujaba su miembro mandando una ola de placer por el cuerpo de rainbow sin dejar de gemir, luego de un tiempo soarin con un fuerte empujon, derramo su semen en el cuerpo, ambos no pudieron más y se durmieron abrazados

*afuera del cuarto*

-buen eso es todo amigos-dijo fire blue

De pronto, la puerta se habre mostrando una sombra de tres ponys,dos pegasos uno macho y la otra hembra, y un... unicornio?

-lamentamos la tardanza, es que habia trafico en Centro America-dijo la voz algo comica de uno de ellos

-na ya terminamos, comamos y después cuentan lo que paso-dijo Martín -nos leemos-

* * *

Hola, la verdad tenia pensado actualizar la proxima semana, pero estaba aburrido y queria hacer algo, así que aquí estoy espero que les haya gustado, comenten y nunca jamas me hagan escribir o editar una canción, enscerio no lo hagan, comenten y reten que lo hare si me da la gana XD, creo que volvere a editar el resumen

- **hey ¿por que no aparecimos?** -pregunto la voz comica

- **si ¿por que?** -pregunto la pony

- **igual no queria aparezer** -dijo una voz profunda y ronca, pero sintio las miradas dirigidas a el- **pero es justo saber porque no aparecimos, si solo fuimos por una pizza** -dijo el nervioso por la mirada que le lanzaban a el

Ya saldran en el siguiente cap, ahora solo no se quejen y vallance (se van), ahora si se termino, dejen comentarios

CHAO CHAO


	11. Capitulo 11

Capitulo 11: pasteles y un carnívoro con mucha hambre

Ya entenderán el titulo, por ahora... no se me ocurre nada, pues... lean si quieren

* * *

La cámara como de costumbre graba antes, esta vez comienza con fire blue comiendo cualquier cosa en la mesa sin parar, como si su vida dependiera de eso, incluso comiendo carne... sip... carne

-hey fire blue te dejo al mando-dijo Martín

-¿vof kue? (¿por que?)-pregunto fire blue con la boca llena

-hee -dijo Martín que empezó a recordar

*flash back*

Martín estaba leyendo una hoja con los retos, cuando sonríe

-jeje este si que va a ser divertido-dijo Martín para mirar al conejo de fluttershy, este se da cuenta y escapa- ya volverá, siempre vuelven- le dijo a nadie en realidad... ustedes no cuentan

 ***** 5 minutos después*

-parece que no volverá... *suspiro* bueno es temporada de conejo-dijo Martín que se preparaba para ir tras angel (el conejo, mascota de fluttershy)

-de echo es temporada de patos-dijo bugs buny comiendo una zanahoria

-temporada de ESE conejo-dijo Martín que se fue, dejando a bugs algo conforme

*fin del flash back*

-voy a cazar-dijo Martín de una

-ok fuezte (ok suerte) -dijo fire blue aun comiendo

-y te ayudara music-dijo Martín

-¿de befietes a toza? (¿te refieres a rosa?)-dijo fire blue sin parar de comer (ok ya es demasiado, ¿cuando va a parar de comer?)

-si, nos vemos-dijo Martín que agarro un rifle y una moto, apenas se fue entro una pegaso, de pelaje color rosa suave, crin (melena o como quieran llamarlo) y cola de color rojo, con la crin larga de ambos lados y casi tapándole el ojo izquierdo, ojos de color azules claro, y su cutie mark es una flor parecido a una ''Nelumbo nucifera'' (búsquenla si quieren) con notas musicales rodeándolo, para casi todos los hombres que podían verla les parecía linda

-hola fire blue-dijo music (music es una oc) con una sonrisa amistosa, fire blue trago toda la comida de un trago y le sonrió, pero antes que hablara, ella se dio cuenta de algo-¿eso es carne?-

-¿hu? -se fijo en lo que quedaba de su comida y si, había carne-si, si es carne- respondió el confundido

-... ¿o-ok?-dijo nerviosa por el echo de que, obviamente, los ponys no comen carne- ¿n-no deberíamos empezar con el pro-programa?-pregunto ella nerviosa y un poco tímida

-no todavía quedan 10 minutos-dijo fire blue viendo un reloj

-¿que no empiezan antes?-pregunto music

-no... bueno... pensándolo bien... fer dejo la cámara encendida... ahora que lo pienso... cierto... bueno empecemos :)-dijo fire blue con tono pensativo, terminando con una sonrisa

-he mira esto-dijo music mostrando los retos

-na los ponemos juntos y ya-dijo fire blue sin darle importancia

-el primero es...-

 **masternica**

 **magnifico. ahora les pregunto.**

 **¿hay un capitulo de disfrute personal de oc. donde fire blue. salga con fluttershy?**

 **Guest  
**

 **Y les pregunto hay un capitulo de disfrute personal de oc donde fire blue este con shy.**

-heeeeeeeeee... ¿que fic es ese? -pregunto fire blue confundido

-a ver-dijo music, buscando en una tablet, lo encontró, que cuando entro y vio el cap 1 se sonrojo

-oye ¿estas bien?-pregunto fire blue, music después de salir del asombro le dio la tablet, lo miro y empezó a leer los 121 (o los que tenga ahora) caps, mientras otros veían y se sonrojaban un poco, después de 55 días término, al principio mostraba una expresión seria, que desapareció y fue reemplazada por un fire blue muriendo de risa -jajajajajajajajaja ¿enserio? jajajajajajaj ¿creen que yo? jajajajajajajajajajaja ¿tendría sexo con fluttershy? jajajajajajajajjajajajajajjajajajajjajajajaja -despues de 3 horas de risa, por fin se calmo -no, no yo no soy de esos fics, es más no siento atracción por shy jajajajajajajajajajajajaja -volviendo a reír, y todos viéndolo como pendejo pasado de marihuana drogadicto que toma mucha cerveza, cuando se termino de reír continuaron -ok ok siguiente-

 **masternica**

 **y también reto a fire blue a que derrote a los enemigos de devil may cry con las espadas del caos.**

 **hasta otra.**

 **Guest**

 **Bien hecho señores. Ahora reto a fire blue a peliar con mundus de devil may cry.**

-eso lo mostraremos en el final, ya que Martín es el que consigue a los tipos-dijo fire blue

-hablando de eso, ¿donde estará? -pregunto music

*con Martín en las Cataratas del Niágara*

Angel estaba al borde de la catarata, y Martín al frente de el

-no tienes donde ir, estas atrapado, así que vendrás conmigo-dijo Martín, angel miro el fondo de la catarata y volvió a mirar a Martín, le dio un saludo militar y se tiro -soy peor que tirarse por una catarata... eso es duele :''''( -Martín miro el fondo -nah yolo- dijo y se tiro por lo catarata

*devuelta con los pendejos (cof cof ponys cof cof)*

-seguro volverá, unos retos son de el -dijo fire blue tranquilo

 **Red Kick**

 **reto aaa fire blue a comer todos los pasteles que tiene celestia sin dejan ni un poco**

-ok -dijo fire blue, después de asegurarse de que molestia no molestara XD, fire blue se paso unos 2 días sin parar de comer, al fin termino -hay mierda fue muchos pasteles, dormiré un rato y seguiremos-dijo fire, que se durmió solo 1 hora y se despertó con hambre, ok ¿este tipo que tiene de estomago? ¿un agujero negro?

-siguiente-

 **reto a fire blue a comer carne asta no poder más**

-ok -dijo fire blue babeando como un río saliera de su boca, comiendo carne de todo tipo, baca, cordero, peces, atún (es un pez pero nah yolo), pollos, palomas(?), cerdos, patos, etc... Asta que se cansó y termino durmiendo 2 horas para digerir la comida

-siguiente- **  
**

 **pregunta  
¿quien es mejor kamen rider o power ranger?**

-bueno vamos con Martín, que esta en la cámara-dijo fire blue, pero music nerviosa le susurra algo en el oído -aja... si... eso veo... eso si sera un problema-dijo fire blue que miro la pantalla que bajo y mira a la cámara -Martín solo hablara unos minutos-dijo fire blue seriamente pues es raro de el

En la pantalla aparece Martín en medio de un tiroteo, el que le disparaba

-¿Qué quieren, estoy ocupado no ven?-dijo Martín que se cubría detrás de una pared, ya que angel le estaba disparando con una ametralladora M60, ¿de donde lo consiguió eso? no lo se, ¿como sabe usarla? ¡NI P**A IDEA!

-h-hey Martín, que es mejor ¿kamen rider o power ranger? -le pregunto music un poco tímida

-pues... kamen rider me gusto mucho por los trajes y todo eso... pero ya no dan más, y en cierta forma los _''super sentai''_ sigue dando, que es la versión japonesa de power ranger, que fue el mismo creador de ambos programas aunque es un poco triste, porque el creador murió (Shōtarō Ishinomori es el creador), que descanse en paz, y si decido entre esos dos pues... seria power ranger-dijo Martín para seguir a angel, que se le acabaron las balas

-bien nos vemos-dijo fire blue

-el siguiente es...-

 **Sir. Sombra**

 **Tiempos que no veo tu Fic, Martín :P**

 **Pregunta:**  
 **¿Big Mac te gusta una pony? Si lo es confiesalo.**

-heeee nop-dijo big mac sudando a mares

-si claaaaro, todo el mundo sabe que tienes aunque sea un pequeño romance con alguna yegua-dijo fire blue en cierta forma de burla

-si por ejemplo: Cheerilee, Fleetfoot, Princesa Luna y algunas que otras yeguas, incluidas las manes, aunque más fluttershy por alguna razón-dijo music un poco tímida, pero un poco pensativa lo último

-valla que caza nova jajaja -dijo fire blue riéndose de big mac y su nerviosismo

-cállate -dijo big mac a fire blue aun sudando

-ok, son muchas y no queremos mucho romance, así que vamos a la siguiente pregunta -dijo fire blue

 **¿algun dia llegara los Pony Zombies?**

-pues... se lo preguntamos a un viejo y sabio científico, que había dicho que-dijo music ''recordando'', pero fire blue la interrumpe

-espera, ¿cuándo le preguntamos a un científico? No le preguntamos a ninguno, no que yo recuerde-dijo fire blue empezando a recordar

*flash back*

Estaban fire blue y music en la calle, fire blue comiendo y music leyendo los retos

-y ¿co-como hacemos eso de los Pony Zombies?-pregunto mu tsicímida

-to lo fe, pefo te los pregunzados a alfien (no lo se, pero se lo preguntamos a alguien)-dijo fire blue comiendo unos sándwiches, traga el Sándwich -¡mira! un anciano saliendo de un bar, borracho, solitario, sin ninguna razón para ser amable, es perfecto para preguntarle :D -dijo fire blue sonriendo, mientras music tenía una gota de sudor al estilo anime -oye anciano, ¿algún día llegaran los Ponys Zombies? :) -preguntó fire blue con una sonrisa

-joven insolente, ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE VENDRÁN! ¡NOS COMERÁN A TODOS, Y LOS QUE SOBREVIVAN MORIRÁN IGUAL! ¡TODOS VAMOS A MORIR HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -grito el viejo borracho, que fue llevado en un auto de la policía

-ok, nos vemos en la corte-dijo fire blue sin dejar de sonreír-me agrada ese anciano :) -dijo fire blue

-eso fue raro-dijo music

*fin del flash back*

-da igual la respuesta es si :) -dijo fire blue

-siguiente-

 **Reto.**  
 **A Rainbow no volar dentro de... 2 años ;D.**

-ja adiós idiotas-dijo rainbow pero se detuvo en seco, miro atrás y sus alas no estaban, estaba discord con una caja, y en la caja estaban sus alas -oye ¡DEVUELVE ME ESO! -dijo rainbow, pero discord desapareció con la caja

-siguiente-

 **2do. Twilight leer una version de libro llamado "pony zultran"y ala vez leer nose? "Pony Satanic" (ingles).**

Twilight se puso a leer los libros, le costaba mucho y pues hizo cosas... y... a nadie le interesa

-siguiente-

 **3ro. Fluttershy no ayude a ningun animalito herido y que enfrente este su conejo muy grave (Martín lastima el conejo xD)...**

En eso llego Martín

-ola k ace, todo bien-dijo Martín con angel agarrándolo de las orejas, todo carbonizado, lo dejo delante de fluttershy que fue encadenada

-si todo bien-dijo fire blue

-el siguiente es...-

 **Pony5678**

 **Me gusto el cap  
1 reto a rarity a golpear a fancy pants**

-no, no y no, no are-dijo rarity, después de 1 hora, la hipnotizaron y ella golpeo a el unicornio

-siguiente-

 **2 reto a fire blue a golpear a el principe... El rubio sobrino de celestia. No me se su nombre**

-ok -dijo fire blue

-¡ALTO! este plebeyo no-dijo el... tipo... hay también me olvide su nombre... el ¿sangre azul?... si le diré así... pero afortunadamente fue interrumpido por Martín

-si, mejor cállate de una vez, fire blue ya has lo que debas hacer -dijo Martín

-si tu me tocas te ju -el rubio no pudo terminar, porque fire blue lo golpeo muy fuerte en la cabeza, que lo dejo inconsciente en el suelo

-es un parlanchín -dijo fire blue

-siguiente-

 **3 Martín salta de una cascada peligrosa  
es todo**

*en una cascada*

-pero si ya lo hice-dijo Martín

-nah no importa-dijo fire blue que lo empujo y Martín empezó a caer, después de buscarlo, se fueron a su casa

-el ultimo es...-

 **pegaso3240**

 **Solo tengo una pregunta**  
 **Fire blue ¿que prefieres ser un heroe o un villano? Di porque elegiste ese**

-hmmm ¿heroe o villano? pues ninguno de los dos-dijo fire blue, dejando sorprendido a la mayoría de los que estaban escuchando -la razón es porque bueno, villanos no son muy buenos de ser, no lo entiendo porque son malos no tiene sentido, además siempre pierden y los heroes, me encantan los heroes pero nunca me convertiría en uno, por muchas razones que la verdad no quiero decir-dijo fire blue

-en cierta fo-forma, er-eres un anti-heroe por así decirlo, ¿no?-pregunto music

-si quieren decirlo así, adelante no tengo problema con eso-dijo fire blue indiferente

-bueno se acabo el tiempo-dijo Martín

-todavía falta un reto-dijo fire blue

-así... a masternica y guest, eso lo haremos en el próximo cap, es un reto largo por lo que tardaría más en terminar este, el siguiente aparecerá ese reto, después continuare con las preguntas y retos, bueno dejen comentarios nos leemos-dijo Martín, todo se volvió negro

* * *

Hola, si me tarde, pero bueno la pasaba un rato con mi familia, y me distraje como sea, el siguiente cap aparecerá el reto que falto, ero al final, bueno pues nos vemos y

CHAO CHAO


	12. Capitulo 12

Capitulo 12: flash back y pura ''lógica''

Me tarde lo se, y este cap esta a la mitad por razones que dire al final

* * *

La cámara esta encendida, pero, esta vez no estaban en la casa, ni en el estudio, estaban afuera de un hospital, en la noche

-¿ya acabaste narrador sin nombre? -pregunto Martín

Si puedes empezar

-ok -dijo Martín

-¿me pueden decir como terminamos aquí? -pregunto fer

-bueno, todo esto comenzó hace mucho mucho tiempo... no, no en una galaxia muy muy lejana-dijo Martín, a unos tipos disfrazados de clones y Darth Vader, que se fueron con la cabeza baja por la tristeza -¿donde estaba? Así, todos esto comenzó hace mucho mucho tiempo... en una mañana muy muy lejana-dijo Martín empezando a recordar

*flash back* (Advertencia: el siguiente flash back sera largo)

Martín estaba rascandose el trasero mientras fer, grababa de nuevo sin avisar, después se va al baño y luego de 30 minutos de seguir rascandose se dio cuenta de que estaban grabando, así que para no empezar una pelea (ejem de nuevo ejem) con su hermano, solo empezó con el programa

-¿Quien tiene los retos? -pregunto Martín, quien apareció fire blue con la hoja

-ten ya no los necesitó-dijo fire blue dando le dudas a Martín si debía agarrarlo o no, pero decidió agarrarlo con cuidado

-como sea, empecemos de una vez-dijo Martín ya cansado

-el primero es...-

 **n1god**

 **Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk que risa XD**

-jeje gracias-dijo Martín

 **sabias que 5? Es como decir ja en el idioma indu? Además en Korea se usan las W muchas W?**

-hmmm, no, no se, yo que se-dijo Martín en respuesta a las preguntas

-siguiente-

 **Que pasa si un vampiro muerde a un zombie... El zombie se convierte en vampiro o el vampiro en zombie?**

-no, porque un zombi seguiría caminando y el vampiro, se intoxicaría por la carne y sangre podrida-dijo Martín, mientras a los demás les sorprendía su respuesta tan inteligente

-siguiente-

 **Si Luna fue a la Luna porque no recuerda ningún Astronauta o la bandera que debería estar ahí?**

-¿Que es un astronauta? -pregunto luna confundida

-yo te lo explico-dijo fire blue -un astronauta es un tipo vestido de blanco, que viaja en una capsula, con una pecera en su cabeza para respirar, y deja una bandera en el suelo en cada parte que no ve una persona-dijo fire blue dando una extraña descripción

-oh te refieres a esta bandera ¿no? -dijo luna con una bandera de Estados Unidos, levitandolo al lado suyo

-si esa bandera -dijo Martín

-¿saben donde vive el tipo? Trate de demandarlo por entrar en mis terrenos, pero no se quien es -dijo luna

-después lo buscamos-dijo Martín

-siguiente-

 **Si le asercas una pera a Apple jack se van sus poderes de Apple? n.n**

-en ese caso seria pearjack (pera= pear, jack= jack (¿se necesitan más palabras?)) -dijo fire blue con una bombilla iluminándole la cabeza, mientras applejack estaba apunto de golpearlo

-siguiente-

 **Que entiendes cuando ves lol yo entiendo la risa a lo cada de una persona pero muchos idiotas lo confunden por un estúpido juego que nació años después de esto...**

-depende, si es son las iniciales, es un juego, pero si no es el de la risa-dijo Martín tranquilo

-siguiente-

 **Que prefieres, espadachín, ladrón, mercader, acolito, arquero, novice o nada.?**

-espadachín, prefiero ser eso-dijo Martín

-siguiente-

 **Dos mas dos son pez? Croker tiene razón.**

-claro que no-dijo twilight

-as los cálculos y veras-dijo Martín, twilight hizo los cálculos y después de todo un día, termino

-y el resultado es... un pez, ¡OMG ES VERDAD! -dijo twilight empezando a volverse loca

-siguiente-

 **Over top clear mind? O Delta mind?**

-ninguno -dijo Martín

-siguiente-

 **Si Celestia fuera una potra y tu su maestro que harías por todo el año de clases?**

-¿yo? pues le daría el semestre libre y renunciaría, nunca pensaría en ser profesor -dijo Martín con un escalofrío recorriéndole la columna

-ademas serias mal profesor-dijo celestia comiendo un pastel (¡YA ESTAS GORDA DEJA DE COMERLOS! **Celestia: ¡NUNCA SOY LA PRINCESA Y HAGO LO QUE QUIERA :( !** )

-el siguiente es...-

 **pinkiemena666**

 **Uuuuuhhh tengo un reto...**

 **Reto a que nadien se mueva, no hable, no respiren, NADA por todo el capitulo... xD**

-necesitamos movernos, así que no aremos ese reto-dijo Martín

-el siguiente es...-

 **Sir. Sombra**

 **Te tengo unas preguntas Martin...**

-muy bien dilas :)-dijo Martín

 **Si viajaras al tiempo.. pero en el pasado y encuentras a tu abuelo y lo matas.. regresas al presente pero no existes en el tiempo. ¿porque se lleva esto? ¿cuantas dimensiones pasarias? ¿esto es teoria?...**

 **Ojo no uses el navegador ni google, youtube**  
 **ningun navegador.. (con tus propia logica :D)**

-porque viaje en el tiempo, pasaría 2 dimensiones, y no, no es teoria-dijo Martín tranquilo

-siguiente-

 **El otro. El universo tiene varios kilometro luz pero donde esta la bomvilla?**

-arriba -dijo Martín apuntando al techo... donde estaba la bombilla XD

-siguiente-

 **Si eliguirias un barco para ir al otro lado del oceano y encuentras oro ¿porque no eligiris un avion?**

 **Pura logica XD**

-porque no encontraría el oro, duh-dijo Martín

-el siguiente es...-

 **pegaso3240**

 **O_O ok esa repuesta no me la esperaba jeje**

-pues que esperabas ¿que eligiera ser un heroe? si como no -respondió fire blue con un poco de enojo

 **reto**  
 **que rosa... bese a fire blue en lo labios jeje**  
 **adios**

-¡¿QUE?! -grito rosa con toda su cara en tono rosado, por el sonrojo, llamando la atención de todos

-¿que todos me quieren ver con una chica o que? -pregunto fire blue, un poco molesto con un pequeño sonrojo que se notaba en su cara

-lo siento chicos pero tendrán que hacerlo-dijo Martín, mientras que fer le daba dinero, los pegasos lo miraban con enojo -no crean nada, es que apostamos cual seria las reacciones de ustedes dos- dijo Martín, después de un rato ambos ''hicieron'' el reto, bueno rosa lo hizo, fire blue solo se quedo parado, el beso solo duro... 5 segundos, mientas se reproducía la canción ''wham! careless whisper'', Martín y fer tenían cada uno un encendedor prendido, luego rosa solo se dio media vuelta y se quedo en rincón como si la hubieran castigado aun sonrojada, mientras fire blue se quedo igual de indiferente solo que más sonrojado que antes

-el ultimo es...-

 **Unalindapersona** (Se quien eres 7-7)

 **Adivina quien soy c: escribo en wattpad y me gusta el SasuNaru**

\- ¡SE QUE ERES TU XIMENA! -grito Martín levantando el puño - me voy por algo de comer- dijo Martín caminando a la cocina

-siguiente-

 **Quiero ir al estudio y morder a Martín!:D**

Martín vuelve

\- ¿ya hicieron el otro reto?-pregunto Martín, '' _mi sentido arácnido cosquillea''_ pensó Martín, que por puro instinto levanto el brazo, cuando una enana... digo ximena casi lo muerde, Martín se queda mirándola- ¿A ver? ¿Quien dejo entrar de nuevo a los enanos?-preguntó Martín, cuando volvió a mirarla - oh eres tu ximena, jeje... nunca me morderás-dijo Martín jalando una cuerda que salio de la nada, en donde estaba parado ximena se abre el suelo cayendo en un hoyo muy profundo, donde cae gritando -y tu decías que tener una trampa caza bobos era una mala idea-dijo Martín a fer que solo lo ignoro molesto

-siguiente-

 **Reto a Soarin a que bese a Deidara...TRAIGANLO A LA VIDA! :V**

-dame un segundo-dijo Martín al hoyo

-¡ok! -se escucho un grito

*5 minutos después*

Martín regresa con un deidara revivido en versión edo-tensei, que era manipulado por Martín por un talismán que le puso en el cerebro (quien vio naruto sabe a lo que me refiero), que beso a soarin, mientras este cuando se libero empezó a limpiarse la boca asqueado, deidara se fue al estilo espiritual o como sea que se diga, solo se fue y Martín se sintió aliviado, no queria un multitud de fanaticás por el afuera de su casa

-siguiente

 **Reto a Martín a que bese a Flash asdasdasdasd**

-lo siento pero no se puede hacer ese reto, debido a que flash sufrió un accidente en una ambulancia, que lo recogieron de un taxi, que fue aplastado por un avión que no tenia pasajeros, ni pilotos, lo que el único que fue dañado fue flash, que nadie quiere y nadie va a querer-dijo Martín tranquilo

-esos fueron todos los retos, al fin terminaremos con este maldito flash back-dijo fire blue aliviado, que no se como supo eso

-pero no recordamos nada de nada-dijo Martín confundido

-ya lo aras, bueno publico nos vemos después, y si, si rompí la cuarta pared, nos vemos-dijo fire blue saludando

*fin del flash back TuT*

-espera un segundo... ¿desde cuando fire blue puede romper la cuarta pared? -pregunto Martín a fer, que estaba igual de confundido que el

-como sea... ¿flash esta ahí? -preguntó fer, apuntando el hospital

-no, esta ahí-dijo Martín apuntando a un manicomio

-no voy a preguntar por que, pero si el esta ahí, ¿quien esta aquí? -pregunto fer apuntando el hospital

-fire blue-respondió Martín simple

-¿como llego ahí? -pregunto fer

-lo veremos... en otro capitulo-dijo Martín - adiós nos leemos en el proximó cap-dijo Martín saludando

* * *

 **Hola a todos, ahí esta el cap, perdón por tardarme pero ya saben... me toco la horrible enfermedad, conocida como... ''flonjitis'' como sea espero que les haya gustado y dejen sus reto y preguntas**

 **CHAO CHAO**


	13. Capitulo 13

Capitulo 13: otro flash back, y... ¿Mocos?

* * *

Otra vez en hospital aun de noche, estaban fer y Martín mirando al cielo, escuchando lo que digo, aunque no tiene nada de importancia

-una vez más dices la verdad-dijo Martín

-bien, bien el narrador dijo lo obvio una vez más, ¿podemos seguir? -pregunto fer tranquilo

-si bueno después de terminar ese cap, un tiempo después hicimos el siguiente-dijo Martín recordando

*flash back* (¡NOOO TODO MENOS ESO! TnT)

Estaban fer y Martín en el estudio reconstruido, buscando algo, que dirán aaa ahora

-me recuerdas que estábamos buscando -pidió Martín a fer

-la cámara, que no recuerdo donde esta-dijo fer, cuando... a ver que decía (lectura de guion)... ha si eso... cuando la ventana se rompe, por la cámara que la atravesó, golpeando la cabeza de fer, pero para saber todo mejor, hay que ver el principio... por suerte la cámara estaba encendida, que lo grabo (ejem de nuevo ejem) por lo que sera más fácil de ver

*unos minutos antes de todo lo anterior* (a los que quieran comenzar con los retos, vallan al primer reto que esto tardara un poco)

Estaba un pegaso, de cuerpo colorido, osea de la mitad de su cuerpo para abajo, era de color azul y la mitad de arriba, asta el cuello, era de color negro, del cuello para arriba era rojo (que original, **Martín: ¡CALLATE Y NARRA!** , ¿Quieres que me calle o que narre? **Martín:... continuemos ya** ), con ojos completamente blancos, sin boca, sin cutie mark, no tenia crin, su cola era de color marrón, y unos aparatos en sus cascos delanteros y en sus alas, este estaba subiendo a un taxi con la cámara, ahora vamos con el interior del taxi

-hola quiero ir al estudio de Martín-dijo el pegaso a el taxista

-entendido, oiga ¿usted conoce a un tal fire blue? -pregunto el taxista

-si somos conocidos -respondió el pegaso algo nervioso- ¿por que lo preguntas? -pregunto al taxista

-también quería ir a esa dirección, ¿para que la cámara? -pregunto el taxista curioso

-se la estoy llevando, porque se lo olvido un estúpido (cof fer cof) que lo ayuda, de paso le daré una sorpresa, y ¿de donde conoce al chico? -pregunto el pegaso con curiosidad al taxista

-pues, le contare lo que el me contó y lo que paso-dijo el taxista

-hmmm un flash back dentro de otro... genial no publico-dijo el pegaso, con una sonrisa... creo

*flash back 2* (narrador: dios por que me haces esto e_e)

En medio del desierto, fire blue se levanta confundido

-oye narrador, enserio, deja de decir lo obvio-dijo fire blue mirando al cielo -como sea, me voy al estudio-dijo fire blue desapareciendo de la vista de la cámara, cuando volvio -así gente, el estudio se reparo por completo, y ya descubrimos quien hizo la explosión, es el pegaso del taxi, como sea ahora me voy, pero antes que nada ¿alguno tiene un mapa? -pregunto fire blue después de un rato de silencio se fue

*en otra parte*

-¿ahora donde estoy? -pregunto fire blue, que estaba en un lugar alto

-¡SEÑOR ESTA ARRIBA DE UNA PIRÁMIDE! -grito un tipo desde abajo

-¡ok ¿me puede decir donde esta argentina?! -pregunto fire blue al hombre

-tiene que ir por la derecha, después a la izquierda, descanse en el hotel wuakawuaka, y llegara -dijo el tipo

-gracias me voy-dijo fire blue

*en otro lugar*

-¿que lugar es este? -dijo fire blue

-¡OYE BAJA DE LA ESTATUA DE LA LIBERTAD! -dijo un guardia enojado

-tal vez doble a la derecha en vez de la izquierda, bueno me voy otra vez-dijo fore blue tomando vuelo

*otro lado*

-llegue pero... ¿donde esta vez? -pregunto fire blue, un pingüino tierno aparece

El pingüino se queda mirándolo, y le habla... o solo hace ruidos- (imaginen sonidos de un pingüino, que no se como escribirlos) -

Fire blue que se quedo escuchándolo, se dio cuenta de donde estaba

-hay llegue al polo norte-dijo dándose un golpe en la frente

-polo sur idiota-dijo el pingüino con vos grave

-O_O eso... es... INCREÍBLE ¿puedes hablar? :D -pregunto fire blue sorprendido

-no, digo... (sonidos de pinguinos) -dijo el ave con traje

-ñeh me aburrí, nos vemos amigo-dijo fire blue volviendo a volar

*otro lado*

-uf hace calor-dijo fire blue -creo que conosco este lugar-dijo tratando de recordar

-estas en el infierno-dijo un tipo brillante

-he -se volteo y vio a... mundus de devil may cry -haaa eres tu trunus, jeje ya te recuerdo jejeje-dijo fire blue riendo -si eso me recuerda, unos de estos días vamos a tener que pelear trunus-dijo recordando un reto

-primero soy mundus no trunus, segundo no tengo porque pelear con un debilucho, terminarías muriendo-dijo mundus

-solo espera a conocer a Martín y veras que pelearemos-dijo sin ponerle atención alguna-bueno nos vemos luego trunus-dijo fire blue despidiéndose

*otro lugar, ya decídete no*

-tengo hambre-dijo fire blue

-oye ¿como entraste a mi casa? -dijo red kick confundido

-oh, hola red jeje ¿tienes algo de comer? -pregunto fire blue, con su estomago rugiendo como león enjaulado

-no tienes remedio-dijo red negando con la cabeza, luego de que fire se robara un poco de comida, salio de la casa

-he oye sabes ¿donde esta el estudio? Yo no recuerdo -dijo fire blue a red (azul y rojo los colores de la amistad, **Martín: ¡QUE CIERRES LA BOCA!** )

-esta a la vuelta de la esquina, llegaras enseguida-le dijo red rezando a que se valla de una vez, ya que le había dejado sin comida

-ok adiós -dijo fire blue que se fue caminando, pero regreso -oye me podrías prestar un... -fire no pudo continuar, porque una flecha dio a centímetros de su cara, que fue lanzado por red -¡OLVÍDALO NOS VEMOS! -salio volando por miedo a que su amigo lo mate

*5 minutos después*

-¡¿COMO TERMINE AQUÍ?! -grito fire blue, que estaba en... la luna? -¿como volveré ahora?... mejor salteemos esta parte-dijo fire blue al publico (osea ustedes)

*ya en la tierra, en medio de la calle*

-al menos llegue a la tierra, lo malo es que no se donde estoy-dijo fire blue, algo quemado y echando un poco de humo-ya me canse ¡taxi! -llamo fire blue a un taxi... pero este choco con un tren, así que se subió a otro -ve al estudio de Martín -dijo fire blue

-muy bien señor, ¿por que esta echando humo? -pregunto el taxista

-bueno todo comenzó cuando...-dijo fire blue que empezó a decir lo que paso

*fin del flash back 2*

-haaa, bueno eso fue entretenido-dijo el pegaso

-si, aquí estamos-dijo el taxista parando el vehículo

El pegaso baja del taxi, este se va, luego de calcular bien como tirar la cámara sin romperla, la tira por la ventana dando a lugar lo que sucedió

*tiempo actual*

-¡eso dolió! ¡¿TENIAS QUE LANZARME EN LA CABEZA LA CÁMARA?! -pregunto fer

-hola -saludo el pegaso

-he hola skull cracker... espera un segundo, ¿como llegaste aquí? -pregunto Martín confundido

-tome un taxi-dijo skull como si nada

-haaa... bueno... llegas a tiempo con la cámara, que vamos a empezar con los retos -dijo Martín

-el primero es...-

 **n1god**

 **Wow... asi dijo mi perro y yo dije AHUEVO WEEE. Y el solo giro la cabeza confundido porque le gritava a la tele porque mi equipo habia anotado gol... casi creo que mi perro pensaba que yo era el pendejo.**

-... -todos estaban callados, viendo lo que escribió sin dejar de poner caras de "¿que mier** es esto?"

 **¿Que pasa en un dia normal con un paquete de dinamita?**

-hmmm... -Martín imagino lo que pasaría

[Inserte imagen y sonido de explosión]

¡ ¡ ¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM! ! !

-hmmm, pues todo estaría normal :) -dijo Martín

-siguiente-

 **¿Si corremos al rededor de 15 minutos, te quedaran ganas de seguir?**

-hmmm, déjame ver...-dijo Martín empezando a imaginar

* _Imaginación °u°_ *

Se ve a Martín algo sudado, mientras corre, después de unos minutos se detiene

-ya... no... quiero seguir-dijo Martín, que encendió un fósforo y lo tiro a una caja, llena de TNT, y explota

¡BOOOOOMMMM!

 _*fin de la imaginación °u°*_

-tal vez, si tengo ganas de seguir-dijo Martín

-siguiente-

 **¿ A lo largo de media hora... podemos notar que apartir de la idea central de lo que no importa...**

-...no entendimos-dijeron todos los presentes

-siguiente-

 **¿ Porque cuatro tienen seis letras y seis tiene cuatro?**

-misterios de la vida-dijo Martín, que fue desapareciendo entre las sombras

-siguiente-

 **¿Numa numa... O Lit over My Head?**

-ninguno -dijo Martín de algún lado, ya que seguía entre las sombras

-el siguiente es...-

 **ELVIS5555**

 **Hola soy nuevo siguiendo tu fic y deja me decirte que es uno de los mejores para reírse dicho esto ahora te reto ver la película mas triste del mundo y que todos los personajes del fic te acompañen**

-jejeje gracias, y pues vamos con la película-dijo Martín reapareciendo, poniendo un DVD, todos los personajes que pudieron se sentaron en un sillón, mientras los demás se sentaron atrás, incluso tirek estaba sentado, como sea, lo que vieron fue... La milla verde (no se ustedes, pero esta película me hizo llorar bastante, es que ¡ERA CONMOVEDORA, NO PUDE EVITARLO!) después de verla, todos estaban llorando incluso los villanos derraman lagrimas, bueno, casi todos, el único que no lloraba era fire blue, su cara mostraba que estaba triste, pero en sus ojos no había ninguna lagrima

-vaya es bastante triste, pero no para hacer llorar-dijo fire blue, todos y cada uno lo miraron aun sin dejar de llorar

-¡¿COMO *snif* COMO ES QUE NO LLORAS CON ESTO?! -le grito skull llorando

-¿debería llorar? -pregunto fire blue confundido -te digo algo, yo nunca lloro-dijo fire blue dijo serio

-como sea *snif* seguiremos cuando todos *snif* nos calmemos-dijo Martín llorando

*1 día después*

-el siguiente es...-

 **masternica**

 **tengo una pregunta para discord.**

-di la pregunta-dijo discord

 **¿quien era la pony rosa de ojos raros y cuya cutie mark era un bate y una pelota de beisball?¿realmente se llama screwball y es tu hija?**

-no, no lo es, solo es otra pony loca-dijo discord

-el siguiente es...-

 **Sir. Sombra**

 **Bien me respondistes 75% bien pero me decepcionas al fallar la primera aqui va mas...**

-no soy el profesor X, así que te decepcionaras mucho-dijo Martín

 **Una botella de vino, taponado con un corcho, esta llena hasta la mitad ¿como harias para beber el vino sin sacar el corcho ni romper el vidrio?.**

-no se, igual se la doy a un vago que esta en la esquina y listo-dijo Martín

-siguiente-

 **Tengo diez peces y se ahogan seis ¿cuantos me quedad?.**

-si se ahogan por el aire, te quedan cuatro, pero si dices de agua, te quedan seis-dijo Martín

-siguiente-

 **El que descubrio la leche. ¿Que estaba haciendo con la vaca?**

-misteros de la vida, como si preguntaras a quien se le ocurrio el papel higienico, como y cuando-dijo Martín

-el ultimo es...-

 **Guest**

 **oye me encanta tu historia soy aun alguien que no quiere revelar quien es pero tengo un reto reto a rarity que se coma 100 tazones de mocos de diferentes especies XD**

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOO! nunca are un acto tan asqueroso-dijo rarity

-pues yo no tengo 100 tazones de mocos diferentes, además no podría tenerlos-dijo Martín

*2 minutos después*

Estaban Martín, rarity y skull, en una especie de fabrica abandonada, adentro estaban 100 tazones de mocos de: animales, humanos, payasos, etc...

-no sabia que tenias 100 tazones de mocos-dijo Martín a skull

-siempre estoy preparado, por si algún día necesito mocos-dijo skull con orgullo, aunque era raro

-no pienso hacer esto-dijo rarity

-bueno, esta el resto del reto que dice...-dijo Martín

 **aah se me olvidaba si no se come esos mocos rarity ella tendra 2 opciones una es quemar y destruir toda su ropa y diamantes y la segunda es quedarse calva por todo 1 año**

-¿que elijes? -pregunto Martín a rarity, pero ella ya estaba comiendo los mocos, con lagrimas y maquillaje por su rostro por lo asquerso que sabia, pues skull graba todo para subirlo a youtube, y Martín la animaba diciendo "¡COME COME COME!" después de 80 tazones, ella vomita en un balde que curiosamente estaba al lado, luego Martín la obliga a tomar su vomito, que ella tomo y siguió comiendo, cuando le faltaba poco para terminar, ya estaba con algo de vomito saliendo de su boca, comió el último y se desmallo

-sabes, tenia 201 mocos en vez de 100, mi error-dijo skull con pena, mientras Martín se daba un faceplam, luego dejan a rarity y se van al estudio

-bueno amigos eso es todo por hoy-dijo Martín

-¿oye donde están fer y fire blue? -pregunto skull

-en un helicóptero-dijo Martín

-¿por que? -pregunto skull

-lo veremos en otro capitulo-dijo Martín- adiós-

*fin del flash back TTuTT*

-y eso paso-dijo Martín

-ok pero ¿por que o recuerdo nada de eso, si yo estaba ahí? -pregunto fer

-te lo... diré en el siguiente capitulo, bueno eso es todo amigos nos leemos-dijo Martín

* * *

Bueno, hola a todos jeje... esto... ahí tienen el capitulo... pues quería hacer esa entrada larga porque, el cap anterior era bastante corto y si no lo vieron no importa, en el siguiente no lo are, aunque tal vez vuelva a hacerlo de nuevo, como sea ha y le digo gracias a mi amigo red kick que me ayudo un poco con el cap, y por prestarme su oc, bueno dejen sus retos que les haya gustado y

CHAO CHAO


	14. Capitulo 14

Capitulo 14: las quesadillas dan miedo XD

* * *

Empezamos con un día de mucho sol, los pájaros cantan, cuando se escucha un grito... Y en el auditorio, se ve a Twilight corriendo espantada, mientras Skull volaba tranquilamente con una quesadilla en sus cascos, mientras perseguía a Twilight

-¿Que le pasa a ella y las quesadillas? -se pregunto Fer, mientras el y Martín trataban de mover un elefante bebe

-no tengo idea... Hey dejen eso y ayuden-dijo Martín, a Fire Blue y a Skull, que se canso de molestar a Twi y la dejo en una esquina con la quesadilla, Fire Blue estaba jugando un juego de fútbol, mientras Skull narraba el partido

-y la pelota se la pasa a ***** (no tengo ganas de poner algun equipo, y si quieren ustedes imaginen que equipo, que jugadores y ya), que se lo pasa a ***** que se lo roba ******, lo recupera el equipo ******... ¡PENAL! La pelota es para el equipo de Fire Blue yyy...- pateo la pelota, pero fallo por poco -¡YYYY CASI DA UN GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! -grito Skull como si fuera bueno

-si sabes que eso fue de uso innecesario ¿no? -dijo Fire Blue un poco molesto

-¡ES QUE NO TENGO CONTROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! ¡ESTO ME CAUSA MUCHO DOLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR! -siguío gritando Skull, pero paro cuando Fire blue le dio una patada en sus partes -gracias lo necesitaba-dijo en tono susurrante Skull en el suelo, mientras soltaba unas pequeñas lagrimas por el dolor

-¿Soy yo o eso se parece un poco al especial de fútbol?- pregunto Martín con una gotita anime

-no hay de que amigo, no hay de que-dijo Fire Blue con una pequeña sonrisa -sabes para no tener boca, si que eres muy ruidoso-

-¿Por que todos van con mi boca? Tengo cosas más raras, digo notaste mis ojos ¡ESTAN COMPLETAMENTE EN BLANCO! O ¿que tal sobre que yo...? -dijo Skull exagerando con todo, pero fue interrumpido por Fer

-oigan ¿Nos van a ayudar o que?- pregunto Fer empujando al elefante

-da igual, nosotros ya les estamos ayudando-dijo Skull

-pero si-antes de que Fire Blue siguiera hablando, Skull le puso un casco en su boca

-nosotros estamos supervisando (admítanlo, alguna ves escucharon usar esa escusa XD) -dijo Skull -además porque deberíamos ayudarte solo los dos, digo que tal Music ella apenas te ayuda-dijo Skull señalando a Music, que estaba escuchando musica tranquilamente, cuando noto que la miraban

-¿su-sucede algo? -pregunto Music nerviosa por las miradas

-olvídalo rosa, no es interesante-dijo Fire Blue tranquilo, dandole palmadas en la espalda para tranquilizarla

-de todas maneras, ademas de ella también esta... ¿Como se llamaba?... Así, es-dijo Skull, pero antes que dijera una palabra más, todos lo interrumpieron

-¡NO LO MENCIONES! -gritaron todos

-pero si solo iba a nombrar a-dijo Skull

-¡ **NO** LO MENCIONES!-volvieron a gritar todos

-recuérdenme por que los cree-dijo Martín

-querías un oc-dijo Fire Blue

-estabas aburrido-dijo Skull

-a ti te ayudaron a crearme-dijo Music

-como sea, mejor empecemos el programa ya-dijo Matín -Fer enciende la cámara-

-heeee, ya esta encendida :P -dijo Fer con una sonrisa malvada

-grrr ¡PEQUEÑO DEMONIO!-grito Martín empezando a estrangular a fer sin problemas

-el primero es...-

 **masternica**

 **en vista de que rarity no esta interesada en spike la reto a que le consiga una novia tiene que ser tan bonita como ella.**

-eso es facil de solucionar-dijo Rarity

-vas a inscribirlo a un sitio web, buscarle una chica que paresca buena para el, pero resulta que no, y ella trata de amarrarlo a su vida con una cria, para que se haga cargo, mientras ella gosa de la vida, y gasta el dinero que el gana, para que cuando te enteres de tu error, Spike te odiara por el resto de su vida, mientras que tu te lamentas la orrible decicion, para resultar que al final todo se soluciona bien para todos, menos para la chica-adivino Music, dejando con la boca abierta a todos, menos a Skull claro

-por favor, yo no aria tal cosa-dijo Rarity nerviosa, _"nota mental: nunca buscar a ponys por internet"_ penso Rarity

-¿Y tu como sabes eso? -pregunto Martín a Music

-jeje novelas-respondio Music apenada y un poco sonrojada

-oigan después buscan a las chicas, ahora siguiente-dijo Fire Blue artó

 **y reto a discord a inyectarse un afrodisiaco hecho con los genitales de una zorra ninfomaniaca. que solo existió 3 semanas en el siglo 16.**

-... No me haran hacer eso ¿Verdad? -pregunto Discord sudando a mares

-no tengo ni idea de que zorra se refiere ¿Tu sabes a que se refiere? -le pregunto Martín a Discord

-no, por supuesto que no-míntio Discord aliviado, porque se salvo de hacer algo de lo que se lamentaria, y rapidamente se tele-transporto con sus poderes, a donde nadie sabe ni a nadie le intereza

-algo me parece sospechoso, hmmm... bueno ya que, continuemos c:-dijo Martín

-pero que despistado eres-dijo Fer

-siguiente-

 ****y que haga un trio con las hermanas reales.(celestia y luna).****

-oye, no olvides que me debes un favor-dijo Luna apareciendo de la nada

-y a mi-dijo Trollestia digo Molestia digo Celestia tambien apareciendo de la nada -maldito narrador ¿Que tan dificil es decir mi nombre? -pregunto Celestia

-¿Quieres que te lo diga? -preguntaron divertidos todos (si tambien Luna)

-si se callan no los enviare al sol-amenazo la princesa del pastel digo sol, lo cual no funciono

-nah si dices eso todo el tiempo y nunca lo haces-dijo Luna tranquila

-es que no tengo tiempo en mi agenda-dijo Celestia

-si dejaras de comprar y comer pasteles, lo tendrias-dijo Fire Blue

-¡LA RAZÓN POR LA QUE COMPRO PASTELES ES POR TU CULPA! ¡TE COMISTE TODOS MIS PRECIOSOS PASTELES (ya me agarro el hambre T.T) Y LOS ESTABA GUARDANDO PARA UN DÍA QUE NO HAYA PASTELES! -dijo Celestia MUY molesta

-pero no me gusto el reto-míntio Fire Blue mientras Celestia seguia mirandolo, entonces baja sus orejas como si estubiera apenado, mira para otro lado-de echo no, me encánto hacer el reto-''susurro'' Fire Blue pero fue bastante alto para que lo escucharan... todos en realidad-olvide que no se mentir-

-después se quejan de lo gloton que es el y lo gorda que esta ella, ahora sigamos con esto-dijo Martín

-¡oye!-gritaron ofendidos lo mencionados

-siguiente-

 **y que obligen a los pegasos bravucones a disculparse con fluttershy. (torturándolos)**

-no sabemos donde esta Discord, así que...-dijo Martín pero no terminó

En eso, una pantalla plasma al final del pasillo se enciende, mostrando que estaban las noticias, viendo como eran los bravucones, que estaban siendo torturados... por plumas que no dejaban de hacerles cosquillas, tanto que se orinaron, enserio se podia ver en el suelo la orina... Que asco... Mientras Discord estaba al lado diciendoles algo

-¡JAJAJAJ LO JAJAJAJA LAMENTAMOS JAJAJAJAJAJAJA MUCHO JAJAJAJAJAJAJA FLUTTERSHY JAJAJJAJAJA! -gritaron mientras se reian los pegasos

-eso llamo yo karma-dijo Skull, entonces Discord aparece al lado suyo

-que esperabas, no iba a dejarlos salirse con la suya-dijo Discord

-el siguiente es...-

 **Fenix Dorado  
Yo soy el gran y sensual Fenix de la discordia...**

Entonces todos miraron a Discord, este estaba silbando y viendo a la nada

 **Reto, que Martin baile samba xD**

-¡SOBRE MI CADAVER! -grito Martín, que salto por la ventana, cayo sobre un caballo blanco (uno de la vida real) y con un sombrero vaquero que no se de donde saco, el caballo se levanto y Martín sacudio su sombrero-¡ayo silver! -grito Martín al estilo llanero solitario, y se fue al orizonte en el atardecer

-y eso que apenas son 14:00 pm-dijo Fer confundido, igual que los demás

-siguiente-

 **2 Que discord se caiga a la lava hirviendo**

*en un volcan*

-vamos chicos no tenemos que-dijo Discord cuando fue interrumpido por...

-menos palabas, más acción-dijo Fire Blue, que lo pateo al volcan

Discord se cayo al volcan, pero gracias a sus poderes, no le paso nada, solo se quemo un poco

-siguiente-

 **3 Que pinkie pie me aga un gran pastel. :)**

-¡CLARO QUE SI YA ESPERABA QUE ALGUIEN ME LO PIDIERA!-grito Pinkie con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, que sin dejar de perder ni un segundo se fue a la cocina más cercana, para volver en 5 minutos con un pastel casi tan grande como un elefante-¡LISTO AHORA ME VOY A TU CASA A DEJARTELO! Lalala-grito Pinkie que se fue cantando y saltando con el pastel en un carrito atrás suyo, mientras que Celestia la seguia ''disimuladamente'', con una sonrisa que no mostraba nada bueno

-siguiente-

 **4 Yyy mmmm LIBERA LOS PONYYYYYS. :$**

De la puerta principal, entra Martín tranquilamente

-como dije ellos son libres, solo que quieren quedarce-dijo Martín

-¡NO ES CIERTO! -grito un pony cualquiera, al que Martín habia disparado en un capitulo anterior

-¿Que yo no te habia matado a ti? -pregunto Martín

-ah es verdad, agh hu (sonidos de alguien agonizando)-mientras el pony se caia lentamente al suelo, mientras que Martín miraba raro a lo que pasaba

-siguiente-

 **Puedo? Aparecer para pegarle a Fer (y finias)**

-claro que puedes-dijo Martín, aparece fenix dorado bla bla bla, le pega a Fer con una patada en sus partes, tambien a alguien llamado finias y se va

-el siguiente es...-

 **Sir. Sombra**

 **Muy bien bro estavez pasastes mi prueba...**

-si wuju-dijo Martín un poco feliz, pero con algo de sarcasmo

 **Oye unas preguntas ¿porque tanto flash back?**

-no se ¿Por que tantas pruebas?-pregunto Martín

-siguiente-

 **Voy hacer otra pruba?**

-por mi pues *respira hondo* -dijo Martín

*en el espacio exterior, con vista al planeta Tierra*

Un platillo volador pasaba por ahí, cuando escuchan un grito

-¡NUUUUUNNNNNNNNNCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA EN LA VIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-se escucho el grito de Martín

*en el estudio*

-bien continuemos (: -dijo Martín, mientras los otros se tapaban los oidos tratando de recuperar el audio

-siguiente-

 **Y te falto mi otra pregunta porque no la respondistes**

-si te refieres a esa pregunta, pues es simple: no-dijo Martín

-el siguiente es...-

 **Guest  
hola soy el amigo del reto de los mocos me recuerdas rarity y como fue tu experiencia en ese reto nwn espero que tus amigas hayan visto youtube ya que es uno de los video muy popular...**

-si es verdad, miren jamas tube tantas visitas \\(° °)/ -dijo Skull mostrando el video a todos, mientras Rarity se enfurecia y golpeaba a Skull en la cara, con los objetos que encontraba en cualquier lado

-pues mi experiencia fue... ¡SI ME HACES HACER ESO DE NUEVO, NO VOLVERAS A DECIR UNA SOLA PALABRA EN TU VIDA! -grito Rarity

-ese vídeo no es tan genial-dijo Rainbow

-siguiente-

 **ya sabia que rainbow dash me haria una critica bueno aqui le un reto a esa marimacho de closed oye dash ves esas cubetas de papas a la francesa por ahi b ueno esas son papas ''furia infermal'' tendras que comer 10 cubetas de esas papas y bueno lo ingredientes son chiles solaris angry,extrato de magmar eso los haces mas calientes y jugo de flor del desierto**

Rainbow nota las cubetas que están atrás de todo

-por favor, ni que esto estubiera tan_¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA QUEMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -grito Rainbow mientras que agarro una papa y le quemo los cascos -¡como es que la cubeta no se derritio! -grito Rainbow mientras hundia los cascos en un balde con hielo y agua, mientas se tranquilizaba

-usamos titanio para hacerlos-dijo Twi aun en el ríncon, mientras trataba de evitar la quesadilla, pero le seguía dando miedo moverse

-ella ayudo, además no me dejaste terminar el reto-dijo Martín

 **ah oye dash otra cosa que tienes que saber esque son muy calientes y picantes ya que los mismo dragones no lograron comer mas de 1 cubeta y tendras 2 opciones si te niegas una es que toda tu coleccion de libros de daring doo se van a quemar y la otra es que traeras mala suerte a los wonder bolts y la pelotas de lo varones explotaras si los tocas XD**

-bueno voy a intentar-dijo Rainbow, con unos guantes de cocina, tomo una papa con cuidado y cuando iba a tragarla, se vio una ambulancia conducir por la calle rápidamente

-miren una ambulancia-dijo Martín viendo por la ventana

-bueno, aquí va-dijo rainbow que comió la papa -hmmm... saben no es tan calien-

*en el hospital*

Se ve a rainbow en una camilla, echando humo por la boca, mientras que doctores y enfermeros empujaban/seguían la camilla

-¿Que tiene que esta así? -pregunto un doctor

-tiene lengua carbonizada, garganta quemada, derretimiento estomacal, su temperatura es muy alta esta a los 300 grados, ¡ESTA ENTRANDO EN SHOK! -dijo la enfermera, mientras que todos los doctores entraban en la sala de emergencias

*en el estudio*

-no crei que fuean tan calientes estas papas-dijo Skull sosteniendo una papa, mientras su casco se quemaba, literalmente

-¿Eso no te duele? -pregunto Fire blue

-si, bastante, mucho, ya no se que es peor que esto, mejor ya lo suelto-dijo Skull que solto la papa en la cubeta entoces Fire Blue, con guantes, agarra una papa y lo traga, esperaron 5 segundos y no paso nada

-¿no te moriste? -pregunto Martín asombrado

-no... De echo me gusto, quiero más-dijo Fire blue, que comenzó a comer un balde de las papas sin parar, ni sudar, mientras los demás lo miraban como si dijeran ''¿es enserio?''

-bueno, debido a que Dash no decidio que opción le dejaremos a los wonder-dijo Martín, pero fue interrumpido por los wonderbolts, los sementales, ya que las yeguas se morían de risa

-¡QUEMA SUS LIBROS Y DEJA NUESTRAS BOLAS! -gritaron los miedosos

-oigan usen mejor el lenguaje ¿Seguros que no quieren la otra opción? -pregunto divertida Music aguantando la risa, mientras los wonder se ponían pálidos ante la idea

-el siguiente es... -

 **n1god**

 **Que se sentira ser Enano?... na la neta no prefiero ser alto b.b  
Aquilles Vaesa...  
Vennyto Camelo...  
Elber Galarga...**

-no se, yo soy alto mido 1,72-dijo Martín

-¿Con o sin zapatos? -pregunto divertido Fer

-sin -respondio Martín enojado

-el ultimo es... -

 **Red Kick**

 **Cuando quieras amigo, igual si te quedo corto  
retos  
1 reto a fire blue que lo persiga una estampida de elefantes, cebras, rinocerontes y pelícanos (estilo jumanji XD)**

-eso explica lo del elefante-dijo Music

-si ¿Que no vieron los retos? -pregunto Martín

-no -dijo Skull como si nada

-prefiero escuchar musica-dijo Music un poco apenada

-yo estaba comiendo (: -dijo Fire Blue terminando la ultima papa de los 10 baldes

-¿sigues vivo? -preguntaron incredulos todos

-si, por favor, si alguien no se murió de un infarto con ver la cara de Deadpool en la película, por que me voy a morir con esto-dijo Fire Blue (¿Quien fue a ver la película? Yo si, la cara si que era fea)

-ok en eso tienes un muy buen punto, pero vamos afuera-dijo Martín

*afuera, duh*

Todos estaban afuera, y habia todos los animales del reto, pero no se movían ni un centímetro

-¿Que no deberían perseguirme? -pregunto el pegaso azul

-es que llamamos a un domador, así que ya te perseguiran-dijo Martín, que en un rato llego un hombre con vigote, que hizo sonar un silvato mientras señalaba a Fire Blue, de pronto los animales vieron a Fire Blue y lo empezaron a perseguir, mientras el hizo lo más obvio del mundo: correr por su vida, olvidando usar sus alas

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAA COMO SE DETIENEN ESTOS ANIMALEEEEEEES! -grito Fire Blue corriendo

-solo se detendrán si alguien dice la palabra secreta-dijo el señor

-¿Cual es? -pregunto Fer

-la olvide-dijo el hombre con una sonrisa nerviosa, haciendo que todos se cayeron al suelo estilo anime

-¿palabra secreta?... ¡YA LO TENGO! -grito sonriendo Fire Blue, entonces se detuvo, los animales que estaban a una buena distancia no, respiro hondo y grito-¡JUMANJIIIIIIII! -todos los animales se detuvieron a centímetros de aplastarlo, de la nada un gran tornado apareció, llevando a los animales a la tierra de Oz... si lo se muy original, pero si alguien tienen alguna otra idea, estoy escuchando-¿Quien lo diría? ¡funciono! -dijo Fire Blue

-a eso llamo yo suerte-dijo Fer

-amen hermano, amen-dijo Martín

-siguiente-

 **2 que flash diga que es una niña bonita**

-flash hemos pasado por mucho, si lo dices no te aremos nada malo-dijo Martín, con un bat en la mano, mientras en la otra tenia un machete

-dilo por ti, no por mi-dijo Skull, con los aparatos de sus cascos delanteros y alas, transformados en unas espadas afiladas

-si pero ¿Me tenias que atar a una silla? -pregunto Flash

-no, pero... no se me ocurre una escusa-dijo Fire Blue

-ok, soy una niña bonita-dijo Flash enojado

-dilo mejor que eso-dijo Martín

-soy una niña bonita, quiero maquillarme, y salir de fista con mis amigis-dijo Flash

-e-eso es mejor, pe-pero muy gay-dijo Music para empezar a reír

-soy una niña bonita, me gusta salir a comprar vestidos y hablar sobre chicos-dijo Flash imitando la voz de una niña

-ok, creo que es suficiente-dijo Skull

-las niñas bonitas nos gustan pasar las noches de fiestas y-dijo Flash pero fue noqueado por Fire Blue, que lo golpeo en la cabeza y después contra el suelo, dejándolo fuera de combate

-si no lo cayaba yo, alguien más lo haria, pero mucho después-dijo Fire Blue

-siguiente-

 **pregunta  
¿quien gana en una pelea celestia o... GOKU?**

-yo -dijo Celestia

-GOKU -dijo Luna

-GOKU -dijo Martín

-GOKU -dijo Fer

Y siguieron diciendo goku por horas asta que...

-esperen -dijo Twilight con un echizo de protección, evitando la quesadilla, mientras celestia miraba con orgullo y felicidad, obviamente elegiría únicamente a... -si hacemos bien los cálculos el ganador seria... ¡OBVIAMENTE EL UNICO Y GLORIOSO GOKU! -grito Twilight ganando una mirada de enojo de Molestia... perdón Celestia

-¿Por que todos me odian? -pregunto deprimida Celestia, mientras Luna le daba palmadas en la cabeza

-bueno, eso aun no es todo, vamos a ver como le va a Spike, con la cita arreglada de la tacaña Rarity-dijo Martín viendo a la televisión, mientras Rarity le gritaba

*en un parke*

Estaban Spike, Music y Fire Blue (que llegaron volando), buscando a una pony que rarity le recomendó

-¿Estas seguro que es buena idea? Digo, recuerdas lo que dijo rosa, no creo que fuera a pasar eso, pero algo malo puede pasar-dijo Fire Blue a Spike

-pue-puede pasar eso-susurro Music un poco avergonzada y sonrojada

-no estoy seguro, pero Rarity dijo que le interezaban los dragones, así que no pierdo nada-dijo Spike seguro, Music lo detuvo

-he ¿Cuando dijo que le interesaban los dragones, se refería a ese tipo de interés? -pregunto Music, mientras apuntaba a una unicornio blanca, rubia y muy linda, pero que estaba llevando cosas para cazar, para ser directo, para cazar dragones, cosas como: gemas, redes de metal, unas lanzas, una maleta que decía ''soy una caza dragones'' (LOL), etc... Mientras los tres miraban asustados, se preguntaban si ella era la pony, su duda fue inesperadamente respondida, ya que saco un cartel que tenia escrito el nombre Spike, asi que lentamente se fueron atrás, pero la pony noto a Spike lo que empezo una persecución, luego de horas de intentar capturarlo, la unicornio lo logra

-tu no vas a escaparte, reptil raramente desarrollado-dijo la unicornio

-espera no es lo que crees-dijo Spike asustado cubriendoce con sus brazos

-a no, no me vas a engañar-dijo esa unicornio con una sonrisa de las malas, pero antes que dijera algo más, fue golpeada por nada más que por Fire Blue, que la dejo inconsiente, la levanto y la tiro al basurero, y sin más, se fue como si nada, mientras que los demas lo veían confundidos

-eso fue extraño... Y ¿Quieren comer algo? -pregunto Fire Blue

-si ¿Por que no? -aceptaron los dos

-bien hay un Mc Kingh cerca de aquí (lo se es poco original, pero no se me ocurrio nada más), vamos yo invito-dijo Fire Blue apuntando un lugar cerca del parke, así que los tres se fueron caminando

*en el estudio*

Todos iban saliendo, cuando Martín voltea y mira a Twilight -¡HEY TWI! ¡¿VIENES O QUE?! -le pregunto Martín, cuando se dio cuenta de la quesadilla, se acerco, agarro la quesadilla y la tiro por cualquier lado, lado por el que le golpeo en la cara a Skull

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA LLUEVEN QUESADILLAS CORRAN! -grito Skull, mientras que Twilight le agradeció a Martín y se fue a dar una ducha

-bueno es todo por hoy, nos leemos-dijo Martín saludando

* * *

 **¡Hola gente! Bueno ahí esta el cap de siempre, tengo que decir algo, estoy pensando en hacer un fic diferente, pero no diré mucho ya que es más un ¿como decirlo? Proyecto, bueno no quiero aburrirlos, así que espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus retos, preguntas que sin ellos el fic no sigue, es todo y**

 **CHAO CHAO**


	15. Capitulo 15

Capitulo 15: Boleto dorado y hamburguesas

* * *

Como se puede ver, la cámara se enciende antes de tiempo, en el fondo se ve a Fer tomando la cámara y llevándola a otro lado

Se ve una puerta, de ella sale Fire Blue con papel en su casco trasero, y se fue a un cuarto en el que estaban Martín, Skull y una computadora

-hola ¿Que hacen? -pregunto Fire Blue

-vamos a ver el trailer de mi película, que esta en desarrollo ¿Soy yo o algo apesta aquí? -dijo Skull

-heee... Siiii, les sugiero encender una vela aromática en el baño-dijo Fire Blue sonriendo y rascándose la cabeza apenado, ganando miradas de asco de parte de todos -nota mental: nunca comer más de 20 latas de frijoles-susurro Fire Blue

-bueno, algo me dice que el conserje se encargara de eso, si le aumento el sueldo-dijo Martín revisando una billetera, para ver como de ella salia una polilla

-sera mejor que consigas dinero-dijo Fer

-no, porque la billetera es tuya-dijo Martín, sacando el permiso de conducir de Fer, que estaba en la billetera

-pe-pero si yo creí que la perdí en el hipódromo-dijo Fer revisando su billetera, sin encontrar nada de nada

-¿Y de donde crees que lo encontré? -dijo Martín con una sonrisa malvada

-¡¿VAMOS A VER MI TRAILER O QUE?! -grito Skull

-oye tranquilo viejo, si vamos a verlo-dijo Fire Blue, que le dio play al vídeo

*el trailer*

 _Explicacion_

 _"lo que se ve"_

 _-habla-_

Esta es una película de un pendejo, para pendejos, echa por un pendejo

[Narrador con voz cool]

En un mundo, en el que los humanos les gustaban las hamburguesas

"se ve una hamburguesa es comida por un hombre"

Ahora, es todo lo contrario

"se ve a una hamburguesa sacudirse salvaje mente, entonces salen papas fritas en forma de patas de araña, y empieza a caminar asta la calle, sube por la pierna de una mujer, ella ve la hamburguesa, la hamburguesa salta a su cara y la mujer grita espantada"

Pensaron que todo había acabado

"un cohete, lleno de hamburguesas mutantes, despega al espacio"

Pero solo había comenzado

"en el cielo un platillo volador aparece, pero no un platillo normal, sino un platillo... De Hamburguesas, de el caen hamburguesas pequeñas vivas"

Pero, no todo estaba perdido, un hombre

"un hombre musculoso se levanta, de aspecto rudo, un cigarrillo, con armas y un pañuelo rojo en su cabeza"

EL hombre

"el hombre esta parado frente una ciudad, destruida, incendiándose y con queso derretido"

Trae consigo esperanza

Y

Un gran

APETITO

"una hamburguesa gigante aparece, y ruge mientras salsa salia disparada de el, el hombre solo tira sus armas y cigarrillo, y se prepara para decir..."

-bon appetit-

Tony Max Sparrow y las hamburguesas: el almuerzo apenas comienza

*The End*

-¿Y que les pareció? -pregunto Skull emocionado a todos los que vieron el trailer, que después proyecto en una pared, mientras todos tenían diferentes expresiones pero demostraban lo mismo: es horrible

-fue horrible-dijo Martín

-es lo más raro que he visto-dijo Fer

Y siguieron dando criticas muy negativas, asta que Skull noto a Fire Blue y Music, que se escabullían silenciosamente

-hey compañeros oc's ¿Ustedes que dicen de mi trailer? -pregunto Skull, mientras los mencionados se dieron la vuelta, ambos con sonrisas nerviosas

-bu-bueno e-eso fue... -dijo Music jugando con sus cascos nerviosamente, tratando de buscar las palabras correctas-pues... creo que tal vez no vomiten tanto al verla-dijo Music con sonrisa entre apenada y nerviosa

-ok... Eso dolió, mucho-dijo Skull fríamente-y... ¿Que te pareció Fire Blue? -pregunto esperanzado, después de 400 criticas completamente negativas

-bueno si digo la verdad, eso fue... Increíble (: -dijo Fire Blue, sorprendiendo a todos incluso a Skull, pero bajo sus orejas y miro para otro lado-de echo no, fue completamente horrible... Y me dio ganas de comer una hamburguesa-"susurro" Fire Blue haciendo que todos tuvieran una gotita en la sien

-nah eso lo dirá el publico, mejor empecemos con el programa ¿No? -pregunto Skull

-si, Fer enciende la cámara-dijo Martín

-ya la encendí desde el principio de ese trailer-dijo Fer, pero Martín no hizo nada

-con ver eso fue suficiente castigo, para todos nosotros-dijo Martín

-el primero es... -

 **masternica**

 **gracias amigo.**

-de nada-dijo Martín

 **solo tengo una pregunta para cadence. ¿es cierto que chrysalis y tu eran amigas pero luego se enemistaron? Porque?**

-bueno, si, eramos buenas amigas, un tiempo después empezamos a tener diferentes puntos de opinión, y luego ¡LA DESCUBRO TRATANDO LIGAR CON SHINING! -grito furiosa Cadence

-y ¿Que yo soy mucho mejor que tu? -dijo Chrysalis, empezando una discusión, luego una pelea afuera del estudio, pero eso no es interesante

-el siguiente es... -

 **DestinyTX**

 **soy yo otra vez el del reto de los mocos para rarity mi nombre claves es destiny como lo ven**

-no muy interesante-dijeron todos a la ves

 **y veo que la marimacho de closet rainbow aun se esta recuperando aqui le tengo un reto al anciano de discordia** **si si el dios de caos lo sé pero con esa barba que tienes pareces un anciano y para que no hagas trampa en este reto te quite todos tus poderes mágicos así nunca vas a leer la mente de alguien ves esos vasos están llenos de leche muy agria y tibia tu reto es beber 11 lo cual 10 de ellos están llenos y con el ultimo vaso te lo tendrá que dar martín y si molestia termina bañara de vomito no te regresare tus poderes hasta dentro de 3 capítulos**

Entonces Discord noto los vasos, se acerco y a duras penas tomo cada uno de los vasos, casi vomitando con todos ellos

-hmmm ¿Y esto? -se pregunto Martín viendo el reto

 **psss Martín lo que no sabe discordia es que eso no es leche son mocos de camello re cien sonados cuando el pida el ultimo vaso llama al camello y has que discordia vea que el camello se suene en el vaso sera divertido de ver XD**

-ok lo are-dijo Martín

-ya ter-termine -dijo Discord verde y con un poco de los mocos en su lengua

-si como digas, ¡VEN CAMELLO CAMELLO CAMELLO! -llamo Martín que vino un camello, que se suena en el vaso haciendo que todos los presentes les de ganas de vomitar, menos Discord que se desmallo y vomito al mismo tiempo, lo que causa que, esta desmallado y con vomito saliendo de su boca-vaya que débil-dijo Martín

-siguiente-

 **ni modo discordia perdiste el reto la princesa celestia termino bañara de vomito.**  
 **estas muy mal dijes que si ''molestia terminara bañara de vomito'' es decir cualquier que la vomito no del tuyo y como twilight,rarity y luna ya que las 3 la vomitaron no regresaran tus poderes hasta dentro de 3 capitulos y un ultimo mensaje: OIGAN SI TIENES UN RETO PARA DISCORDIA NO DESPERDICIEN LA OPORTUNIDAD YA QUE EL NO TIENE PODERES HASTA DENTRO DE 3 CAPUTILOS ASÍ QUE APROVECHEN XD**

-ya lo van a aprovechar amigo-dijo Skull guiñando el ojo

-el siguiente es... -

 **n1god**

 **XD que divertido leer las respuestas de otros XD.**

-¿Que esperabas? es un fic con otros retos, no solo los tuyos-dijo Martín con una sonrisa

-siguiente-

 **Porque no apareció el Rojo Sanches? el lo mencionaron en Robots.**  
 **"El rojo Sanche se pasa por la varda... !Se quita uno se quita otro!... !ese tiro san bombaso goooool! ah lo marcaron fuera de lugar XD.**

-no se me ocurrió, y eso que lo vi mientras escribía eso ¿Que loco no? -dijo Martín

-¿Se supone que debía agregarlo a mi narración? -pregunto Skull confundido

-nah no creo que fuera importante-dijo Martín sin darle importancia

-siguiente-

 **En la escala del uno al diez como te sentirías si anotaras un gol y te lo marcaran fuera de lugar, tanto en futboll de vídeo juego como el deportivo real?**

-bueno yo me sentiría con un... 5, si un cinco, porque pfff se gana o se pierde en la vida, no todo se puede ganar, eso me lo dijo mi papá-dijo Martín pensativo

-siguiente-

 **Reto a Guest que corra un maratón... y y... yyy... QUE COMA TIERRA Y DOMINE EL MUNDO.**

-... Heee... ¿Exactamente a quien te refieres? -pregunto Music confundida hablando por todos

-siguiente-

 **Si luna representa la Luna... Porque** **a Celestia no le pusieron Sol para que representara al sol? olvídalo recordé que es por la cerveza sol. DAAAAAAA**

-si ya sabias la respuesta ¿Para que pones la pregunta? -pregunto Skull

-viejo, acabo de tener un serio déjà vu ahora mismo-dijo Martín pensado

-siguiente-

 **Saben... no me enorgullesco de ser el hermano menor de tres hermanas... es un desastre pero curiosamente mi segunda hermana se llama Luna. la primera Celeste, y la tercera Carla... y por mi abuela carla... y ande saber que me llevo mejor con Carla que con las dos primeras... ya que estas se han aprovechado de ser mas pequeñas que yo y mis padres nunca me han creído lo que yo digo de ellas siendo que ellas hacen lo que yo les digo que hacen...**

 **Por eso las odio Celestia y Luna... Discord me cae bien y creo que amuchos mas.**

-mi más grande pesame por ti-dijo Martín, Fire Blue y Skull

-¿Por que nos culpas? -preguntaron las hermanas reales

-pero si hoy en día las culpan por todo-dijo Fire Blue confundido

-¿Enserio? -preguntaron las princesas, mientras los ponys le hacían señas de que Fire se callara

-si, todo el tiempo, culpan a Celestia por el calentamiento, y a Luna por las noches oscuras y aterradoras-dijo Fire Blue

-no me digas-dijeron con aura roja, por la ira, Celestia y Luna mirando a los ponys, que empezaron a sudar por el miedo

-el siguiente es... -

 **RacingLight**

 **Hola amigo que tal soy BlueThunder, no preguntes Racing esta durmiendo y a esta es el único momento en que puedo apoderarme de su cuenta, soy su maldita creación a si que se cual es su contraseña. Primero te diré que tienes una historia muy divertida y que iba a ofrece un par de retos.**

-jejeje muchas gracias por eso, veamos que tal tu reto que esta bueno (: -dijo Martín sonriendo

 **1) Me dejarías a solas con Twilight un rato, no se lo digas pero la consideró una pony muy hermosa jeje...** **  
** **Racing: ¿Blue? Que estas haciendo...** **  
** **Yo nada ¿Por que preguntas?** **  
** **Racing: enserio entonces ¿que haces con mi computador a las tres de la mañana?** **  
** **Aaaaah naaaaaaadaaaa, ok adiós un saludo amiguito espero tomes mi petición debo correr** **  
** **Racing: ¡Fuera de la computadora ahora Blue!...(se va) bueno ahora que se fue veamos a si, muy divertido fic Martín y Firme espero verlos pronto creo que una pequeña visita no vendría mal.**

-haaa problemas con tu oc, yo entiendo, después de todo, yo soporto a estos tres-dijo Martín señalando a Fire Blue, Music y Skull

-je... Hola-dijeron los tres saludando con el casco

-en cuanto a tu reto BlueThunder, pues...-dijo Martín pero Fire Blue lo interrumpió

-si quieres un tiempo con Twilight, lo hubieras dicho antes-dijo Fire Blue, que llevo un casco a su espalda, a la altura de sus alas, y sacando un boleto dorado (no por nada lo puse en el titulo he, heee) -ten, es un boleto que te permite un "tiempo con Twilight" en privado-dijo Fire Blue

-¿Tu por que tienes eso? -pregunto Twilight, que llego hace un rato

-lo venden en la calle-dijo Fire Blue como si nada

-¿Por que lo compraste? Eso no se hace-dijo Music enojada

-es que si lo compraba me daban un sándwich-dijo Fire Blue

-¿Quien te lo vendió? -pregunto Twilight

-no puedo decirte su nombre, pero te diré sus iniciales: CMC-dijo Fire Blue, Twilight abrió los ojos como platos

-¡NIIIIIIÑAAAAAAAAASSSSS! -se escucho el grito de Twilight, mientras fuera del estudio se ve a Scootaloo, Sweetie y Applebloom vendiendo boletos y sándwiches, pero escuchan el grito

-¡SALVESE QUIEN PUEDA! -grito Scootaloo, agarraron todos los bits que reunieron y se echaron a correr

-siguiente-

 **Mi pregunta: Rainbow ¿sabias que un F22 te parte el # 10 veces en velocidad?**

-no, no lo sabia, pero lo dudo, nada puede ganarme en velocidad-dijo Rainbow que se recupero por suerte

-claro que te gana en velocidad, y por mucho-dijo Skull

-no es verdad-dijo Rainbow

-si lo es-dijo Skull

-no-

-si-

-no-

-si-

Y siguieron discutiendo un rato

-siguiente-

 **Para Twi: Blue esta loco por ti ¿le darías una oportunidad?**

-hmmm bueno, tal vez-dijo Twilight meditándolo

-di que si, después de todo el te cree muy hermosa-dijo Fire Blue

-¿E-enserio cree eso? -pregunto Twilight sonrojada

-si mira el reto-dijo Fire Blue enseñándole el reto-mira aquí lo dice-señalando el primer reto-he espera un segundo... Se supone que no debíamos decirte... Bueno, olvídalo-dijo Fire Blue mientras los demás le miraban con una gotita en la sien

-bueno... -dijo Twilight pensando-esta bien, creo que si-

-ya escuchaste, cuando puedas ven y toma tu tiempo con Twi-dijo Martín

-siguiente-

 **Para AJ: ¿sabes lo que es una manzana arenosa?**

-nop ¿Que es? -pregunto Applejack

-no tengo idea-dijo Martín

-siguiente-

 **Para ti Martín: ¿Xbox, Playa o PC? ¿NFS o The Crew?**

-PC porque en ellos puedes hacer muchas cosas, y algunas los puedes llevar a cualquier lado-dijo Martín

-si es lo mejor-dijo Fer

-siguiente-

 **Bien suficiente por hoy necesito seguir con mi sueño de belleza ok no. Mi fic Luna de Plutón esta siendo un fracaso por el simple hecho de que no existe, por favor no lo busques, no lo encontraras XD. Un saludito amiguete**

-adiós viejo-dijo Martín saludando con la mano

-el siguiente es...-

 **Ajetlius49**

 **Muy bien este fic esta muy gracioso, y con tantas cosas locas no se que más decirte xD.**

-gracias por eso-dijo Martín

 **Bueno ahora primero: fluttershy por que tanto miedo a los dragones?**

-dan mucho miedo, son muy grandes, tienen colmillos y garras afiladas, y tienen un aspecto aterrador-dijo Fluttershy de tras de Fire Blue

-¿Tu de donde saliste? -pregunto Fire Blue arqueando una ceja

-entonces no te gustara la película de esta noche-dijo Martín viendo un cuarto en el que tenia un cartel, que era "Como entrenar a tu dragón 2"

-siguiente-

 **Segundo: sí los gatos siempre caen de pie, y las tostadas del lado de la mermelada entonces; sí tomas un gato y le amarras una tostada en la espalda y lo dejas caer de una mesa ¿Como cae, de pie o de espalda?**

TAN TAN TAAANNNNN

-eso si es una pregunta-dijo Martín -para eso lo demostraremos con este gato, *con un gato en la mano derecha*, y esta tostada con mermelada, *una tostada en la otra mano*-

Los amarro, los puso en una mesa alta y los tiro de ella, de pronto todo se volvió en camara lenta (cortecia de Fer), el gato caía lentamente, estaba a menos de un metro del suelo, cuando solo falta unos segundos, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, cayo

-oh por dios-dijo Martín

-es increíble-dijo Rainbow

-no puede ser-fijo Fer

To be continuara... de inmediato

El gato cayo de espalda, sobre la tostada

-es lo más sorprendente que e visto en toda mi vida-dijo Skull

-bueno la respuesta es que cae de espalda-dijo Music

-siguiente-

 **Ahora los retos: 1) fire blue quiero que te comas esa rana azul con puntos blancos que esta en el cabello de rarity.**

Fire Blue nota la rana que estaba en el cabello de Rarity, lo agarra lo cual Rarity grita espantada al ver la rana de su cabello, y se va para lo más probable desinfectarse, cuándo estaba por comer la rana, Martín lo detuvo

-espera si no me equivoco, esa rana es toxica-dijo Martín revisando la wiki

Fire Blue solo se encogió de hombros y lo comió, lo trago y después de 10 minutos, nada

-he echo cosas peores, una vez me quede en coma por un rayo en la cabeza-dijo Fire Blue recordando

-siguiente-

 **2) rainbow cruza el desierto del Sáhara (con las alas amarradas ).**

-seguro, no es la gran cosa-dijo Rainbow

-si sabes que es el desierto más grande, después de la Antartida y el... Otro que no me acuerdo-dijo Skull

-espera ¿Que? -pregunto Rainbow pero fue tarde, la amarraron las alas, la subieron en un avión, la dejaron en el desierto y se fueron-debo cerrar la boca de vez en cuando-dijo Rainbow a nadie en realidad

*en el estudio*

-siguiente-

 **3) les reto a todos ustedes a darle un redbull o tres tazas de café a pinkie, ustedes eligen.**

 **Eso es todo chao :3.**

-adiós-

-bien, ten Pinkie-dijo Martín dandolé redbull

Entonces Pinkie lo tomo, empezó a temblar y salió disparada, haciendo locura tras locura por cualquier lado

-eso es lo que puede pasar-dijo Fer

-el siguiente es... -

 **Fenix Dorado**

 **Yo el gran y poderoso fenix de la diacordia...no se que mas decir :).**

-hola -dijeron todos

 **1\. Amigo Autor digo hmmm Martín por favor llama me Fenix no (bla bla bla)**

-ok, pero me refería al que llegaste, saludaste, etc... -dijo Martín

-siguiente-

 **2\. Dile a Pinkie que mejor me traiga cupcakes (muy ricos :D)**

Todos los pegasos presentes, y los que vieron cupcakes, sintieron un escalofrío por la espalda, mientras que Pinkie ponía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-¡claro! pero necesito un poco de ayuda-dijo Pinkie

-¡LLEVATE A EL PERO DEJÁNOS A TODOS NOSOTROS! -dijeron Fire Blue y Music, los pegasos y los que vieron cupcakes, señalando a Skull, mientras el temblaba de miedo, Pinkie lo tomo por el casco y se lo llevo arrastrando

-¡VENGEN ME! -grito Skull siendo llevado a un calabozo... Es broma, a la cocina

-fue un buen hombre... ¿A quien engaño? Fue un hombre... ¿A quien engaño? es un pegaso-dijo Fire Blue dando un raro minuto de silencio

-siguiente-

 **3\. Quiero que Martín se consiga una vida y trabajo y familia xD para ir a matarlos :)**

-no tengo ganas, pero ya tengo una vida-dijo Martín

-¿Enserio? -pregunto Fire Blue

-si... Mira sigo teniendo una vida en Candy Crush-dijo Martín mostrando su juego, haciendo que todos cayeran al estilo anime

-siguiente-

 **4\. Que Twilight diga a Celestia que no es una buena maestra y que prefiere mejor a Luna. :0**

-shhh cállate, Twi esta apunto de decirle algo importante-dijo Martín viendo por una ventana a Celestia ( **Narrador: me salio el nombre :'D** ) y a Twilight, esta ultima preparándose para algo

-princesa Celestia-empezó Twilight-quiero decirle que es una gran maestra y todo eso, pero ultima mente no se toma nada enserio, y estoy harta ¿Me escucho? ¡Ya estoy harta!-grito Twilight-así que me largo, y voy a estudiar con la princesa Luna-dijo Twilight trotando a otro lugar, mientras Celestia, con su magia, retirando unos tapones en sus orejas

-¿Alguien me dijo algo? -pregunto Celestia confundida

-siguiente-

 **5\. Deseen me un FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS. los cumple en ? Lunes?**

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ATRASADO! -gritaron todos los demás, entonces salió Pinkie y, sorprendente mente, Skull vivo ambos con los cupcakes

-¡¿QUEEE ES TU CUMPLEAÑOS?! ¡VOY A TU CASA AHORA MISMO Y TE DARÉ UNA FIESTA! -grito Pinkie alzando su casco, en forma de puño, al aire y desapareció con los cupcakes dejando un rastro de fuego

-siguiente-

 **6\. Martín... quiero q cuentes todos los ponys de toda equestria. Sin usar trampas (yo te aviso si esta bueno) si fallas dame un buen regalo**

-ten te envió esta llave que te permitirá entrar, no solo en casas, sino también cualquier autos, motos, aviones, tanques, barcos, etc... Así que ahí tienes tu regalo-dijo Martín

-el siguiente es... -

 **Sir. Sombra**

 **Martín ya entendí... no necesitabas gritármelo T.T**

-ha pues perdón por gritar :| -dijo Martín

 **1 Entonces que color te gusta?**

-por favor, es más que obvio ¿Como no puedes no saberlo? Esta ahí mismo, es más claro que el agua, es el el color, rojo... ¿Creyeron que iba a decir azul no? Si es el segundo favorito, el primero es el rojo-dijo Martín

-¿Y por que me hiciste azul? -pregunto Fire Blue confundido

-te vez mejor de azul que de rojo-dijo Martín como si nada

-ha bueno-dijo Fire Blue, igual como si nada

-siguiente-

 **2 Si te bañas con agua caliente es cierto q se te cae la piel? Has la prueba con rarity (a ver si cambia color xD)**

-ok, Rarity ven-dijo Skull

-oye viejo, mejor que lo haga otro-dijo Martín

-¿Por que? -pregunto Skull confundido

-porque tu eres el menos confiable-dijo Fire Blue -y el más capaz de ' _tu sabes que_ '-

-oye yo no aria eso-se defendió Skull

-yo lo are-dijo Music suspirando y llevando a Rarity a una ducha con agua caliente, la metió y la encerró, por suerte la puerta era de vidrio, encendió la ducha, mientras Rarity gritaba y trataba de abrir la puerta, luego de 10 minutos, salio con el cabello mojado, el maquillaje goteando por la cara y rojiza por la temperatura, pero seguía conservando su piel

-ahí esta tu respuesta :) -dijo Music con una sonrisa

-siguiente-

 **3 Martín cuantos enemigos tienen y q te desean tu muerte (sin contarme a mi XD ) es broma (o si).**

-además de estos-dijo Martín que señalaba un grupo de al fondo-un tipo sin nombre que no deja de insultarme en los reviews... Solo porque escribo esto... Si no le gusta que deje de entrar a mi fic y ya, no es tan difícil, pero por esa es una de las razones que aun sigo actualizando, porque mientras el no me deje en paz, yo "no le dejare de molestar"... Que raro ¿No? -dijo Martín

-siguiente-

 **4 que significa la serie MLP para ti? Algo diabolico o normal?**

-bueeeno... Un poquito de esto, un poquito de aquello-dijo Martín con una sonrisa irónica

-el siguiente es... -

 **Red Kick**

 **jajajajaja olvide que a twilight le dan miedo las quesadillas, aunque cuando dije al estilo jumanji no me refería a eso**

-bueno jeje ¿Que puedo decir? Solo se me ocurrió-dijo Fire Blue con sonriendo pena

 **retos**

 **que Discord limpie todos los inodoros del estudio**

Entonces Discord, que se había levantado y limpiado el vomito, salio del baño

-pero si todos están limpios-dijo Discord con alivio

-no todos-dijo Martín malvadamente

-aun queda-dijo Skull del mismo modo

-uno -termino Music, los tres señalando el baño que Fire Blue uso al principio, y emanaba un olor que parecía veneno, pero lo que el señor del caos no se esperaba, era que Fire Blue salio del baño, otra vez con papel en el casco

-uff suerte viejo, la necesitaras-dijo Fire Blue

-pe-pe-pero por-dijo Discord, y el conserje, con una sonrisa, le dio un balde, un trapeador(o como se escriba), y una mascara de fúmigacion, entre otras cosas

-sera mejor que empieces ahora, o tardaras más-dijo Martín, Discord se acerco, abrio la puerta con cuidado, y un olor horrible invadió su nariz dando le nauceas, se puso la mascara y con una gran valentía entro

-te apuesto a que no sale de ahí asta dentro de dos días-aposto Fire Blue a Skull

-echo -dijo Skull que choco el casco de Fire con el suyo

-siguiente-

 **que twilight bese al primer pony que vea**

Entonces Twi cierra rápida mente los ojos, pero cuando trato de moverse, solo se choco con todo lo que estaba en su camino, y se va pero abre los ojos para ver... A nadie en realidad, por lo que con cuidado se fue

-debo admitir que fue algo decepcionante-dijo Skull

-siguiente-

 **que... Fire Blue pelee con 19 ponys muy fuertes, uno que sea Bulk Biceps y que también este Iron Will, mientras los de mas sean guardias reales capacitados, todos con armaduras de acero (y que muestren la pelea por favor)**

Entonces, Fire Blue nota a los mencionados que traían armaduras, los guardias reales (que entre ellos estaban Shining Armor y el otro capitán de la guardia Lunar) con sus mismas armaduras pero de acero, mientras Iron Will se preparaba para vengarse, mientras el pegaso miro confundido

-no me digan ¿Ustedes son los del reto? -pregunto Fire Blue, mientras todos los demás se alejaban

-Iron Will te ara pa-dijo Iron Will (no me digas), pero fue interrumpido por Fire Blue

-viejo, no estoy de humor para pelear o algo por el estilo, solo terminemos con esto tranquilos y en forma pasiva-dijo Fire Blue, pero fue respondido con un golpe en la cara, que le dejo marcado un puño en su mejilla izquierda de parte de cierto tipo irritante, dejándolo aturdido unos momentos-bien, puedo soportar eso, pero cree me no quiero pelear ahora-dijo Fire Blue, pero esta vez Iron lo tomo del cuello levantan dolo y golpeándolo fuertemente contra el suelo dejando un pequeño cráter, lo dejo en el suelo pareciendo que lo acabo rápidamente, sonriendo como presumido, se dio la vuelta y decidido a irse, pero con solo dar un paso algo le llamo la atención

-¡¿Pero que demonios?! -pregunto Iron, dándose vuelta y viendo como Fire Blue se levantaba, con unas heridas y un poco de sangre saliendo por su boca

-muy bien, si tanto quieres por las malas, serán por las malas-dijo Fire Blue cambiando su forma (a los que no lo vieron o no lo recuerdan aquí les dejo), creciendo un poco, volviéndose mas peludo, sus cascos delanteros y traseros volviéndose patas con garras, creciéndole los colmillos, sus ojos cambian pereciendo como los de un dragón, luego de eso tomando impulso, salió disparado contra Iron, golpeándolo con sus dos patas en el estomago, que aun con su armadura, sintió un gran dolor, por otro lado Fire Blue empezó a lanzar golpes rápidos en todo el cuerpo sin servir de mucho, dejando la armadura dañada y no causando mucho daño en el cuerpo, Iron vio una oportunidad y lanzo algunos golpes con mucha fuerza pero no muy rápidos, pero Fire Blue logro esquivarlos todos con bastante facilidad casi como si supiera donde trataría de golpearlo, y con sus alas, que un aura negra los rodeo y se volvieron igual que sus patas incluso tenían garras, pero diferentes en que solo eran más grandes y parecían más a manos que a patas, agarro las manos de Iron

Iron miro sorprendido, había parado sus golpes con solo usar sus alas, aunque estas se transformaron, igual le sorprendió que no le costara pararlo, Fire Blue no perdió ni un segundo, y con sus patas delanteras, que estaban libres, empezó a descargar golpes rápidos en el pecho y rostro del minotauro, Iron que estaba recibiendo los golpes trataba de liberarse del agarre del pegaso, Fire noto eso, por lo que clavo sus garras en las manos de Iron, causando que Iron soltara un gemido de dolor, pero inesperadamente Bulk agarro por la espalda el cuello a Fire Blue, no por querer pelear si no porque sentía lastima por Iron que estaba por perder en poco tiempo, Fire Blue que no tubo más opción que soltar las manos de Iron, que se mancharon de su propia sangre debido a las heridas causadas por las garras

Iron que no le gustaba recibir ayuda, pero estaba tan molesto que no dijo nada y empezó a golpear el torso de Fire Blue causando que escupiera sangre, Fire Blue estaba tratando de liberarse, pero no podía hacer mucho debido a que estaba siendo golpeado, entonces abre la boca y muerde el brazo derecho de Bulk, que aun con la armadura, grito de dolor y empezó a sacudir su brazo tratando de hacer que lo suelte, pero ni eso logro que se soltara, Fire seguía mordiéndolo mientras Bulk se sacudía, daba una comica escena, entonces Fire Blue lo dejo de morder mientras se paraba en el suelo, lleva su pata derecha detro de su boca, y de el saca un pedazo de la armadura que arranco mientras lo mordía, Bulk al ver eso miro su brazo, efectiva mente, le faltaba un pedazo y había marcas de dientes en su brazo, en eso se pregunto que le hubiera pasado si no llevara puesto esa armadura, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos

-¡TU NO TE METAS! -grito Fire Blue volando arriba de el, dando le un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, dejándolo en el suelo, entonces Fire Blue bajo en el suelo y puso una pata en el hombro de Bulk-lo siento viejo, pero no debiste meterte-dijo Fire Blue disculpándose **_''idiota, no te olvides del otro''_** una voz, parecido al de ultratumba, sonó en la cabeza de Fire Blue, que en vez de sorprenderse o asustarse se dio la vuelta y esquivo por poco un golpe de Iron Will _''gracias por avisarme, pero no siempre tienes que llamarme idiota''_ pensó Fire Blue, _**''no debes olvidarte que estas en una pelea niño''**_ volvió a decir la voz, luego de esa ''charla'' Fire iba a golpear a Iron pero este lo agarro por el cuello y lo golpeo contra el suelo, para no cometer el mismo error, Iron empezó a golpear con su mano libre a Fire, este se canso de siempre lo mismo, así que con su pata trasera le dio una tremenda patada a Iron en sus bolas

-¡hay por favor viejo, se que estas en un problema, pero no todo se resuelve pateando ahí! -grito Skull a Fire Blue, mientras este se levantaba con un poco de dificultad, Iron que se había alejado un poco luego se paro como si nada

-espera espera espera... Solo hay dos formas en que te den una patada ahí y luego te levantes así, una: o hay que sentir lastima por tu esposa, o dos: ¿Cuantos esteroides consumes? -pregunto Fire Blue asombrado, irritando a Iron, pero antes de que se moviera Fire Blue suspiro-sabes, ya me canse de esto, no quería hacerlo ya que luego me duele pero no tengo opción ¿Escuchaste alguna ves sobre el crecimiento acelerado?-dijo Fire Blue, mientras con su pata derecha lo llevo para atras para lanzar un golpe, pero lo que sorprendió a Iron es que su brazo se empezó a crecer, para ser precisos, se fue disparado rápidamente para atrás mientras se estiraba, llegando a ser mas largo que 20 o varios metros atravesando algunas paredes, paro de repente, Iron sorprendido miro a Fire Blue, que solo sonrió y su brazo se retraía rápidamente, Fire Blue salto hacia adelante y con su brazo golpeo brutalmente el estomago de Iron que en cámara lenta se vio como escupía sangre y como el golpe lo había golpeando en el estomago mientras se hundia en el cuerpo del minotauro *devuelta a la velocidad normal* Iron debido al impacto y velocidad del golpe, salió disparado afuera del estudio atravesando paredes, autos, incluso un edificio deteniéndose después de atravesar lo ultimo, se vio en un cráter a Iron inconsciente, con Fire Blue solo movía su brazo mientras miraba fijamente donde Iron fue lanzado, para luego mirar a los guardias que solo miraban asombrados-¿Quien quiere seguir? -pregunto fríamente Fire Blue

-yo me rindo-dijo Shining, puede que el sea un unicornio y tal vez tenga ventaja, pero no estaba loco como para pelear después de ver eso, y los demás guardias hacían lo mismo

-miedosos -susurro Fire Blue volviendo a la normalidad, y caminando a la puerta de salida

-¿Hey a donde vas? -pregunto Martín

-a comer, me dio hambre mientras peleaba-respondió Fire Blue saliendo del estudio

-... ¿Eso fue todo? -pregunto Music

-parece que si-dijo Fer

-bueno mejor continuemos-dijo Martín

-el ultimo es... otra ves... -

 **masternica**

 **amigo tengo una pregunta para celestia y luna.**

 **¿quienes son sus padres?**

-bueno nuestros padres son... Nuestros padres-dijo Trollestia XD

-no quieren contestar ¿Verdad? -pregunto Skull

-eyup -respondieron las hermanas

-siguiente-

 **y para discord**

 **¿por que quisiste crear caos en equestria. si en tu dimensión natal tienes todo el caos que puedas crear?**

-¡Discord toma esto! -grito Martín abriendo la puerta del baño, tirando una cámara con un micrófono, en una netbook se ve a Discord con la mascara puesta, el baño lleno de gases con color verde

-¿Que sucede? -pregunto Discord, ellos le dicen la pregunta-pues es simple, había tanto caos que no era divertido, pero en equestria todo fue mucho más divertido, ahora tengo que terminar aquí-dijo Discord continuando con el baño

-bueno eso es todo nos leemos-dijo Martín saludando


	16. Capitulo 16

Capitulo 16: la fiesta de mier... coles

 **Me siento inspirado, así que lo actualizo antes**

* * *

En medio día, una luz pasaba por la ventana dando le a la cara de Skull, este empezó a despertar, y con un bostezo (que no se como lo hace sin tener boca), primero se sentó sobre la cama, se tallo los ojos y miro alrededor, cuando noto que no estaba en su cuarto, porque no estaba ni sus armas, ni sus vídeo juegos, todo estaba... Arreglado, con temor miro a su derecha, y lo que vio lo dejo asustado, estaba Celestia sin su corona o las cosas de oro

-ya cállate narrador-dijo Skull, ahora se toma su papel-¡pero que mierda! -grito lo más bajo Skull, y miro a su izquierda, para bajar de la cama, pero vio a Luna-¡¿WTF?! -volvió a preguntarse Skull, pero noto dos cosas moviéndose bajo la cama cerca de sus cascos traseros, pero por las sabanas no podía ver nada, así que con temor agarro las sabanas con sus cascos delanteros y lentamente los levanto, y sus ojos se abrieron, no como platos, si no como bandejas, rápidamente bajo las sabanas sin cambiar su expresión y con ayuda de sus alas, se elevo y fue asta la puerta, la abrió y salió del lugar, para ver a Fer con expresión de asombro, pero mínimo-¿Que fue lo que paso? -pregunto Skull

-¿No recuerdas nada? -pregunto Fer

-bueno recuerdo cuando hicimos guardia-dijo Skull empezando a recordar

*flash back*

En la noche en el estudio, se ve a Skull viendo su correo en una computadora, Fire Blue comiendo sin parar, y Music escuchando música, todo parecía bien cuando Skull se levanta rápidamente por una carta que le llego

-¡OIGAN! ¿Se acuerdan de mi trailer? -pregunto Skull emocionado

-¿Cual? -preguntaron Fire Blue y Music al unisono

-el del capitulo anterior-dijo Skull

-aaa ya recuerdo-volvieron a responder al unisono, ambos sonriendo incomodos

-tal para cual-susurro Skull con una gotita en la sien

-¿Que dijiste? -pregunto confundido Fire Blue

-nada, nada U¬ ¬ -dijo Skull

-como digas ¿Que tiene de especial tu trailer? -pregunto Fire Blue

-a si pues, me llego el correo de un critico muy bueno y dijo que es lo mejor que a visto, y me nominaron para un premio-dijo Skull

-lo siento viejo, ya encontraras alguna critica buena-dijo Fire Blue

-seguro que tal vez en algún lado alguien le gustara-dijo Music

...

-espera ¿Que dijiste? -preguntaron incrédulos ambos, otra vez al unisono

-me van a dar miedo si siguen hablando así-susurro Skull-dije que me nominaron a un premio-

-... Seguro que el critico era siego-dijo Fire Blue

-... Apuesto que se equivoco de trailer-dijo Music

-¿Y cuando es la entrega de premios? -preguntaron los dos

-... Hoy... Pero por favor dejen de hacer eso-dijo Skull

-bien pero solo por ahora-dijeron ambos, Fire Blue dejando de comer y Music dejando su música

-no me refería a... ¿Saben que? Olvidenlo, solo vamos a conseguir mi premio-dijo Skull, entonces Fire Blue agarra una sombrilla una campera roja con capucha, con su cutie mark en la espalda, pero no se notaba por sus alas

-he ¿Si sabes que hoy no llueve? -pregunto Music confundida

-ya lo se, pero es por el plan B-dijo Fire Blue

*en un lugar lleno de directores de cine, llegaban decían que estaban honrados, bla bla bla, y empezaron a entregar los premios*

Vemos como había filas y filas de asientos, y el trió de pegasos estaban en primera fila, a la derecha Skull, en medio Music y a la izquierda Fire Blue

-no puedo creer que te den estos lugares, solo por tener esa película-dijo Music admirando el lugar

-sobre todo con lo horrible que era el trailer, me sorprende que con la película obtengas esto-dijo Fire Blue, pero Skull lo ignoro mientras esperaba ansioso los premios

Entonces empezaron a dar los premios, premios como: mejor actor, mejor película, etc...

-y para la película más rara es paraaa-dijo la entregadora de premios-la película de Skull Cracker, que es la más rara de todo el mundo-dijo la presentadora

-... Bueno siempre esta el plan B-dijo Skull tomando camino para subir y recibir su premio

-sera mejor evitarlo-dijo Fire Blue poniéndose la capucha y abriendo la sombrilla

-¿Cual es el plan B? -pregunto Music confundida

-¿Skull no te lo dijo? -pregunto Fire Blue, Music negó con la cabeza-lo que me faltaba, te juro Martín que cuando te vea te golpeare por escribir esto... Y a ti Skull por recordarlo-susurro Fire Blue, para clavar la sombrilla en el asiento-ya te diré pero-fue interrumpido

-muchas gracias por este premio, no agradezco a la academia, porque no fui, ni a mi esposa, porque no tengo ninguna, ni a mis padres, porque tampoco tengo, pero sobre todo, no agradezco ni a mis amigos que están aquí-dijo Skull al final señalando a Fire Blue y a Music, esta ultima mirándolo como si dijera ''¿Es enserio?'' -solo quiero decir... ¡PUDRANSE TODOS USTEDES! -grito Skull, que saco una-¡TOMEN UNA GRANADA ACTIVA MALDITOS HIJOS DE PE***S! -grito Skull, que la gente se puso como loca tratando de salir

-bueno ya que-dijo Fire Blue mientras que agarra a Music, digamos que es como si le diera un abrazo, y la pone _muy_ junto a el bajo la sombrilla, mientras Music se sonrojaba por lo que hizo, y la granada explota... Pero pintura verde sale en vez de una explosión, manchando a todos menos a los dos pegasos, que apenas se mancharon

-por eso traje la sombrilla-dijo Fire Blue sonriendo mientras veía a los manchados

-bien ya me encargue del plan B... Mejor nos vamos ya, porque seguro que alguien trato de escapar del estudio-dijo Skull mientras tiraba el premio a la basura, cuando vuelven ven a muchos ponys en las trampas caza bobos

-enserio trataron de escapar por ahí, porque podían escapar por aquí-dijo Fire Blue señalando un hueco, en el que el creo al lanzar a Iron Will por ahí, y todos los que fueron atrapados se dieron un golpe en la cara, ¿Como es que no lo notaron?

-mejor vuelvan que ya quiero dormir-dijo Music media dormida, todos le hicieron caso y se fueron a los camerinos a dormir

*fin*

-eso es todo lo que recuerdo-dijo Skull

-ok... No puedo creer que te nominaran solo por ser la película más rara-murmuro Fer sorprendido

-ignorare eso... ¿Donde estamos? -pregunto Skull

-en el castillo de las montañas-dijo Fer

-haaa... ¿Donde están Fire Blue y Music? -pregunto Skull

-bueno, la ultima vez Fire Blue estaba borracho y-dijo Fer pero fue interrumpido por Skull

-espera, yo creí que el podía aguantar unas copas-dijo Skull

-si pero comió tanto, y después tu lo obligaste a beber... Si no recuerdo mal... 15 botellas-dijo Fer

-haaa, bueno puedes continuar-dijo Skull dejando a Fer hablar

-como dije estaba borracho, y se peleo con un dragón y casi destruyen el castillo, pero por suerte su pelea lo llevaron afuera, y de alguna forma Fire dejo inconsciente al dragón y continuo con la fiesta-dijo Fer recordando-y Music ella estaba cantando en la fiesta, sabes cuando no actúa tímida es bastante buena-dijo Fer

-si, pero ¿Que les paso? ¿Y donde están? -pregunto Skull

-no lo se, lo que se es que algunos vieron que tu golpeaste con una botella a Fire Blue, y los arrastraste a donde solo tu deberías saber, pero parece que los vamos a buscar-dijo Fer

-hablando de eso, mira tengo un vídeo en mi celu-dijo Skull

-después lo vemos-dijo Fer, y así empezó la gran búsqueda, que no fue tan grande, ya que cuando buscaban la mitad del palacio estaba destruido, y muchos ponys alrededor todos inconscientes o dormidos, algunos en pareja, otros asta más de tres incluso, todo era un desastre

-esto se parece después de la fiesta de ''Proyecto X''-dijo Skull (yo no la vi, pero hay que admitir que después de ese tipo de fiesta, es un milagro que la casa siga en pie)

-si seguro-dijo Fer

-hey ¿Que día es hoy? -pregunto Skull

-es... Miercoles-dijo Fer

-ha bueno y a todo esto ¿Donde esta Martín? -pregunto Skull

-se fue a casa, no le intereso mucho la fiesta-dijo Fer

-hmmm, bueno, seria mejor ver el vídeo, tal vez nos de una pista-dijo Skull

-bueno veamos-dijo Fer

*en el video*

Se vio a Skull y atrás de el se veía como toda una multitud bailaba y se divertían, en otras palabras, era de esas fiestas de las que no te invitan en secundaria, pero en la universidad si (típico XD)

-hola publico, este es un vídeo de cosas, como el de los mocos y Rarity, pero hoy hacemos de... De... Oye viejo dime cual puede ser-dijo Skull tocando el hombro de un tipo bien borracho

-yo que mierda se ¿De sexo? Porque la verdad yo ya tengo enfrente a una chica encendida-dijo el borracho

-buena idea, pero ¿Quien seria el conejillo de indias? Y no te recomiendo que te acerques-dijo Skull

-cállate pendejo, yo me quedo con esta-dijo el borracho caminando-hola nena, parece que te dejaron encendida-dijo el borracho a una lampara

-el pendejo aquí entre los dos, eres tu-dijo Skull, entonces de una mitad destruida del castillo, aparece Fire Blue, borracho asta la poca inteligencia que tenia, con quemaduras leves y unas cuantas heridas, pero con una sonrisa de idiota en la cara

-que onda pinshe pendejo de mi***a, la fiesta esta de p**a m**re cabrón-dijo Fire Blue

-jejeje ya tengo al primero-dijo Skull que agarro con sus cascos una botella y la rompió en la cabeza de Fire Blue, este se callo al suelo inconsciente-ahora solo falta una-

-ho *hip* hola Skull *hip*-dijo Music que también estaba borracha, para aclarar, todos estaban borrachos, menos los ancianos y niños porque no estaban claro, y Skull que no bebió ni una gota de alcohol

-hey Music jeje, te propongo algo-dijo Skull

-ok lo are-dijo Music

-pero ni siquiera te dije que es-dijo Skull

-ya-ya lo acepte, solo dime que hago y lo are-dijo Music

-... Bueno, necesito hacer un vídeo, así que si puedes-dijo Skull pero lo interrumpieron

-ha... ¿Donde mierda estoy? -pregunto Fire Blue, ve a Skull-... ¿Por que me golpeaste pendejo?-

-¿Sigues despierto después de ser golpeado mientras estabas borracho? A eso llamo yo ser cabeza dura-dijo Skull

-no mames idiota-dijo Fire Blue, pero nota que Music lo mira fijamente-¿Tu que tanto miras? ¿Tengo algo en la cara o que? -pregunto Fire Blue, pero Music le agarra la cabeza y lo besa, mientras Fire Blue se mostraba indiferente, Skull abrió los ojos como platos

-esa si que no me la esperaba-dijo Skull y siguió así durante 2 minutos, asta que Music se digna a romper el beso

-¿Esta borracha no? -pregunto Fire Blue como si nada

-sip -respondió Skull

-se nota-dijo Fire Blue, que miraba a Music con expresión aburrida, por otro lado, Music lo miraba de forma picara y lo empezó a arrastrar a un lado, y Skull, como buen amigo que es, los siguió mientras seguía grabando

-¿Oye a donde me llevas? -pregunto Fire Blue confundido

-yo quiero tener privacidad-dijo Music abriendo una puerta que daba a una habitación, con una cama, empujo a Fire Blue a la cama y luego se tiro sobre el, Fire estaba un poco sorprendido, pero por raro que parece, simplemente se encogió de hombros y se dejo llevar, Music lo volvió a besar y el no hacía nada, pero después devolvió el beso, mientras con sus cascos delanteros los pone en los flancos de Music y empieza a frotarlo, dando como resultados algunos gemidos

-yo mejor me voy-dijo Skull cerrando la puerta-eso es un poco perturbador, pero nada que un buen golpe no lo haga olvidar-dijo Skull, que algo lo golpeó fuertemente la cabeza noqueando lo, y se vio como era arrastrado a un cuarto, y la cámara se apago

*Fin*

-... Ambos terminamos iguales, en cierto sentido... Al menos no nos inyectaron un afrodisiaco hecho con los genitales de una zorra ninfomaniaca, que solo existió 3 semanas en el siglo 16, mira no puedo creer que tenga esta cantidad de pulgares arribas-dijo Skull, mientras Fer miraba con decepción

-olvidaron la primera regla del internet, nunca te subas al internet-dijo Fer, y de ahí aparece Fire Blue

-haaa, maldita sea ¿Por que me duele la cabeza? -pregunto Fire Blue

-te emborrachamos en una fiesta-le dijo Skull

-siii... Y ¿Ahora que hacemos? -pregunto Fer

-tal vez revisar la nota en ese portal-dijo Fire Blue señalando un portal con una nota pegada

-¿Como es que esa nota sigue pegada? -pregunto Skull

-ni idea-dijo Fire Blue, que agarra la nota y lee en voz alta-queridos pendejos, les dejo este portal para que traigan a todos al estudio, de Martín-

-ha bueno pues a darle-dijo Skull, que luego de horas metieron a todos en el portal

*en el estudio*

Estaba Martín comiendo un chocolate tranquilamente, cuando nota que ya todos pasaron el portal

-ya llegaron genial-dijo Martín

-si pero ¿Que paso? -pregunto Skull

-ven te lo mostrare-dijo Fer, que en una televisión se vio lo que paso

*en la TV*

Se mostraba lo mismo, Martín haciendo cosas, mientras Fer graba sin avisar, luego de lo típico empezaron con el programa

-el primero es... -

 **masternica**

 **gracias por responder mis preguntas.**

 **¿porque en el mundo de equestria. la realeza es inmortal?(no envejece).**

-no somos inmortales solo envejecemos de una forma muy lenta-dijo Celestia

-si aquí el único inmortal soy yo-dijo Skull

-imitación -susurro Fire Blue y Skull lo rodeo un aura de depresión

-no me lo recuerdes-dijo Skull

-siguiente-

 **también desafió a gilda y rainbow a que obligen a líder de los pegasos bravucones a darle un regalo a flutterhsy. sin que ella lo sepa. ya que probablemente se oponga.**

-pero si el líder no esta, además ya le dio una disculpa cuando lo amenazaron unos bronis-dijo Martín

-si eso fue memorable-dijo Skull

-yo digo que fue un poco exagerado-dijo Music

-bueno, tal vez exageraron un poco, pero igual es memorable-dijo Fire Blue

-siguiente-

 **y candence y chrysalis les sugiero que hagan las paces. porque acabaran como en el anime schooldays. con una matando a la otra y a shinning y encerrada en un manicomio o suicidándose.**

-¡NI PIENSES QUE VOY A HACER LAS PASES CON ELLA! -gritaron ambas y siguieron peleando

-el siguiente es... -

 **RacingLight**

 **Hola wow un capitulo "demasiado intenso" jaja xd. Bueno Twi ya que aceptaste Blue ira allá en dos capítulos y yo estaré cerca vigilando con mi "narcofrancotirador" por si veo señales de un pegaso celoso y odiado o si le tengo bastante odio a ese pony, jeje que loquillas que son las CMC pero Blue se los agradecerá. Que conste que me trolleo mucho el auto-corrector de móvil por eso el error en el nombre de Fire, lo siento amigo, y hola al parecer ustedes tres son mas pesados que mi retoque XD**

-pegaso odiado, pegaso odiado... ¿Te refieres a Flash? -pregunto Martín

-no hay problema amigo, cualquiera se equivoca jejeje-dijo Fire Blue

 **Reto a que dejen a Pinkie en medio del polo sur**

-lo sentimos viejo, no sabemos donde esta Pinkie-dijo Skull

*en el polo sur*

Se ve a Pinkie jugar con los pingüinos, nadando, patinando, bajando de una colina, etc...

*en el estudio*

-¿Soy yo o alguien más siente un escalofrió? -pregunto Fluttershy

-solo eres tu-dijo Fire Blue

-siguiente-

 **Oye Fluttershy ¿Alguna ves viste un Dodorex? ¿y crees que podrías tamearlo? XD**

-no nunca he visto alguno. Puedo intentar cuidarlo-dijo Fluttershy

-si, si logras no salir corriendo-dijo Skull

-siguiente-

 **Music: ¿puedes cantar harcore?**

-podría pero no es mi estilo-dijo Music

-siguiente-

 **Fire Blue: Te reto a pelear contra Oblivion**

-lo siento pero tu lo cancelaste jejeje-dijo Fire Blue-suerte tratando de hacer mi funeral, que yo no voy a morir jejeje-dijo y rió Fire Blue despreocupado

-eso no es tema de risa-dijeron todos

-pero igual me parece gracioso jeje-dijo Fire Blue

-siguiente-

 **Twi: te reto a que te tomes unas pastillas para excitarte y te encierres en una habitación con Skull, mejor que vallas practicando lo que es el-#%**

-ni pienses eso, yo tengo voluntad-dijo Skull, que cargo a Twi asta un camión, que se subió en un avión de carga, que despego, que luego aterrizo en China, que luego bajo el camión, que dejo a Twi en un taxi, que la llevo asta la un porta aviones

-¿Yo que hice? -pregunto Twi

-siguiente-

 **Como se dice "ESTO SE VA A DESCONTROLAAAAR XD**  
 **Venga Martín , Fire un placer haberlos visto nuevamente sigo diciendo que tienes un fic muy divertido y que Blue se muere por estar a solas con Twi jejejeje nos vemos compañero**

-adiós -dijeron todos

-el siguiente es... -

 **Sir. Sombra**

 **Increíble actualizando tan pronto? Pensé que tardarías mas :P**

-si yo también, pero solo me sentí inspirado-dijo Martín

-que raro, seguro se hacerca el fin del mundo-dijeron Fire Blue y Skull

-cállense -dijo Martín

-siguiente-

 **Reto: a que flutershy se vuelva vampira come manzanas y se coma a toda las manzanas de swet apple ecres**

-siiii, eso no se va a poder hacer-dijo Martín

-¿Por que? -pregunto Applejack

*frente a swet apple ecres*

-porque ya no hay manzanas-dijo Martín mientras AJ se quedaba echa de piedra

-si la mitad se pudrió por no cosecharla-dijo Music

-¿Y-y la otra mitad? -pregunto Applejack

-me los comí jeje-respondió Fire Blue sonriendo, Applejack solo lo miraba con aura asesina

-siguiente-

 **2\. Que todos opangan resistencia para escapar de Martín... REVOLUCIÓN! REVOLUCIÓN!**

-nah lo intentamos antes, y no funciono-dijeron los ponys

-por la trampa caza bobos, los olvidaron... Que bobos-dijo Martín

-siguiente-

 **Preguntas:**

 **1\. Tengo hambre?**

-si y mucha-dijo Fire Blue

-siguiente-

 **2\. Fire Blue ¿que te inspiro a escribir Fanfiction?**

-yo no escribí ni J de Fanfiction-dijo Fire Blue

-pero no tiene J-dijo Music

-exacto no lo tiene-dijo Fire Blue

-hmmm elemental mi querido Fire-dijo Skull con una pipa en sus cascos y un sombrero, parecido al de Sherlock Holmes

-siguiente-

 **3\. Algún día morirán los Anti Bronys?**

-tal vez, pero no le deseo la extinción de alguien-dijo Martín

-siguiente-

 **4\. ¿juegas minecraft? XD**

-aveces, casi ni lo juego-dijo Martín

-el siguiente es... -

 **Fenix Dorado**

 **Hola :) ¿como estas Autor?.**

-estoy bien, pero llama me Martín-dijo Martín

-siguiente-

 **Reto a que Rainbow de la vuelta al mundo...pero a pata, no volando :D (que malo soy).**

De la puerta principal entra Rainbow sudando

-y-ya lle-llegue-dijo Rainbow

-bien, ahora empieza a recorrer el mundo-dijo Martín y Rainbow solo se desmallo

-siguiente-

 **Reto a Rarity hacer la mejor creación de moda de todo el universo!**

-¡siiiiiii! -grito Rarity, y luego de unas horas, termino, mostrando algo que era indescriptible (o que no me daba ganas XD)

-siguiente-

 **-Martín hay lo quemas-.**

Y Martín quema la creación con un lanza llamas, dejando petrificada a Rarity

-si, ese reto si me gusto :) -dijo Martín

-siguiente-

 **Reto a Aplejack dejar de ser honesta y mentirle a todos :3.**

-lo intentare-dijo Applejack

 **!Gracias por felicitarme! :D ...**

-de nada-dijeron todos

-el siguiente es... -

 **Brony creepy**

 **Hola, soy nuevo y al decir verdad me anime a escribirte.**

-ha pues, bien por ti :| -dijo Martín

 **Preguntas. 1 ¿cuantos años tienes?**

-13 lo dice desde el primer cap-dijo Martín

-siguiente-

 **2\. ¿porque escribes este tipo de cosas?.**

-yo que se-dijo Martín

-siguiente-

 **3 ¿donde vives?.**

-en Argentina-dijo Martín

-siguiente-

 **4 ¿escuela y deporte?.**

-no recuerdo, y no me dan ganas de decirte-dijo Martín

-siguiente-

 **5.¿como se llama tu familia?**

-no puedo decirte-dijo Martín

-siguiente-

 **6.¿ numero de tarjeta de credito?**

-no tengo-dijo Martín mientras oculta una tarjeta de crédito de tras suyo

 **... bueno tu summary dice que dejamos preguntas ¿no? Responde (XD).**

-ya las respondí-dijo Martín

-siguiente-

 **Retos. 1. Rainbow morirás algun día igual que todas tus amigas y eso es la verdad**

-todo el mundo lo sabe, nadie es eterno-dijo Martín

-si es verdad-dijo Skull

-tu eres el menos capacitado para decir eso U¬_¬ -dijo Fire Blue

-siguiente-

 **2\. Martín que comas muchas quesadillas.**

-lo haría pero no tenemos quesadillas, Skull los tomo-dijo Martín

-jejeje le quería dar un susto a Twi-dijo Skull

-siguiente-

 **3 fire blue tu comes almas?**

Fire Blue iba a decir algo, pero se detuvo y empezó a meditarlo, luego se rasco la cabeza, y saco un sándwich para comerlo, luego de terminar, va a responder

-no que yo recuerde-dijo Fire Blue

-el siguiente es... -

 **Fenix Dorado**

 **Mi creatividad vuela igual q yo :)**

-seguro que solo vuela 1 metro-susurro Skull

-cállate, te puede escuchar-dijo Fire Blue

 **Lo que se me olvido ponerte... que hago con las llaves si uso garras no tengo manos (soy ave) pero aun así logre entrar muchas casas..**

-no se, la verdad no me importa, yo no hago devoluciones-dijo Martín

-siguiente-

 **Así que si la princesa Luna en la noche en su cuarto vio flash de camaras no era q yo estaba alli tomando fotos** ***-*.**

-haaa tu tienes fotos... ¿Me pasas algunas? -pregunto Skull

-yo también tengo algunas-dijo Fire Blue sacando unas fotos de su espalda, mostrando a Skull

-ni que fueran tan-¡WOW! esas si que son unas fotos increíblemente sexys-dijo Skull viendo con desesperación-¿Donde las conseguiste? -pregunto Skull

-... No tengo idea, solo aparecieron-dijo Fire Blue

-siguiente-

 **Igual con las mane 6 U.U (discord me mando) y fui V a robar buenos autos :D**

-bien por ti-dijeron todos

-¡DISCORD! -gritaron las manes 6, y de la puerta del baño sale Discord

-¿Sa-salí con mi nariz? -pregunto Discord

-si -respondió Fire Blue

-gracias -dijo Discord desmallándose

-siguiente-

 **Martín reto a que comas un enorme pastel de chocolate tu solo.**

-¡SIIIIIIIIIII! -grito Martín que se lanzo a un gran pastel sin parar de comer, luego de 1 hora, termino el pastel lamiendo el plato

-listo -dijo Skull

-yo quería un poco-susurro Fire Blue triste

-siguiente-

 **Fer ¿te gusto el golpe? Porque reto a q todos pateen a fer (donde sea :3)**

-hijo de-dijo Fer, pero todos despertaron y cada uno de los que estaban presentes lo golpeaban, luego de 2 horas, pararon dejando a Fer medio muerto

-siguiente-

 **Reto que DJ pon3 (no se como se llama la q tiene gafas y pelo azul com marca de melodia xfa dime). Q aga una fiesta destructiva en el castillo de Celestia :D... eso es todo. Bye**

-bien, ella se llama Vinyl Scratch la DJ-dijo Martín

-vamos ya tengo el portal-dijo Skull

*fuera del vídeo*

-eso paso-dijo Martín

-haaaaa ya entiendo-dijeron Fire y Skull

-continuemos -dijo Martín

-el siguiente es... -

 **DestinyTX**

 **bueno aqui tengo un reto, reto a fluffle puff a que le gane a todos los ponys en una pelea de almohadas y si cumple ese reto su premio sera un peluche de tamaño real de la reina chrysalis**

 **se me olvidaba fluffle no le des los almohadasos a fluttershy dale mas almohadas a discordia si le das un almohadaso a fluttershy el premio no lo ganaras**

-pero si los únicos consientes somo Fire Blue y yo-dijo Skull

-por eso-dijo Martín, entonces Fire Blue y Skull son golpeados fuertemente en la cabeza con una almohada, lo raro es que les salio un chichón-deja me ver esa almohada-dijo Martín metiendo la mano adentro de la almohada, y de ella saco un trozo de metal-de todas formas, ten tu muñeco-señalo a un peluche de Chrysalis y ella se fue a donde estaba

-el ultimo es... -

 **Red Kick**

 **jeje si me gusto la pelea pero sobre todo, me gusto cuando fire blue le pateo**

 **Fire blue por tu pregunta seguro que se tomo muchos esteroides XD**

-jejeje si es seguro, su hombría esta por los topos-dijo Fire Blue riéndose

 **retos**

 **1 que a skull le... CORTEN LA CABEZA**

-bien -dijo Fire Blue que con un machete, que saco de la nada, le corto la cabeza, manchando el piso de sangre

-oye ya me pones en mi lugar-dijo la cabeza de Skull dando un susto a todos, menos a Martín, Fire Blue y Music

-jejeje no lo creo-dijo Fire Blue y pateo la cabeza de Skull lejos del cuerpo decapitado de el, mientras Skull le decía en ''frió, caliente'' donde estaba su cabeza, asta que pone su cabeza en su lugar y su cuello se iba cicatrizando, asta que no se notaba alguna herida

-sabes eso duele-dijo Skull mirando enojado a Fire Blue, este solo sonreía y se reía

-siguiente-

 **2 que skull suba un video a youtube, pero que explique... no se eso te lo dejo a ti**

-ya lo subí, y tiene bastantes visitas-dijo Skull

-¿De quien es? -pregunto Fire Blue

-¿No recuerdas? -pregunto Skull

-no -dijo Fire Blue

-ya te lo diré-dijo Skull

-siguiente-

 **3 fire... me caes bien pero... debo hacerlo... porque me da la gana, durante dos capitulos que fire blue se convierta en... un... ¡PIKACHU! (¿por que? porque me da la gana)**

-espera ¡¿QU-PIKA?! -grito Fire pero antes de terminar se transforma en un pikachu, lo diferente era que: en vez de amarillo era azul y sus ojos eran rojos, no negros. Lo único normal era su forma y sus mejillas rojas-¡PIKA! pika pika pi, pikachu-dijo Fire en idioma pokemon, o solo decía que era un pikachu, pero seguro que se preguntan por que no se traduce, es porque no tenemos presupuesto

-jajaja ahora si eres un bueno para nada-dijo Skull acariciando la cabeza de Fire

-pika pi-murmuro Fire mientras unas chispas salia de sus mejillas

-oh uh-dijo Martín

-¡PIKACHUUUUUU! -Fire lanzo un potente impactrueno que electrocuto, no solo a Skull, si no también a Martín, a Fer y a todos los que estaban cerca, dejando a todos polvorientos y echando humo-pika pikachu-dijo Fire mientras se va a un refrigerador, saca un queso y lo come con gusto, luego de que terminara su queso, aparece Music quien lo nota

-awww es muy lindo ¿Se puede quedar? -pregunto Music con brillo en los ojos

-pika pika pi, pika pikachu-dijo Fire, pero Music le empezó a hacer cosquillas, mientras Fire, por más que no quiso, se reía

-e-eso si dolió-dijo Skull

-siguiente-

 **PREGUNTA**

 **¿que pasa si un apple (jack, bloom, bic mac, la abuela, etc...) se come una pera?**

-seguro que les pasa una mutación en sus genes-dijo Skull

-pika pi-dijo Fire

-¿Si sabes que no entiendo nada de lo que dices? -pregunto Skull a lo que Fire asiente con la cabeza

-muy bien amigos eso es todo, nos leemos-dijo Martín, pero fue electrocutado por Fire, quien se subió sobre Martín, que se cayo

-pika pikachu-dijo Fire mientras se despedía con su brazo


	17. Capitulo 17

Capitulo 17: tomate gigante

 **Vuelvo a actualizar antes... Alguien llame al ejercito, es el fin del mundo D: XD**

* * *

Era un nuevo día, todo calmado, sin nubes, un buen sol, rayos saliendo del estudio, niños y niñas jugando al aire libre... Esperen un segundo ¿Niños y niñas jugando al aire libre?

Lo que vemos adentro del estudio no sale de lo normal, Fer graba antes mientras que Martín miraba algo en un cómic, cuando es electrocutado por Fire Blue

-¡YA DEJA DE ELECTROCUTAR ME! -grito Martín molesto a Fire Blue

-pika pikachu-dijo Fire Blue

-¿Que? -pregunto Martín

-pika pi, pika pika pi pikachu-dijo Fire Blue

-¿Quieres... Volver a la normalidad? -pregunto Martín a lo que Fire Blue asintió con la cabeza-no puedo hacerlo aun viejo, de todas formas ¿Por que quieres ser normal? ¿Creí que te gustaba ser pokemon? -pregunto Martín a lo que Fire iba a decir algo, pero un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda y rápidamente se oculto atrás de Martín-¿Y a ti que te pasa? -pregunto Martín cuando noto muchas chicas buscando algo alrededor, y todas tenían imágenes de pikachu

-oye ¿As visto a un pikachu azul? Lo estamos buscando-le pregunto una chica a Martín

-heee... -dijo Martín mirando a Fire Blue que se escondía en su espalda asustado, y Fire Blue le niega la cabeza, pero Martín no hace nada-bueno de echo yo... -dijo Martín pero se quedo callado al mirar otra vez a Fire Blue, ya que este le daba una Mirada triste, como si le estuviera rogando, pero lo que lo dejo mudo, fue que era una mirada muy, pero **MUY** , kawaii _"¡Eso es trampa! Maldita sea... ¿Por que mierda es tan tierno?"_ pensó Martín sin dejar de verlo asombrado, entonces el suspira derrotado-se fue por ahí-dijo Martín señalando la salida, todas las fanáticas salieron y Fire Blue sale de su espalda

-pika -dijo Fire Blue mientras miraba la salida

-si lo se, pero no podemos cuidarte todo el tiempo, por lo que mejor te dejamos al cuidado de alguien-dijo Martín, entonces nota a Music-hey Music necesito que te hagas cargo de el un tiempo-dijo Martín mientras sostenía a Fire Blue con sus manos

-awww hola amiguito ¿Como estas? -pregunto Music feliz a Fire Blue mientras lo acariciaba

-sabes, tal vez se vea tierno y todo, pero no tienes que hacerle eso a Fire Blue-dijo Martín

-pero si no lo hago-dijo Music, mientras abrasaba a Fire Blue como si fuera un muñeco-solo lo hago con el-dijo Music mirando a Fire Blue

-pero si el... Pero si tu... Mejor olvida lo que dije-dijo Martín-¿Por que siempre tengo que hacer a mis oc's algo ignorantes? -murmuro Martín

-mejor empecemos con el cap-dijo Skull

-el primero es... -

 **RacingLight**

 **OMG, Skull por no completar el reto tendrás un castigo severo me la suda tu dignidad y sera demasiado intenso (muajajaja): átenlo con una soga y que sea vio lado brutalmente por las cuatro princesas, eso te enseñera a completar mis retos y a no rajarte grrrrr.**

-oh mierda-dijo Skull-pero si ya fui violado por esas cuatros-dijo Skull pero se arrepintió

-¡¿QUEEEEEEE?! -gritaron las cuatros princesas

-si, si recordamos la escena anterior, todo paso así-dijo Skull

*flash back (escena del cap anterior, pero no mostrado, para entender lea el principio del cap)*

Skull levanta lentamente, cuando sus ojos se abren, no como platos, sino como bandejas, lo que vio fue a Cadence y a Twilight ambas dormidas y abrazadas, rápidamente lo bajo, con sus alas se elevo y salió de la habitación

*fin*

-eso fue lo que paso-dijo Skull

-... E-eso no demuestra nada-dijo Music con Fire Blue entre cascos

-pika -dijo Fire Blue

-si también estaba mi ''amigo'' desgastado-dijo Skull

-... Nunca debes decir eso en publico-dijo Martín

-siguiente-

 **Fire: Bien si no quieres pelear con Oblivion entonces quiero que pelees contra CHUCK NORRIS (TRUENOS Y RAYOS)**

Entonces a Fire Blue gruño molesto, y unas chispas le aparecieron en sus mejillas, pero se contuvo porque aun seguía siendo abrazado por Music

-lo siento pero Chuck no acepto pelear-dijo Martín-además no sería una pelea justa-

-siguiente-

 **Applejack: comete una naranja y chupate esa mandarina :P**

Y Applejack lo hace

-no entiendo que tiene de malo, mis tíos trabajan con naranjas-dijo Applejack

-pika pi-dijo Fire Blue feliz comiendo una naranja que le dio Music

-siguiente-

 **Twi: te prestare mi bazooka y quiero que le tires un facking RPG a Flash y si le apuntas a sus partes tendrás una gran recompensa y es el libro con el significado de la vida ¿Que dices my best princess?**

-yo... No puedo hacerlo, no puedo aceptar esa oferta-dijo Twilight mientras Flash se sentía aliviado, _''por más que yo quiera ese libro, no puedo hacerlo''_ pensó Twiligh

-entiendo tu dolor Twi, lo entiendo-dijo Martín

-siguiente-

 **Rainbow: te reto a ir a pluton , luego a la luna de plutón y luego a una librería y que traigas el libro Luna de Plutón todo eso en 12 horas o si no le diré a Soarin que lo engañas (soy toó un villano jejeje)**

-¡NO ME IMPORTA QUE LE DIGAS, NO VOY A HACER ESO, ESTOY HARTA DE IR DE AQUÍ Y ALLÁ! -grito Rainbow furiosa

-oye tranquila vieja-dijo Skull

-¡NO ME VOY A CALLAR! -grito Rainbow, pero fue electrocutada por Fire que la callo y se la llevaron

-pika, pika pi-dijo Fire Blue dijo con una sonrisa, pero Music lo miro molesta

-oye, eso no se debe hacer-dijo Music, a lo que Fire Blue baja las orejas apenado

-pikachu -dijo Fire Blue seguramente disculpándose

-ok mejor-dijo Music sonriendo

-que linda escena-dijo Skull

-siguiente-

 **Fluttershy: quiero que hables con king kong y lo lleves hasta Martín y que le de una patada en sus partes**

-bien -dijo Fluttershy, que hablo con king kong, lo llevaron y por alguna razón, empezó una trama de la película, osea, junglas, ciudad, perdida de control, caída del simio por los aviones, que lo mataron, empezaron los rumores y escuchemos

-los aviones mataron a la bestia-dijo Music

-no, fue la bella quien mato a la bestia-dijo Skull

-hmmm -dijo Martín sacando un telescopio-no, fueron los aviones, en definitiva-dijo Martín mirando la sima del edificio

-¿Pika? -pregunto Fire Blue, subiendo por el hombro de Martín que miro la sima, y estaba Shy pálida, con los pelos de punta, y una mirada de que te agarra un infarto

-siguiente-

 **Music: reto a que también lo hagas con Skull (asegurense de que todas estén encendida si no, no tendrá caso el castigo)**

-¡¿QUEEEEE?! -grito Music con fuerza, mientras salia disparada por la puerta

-grrr ¡ ¡ ¡PIKA, PIKA PI PIKACHU! ! ! -grito Fire Blue furioso, mientras lanzaba rayos a todos lados, y Skull, agarro a Fire Blue antes de que se lanzara a la cámara

-oye tranquilo-dijo Skull

-¡PIKA PIKACHU! -grito Fire Blue

-y crees que a mi me gustaría, si quieres hacer algo, díselo a el oc de ese tipo-dijo Skull, entonces Fire Blue se escapo, se fue a una mesa y empezó a escribir algo en unos papeles-pika -dijo Fire señalando los carteles, que decían

 _Oye Blue como te llames_

 _si quieres pelea_

 _cuando vengas,_

 _para pasar tu tiempo con twi,_

 _ _v_ _amos a_ pelear_

 _y si gano decido algo_

 _y si pierdo tu decides algo_

 _¿Aceptas o eres cobarde?_

 _te voy a patear el trasero_

Decían los carteles y empezó un eco

*afuera del estudio*

-¡te voy a patear el trasero!-

*en continentes*

-¡TE VOY A PATEAR EL TRASERO!-

*con vista al planeta*

-¡TE VOY A PATEAR EL TRASERO!-

*en el universo*

-¡TE VOY A PATEAR EL TRASERO!-

*en el estudio*

-¡TE VOY A PATEAR EL TRA-AUCH! -grito Skull pero fue golpeado, en la cabeza, por Martín

-pendejo ya cállate o nos dejaras sordos-dijo Martín-y tu-señalo a Fire Blue, que tenía los brazos cruzados y una mirada seria-¿Estas loco? La ultima vez que peleaste con un oc casi mueres-dijo Martín

-eso era en otro fic-dijo Skull

-igual, ademas ni siquiera sabes si aceptara-dijo Martín

-pika pikachu-dijo Fire Blue

-a la mierda, ni siquiera te entiendo, así que muerete o mata alguien la verdad ya no me importa, siguiente-dijo Martín

 **Pinkie: ¿Conoces a Santa? Y si es así le podrías decir que este año me traiga un MALDITO LAMBORGHINI!**

-no, no se quien es, pero are la búsqueda-dijo Pinkie saltando a la salida, pero volvió-¿Por donde puedo ir? -pregunto Pinkie

-el norte-dijo Martín

-siguiente-

 **Martín: ¿Apestas?**

Martín se huele la axila

-nop -dijo Martín

-siguiente-

 **Fire: ¿Sobreviviste?**

-¡PIKA PIKACHU! ¡PIKA! ¡PIKA PI! -grito Fire Blue, que fue detenido por Skull una ves más, mientras trataba de destruir la cámara

-¡YA CÁLMATE MALDITA SEA! -grito Skull mientras era electrocutado por Fire Blue

-siguiente-

 **Music: ¿cuantas veces te auto-complaces al día?**

-¡YO NUNCA HAGO ESO! -grito Music, completamente avergonzada y sonrojada, mientras se cubría la cara con sus cascos y sus alas

-¿Pikachu? -pregunto Fire Blue mientras trataba de calmar a Music

-siguiente-

 **Fer: ve a la luna y trae me tofu**

-heee... Ya tengo el tofu-dijo Fer sacando tofu de la nada

-¿De donde sacaste eso? -pregunto Martín

-... No quieres saber-dijo Fer

-siguiente-

 **Skull: espero hayas disfrutado tu castigo y lo ultimo de dignidad que tenias porque habrá mas castigos si no cumples mis retos ¿TE QUEDO CLARO?!**

-no, no me quedo claro, y si aceptas lo que Fire te dio, lo apoyare a el-dijo Skull firmemente-pero si tu ganas, ahí vemos si me quedo claro-dijo Skull pensativo

-jeje solo si acepta-dijo Martín negando con la cabeza

 **Bien creo que es suficiente por hoy las cosas si se salieron de... Blue que %# & haces... No... Fuera... Sal de aquí... Fuera del computador... No OC malo OC malo!...(lo golpea) Uff perdón ha estado así desde el capitulo anterior ya se los dije esta nerviosito jejeje no duerme y lo tengo que hacer dormir a la fuerza. Suficiente charla de temas apartes los leeré pronto amigos y espero que ese avión le caiga encima (terrorismo, ¿donde? ¿Yo? Pff por favor)**

-si no duerme lo ayudare, así tendrá un sueño eterno-dijo Skull fríamente

-pika -dijo Fire Blue mientras chispas salían de sus mejillas

-el siguiente es... -

 **masternica**

 **muchas felicidades por tu inspiración.**

-jejeje gracias-dijo Martín sonriendo

 **en fin primero desafió a fluttershy a juntar dinero. para un refugio de animales con una casilla de besos y abrazos.**

-lo que recaudara sera para que ella salga del shok-dijo Martín, ya que Fluttershy aun no supera lo de king kong

-cierto cierto-dijo Skull

-siguiente-

 **rarity si todavía buscas una novia para spike te sugiero a ember la actual lord dragón. (Martín si no sabes quien es te sugiero que mires el capitulo 5 de la sexta temporada que ya salio.)**

-hmmm bien, la buscare-dijo Rarity

-¡NOOOOOOO! -grito Spike-la ultima vez casi me mata una lunaticá-dijo Spike asustado

-¿Pika? -pregunto Fire Blue, quien recordó a la unicornia-pika pi-dijo Fire Blue mientras se reía

-¡NO TE RÍAS! -grito Spike mientra le estiraba la cara, pero el no dejaba de reír

-siguiente-

 **y por ultimo reto a pinkie a tener un festiduelo con** **star butterfly.**

-cuando vuelva le diremos el reto, ahora continuemos-dijo Martín

-el siguiente es... -

 **DestinyTX**

 **oigan me he preguntado a cerca de las cutie marks están para toda la vida de los pony la verdadera pregunta es si un pony se queda todo calvo(sin melena,cola y el pelaje corporal) aun seguirá teniendo su cutie mark hagamos la prueba arrojen a rarity a ese enorme tanque de crema que hace caer todo el cabello a ver si aun conserva su cutie mark...**

-bien -dijo Martín

*arriba de un balde gigante de crema depiladora*

-no, todo menos esto-dijo Rarity, Music se acerca a ella, le pone un casco en el hombro y le dice tranquilamente

-tranquila para eso están las pelucas-dijo Music, que empujo a Rarity y ella cayo

-siguiente-

 **espero alto no arrojen a rarity me lo pense mejor arrojen al principe blueblood al tanque de la crema que hacer caer el cabello eso estaría genial ver un semental calvo**

-... Upss-dijo Music apenada mientras mira el fondo

-tranquila solo mandaremos a el tipo y listo-dijo Martín quien trajo a... A al tipo ese... El principito mimado

-yo no pienso tirarme ahí y ustedes no pueden hacer na-dijo el tipo, pero antes de que terminara, Fire Blue lo golpeo en la cabeza con cola de hierro, que cayo inconsciente sobre Rarity

-cola de hierro, bien amigo-dijo Martín

-el siguiente es... -

 **Fenix Dorado**  
 **Desde un principio hiciste partes "M" pero ya no?.**

-porque ya no me lo piden-dijo Martín

-siguiente-

 **Quiero ver a la parejita que me gusta leer " Discort x Flutershy".**

-bien, pues ve... Ushale ushale, ve a otro fic, este no es de parejas, es de comedia, si quieres deja lo como reto-dijo Martín

-eso sonó raro-dijo Skull

-siguiente-

 **Reto. A que Rainbow Dash este todo el día jugando o no se xD con Scootaloo (pobre a esa nadie la quiere :( ).**

-bien lo are-dijo Rainbow yendo a jugar con Scootaloo

-pobre, después nadie la volverá a mencionar-dijo Skull

-si, pobre Rainbow-dijo Martín

-siguiente-

 **Que Aplejack admita que ama en secreto a Big Mac.**

-yo no amo en secreto a Bic Mac-dijo Applejack asqueada

-si como no-dijo Music

-se te nota-dijo Skull

-pika pi-dijo Fire Blue

-siguiente-

 **Celestia... quiero decir algo. TROLLESTIA!... LOL XD**

-¡HAAAAAA! -grito furiosa Celestia-¡LOS MANDARE A TODOS AL SOL Y LA LUNA! -grito como desquiciada Celestia

-siguientes-

 **Preguntados... n.n digo preguntas.**  
 **¿Martín cual es tu peor fobia?**

-no lo recuerdo-dijo Martín

-¿Enserio no lo recuerdas? -pregunto Skull

-si, enserio-dijo Martín

-siguiente-

 **¿Tienes paginas wep para seguirte (como twiter o algo) ?**

-hmmm nop, puedo hacerlo si quieres, pero solo en FB-dijo Martín

-siguiente-

 **¿Como es la cadena alimentisia para un pony?**

-pues son plantas y... No se que más-dijo Martín

-el siguiente es... -

 **Brony Creepy**  
 **Gracias por responder.**

-de nada-dijo Martín

-siguiente-

 **Reto a todos golpear Martín en la cara**

-maldita sea-dijo Martín, y de forma muy hábil, se dejo golpear por todos, pero los golpes lo atravesaron

-¿Wtf? -se preguntaron todos

-soy un holograma jajaja-dijo Martín

-siguiente-

 **reto a que Discort se quede sin magia y lo vuelvan piedra.**

-yo ya no tengo magia-dijo Discord

-bien, pero igual te volveremos piedra-dijo Skull... Que le tiro cemento de secado rápido, y se quedo como estatua

-jajajajaja -se reía Martín

-¿De que te ríes? -pregunto Fer

-es que estoy viendo como baila ese anciano-dijo Martín apuntando a un anciano, con los pantalones caídos

-mi vieja mula ya no es lo que era ya no es lo que era, mi vieja mula ya no es lo que era ya no es lo que era ya no es lo que era~ -contaba el anciano riéndose

-siguiente-

 **reto a Pinkie que se quede quieta ni hable todo 1 mes.**

-noooo, la ultima ves que alguien intento eso, no paso nada bueno-dijo Martín recordando

*flash black*

Vista al planeta, y el planeta explota

¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

*fin*

-así que seguiremos-dijo Martín

-siguiente-

 **preguntas.**  
 **¿Fire Blue que creepypasta de My Little Pony te llama la atención? Y ¿porque?**

-pika pika pi, pika pika, pika pikachu, pika pi-dijo Fire Blue, pero no se le ni un entendió un carajo

-lo responderás después-dijo Martín

-siguiente-

 **¿es real que personas ante viajado a equestria?**

-tal vez, quien sabe-dijo Martín

-el oraculo-dijo Skull

-pero ese escapo-dijo Fer

-dejemos de recordar y continuemos-dijo Martín

-siguiente-

 **¿cuanto tiempo pasa en equestria y el mundo humano? Realidad anine.**

-heeeeeee... ¿El mismo? -dijo Martín dudoso

-ta-tal vez el mismo, con una pequeña distancia de tiempo-dijo Music

-siguiente-

 **¿te gusta la sangre? Si no entonces ¿te gusta ver tu propia sangre?.**

-no ¿A quien le gustaría? -pregunto Martín-además de Dracula-dijo Martín finalizando

-pues, están-dijo Skull pero Martín lo interrumpió

-no hables-dijo Martín fríamente

-el siguiente es... -

 **Red Kick  
No creí que pondrías lo de pikachu, pero igual jeje quiero verlo sufrir  
Reto a que tiren a fire blue desde un avión sin paracaídas**

*en un avión*

-pika -dijo Fire Blue mirando la altura, antes de que fuera tirado por Martín-¡PIIIIKAAAAA! -grito Fire Blue mientras caía

-mejor bajemos para ver como termino-dijo Martín, el avión bajo asta el suelo, donde empezaron a buscar a Fire Blue, y lo encontraron en el suelo con la mitad de arriba enterrada en la tierra, y la mitad de abajo estaba quieto sin moverse, mientras que al rededor todo estaba cubierto de un liquido rojo y viscoso-Fire Blue fuiste un buen oc-dijo Martín, pero el cuerpo de Fire se empezó a mover-¡HAAA UN ZOMBI MATENLO! -grito Martín sacando una pala de la nada, antes de golpear el cuerpo, Fire Blue salio de la tierra manchado de rojo de la cabeza al estomago

-¿Como es que después de caer de un avión sigues con vida? -pregunto Skull incrédulo

-pika pi-dijo Fire Blue mientras señalaba un cartel

El cartel decía "competencia de tomates gigantes"

-haaa si eso no es suerte, no se que es-dijo Fer

-siguiente-

 **Ya se mataron cadence y la reina insecto?**

-hmmm... -dijo Martín mientras mira por la ventana, y las dos seguían con vida, medio muertas, pero con vida-nop, siguen con vida-dijo Martín negando con la cabeza

-siguiente-

 ** **Si un elefante rosado salta 29 veces sobre una bicicleta durante 32 minutos arriba de un avión ¿Que nota me sacaría en matemáticas?****

-heee... Adiós idiotas, bomba de humo-dijo Martín desapareciendo en una pantalla de humo, y se le ve por la ventana corriendo como loco, y la cámara se enfoca en Fire Blue

-... Pika pi-dijo Fire Blue señalando a algún lado, Fer volteo con la cámara y al mirar otra vez, ni Fire Blue ni Skull estaban, solo estaba Music, y ella se puso nerviosa

-he ejem... ¿6? -dijo Music dudosa, mientras se cubría su cara con su casco- con-continuemos s-si -dijo Music

-el siguiente es... -

 **DestinyTX**  
 **se me estaba olvidando el ser conocido como el boogeyman ya saben el que se lleva y come a los pequeños que se portan mal o son demasiado abusivos con otros esta buscando a dos potras que no recuerdos sus nombres que simple molestan a apple bloom,sweetie bell y scootaloo para comérselas yo les diría a esas potras que se cuiden y no anden solas en las**

-... ¿He? -preguntaron todos confundidos

-siguiente-

 **si no saben quien es el boogeyman mas bien lo conocen como el coco**

-haaaaa eso lo explica-dijeron todos

-el siguiente es... -

 **n1god**

 **Me sacaste un buen de carcajadas XD, Una tras otra tube que detenerme varias veces porque sentía que me hacia pipi XD, Disculpa y no poder comentar en el anterior pero estaba ocupado con mis fic... lo importante es que EH VUELTO.**

-ha pues bien por mi y por ti :| -dijo Martín apareciendo de la nada

 **¿De donde sacan esa tarugada de "Se va a descontrolar"? no le hayo chiste algun.**

-solo tienes que mirar el vídeo y ya veras-dijo Martín

-jejeje ese vídeo estaba bueno-dijo Skull

-siguiente-

 **Del uno al diez has una tabla del dolor.**

-bien, esto es el uno-dijo Martín golpeando débil mente a Skull-esto es el dos-dijo Martín volviendo a golpearlo, pero con más fuerza-esto es el tres-lo golpeo en la cara-el cuatro es esto-dijo golpeando lo en el estomago-el cinco-y lo golpeo en el cuello-el seis-dijo dándole una fuerte patada en el estomago-el siete-lo golpea en la espalda con una silla-el ocho-lo golpea en la cabeza con un bat-el nueve-lo golpea con el bat en sus partes-y el diez-dijo clavando le un machete en el torso-y son todos-dijo Martín sonriendo

-yo nunca acepte esto-dijo Skull sacando el machete, mientras se iba curando

-siguiente-

 **Quien es mas bella Cadence o Crizaly?**

Con esa pregunta, Martín, Fire Blue y Skull voltean la cabeza a donde están esas dos, y los tres intercambian miradas y miran a la cámara

-¡ninguna de las dos, ambas son igual de feas! -gritaron Martín y Skull, mientras Fire Blue asiente con la cabeza

-siguiente-

 **GG Es una burla que hacemos es una cara maliciosa y de mal augirio porque otras personas la usan para tonterias de juegos?**

-no tengo idea de que hablas-dijo Martín-¿Ustedes saben a que se refiere? -pregunto Martín

-nop -dijo Skull

-no tengo idea-dijo Music

-pika -dijo Fire Blue negando con la cabeza

-ni j-dijo Fer

-siguiente-

 **LOL es una carcajada no un juego. LOL Es un Anime japones de hecho. esto es un dato cultural n.n**

-hmmm interesante, dime más, dime más-dijo Martín

-eso significa que no te importa-dijo Music

-bingo -dijo Martín

-siguiente-

 **SABIAS QUE: En alemania se escribe JAJAJA Con H HAHAHA? Dado que allà jajaja es decir sisisi como si solo le dieras el avion a la persona y el escribirlo hahaha es reirte. que opinas de esto?**

-opino... Que eso ya lo sabía-dijo Martín

-siguiente-

 **En Japon no existe el doble sentido ya que allà tienen mas significado a sus palabras y es una desonrra y perdida de honor hablan muy mal.**

-si lo se, en todo el tiempo que vi anime, he puesto atención a las palabras-dijo Martín

-siguiente-

 **¿Que personaje prefieres de MLP Y porque?**

-heee... Nunca pensé en eso-dijo Martín rascándose la cabeza apenado, mientras sonreía

-bueno eso es todo, yo me voy-dijo Skull volando

-bien, veamos donde están la puerca y la niña de los anteojos-dijo Martín

*en las calles*

Se ven a dos potras (Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon respectivamente), cuando se detienen, y miran a todos lados asustadas cuando una sombra aparece frente a ellas, y ellas gritan asustadas y se van corriendo

-jajajajaja se la creyeron-dijo Skull tirando una manta negra que uso, para asustarlas

*de vuelta en el estudio*

-bien, oye Pinkie tu podrías... -dijo Martín pero se quedo callado, por que lo que vio lo dejo mudo, era que todo estaba lleno de confeti y cosas de fiesta, mientras todo estaba destruido, estaban Pinkie y Star cansadas y respirando pesadamente-no quiero saber que paso aquí, bueno nos leemos-dijo Martín saludando


	18. Capitulo 18

Capitulo 18: la tercera es la TDFW (busquen si no saben que significa)

 **Tal vez el titulo no tiene sentido pero igual**

* * *

En la noche, mientras todo estaba tranquilo, vemos como Skull, Music y Fire Blue (que estaba normal y ya no era pikachu), los tres fuera del estudio mirando a todas partes preocupados, como si estuvieran buscando algo

-¡No puedo creer que lo perdimos! -grito Skull, pero Fire Blue se molesto

-¿''Perdimos''? Me suena a manada-dijo Fire Blue

-¿Que tiene de malo? -pregunto Skull confundido

-fuiste tu quien lo perdió-dijo Fire Blue

-bueno perdón si, pero ustedes también me ayudaban-dijo Skull defendiéndose

-solo viniste a nosotros y de repente lo perdiste-dijo Fire Blue-hablando de eso ¿Donde esta rosa? -pregunto Fire Blue

-no lo se, Music estaba aquí hace solo un segundo-dijo Skull

-hey chicos-dijo Music en una cabina teléfonica inglesa roja, de los que aparecen en las películas de agentes secretos

-¿De donde salio eso? -pregunto Fire Blue confundido

-io ke ze, no soy 100tifico-dijo Skull

-habla bien pendejo-dijo Fire Blue golpeando lo en la cabeza

-escuchen esto-dijo Music, los tres escucharon a la voz

-hola Martín-dijo la voz masculina

-Martín no se encuentra aquí-dijo Skull

-ah bueno, entonces... ¿Fer se encuentra? -pregunto la voz

-no, los dos se encuentran durmiendo-dijo Fire Blue

-hmmm... ¿Fire Blue se encuentra? -pregunto la voz

-si, aquí esta-dijeron Music y Skull

-ha genial, gracias... Hola Fire-dijo la voz

-¿Que hay de nuevo viejo? -dijo Fire Blue

-¡¿Como que viejo?! ¡¿No recuerdas quien soy yo?! -grito la voz

-heee nop-dijo Fire Blue negando con la cabeza

-¿Enserio no me recuerdas? -pregunto la voz

-¿Debería hacerlo? -pregunto Fire Blue mientras se rascaba la cabeza

-... Bueno ya me recordaras-dijo la voz-solo digo que yo lo tengo-

-¿Que tienes? -pregunto Fire Blue

-lo que buscan-dijo la voz

-¿Y que buscamos? -pregunto Fire Blue, mientras que Music y Skull se golpeaban la cara con sus cascos

-al perro de Martín-dijo la voz

-ha pues gracias por decirlo, ahora adiós-dijo Fire Blue cortando la llamada

-¡¿POR QUE HICISTE ESO?! -le pregunto Skull mientras lo sacudía violentamente

-tranquilo tengo su dirección-dijo Fire Blue sonriendo

-bien, vamos-dijo Skull

*en un avión*

-¿Por que estamos en un avión si podemos volar? Y a demás llegaríamos más rápido-dijo Skull

-por los asientos de primera clase-dijo Fire Blue, mientras se comía la comida que le daban y más

-incluso dan masajes-dijo Music, mientras una chica le daba masajes en los hombros-si que son increíbles los aviones-dijo Music mientras se relajaba

-hmmm voy al baño-dijo Skull, quien fue al baño, cuando abrió la puerta una luz le da a la cara-oh santo cielo, es hermoso-dijo Skull y entro al baño

*luego de aterrizar*

-extrañare el baño-dijo Skull

-yo la comida-dijo Fire Blue

-yo estoy relajada, así que estoy bien-dijo Music sonriendo

-chicos... Esto no es Francia-dijo Fire Blue mirando el lugar

-¿Que? Pero si estamos en Francia, mira ahí esta el reloj gigante-dijo Skull señalando el reloj

-esto es Inglaterra-dijo Music

-cierto, bueno volvamos al avión-dijo Skull, y los tres volvieron al avión

*en Francia*

-muy bien, vamos a la torre... Torre... La torre como se llame-dijo Fire Blue, luego de ir al punto más alto en el que se podía llegar, ven una puerta y entran-¿Como que esta oscuro no? -pregunto Fire Blue, y una luz se enciende iluminando una silla, que también era de las giratorias como de los villanos

-veo que-dijo la voz misteriosa-llegaron -termino la voz que se volvió la voz de una chica, la silla volteo y se vio que era la unicornio, que trato de cazar a Spike, mientras acariciaba a un gato blanco

-... ¿Sabes donde esta el hombre que nos llamo? Se supone que nos daría al perro-dijo Fire Blue, mientras Music y Skull les caía una gotatita de sudor en la sien, preguntándose como es que no se dio cuenta

-es ella-dijo Skull

-a bueno... y ¿Quien es ella? -pregunto Fire Blue, la unicornio se molesta

-soy la que trato de cazar al dragón bebe-dijo ella, pero Fire Blue le apareció un enorme ''?'' sobre su cabeza-la que golpeaste y tiraste al basurero-dijo ella, aun Fire Blue seguía confundido-la que Rarity le arreglo la cita a ciegas-dijo ella, y como siempre, Fire no la reconoció

-la loca-dijo Music simplemente, y una bombilla se encendió sobre la cabeza de Fire Blue, literalmente

-a ella jajajajajajaja-dijo Fire Blue empezando a reír

-grrr ¡NO TE RÍAS! -grito furiosa a Fire Blue

-es que me gusta como cantan esas personas-dijo Fire Blue señalando a un grupo de personas, que cantan

-yo hago popo en mi pantalón, yo hago popo en mi pantalón~ -cantaban las personas

-y de ti también me rió-dijo Fire Blue, y la unicornio se enojo, cargo magia en su cuerno y lo lanzo contra el pegaso, el sin dejar de sonreír se movió un paso largo a la derecha y la magia dio a la pared-jeje necesitas practicar, me sorprende que los dragones cayeron en eso-dijo Fire Blue

-¡Cállate de una vez! -grito ella y empezó a lanzar varios rayos de magia, a todos lados mientras los pegasos esquivan como pueden, uno de los rayos le dio a una bolsa de harina (que estaba ahí sin razón), llenando el lugar con harina sin poder ver nada, la unicornio miraba a todos lados lista para atacar pero, de la nada, una pata le agarra el cuerno y lo golpea con la pared, quebrando el cuerno y dejando la sin magia, ella gruñe enojada y siente como la embiste alguien dejando la en el suelo e inmóvil

-¿Pero que caraj-? -dijo ella, pero se quedo callada al ver a Fire Blue, sonriendo, sobre ella, con sus cascos delanteros sobre los suyos, ella por un momento iba a gritarle, pero se quedo como piedra al ver en la posición en la que se encontraban, no solo el estaba sobre ella, tampoco porque la inmovilizaba, si no porque ella tenia sus cascos traseros abiertos, mientras estaban apoyados en la cintura de Fire Blue, dejando una buena vista de su intimidad, y por lo muy cerca que estaba el, y por más que intentara no los podía los cerrar, y cuando todo se aclaro, Skull y Music vieron como estaban esos dos, Music los miro furiosa y Skull bufo molesto

-oye deja de acaparar a todas las chicas sexys, ya te acostaste con ella, no te acuestes con otra-dijo Skull señalando a Music, pero ella no lo escucho, y Fire Blue no entendió lo que a el se refería

-¿De que hablas? ¿Yo no quiero hacer nada con esta? -dijo Fire Blue, calmando a ambas yeguas

-entonces ¿Por que estas sobre ella? -interrogo Skull

-así no causa problemas-dijo Fire Blue

-pasamé una soga, tengo una idea-dijo Music, lo que gano las miradas curiosas de los dos pegasos, y la unicornio solo tragaba saliva nerviosa

*unos minutos después*

Se veía a la unicornio mientras era colgada, amordazada, con sus cuatros cascos amarrados, y miraba la altura

-eso es cruel, dame ese casco-dijo Skull y chocaba los cascos con Music

-vamos ya tengo al perro-dijo Fire Blue mientras se iban al aeropuerto, cuando llegaron, fueron a comprar unos asientos pero el tipo, de los boletos, hablaba francés-¿Saben hablar francés? -pregunto Fire Blue

-no -dijo Skull

-si -dijo Music, quien pidió los boletos, y fueron al avión

-no sabía que hablabas francés-dijo Skull

-dime algo en ese idioma :) -dijo Fire Blue ilusionado a Music

-hmmm... -dijo Music mientras pensaba que decirle-je voudrais que vous me embrasser à nouveau, Fire Blue-dijo Music sonriendo

-¿Eso que significa? -pregunto Fire Blue confundido

-no te lo diré-dijo Music mirando a otro lado, sin dejar de sonreír

-mignon êtes-vous et votre partenaire-dijo una mujer, y Music la miro rápidamente mientras se sonrojaba

-I-Il est pas mon petit ami-dijo Music tartamudeando, la mujer solo sonrió cálidamente y se alejo

-¿Que dijo? -preguntaron Fire Blue y Skull al mismo tiempo

-¡NADA! Nada de nada jeje-rió Music nerviosa, los dos solo la ignoraron y solo miraban un pájaro por la ventana

*una vez que llegaron*

-bien ¿Donde esta el perro? -pregunto Skull

-creí que tu lo tenias-dijo Music

-yo creí que Fire lo tenía-dijo Skull

-yo creí que rosa lo tenía-dijo Fire Blue

-uh oh-dijeron los tres, fueron a la salida y vieron al perro cruzar la calle, los tres suspiraron aliviados, pero solo duro un segundo cuando un auto paso, y sus miradas cambiaron de alivio a miedo, luego paso una moto, luego un auto de payaso, luego un niño en bicicleta, luego un payaso montando una... ¿Motocierra?, luego un-¡YA CÁLLATE NARRADOR! -gritaron los tres

-bien, solo nos queda una opción-dijo Music

-tomar caminos diferentes, cambiarnos los nombres y reunirnos en tres años en China-dijo Skull-tengan ya hice los documentos falsos-dijo Skull dando les a cada uno un documento, Skull tenia una cara de (eue), Music tenia un bigote de mostacho, y Fire Blue solo tenia unas gafas locas (de las que sus ojos salen)

-chico de las gafas-dijo Fire Blue leyendo su nombre falso

-chica cualquiera con bigote normal-dijo Music también leyendo el nombre falso

-hombre increíblemente sexy que no necesita nombre-leyeron los dos, y vieron a Skull con cara de ''¿Es enserio?'''

-bueno, estaba presionado por el momento-dijo Skull

-solo vamos al estudio y los tres asumiremos la culpa-dijo Fire Blue

-ok -aceptaron Skull y Music

-¡FUE SKULL SOY INOCENTE! -grito Fire Blue

-viejo, no nos movimos ni un centímetro-dijo Skull

-jeje cierto vamos-dijo Fire Blue

*en el estudio*

-hola chicos-saludo Martín

-hey Martín jeje... Skull mato a tu perro-dijo Fire Blue

-o tal vez nunca tuviste un perro-dijo Skull

-si lo que ustedes digan, pero mi perro esta aquí-dijo Martín señalando su perro a lo lejos

-pero... ¿Dices que estuvimos viajando por los continentes, buscando tu perro, Fire Blue le rompió el cuerno a esa unicornio, que se lo merecía, que luego vimos como un perro era destripado, cortado, atropellado y solo para descubrir que tu perro estaba aquí contigo? -pregunto Music

-heee sip-dijo Martín

-... Quiero hacer una cosa-dijo Skull quien salio del lugar

-seguro no es nada-dijo Fire Blue, pero la pared completa se vino abajo echo pedazos-ven no es nada-

-empecemos de una vez-dijo Music

-el primero es... -

 **masternica**

 **¿porque ember quiso matar a spike?**

-he, ember no me quiso matar, me refería a la unicornio loca-dijo Spike

-si ella te manda saludos-dijo Skull dándole una foto de la unicornio, atada, con Music pateándola en el trasero, mientras Fire Blue le dibujaba en la cara, que eran bigotes, una lengua saliendo de su boca y una burbuja de dialogo que decía ''soy una estupida''

-¿Donde es que me manda saludos? Pero igual me gusta, gracias chicos-dijo Spike

-no hay de que-dijo Music

-cuando quieras-dijo Fire Blue

-solo dime cuando le damos su merecido-dijo Skull

-siguiente-

 **¿porque flurry heart no se ve como otros bebe pony?**

-¿Quien sabe? Es más ¿A quien le importa? -dijo Martín, mientras al fondo se encuentra Flurry Heart, quien le cae una lagrima por el ojo

-no seas llorón-dijo Fire Blue

-siguiente-

 **por ultimo quiero que las mane six y las princesas sean convertidas en humanas y salgan en un calendario de bikini. pero la ganancias no serán para martín si no para greempeace.(eso te enseñara que nunca debes evitar mostrar un festiduelo.)**

 **para completar los 12 meses puedes incluir a sunset shimmer, trixie y starlight glimmer.**

-lo pondremos ultimo, porque hay transito y necesitamos al fotógrafo-dijo Martín

-¿Que es greempeace? -pregunto Fire Blue confundido

-tal vez una compañía de calendarios, de los que venden para viejos y soltero que no consiguen a alguien-dijo Skull

-el siguiente es... -

 **Fenix Dorado**

 **Ok autor entonces hazlo como reto...  
Que flutershy y Discord tengan sexo! :0**

-lo ciento, pero no conozco a ningún autor, así que dime con mi NOMBRE y veo si lo pongo-dijo Martín tranquilo, mientras sonreía de forma malvada

-siguiente-

 **¿2 mas 2 es igual es mentira?**

-hmmm veamos-dijo Martín, se puso una bata de científico, y empezó a escribir ecuaciones en una pizarra, luego de tres horas, se ve 3 pizarras con ecuaciones de científicos que dieron su vida aprendiendo, lo que un tipo cualquiera trata de aprender a copiar de el trabajo de Albert (E.), lo que tratan de hacer en la serie ''la teoría del big bang''-y... No tengo nada-dijo Martín

-¿Y que hay de eso? -pregunto Music señalando las ecuaciones

-bueno, creo que es la receta para... Una tostada-dijo Martín tirando la bata a algún lado

-cierto, y es una receta para que no salga quemada-dijo Twi viendo las pizarras-al menos te saldrá dorada y crujiente-

-siguiente-

 **¿Molestia te gusta los pasteles?**

-por supuesto-dijo Celestia

-bien Molestia, que bueno que lo admitas-dijo Martín

-no me llames Molestia-dijo Celestia

-pero tu admitiste que Molestia le gusta los pasteles, por lo que tu eres Molestia, Molestia-dijo Fire Blue

-pero yo... Bueno yo... Por más que no quiera, debo admitir que es un buen punto-dijo Molestia admitiendo la derrota

-créeme, cuando Martín o Fire Blue usan la lógica, no hay nada que pueda detenerlos-dijo Skull a Molestia

-siguiente-

 **¿twilight como ves a Celestia... tal como es o como un troll?**

-de ambas formas, me refiero a que ¿Ya la viste? De no ser por mi, equestria no existiría debido a lo floja y troll que es-dijo Twi

-¿Que es lo que tienen contra mi? -pregunto Celestia

-bueno, de no ser por tu hermana, tu taparías el sol con tu enorme flanco-dijo Skull

-te acabas todos los pasteles-dijo Fire Blue

-siempre dejas a tu alumna inexperta hacer tu trabajo, y ni siquiera lo hace bien, sin ofender-dijo Music

-tu tranquila-dijo Twi

-siguiente-

 **¿tengo sueño?.**

-tal vez, pero para evitarlo-dijo Martín quien se durmió al instante, igual que el resto, que escuchaban las cosas que zzz... zzz... zzz...

Twiligh: ¡OH POR FAVOR!

*tres horas después*

-el siguiente es... -

 **Sir. Sombra**

 **Ya que hablan de Cadence... Quiero q encierren a la Reina crisaly y candece para q ambas tengan diversión ;P (si no quieren obligenlas).**

-no pienses que are algo con ella-dijeron las dos, pero en menos de 5 segundos ya estaban en una celda-igual no lo aremos-

-bien no nos dejan opción, tendrán que hacerse cargo Fire, Skull hagan las divertirse-dijo Martín, entonces los mencionados se acercaron

*5 minutos después*

-¿Vas a empezar ya? -pregunto Cadence

-deja que me prepare-dijo la reina

-usa tu lengua o tus cascos ¡Ya! -grito Cadence

-hmmm... -medito la insecto gigante, haciendo que Cadence de un gemido de desesperación-bien, si tanto lo quieres, aquí esta-

-al fin-dijo Cadence-je, es la misma carta que yo-dijo Cadence tirando su carta, ya que ambas jugaban ''UNO'' XD

-jeje eso fue troll-dijo Fire Blue

-yo quería clop-dijo Skull desanimado

-ya somos dos-susurro Shining que estaba igual

-siguiente-

 **Preguntas.  
¿cuales son las ponys que mas odias?**

-pues si lo ponemos d lugar seria así-dijo Martín

3 Rarity (es por como trata a Spike, y no me agrada mucho su actitud, excepto cuando es generosa)

2 Lightninght Dust (o como se llame)

1 Bloodhood (nunca me supe su nombre)

-esos son-dijo Martín

-¿Por que yo? -pregunto Rarity

-ya lo dije una vez, así que te jodes-dijo Martín

-siguiente-

 **¿que cual de los villanos de MLP crees que casi destruye a equestria?**

-Tirek, ya que los otros no duran ni cinco minutos, asta que los mandan a volar o los encierran de una forma-dijo Martín

-excepto a Starlight Glimmer-dijo Skull

-bueno, esa no cuenta para esa pregunta, ya que no destruyo equestria, al menos, no en la linea temporal real-dijo Martín

-siguiente-

 **¿ya vieron la temporada 6?**

-no, porque no la busco en internet porque yo estoy viendo otra serie, y prefiero ver más el anime ''los 7 pecados capitales'' (que esta bueno, deberían verlo si les interesa, además esta en español) que MLP, por eso no lo vi-dijo Martín

-siguiente-

 **¿Shinim Armor que pasaría cuando la Crisaly te tenia hipnotisado...y so cosas malas contigo...*-*)**

-claro que no-dijo Shining

-pero aquí esta tu hijo-dijo Skull levantando un bebe híbrido, que se parecía a Shining, y solo en algunas partes a Crisaly

-¡¿QUEEEEEE?! -grito Shining antes de desmayarse, entonces el bebe se transforma en un changlin normal

-toma tu paga Jack-dijo Skull dando le un frasco con un liquido rosa adentro, y Jack lo agarro y se marcho

-siguiente-

 **¿Pinkie cuantos dulces comes al día?**

-millones de dulces, sin ellos no puedo sonreír, y si no puedo sonreír otros no podran sonreír, y si no sonríen no habra felicidad, por lo que si no hay felicidad hay tristeza y-dijo Pinkie pero Rainbow le tapo la boca con un casco

-continua antes de que se vuelva dramática-dijo Rainbow

-siguiente-

 **¿Twi te gusta aprender?**

-por supuesto que si ¿A quien no le gusta? -dijo Twi

-a mi-dijo Martín

-a mi-dijo Skull

-a mi-dijo Fire Blue

-a mi-dijo Music

-a mi-dijo Scootaloo

-a mi-dijo Sweetie Bell

-a mi-dijo Applebloom

-a mi-dijo un vago en la esquina

-¡Bien no les gusta estudiar a muchos, ya lo entendí!-grito Twi

-siguiente-

 **Reto a Twilight besar al primero q vea o piense xD**

-otra vez-dijo Twi, pero no pudo cerrar los ojos, o evitar pensar, ya que vio a Skull en frente de ella mientras hablaba con Fire Blue-¿Debo hacerlo? Digo, ni siquiera tiene boca-dijo Twilight a Martín

-solo bésalo donde debería estar su boca, pero imagina que es su mejilla-dijo Martín

-ok, pero sera raro-dijo Twi quien se acerco a Skull, el se dio cuenta, la miro y ella le dio un beso

-¿Que? ¿Y no de lenguita? -pregunto Skull, dando asco a Twi-tranquila es broma-dijo Skull

-siguiente-

 **Reto que Angel se vuelva jefe de una mafia animal.**

-lo sentimos, pero Angel no se encuentra-dijo Martín

-eso me recuerda, miren mi nuevo llavero-dijo Skull, que mostró unas llaves y un llavero con patas de conejo, cosa que puso furiosa a Fluttershy, quien salto sobre el y lo empezó a golpear, mientras los demás ponían expresiones de dolor por lo que veían

-siguiente-

 **Aver como va esto :)**

-ya lo viste-dijo Martín

-el siguiente es... -

 **n1god  
Las pendejadas de los ponis... Las pendejadas nuestras mas bien XD, ah que risa me han sacado cada pregunta y reto que han escrito los demas XD y buenas respuestas aun que un poco cerradas y neutrales como si carecieras de gracia. Bueno dejando eso de lado.**

-pero no hay nada al lado-dijo Fire Blue mirando a los costados

-es una expresión-dijo Martín

-a que bien-dijo Fire Blue

 **Y Vamos a lo que nos trunje chencha**

-que nos trunje ¿Que? -dijeron todos

-siguiente-

 **¿en la escala del uno al diez que tan feo cantas?**

-hmmm... si no me equivoco, no me acuerdo-dijo Martín-pero recuerdo algo-

*flash back*

Se ve a todo un publico suplicando y rezando

-¡HAAAA QUE SE CALLEEEEEEEE! -grito Fer tapando se los oídos

-¡YO CREO EN TI, ASÍ QUE SÁCAME DE AQUÍ SUPERMAN! -grito Martín, mientras escuchaban a una niña que cantaba horrible

*fin*

-... ¿Oye te encuentras bien? Te quedaste los últimos 30 segundos viendo a la nada-dijo Skull

-he, como sea continuemos-dijo Martín

-siguiente-

 **¿Si la Luz es la iluminación y la oscuridad la ausencia de luz, eso quiere decir que la oscuridad no existe?**

-yo que se, dale la pregunta a un 100tifico, no a mi-dijo Martín

-siguiente-

 **¿Que es un cateto se me olvido?**

-ni idea-dijo Martín

-para nada-dijo Music

-no me miren-dijo Skull y todos lo miraron-les dije que no me miraran-

-nunca escuche esa palabra-dijo Fire Blue

-siguiente-

 **¿adonde irías si te persiguiera una Yandere?**

-pues me acercaría a Rainbow, siempre me pregunte si una yandere y una tsundere se juntan ¿Que pasaría? -dijo Martín pensando

-¡Que no soy tsundere! -grito Rainbow enojada

-si lo eres, no puedes ocultarlo-dijo Skull

-que no-dijo Rainbow

-si-dijo Skull

-no-

-si-

-no-

-si-

-siguiente-

 **RUN FOREST RUN ¿Every body Know the birth is the Word?**

-... No entendimos-dijeron todos

-el siguiente es... -

 **RacingLight  
Vaya incluso eso se escucho aquí :[ Hmmmmmmmmmmmm déjame pensarlo ok con gusto, quieres pelea pues adelante pelearemos en... Online :P XD. Justo después de cangear este boleto dorado que me dará ese tiempo con Twi.**

-cobarde, no aceptaste-dijo Fire Blue

-ya lo suponía-dijo Skull negando con la cabeza, decepcionado

-el online no cuenta como pelea-dijo Music también negando con la cabeza

-oigan, el si acepto-dijo Martín

-siguiente-

 **Primero: Racing esta molesto porque Twilight no completo el reto, dijo que ira haya con un F22 y que bombardeara todo el lugar, un poco excesivo digo yo**

-suerte con eso, este lugar es un refugio anti bombas-dijo Martín

-pero no lo era antes-dijo Fire Blue

-lo mande a hacer desde que alguien-dijo Martín mirando acusadora mente a Skull-lo exploto-

-hay si, culpen al que lo hizo-dijo Skull

-siguiente-

 **Dos: que divertido capitulo y Rainbow eres una cobarde desde el cariño y el respeto. PD: Cobarde**

-mira quien habla-dijo Rainbow

TURN DOWN FOR WHAT, y aparecieron los del vídeo volviendoce locos

-golpe bajo, en la hombría de un hombre-dijo Skull

-siguiente-

 **Retos:P  
Fire: pelea contra charizard x**

-bien, sal Charizard-dijo Martín sacando una pokebola y de el salio el pokemon mencionado

-bien, no me deja otra elección-dijo Fire Blue quien agarro la pokebola, y regreso a Charizar-listo gane por abandono-

-tiene razón-dijo un arbitro

-siguiente-

 **Skull: Te reto a comer chiles picantes deeeeee... la abuela de Martín**

-no tengo boca ¿Como quieres que los coma? -pregunto Skull

-pero si-dijo Fire Blue pero Skull le tapo la boca

-cállate de una vez-susurro Skull a Fire Blue

-soy yo o sus retos pierden su toque-dijo Martín

-siguiente-

 **Martín: entonces si no apestas reto a que te dejen en un pantano**

Martín se huele la axila

-de echo, ahora si apesto, así que no debo ir :) :P -dijo Martín

-bañaté sucio-dijo Skull tapando su nariz, igual que los otros

-siguiente-

 **Music: se que lo haces y se que te gusta 7u7**

-¡QUE YO NO HAGO ESO! ¡ES MÁS AÚN SOY VIRGEN! -grito Music muy sonrojada

'' _ _¿No vio el vídeo aún?_ ''_ pregunto Martín

'' _ _me sorprende que no fue al doctor_ '' _pensó Skull

 _'' _tengo hambre_ ''_ pensó Fire Blue

-vous êtes stupide ou que vous faites? -pregunto Music enojada

-seguro que lo es-dijo Skull

-creí que no hablabas ese idioma-dijo Fire Blue

-si pero, se cuando alguien le dicen eso a alguien en cualquier idioma-dijo Skull

-siguiente-

 **Bien eso es todo ya que el cerebro no soy yo es Racing y el no esta pero... pero un amigo mio vendrá pronto así que los retos no se acabaran. Adiós amigo  
(Cuando quieras Skull aquí te espero)**

-¿Que me esperas para que? -pregunto Skull confundido-oye si es de lo que creo que es, te digo que prefiero a las yeguas-dijo Skull

-adios -dijeron todos los demás

-el siguiente es... -

 **Red Kick  
Justo me saque 6 en la nota O_O  
Music si tu no te auto-complaces que haces?**

-¡QUE YO NO HAGO NADA! ¡DEJEN DE DECIR ESO PERVERTIDOS! -grito Music sonrojada

-bueno tranquilízate-dijo Fire Blue

-bien lo intentare-dijo Music respirando, para mantener la calma

-siguiente-

 **Martín, skull y fire blue si cadence y la insecto les parecen feas diganme quien es más fea**

-pues, sería Cadence-dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo

-¡¿QUE?! ¡¿ESTÁN CIEGOS O QUE?! -grito Cadence mientras Crysalis le sacaba la lengua

-bueno, si vieras unas cosas, sabrías bien porque-dijeron sincronizados los tres

-siguiente-

 **Fire blue les dije a las fanaticas de pikachus donde estas, así que mejor empieza a correr**

-no, porque ya no soy un pikachu jejeje-dijo Fire Blue mientras se ríe de las chicas que lo buscan

-ese tipo nos engaño ¡Vamos por el! -dijo una de las fanáticas

-el que debería correr seria tu jajaja-dijo Fire Blue

-siguiente-

 **Music como supiste que me saqué esa nota? Dime tu secreto**

Music solo volteo la cabeza enojada y se cruzaba de brazos

-le pides que te diga algo después de insultarla, no se si pensar que eres un idiota o estas bien pendejo-dijo Fire Blue

-gracias -agradeció Music a Fire Blue

-eso si es de un caballero-dijo Rarity (que usaba peluca por si lo preguntan)

-tu cállate fea-dijo Fire Blue

-¡Yo no soy fea! -grito Rarity

-y ¿Que fue lo que te dije? -pregunto Fire Blue

-fea -respondió Rarity ofendida

-y ¿No eres...? -pregunto Fire Blue

-fea -volvió a responder Rarity

-y ¿Que te dije? -pregunto otra vez

-fea -dijo ella

-y ¿No eres? -pregunto Fire Blue

-fea -dijo ella

-y ¿Tu eres? -pregunto Fire Blue

-fea -dijo Rarity-¡ALTO YO NO!-

TURN DOWN FOR WHAT y volvieron a aparecer los del vídeo, quien interrumpieron a Rarity

-siguiente-

 **Reto  
Juegen a charlie charlie  
Es todo**

-bien -dijo Martín y puso en una mesa la hoja con el ''si, no'' y dos lapices-¿Charlie Charlie estas aquí? -pregunto Martín y el lápiz se movió al ''no''

-que mal yo quería hablar con un fantasma-dijo Fire Blue decepcionado, sin notar que los otros temblaban ante la respuesta

-el siguiente es... -

 **Guest**

 **Solo tengo 2 preguntas  
Es verdad que el tamaño del p*** es igual que el de las alas? Pruebenlo**

-hmmm buenoooo... Fire Blue y Skull muestren si es verdad-dijo Martín, haciendo que todas las yeguas se sonrojaran por lo que dijo

-ok -dijeron los dos simplemente, ambos abrieron sus alas y Martín los midió

-bueno solo puedo decir que... Fire Blue tiene las alas más grandes, por 3 centímetros-dijo Martín, ellos se fueron a un baño y empezaron a masturbarse (ni loco voy a escribirlo ¬_¬), una vez que ya tenían erecciones fueron a ver quien era más grande, mientras que unas chica que miraban le salía un poco sangre por la nariz o se sonrojaban-tengan, no voy a medir eso-dijo Martín, ambos se midieron y le dieron la medidas a Martín-bueno, el que dijo eso... Tenia razón, Fire Blue vuelve a ganar solo por 3 cm-dijo Martín y Fire Blue disfrutaba su victoria, quien tenia sus cascos delanteros al aire y volaba un poco, dejando ver su 'ya saben'

-seria mejor que ya te cubrieras o por lo menos terminar-dijo Skull

-¿Para que? -pregunto Fire Blue, Skull apunta a un grupo de chicas que no dejan de mirarlos y luego apunta a Music, quien estaba sonrojada y con un pequeño sangrado por la nariz sin dejar de ver el 'amigo' de Fire Blue-sigo sin entender-dijo Fire Blue a Skull, este solo suspiro y se sentó en el suelo

-siguiente-

 **Fire y Music ya vieron el vídeo de Skull?**

 **Es bueno tu fic me saco risa**

-yo no lo vi-dijo Fire Blue, Music solamente seguía mirando-oye reacciona-dijo Fire Blue sacudiendo su casco frente a ella

-¿Que? ¿Cuando? ¿Donde? -reacciono Music y vio la pregunta-no lo he visto-dijo Music

-de todos modos ¿Que tiene de especial ese vídeo? -pregunto Fire Blue

-he nada nada, no tiene nada de importante-dijo Skull nervioso-no les digan que lo vea-susurro Skull a la cámara

-el siguiente es... -

 **DestinyTX**

 **saben que me lo pensé mejor voy le regresare a discord su poderes la otra ves vi cuando ayudo a fluttershy a carga un costal de comida para su mascota y ni siquiera avanzo mas de 20 metros y se canso y eso que applejack carga como 4 y no se cansa que vergüenza discord que seas débil fisicamente**

 **si no me creen lo que digo ahí esta la prueba ahí con una cinta de vídeo de una cámara de vigilancia con una tv y un reproductor para que lo vean...**

-eso me recuerda que debemos sacarlo de ahí-dijo Martín apuntando a Discord, quien seguía cubierto de cemento seco, una vez que lo sacaron y vieron el vídeo de lo débil que era, el se ofendió, trajeron un costal de comida y trato de levantar lo, luego de muchas posiciones y formas de mover ese costal, luego viene el pegaso bebe de los cake, quien lo pudo arrastrar al menos 35 metros y sin cansarse

-eso no significa nada-dijo Discord sintiendo como regresaba su poder

-eres bastante débil-dijo Fire Blue que abrió el costal, agarro algo de esa comida, y casi lo come pero Skull se lo quito

-sera mejor que tire esta cosa-dijo Skull tirando el costal por la ventana

-pero yo quería un poco-dijo Fire Blue triste

-es mi vendetta-dijo Skull

-¿Vendetta? ¿Eso significa que me perseguirás por toda Roma? -pregunto Fire Blue

-ya deja de ver los simpson-dijo Skull

-siguiente-

 **oye fire blue espero que te haya llegado el traductor que te mande para que todos te entiendan con forma de collar espero que te sea útil**

-¿Para que me sirve eso? -dijo Fire Blue tirando el collar por la ventana-ya no me sirve-

-y si te retan a que te conviertas en algo más y no puedes hablarnos ¿Que aras? -pregunto Martín

-solo lo busco y ya, nada que tiramos por la ventana se va, y digo nada-dijo Fire Blue

-el ultimo es... -

 **Ajetlius49**

 **Hey! que tal? volví :3, y como no tengo nada que decir (como siempre :v) vamos a la parte interesante si? (como si tuvieran opción :)**

 **1)Shining armor ¿sabias que en otros fics a la gente le gusta hacerte sufrir y verte como idiota?¿que me dices ante eso?**

-¿Y tengo alguna diferencia? A mi me volvieron yegua aquí que diferencia hay-dijo Shining

-jeje tu y Cadence hicieron el-dijo Fire Blue pero Shining le tapo la boca

-siguiente-

 **2)Celestia ¿como serías si fueras como la versión gamer de tu hermana?**

-una floja que no se mueve de su lugar-dijo Celestia

-pero si eso ya lo eres-dijo Luna

TURN DOWN FOR WHAT

-¡Ya largo de aquí! -grito Celestia

-no admite la derrota, que bajo-dijo Martín

-siguiente-

 **Ahora los retos (son especiales :3)**

 **1)Martín eh estado ocupado estos días trabajando en una pizzeria pero ya que estamos aqui; me mandas unos ponys para trabajar por mi por favor? Es una llamada Freddy Fazbear pizza la encontraras enseguida ;).**

-bien te mandare a ponys de fondo-dijo Martín

-claro, a los principales no pero, los de fondo son como cucarachas, siempre encuentras otras que pisotear-dijo un pony de fondo

-siguiente-

 **2)Fluttershy te ayudare en tu miedo a los dragones, debido a que la mejor manera de superar un miedo es abrasarlo y acostumbrarse a el ¿Que crees que haras?(No, no abrasaras a spike _)Twilight(0 quien sea) invocara a Bahamut (rey de los dragones xD) y tu tr quedaras con el por...unos 3 capitulos o ya dejes de tener miedo ok?**  
 **Genial ahora a la proxima tortu...*Ejem**Ejem* digo reto xD.**

Y Martín encadena a Fluttershy al dragón, le pone cinta en la boca, para que no grite o algo por el estilo

-este fue, sin duda, el dialogo más corto para un reto que hice hoy-dijo Martín

-siguiente-

 **3)Fire... que bueno que te comieras la rana pero su espiritu me acosa por no hacerte nada (Y de paso a mi que no le hice nada).**  
 **Sin embargo hoy te traje un estofado especial que te hizo una amiga mía, ten comete lo *se lo da con traje de peligro biologico puesto* disfutalo :3.**

 **Sería todo, suerte...La necesitaran.**

-si puedo comer, me parece bien-dijo Fire Blue

-vas a morir-dijo Skull, trajeron una bandeja con algo negro en el, Fire Blue miro la cosa, con un casco agarro un poco y lo comió, se agarro del cuello, su cara se puso pálido, se cayo al suelo y empezó a retorcerse

-hay ya se muere-dijo Skull

*un tiempo después*

Se ve a Fire Blue aun en el suelo, mientras se retorce, al rededor se encontraban todos mirando entre impresionados, asustados y curiosos

-lleva así por 10 horas ¿Cuando va a terminar? -pregunto Skull impresionado

-¿Seguro que va a sobrevivir? -pregunto Twilight curiosa a Martín

-no tengo idea-dijo Martín, entonces Fire Blue deja de moverse y de agarrar su cuello-creo que ya tenemos la respuesta-todos se quedan en silencio, pero un sonido llena el lugar

-... ¿Soy yo o acaso su estomago gruño? -pregunto Music, todos vieron a Fire Blue, derrepente el se levanto

-eso sabe horrible-dijo Fire Blue espantando a todos-pero es comida así que... -se levanto y de un bocado, trago la comida dejando con boca abierta a todo el mundo-¿Querían un poco? -dijo Fire Blue

-¿Por que siempre que vas a morir tu suerte te salva? -pregunto Skull

-no tengo idea de lo que hablas-dijo Fire Blue

-bueno eso fueron los retos, vamos a lo que sucede afuera-dijo Martín

*en algún lugar*

-por favor debes contratarme, mira mi historial-dijo un hombre

-pareces bueno pero hay un problema-se escucho hablar desde una silla

-¿Cual es el problema? -pregunto el hombre

-no eres un animal-entonces el hombre cayo por una trampa, la silla se voltea y se muestra que es Angel, que tenia un jugete que dice palabras

*de vuelta al estudio*

-bueno eso es todo, nos leemos-dijo Martín


	19. Capitulo 19

Capitulo 19: No es nada respetable

* * *

Era como todos los días, un simple momento de paz en los lugares del mundo, menos en cierto estudio, que no paraba de nevar, adentro y afuera

-¿Como es que esta nevando? -pregunto Skull que no llevaba nada para calentarse, incluso estaba mojado

-no tengo idea-dijo Fire Blue mirando el cielo, que llevaba la misma campera, que usaba cuando le dieron el premio a Skull-y todo esto es un misterio-

-¿Ya saben quien es el tipo de la esquina? -pregunto Music, que usaba una chaqueta violeta y una bufanda blanca-¿No tienen frío?-

-no se quien es y ¿Por que debería tenerlo? -pregunto Skull

-ni idea de quien es, y yo no tengo frío-dijo Fire Blue

-hace calor-dijo un sujeto sudando sin parar, dentro del estudio y se va quitando la ropa, pero el sujeto lo patea mandándolo a volar

-oigan no le digan a nadie, es un... Ya lo saben-dijo el tipo, que era increíblemente alto, esta vestido con un chaleco blanco con botones a lo largo de una camisa azul marina de manga larga y pantalones blancos a juego y zapatos, tambien lleva una corbata amarilla dividida geométricamente por líneas negras y un antifaz de dormir en la frente, se acosto en el suelo y se durmió

-ok -dijeron los tres

-me parece familiar-dijo Skull

-se parece mucho al del programa-dijo Music

-hmmm yo no lo recuerdo-dijo Fire Blue

-¿Que no deberíamos hacer uno de esos momentos? Ya saben, de las entradas raras y que de una forma llegamos bien para empezar-dijo Skull

-tal vez, pero ahora yo no tengo ni idea de que hay que hacer-dijo Fire Blue

-yo tampoco-dijo Music

-¿Oye que no deberíamos hacer eso de tu? -pregunto Fire Blue pero Skull lo interrumpió

-eso ya paso-dijo Skull

-me refería a lo de pesadilla-dijo Fire Blue

-no eso es el próximo-dijo Skull

-¿Y lo de tu boca? -pregunto Fire Blue

-tampoco -dijo Skull

-¿Y lo del volcán? -pregunto Music

-no encontramos a la compañía, ya se, yo me largo a cecarme-dijo Skull

-escucho y ¿Nosotros que? -dijo Fire Blue

-y si mejor ustedes dos se van a calentar-bromeo Skull

-¿Q-que di-dijiste? -pregunto Music sonrojada

-esta bien-dijo Fire Blue

-¿Espera que? -preguntaron los dos

*unos minutos después*

-bien así estaremos calientes-dijo Fire Blue echándole leña al fuego, que estaba frente a una chimenea

-no puedo creer que siempre confundes lo que te dicen-dijo Skull

-es un don y una maldición-dijo Fire Blue

-¿En que es un don? -pregunto Music

-en que siempre termino haciendo algo bien-dijo Fire Blue sonriendo

-¿Y la maldición? -pregunto Skull

-en que no tengo la más mínima idea de lo que me dicen, si es algo bueno o no-dijo Fire Blue aun sonriendo

-se nota-dijo Skull

-¿Que hora es? -pregunto Fire Blue

-cerca de las 2-dijo Music

-¡ENTONCES VOY A LLEGAR TARDE A LA PELÍCULA! -grito Fire Blue saliendo disparado, dejando un rastro de fuego azul por donde fue

-mejor empecemos-dijo Skull

-¿Y Martín? -pregunto Music

-dijo que llegaría después-dijo Skull

-el primero es... -

 **RacingLight**

 **He vuelto y mi PC por fin tiene contraseña nueva así que Blue no la tocara jamas... a no ser que haya jugado Watch Dogs**

-¿Quien jugaría a eso? -pregunto un don nadie

-personas que escucharon ese juego-dijo Skull

-siguiente-

 **Oter N1: Twi te odio voy a ir allí y te meteré una granada por la boca y otras dos por tus orificios de abajo. Bien ese sera tu castigo ah y que lo hagas con el primer poni que se te venga a la mente (Flash no cuenta, el es invisible)**

-¿Y exactamente cuando vas a venir? -pregunto Twi-y sabes, ahora pensare en Flash, así que... En tu cara, yo no lo tendré que hacer-dijo Twi

-le dio duro, y en la ¡Cara! -dijo Skull

-siguiente-

 **N2: Music si no te auto-complaces entonces ¿Que significan estas fotos tuyas? Son de regalo para Fire Blue**

-¡QUE YO NO LO HAGO! -grito Music-¿De que fotos hablas? -pregunto Music confundida

-lo más seguro es que dio fotos editadas, de ti, a Fire Blue-dijo Skull

-¡E-espera que le dio unas fotos a Fire! -grito Music

-conociéndolo ahora, seguro que ya lo vio-dijo Skull, poniendo pálida a Music

*en otro lado*

Fire Blue estornuda

-oye alguien esta hablando de ti-dijo un tipo pasando por ahí

-vamos ya quiero mi boleto-dijo Fire Blue en una fila muuuuuuuuy larga

-correo para Fire Blue-dijo Derpy apareciendo, como siempre, chocando contra algo

-hola Derpy-dijo Fire Blue tomando la carta y abriéndola, y miro uno a uno su contenido-esto es pura basura... Yo ya page la cuenta de luz, le toca a Skull-dijo Fire Blue

*con Skull*

Skull estornuda

-seguro alguien esta hablando de ti-dijo un pony de fondo

-como sea, veamos como sigue Fire Blue-dijo Skull

*con Fire Blue*

-ha lo siento-dijo Derpy, saco otra carta-esta carta es de un tal Racing, dice que lo disfrutes que su contenido es de una amiga tuya-dijo Derpy

-ok gracias-dijo Fire Blue tomando la carta-mejor lo veo después, ahora empieza la película-dijo Fire Blue entrando a la sala

*en el estudio*

-hmmm se ve que no lo hizo-dijo Skull viendo a la nada-pero agradece que el no sabe de las revistas que tienes en tu cuarto-dijo Skull a Music

-¡YO NO TENGO NI UNA REVISTA DE NADA! -grito Music furiosa-¡DEJA DE INVENTAR COSAS!-

-si las revistas no eran tuyas, entonces ¿De quien eran? -pregunto Skull

-¡YO QUE SE, PERO NO DIGAS NADA QUE ME PONGA EN MÁS PROBLEMAS! -grito Music

-mejor me callo-murmuro Skull temblando, un poco

-siguiente-

 **N3: Rainbow eres una cobarde que no completo el reto de Pluton así que te reto a completarlo ahora**

-bien lo are, pero esto tardara, además el cobarde no soy yo si no alguien más-dijo Rainbow, que salio volando a la luna de Pluton

-seguro llega para el final-dijo Skull

-siguiente-

 **N4: Skull se que no eres 100tifico pero pa ke kieres saber eso baja salu2**

-no entendí ¿Que quiero saber si no soy científico? -pregunto Skull confundido-pero si es lo de que me esperas, enserio, no me lo digas, nunca, jamas, nunca jamas, nunca de los nunca jamases de los jamases, me lo digas-dijo Skull-... ¡Jamas! -grito Skull para Finalizar

-no exageres tanto-dijo Music

-enserio, si el tal Blue quería a Twi, y dice que me espera, sin decirme para que exactamente, y yo siendo, de aquí, como el único un macho pecho peludo que se respeta-dijo Skull

-nadie que te conozca te respeta, y Fire Blue es más respetable que tu, por mucho-le recordó Music a Skull

-es verdad-dijeron unos ponys cualquiera al fondo

-a veces llegas a decir palabras hirientes-susurro Skull, en el suelo, con un aura de depresión, pero rápidamente se levanto-como sea continuare, no puedo evitar pensar lo peor, por lo que me tuve que lavar el cerebro con jabón pera borrar ese pensamiento, literalmente, mira aquí tengo una foto-dijo Skull sacando una foto de el, con la cabeza abierta, y en un casco tenia un cerebro, el suyo, y un jabón en el otro mientras lo limpiaba

-no era necesario mostrarme eso-dijo Music asqueada

-siguiente-

-hooooww esto no te gustara-dijo Skull a Music

-¿Ah que te refieres? -pregunto Music

 **N5: Enserio se midieron sus miembros, eso es raro pero bueno ya que Music dijo que era virgen (eso es mentira) y se nota que lo desea, reto a que Fire y Music lo hagan en el baño de damas durante 30 minutos y con un hechizo que triplique su energía, a ver cuantas venidas tienen**

El rostro de Music se sonrojo, su mente empezó a imaginar lo que haría en el reto, y se desmayo mientras murmuraba cosas casi inaudibles

-hmmm mejor vamos a esperar a Fire Blue, si no llega en 30 minutos el va a decidir si lo hace o no-dijo Skull

*2 horas después ;D*

-lleva más de 2 horas ¡¿Cuando mier** va a venir?! -grito Skull y como si fuera una ironía del destino, se escucho el sonido de la puerta-al fin-dijo Skull abriendo la puerta, dejando ver a...

-l-la-la pi-piz-pizza -dijo el repartidor temblando

-gracias, no hay propina y adiós-dijo Skull tomando la pizza-un minuto, yo esperaba a Fire no la pizza-dijo Skull reaccionando

-es mía-dijo Fire Blue apareciendo de la nada, tomo la pizza y se la comió

-¿Tu cuando llegaste? -pregunto Skull

-hace 1 hora y veintinueve minutos-dijo Fire Blue viendo un cronometro

-significa que llegaste tarde-dijo Skull

-llevo una hora aquí-dijo Fire Blue confundido

-¿Que paso? -pregunto Music recuperando la consciencia, mientras se frotaba los ojos un poco

-nada -dijo Skull

-¿Skull... El reto decía que yo que? -pregunto Fire Blue

-mira aquí esta-dijo Skull dándole el reto-¿Para que quieres saber? -dijo Skull

-recuerdas que yo debo aceptar si lo hago o no-dijo Fire Blue de forma inexpresiva

-heeee... Si-dijo Skull-das miedo cuando te expresas así-susurro Skull

-bueno, no lo are-dijo Fire Blue, **_"a menos que te den comida ¿Verdad?"_** se escucho la voz en la cabeza de Fire Blue _"tal vez si, pero enserio no tengo ganas, tal vez en otro cap, ahora no"_ pensó Fire Blue _**"nunca cambias"** "jeje no hay razón para que lo haga" **"touche, pero vas a hacer eso ¿No?"** "si, la verdad ya me pregunto si lo son o no"_

-¿Otra vez estas hablando con esa voz en tu cabeza? -pregunto Skull

-si, da una amigable charla y te pregunta cosas y yo a el, como preguntarle lo de la leche-dijo Fire Blue

-¿Lo de "que hacia el hombre a la baca"? -pregunto Skull

-si -respondió Fire Blue

-seguro que trataba de masturbar la-dijo Skull

-mala idea no es-dijo Fire Blue-por cierto, no are el reto, pero te digo que si are esto-dijo Fire Blue se acerco a Music y la beso en los labios, luego se separa de ella dejándola sonrojada-jeje tenia razón, tus labios son suaves jejeje-sonrió Fire Blue dejando más sonrojada a Music

-siguiente-

 **Pregunta Fandom: ¿De que color es un camaleón mirándose al espejo?**

-si tratas de pensar en eso, te explota el cerebro-dijo Fire Blue

-hmmm... -medito Skull y su cabeza exploto, literalmente

-te lo dije-dijo Fire Blue

-siguiente-

 **Chiste malo: Que pasa cuando una caja va al gimnasio? Se convierte en una caja fuerte TARATATARATA TA**

-no es verdad, ya lo intente-dijo Skull, con su cabeza reconstruida

*flash back*

Se ve a Skull en un gimnasio con una caja

-bien, necesito una caja fuerte, así que vamos a ejercitarnos, con una canción inspiradora, hmmm... -dijo Skull

-usa esta, es lo único que nos queda-dijo un tipo cualquiera dándole un CD a Skull

-gracias, a ver es ''ojo de tigre" (búsquenlo en you tube) con esto me vasta-dijo Skull, quien puso la canción, y empezó un montaje de lo más raro, con Skull y la caja levantando pesas, corriendo en la caminadora, subiendo en la barra (no se como se llama ese ejercicio), haciendo boxeo, que se vio a la caja sobre Skull y el referí contando, ganando la caja, etc... -Después de todo, nunca obtuve mi caja fuerte-dijo Skull tirando la caja por un río, y se fue al orizonte en el atardecer

*fin*

-jajajajajajaja no puedo creer que lo hiciste-dijo Fire Blue muerto de risa en el suelo

-siguiente-

 **Bien suficiente por hoy tenia ganas de un poco de lemon y espero que los cumplan y no se echen para atrás como siempre, cobardes**

-el cobarde eres tu que no vienes a pelear-dijo Fire Blue

-ese no es el oc-dijo Skull

-pero es su creador, y ya sabes lo que dicen, de tal oc a tal creador-dijo Fire Blue

-eso es muy sabio-dijo Music impresionada, aun sonrojada

-y de tal pata de pollo a tal pechuga-dijo Fire Blue

-yyy volvió-dijo Skull

-el siguiente es... -

 **masternica**

 **bueno, muy bueno. ya que no puedo poner nada pervertido en este fic. solo dire esto.**

-en realidad si puedes poner eso-dijo Fire Blue

-eso debería decirlo yo-dijo Skull haciendo un puchero

-te dije que el es más respetable-dijo Music

-que no, yo si, lo puedo probar-dijo Skull

-si pero el peleado dos veces en este fic y los a ganado, tu no hiciste nada-dijo Music

-¿Y a ti que te importa eso? -pregunto Skull

-nada, pero es más de lo que tu haces-dijo Music

-solo los golpee y no fue nada-dijo Fire Blue

-¿Por que siempre interrumpimos en los peores momentos los retos? -pregunto Skull-no respondan, siguiente-

 **¿chrysalis es cierto que los changelins son como una colonia de insectos por ejemplo avispas?**

-claro que no, mi reino no es un como el hogar de unos insectos-dijo Chrysalis

-mira ahí hay miel-dijo Skull

-¡¿DONDE ESTA?! -grito Chrysalis pero noto que fue engañada

-yo siempre creí que era la reina queso-dijo Fire Blue

-¡No me llames así! -le grito Chrysalis golpeándolo en la cabeza

-siguiente-

 **¿porque necesitan que las princesas levanten el sol y la luna. acaso su sistema solar es geocentrico(con la tierra en el centro)?**

-la razón por la que lo levantamos es porque... Hermanita ayúdame-dijo Celestia

-dilo tu sola, no voy a aceptar la idiotes por ti-dijo Luna

-bueno, simplemente lo levantamos porque debemos-dijo Celestia

-pésima respuesta-dijo Skull

-he escuchado mejores-dijo Music

-no entendí-dijo Fire Blue

-siguiente-

 **por ultimo vuelvo a lanzar el reto de discord con el afrodisíaco de la zorra ninfomaniaca. pero descuida Martín no tienes que mostrar sexo solo recrea la escena de los simpson después de que homero se inyecta el afrodisíaco.**

-ten toma y termina con esto-dijo Skull dándole una aguja y un frasco con un liquido verde, Discod se lo inyecto, sintio como una energía le recorrió, salto, corrió, hizo ejercicio de forma super rápido, luego agarro a Celestia y la llevo a un cuarto

-dejemos que sigan así-dijo Fire Blue, entonces se escucharon ruidos y cosas así que venían del cuarto-me pregunto por que siempre que alguien se inyecta eso, termina haciendo sexo-dijo Fire Blue

-quien sabe-dijo Skull

 **gracias y adios.**

-adiós -dijeron todos

-el siguiente es... -

 **ELVIS5555**

 **Buenisimo estuvo el capitulo perdón por no comentar es que mis estudios no me dejan hacer muchas cosas y quiero poner un reto especial y quiero aparecer en el estudio si es posible, me olvide de algo Music esta en cinta?**

-si puedes aparecer-dijo Skull

-no entendí tu pregunta-dijo Music confundida

-bueno -dijo el hombre del inicio quien se levanto

-¿Y tu quien eres? -pregunto Fire Blue

-ah cierto Martín no se los dijo, yo soy el que venia-dijo el hombre

-eres tu-dijeron Skull y Music

-heeee ¿Quien es? -pregunto Fire Blue

-solo míralo bien-dijo Skull, Fire Blue clavo su mirada en el, luego de unos minutos reacciono

-esperen, acaso tu-dijo Fire Blue sorprendido-tu eres... Eres... ¡¿EL QUE NOS TRAE EL HIELO?! -grito Fire Blue señalando al hombre con su casco, el señalado solo arqueo la ceja confundido, Music le cayo una gota por la sien, Skull solo se golpeo la cara contra la pared-nunca creí que lo conocería-dijo Fire Blue impresionado

-no es el-dijo Skull

-es el del reto, por cierto ¿Que significa que estoy en cinta? -pregunto Music

-oh perdón mi modismo, quería saber si estaba en bara asada-dijo el, Music arqueo la ceja confundida

-oye Elvis ¿Puedo llamarte Elvis? -pregunto Skull

-como quieras-dijo Elvis

-bien, Elvis di más especifico a lo que te refieres-dijo Skull

-si, ella no esta asada, ni siquiera estuvo en un asado-dijo Fire Blue

-no entendieron el chiste-dijo Elvis-me refería a que si ella estaba embarazada-

-ah, eso significa-dijeron Fire y Skull

-¿P-por que yo estaría embarazada? -pregunto Music sonrojada

-bueno por la noche de la fiesta, que tu y Fire-dijo Elvis pero Skull le tapo la boca

-no les digas-susurro Skull suplicando

-me recuerdas que era embarazada-pidió Fire Blue a Skull

-que va a tener un hijo-dijo Skull

-no sabia que Music sera mamá-dijo Fire Blue sorprendido

-yo igual, nunca me lo hubiera esperado-dijo Skull impresionado

-¡Que no estoy embarazada! -grito Music

-como digas-dijo Skull sin hacerle caso

-eso me recuerda, nunca leí la carta-dijo Fire Blue sacando la carta de su bolsillo-me pregunto que hay-dijo Fire imaginando cualquier cosa (comida, viajes a algun lado, comida, alguna entrada a un cine, ¿Ya mencione comida?) que no estaba ni cerca de las fotos, por otro lado Music empezó a sudar frió, que las fotos sean falsas no significa que le guste que vean algo así y crean que ella lo hizo

-pues, eso tiene-dijo Skull pero Music lo interrumpió

-es una... Inscripción para... Donaciones... De... Comida si eso comida-mintió Music, mientras que todos los demás, incluso Elvis y Skull, pensaron que esa es la mentira más estúpida del mundo, nadie se lo creería, ni el más estúpido de los estúpidos lo creería

-¿Que done comida? ¡Que se larguen de aquí yo nunca aceptare eso!-dijo Fire Blue y todos, menos Music, se cayeron al estilo anime, rompió la carta en pedazos y lo quemo, agarrando a Spike y tirando le la cola, haciendo que escupa fuego, dejando la carta echa cenizas

-bueno, por cierto no solo era que yo vendría, también pelearía contra Fire-dijo Elvis

-bueno peleemos-dijo Fire Blue sonriendo

-¡Así de simple aceptas! -grito Skull a Fire Blue

-si, sera divertido jejeje-dijo Fire Blue riendo

-¡¿Olvidaste que el tiene el poder del almirante?! -le pregunto Skull

-¿Cual? -pregunto Fire Blue confundido

-el que-dijo Skull pero fue interrumpido por Elvis

-¿Tu viste One Piece? -pregunto Elvis

-si -respondió Fire Blue

-yo pedí ser Aokiji-dijo Elvis

-haaa, no se parecen-dijo Fire Blue haciendo que Elvis mirara incredulo

-es imposible que no me vea igual a el-dijo Elvis

-como sea, van a pelear afuera, porque si no no abra forma de evitar el frío-dijo Music empujando a Elvis afuera del estudio, mientras Fire Blue iba atrás de ellos, mientras comía un sándwich, y Skull llevaba la cámara, ya que fer se fue a donde solo jebuz sabe donde

-bueno empiecen-dijo Martín saliendo de la nada

-¿Y tu donde estabas? -pregunto Fire Blue

-terminando el calendario, del reto pasado-dijo Martín

-haaa... Bueno ya empecemos-dijo Fire Blue

-bien, ahora pelearemos-dijo Elvis, que estaba a una considerable distancia

 **Nota** **: busquen "one piece wiki fruta hie hie",**

 **van a necesitar saber que es para entender la pelea**

 **enserio**

-bien dijo Fire Blue, empezó a girar su brazo rápidamente, todos miraron confundidos lo que hacia, cuando Fire se vuelve su forma lobo, su brazo se estira, mientras giraba, asta donde estaba Elvis pero se convirtió en hielo, partiendo lo a la mitad

-hmmm nada mal, es un buen corte-dijo Elvis viendo el suelo después de reconstruirse, ya que el brazo de Fire partió el suelo como si fuera papel

-yo puedo hacerlo mejor-murmuro Skull

-pero no con tu brazo-dijo Martín, Fire retrajo su brazo

-¡¿Eres un consumidor de las frutas?! -pregunto Fire Blue

-¡Ya te dije que tengo el poder de aokiji! -replico Elvis

-eso significa... ¡¿QUE MATASTE AL EL HOMBRE HIELO Y TE COMISTE SU FRUTA?! -pregunto Fire Blue

-... Olvídalo, no tiene caso explicarlo-dijo Elvis molesto porque Fire no ve lo obvio

-bien -dijo Fire Blue, abrió sus alas y salió disparado hacia Elvis para golpearlo, siendo bloqueado por Elvis y contraataca con una patada en el estomago, mandando a Fire contra una roca

-¿Ya terminamos? -pregunto Elvis, entonces Fire se levanta

-hay eso dolió-dijo Fire sobando su estomago-sin duda no eres débil-dijo Fire Blue quitándose su campera

-¿No tienes frió? -pregunto Elvis

-por supuesto, pero si vamos a pelear enserio sera mejor que me quite esto, o si no se arruinara-dijo Fire Blue-oye rosa cuídame esto-le lanzo su campera a Music y ella lo atrapo-listo, ahora si voy enserio-dijo Fire Blue sonriendo para de repente poner una cara seria

-tranquilo, no pienso matarte-dijo Elvis relajado

-y a mi que me importa eso-dijo Fire y llevo su pata delantera para átras, y lo mando hacia adelante estirándose. Elvis solo lo esquivo y toco su brazo, de la nada, el brazo de Fire se congela justo donde toca Elvis, Fire al notar eso lo retrajo rápidamente, y una vez que su tamaño era normal grito de dolor

-no olvides que yo puedo hacer eso-dijo Elvis

-maldición -dijo Fire y vio un lago congelado, abrió sus alas, se fue volando rápidamente ahí y se puso a buscar algo

-es inútil, congele todo el lugar ¿Por que crees que esta nevando? -pregunto Elvis

-porque es invierno-dijo Fire Blue sin dejar de buscar

-... También por eso-admitió Elvis (no se ustedes, pero donde estoy es invierno)

-maldita sea, no hay ni un agujero-dijo Fire Blue aguantando el dolor-entonces lo are yo mismo-dijo Fire Blue que con su pata trasera lo estiro asta el hielo en el lago, rompiendo una gran parte-bien -bajo asta el suelo y metió su brazo congelado en el agua-¡Esta fría! Pero es mejor que estar congelado-dijo Fire Blue, pero atras de el apareció Elvis

-no te olvides que estas peleando-dijo Elvis que estaba por tocar a Fire, pero el lo golpeo con su pata libre, estirando su brazo asta que estaba al menos 2 metros, retrajo su brazo-hmmm solo ganaste tiempo-dijo Elvis

-más que suficiente-dijo Fire sacando su brazo del agua, ya descongelado, puso sus dos patas arriba y empezaron a estirarse, voló asta donde estaba Elvis y retrajo sus brazos, golpeando el hielo en el que Elvis estaba parado, Elvis reacciono rápidamente y salto llegando a una increíble altura

- **Ice Block Partisan** -dijo Elvis, creo varias lanzas de hielo y luego las lanzo a Fire como si fuera un cuadrado, Fire los esquivo como pudo, uno le dio en el brazo izquierdo, no se lo corto completo, pero le dejo una cortada grande, y otro le paso por el torso Fire Blue grito de dolor-no me subestimes-dijo Elvis ya en el suelo

-¿Quien lo hace? -pregunto Fire con sarcasmo, sacando la lanza de su brazo y pecho, luego estiro sus dos brazos agarrando a Elvis por los hombros, retrayendo ambos brazos y con ayuda de sus alas, con una asombrosa velocidad dirijiendoce hacia Elvis, dándole un cabezazo, Elvis no se inmuto, todos los que veían la pelea se asombraron, porque vieron como como la frente de Fire empezó a salir sangre, SU sangre, Fire se cayo al suelo de espaldas, llevo sus patas a su frente en un intento de aguantar el dolor-parece que también puedes usar el Busoshoku Haki, eso es trampa yo no puedo-dijo Fire Blue levantándose con un poco de dificultad

-después de que te golpearas así la cabeza y te levantes, es impresionante-dijo Elvis

-he recibido golpes más débiles-dijo Fire Blue

-je no me digas que ya te rindes-dijo Elvis

-el que lo dice eres tu, no yo, así que dime por que querías pelear-dijo Fire Blue serio

-la verdad solo quiero congelarte y ponerte como escultura de arte-dijo Elvis

-ah bueno si se trata de eso, puedes congelarme cuando quieras, si estuviera en tu lugar... No lo haría, pero si hay una razón, lo haría sin dudarlo-dijo Fire Blue

-gracias Fire Blue-dijo Elvis, pero no duro ni un segundo cuando fue golpeado por Fire, que estiro su brazo después de golpearlo, mandando a Elvis contra un edificio que se derrumbo por el impacto, de los escombros salió Elvis molesto

-¡Hay por favor! ¡¿Quien sigue peleando después de un discurso así?! -grito Elvis

-te dije que podías, no que te dejaría hacerlo-dijo Fire Blue

-¡Eso si que es Trollear! -grito Martín

-¡Así se engaña! -grito Skull y Music solo saludo con el casco, Fire Blue los miro y devolvió el saludo algo confundido

-¿Y a estos que les pasa? -pregunto Fire Blue a Elvis

-¿A quien le importa? -pregunto Elvis, el golpeo a Fire en la cara mandándolo contra un árbol, levantando algo de nieve como si fuera una pantalla de humo, Elvis empezó a correr hacia el lugar que Fire estaba

-maldita sea-dijo Fire Blue levantándose **_''rápido cúbrete''_** le dijo la voz a Fire Blue, que hizo lo que le dijo estirando sus brazos para atrás para agarrar algo, cuando el tiempo recorre en cámara lenta, Elvis esta por tocar a Fire Blue, cuando sintió que lo toco uso su poderes

- **Ice Time** -dijo Elvis, que congelo el torso a ¡¿SKULL?! -¿Pero que?-

-uf eso estuvo cerca-dijo Fire Blue, que estaba atrás de Skull

-¿Usaste a Skull como escudo humano? -pregunto Elvis confundido

-no, lo use como escudo inmortal-dijo Fire Blue

-... No es gracioso-dijo Skull, su torso fue atravesado por Fire que ataco a Elvis en la cara, mandándolo unos metros lejos-que me pueda curar no significa que no me duela-dijo Skull, Fire agarro la cabeza y las demás partes y las lanzo por algún lado

-hmmm esto se esta poniendo aburrido-dijo Elvis- **Ice Ball** -dijo Elvis encerrando a Fire en una bola de hielo solido-tienes un tiempo para salir de ahí-dijo Elvis sentándose en una roca

-maldita sea, debo salir-dijo Fire Blue y vio como su cuerpo se cubría de una capa de hielo-hace mucho frío-dijo Fire Blue abrasándose con sus patas y alas, en un intento de mantener el calor y trato de buscar la forma de romper el hielo, literalmente

 _Por ahora se hablara así_

 **negrita** _para la voz y_ normal _para Fire_

 **Voz: te pasa por confiarte**

Fire: ¡Yo no me confié! ¿Vas a ayudarme o que?

 **Voz: podrías usar el calor**

Fire: ¿Quieres que me mas-?

 **Voz: ¡No ese tipo de calor!**

Fire: haaa, pero eso siempre me cansa y por lo general me quema

 **Voz: ¿Prefieres morir?**

Fire: no me molestaría, ella es agradable, pero ya que lo usare

-me pregunto por que tarda tanto-dijo Elvis entonces vio como una pata de Fire atravesó el hielo, entonces noto algo inusual, el pelaje era rojo, luego vio como el hielo se rompió saliendo Fire de el, respirando pesadamente

-por un momento creí que me congelaría-dijo Fire Blue aliviado

-ya te esperaba, ahora si te congelare-dijo Elvis

-¡SI QUIERES CONGELARME, TENDRÁS QUE CONGELARME PRIMERO! -grito Fire Blue, todo se silencio y lo único que se escucho fue el viento

-eso ya lo dije-dijo Elvis con una gotita en la sien

-necesitas hacerle un mejor dialogo-dijo Skull a Martín

-yo no soy el que escribe las frases-dijo Martín _"nota mental: hacer mejores diálogos"_ pensó Martín

-ya tomate enserio una pelea-dijo Skull a Fire Blue

-yo me tomo las peleas enserio-dijo Fire, luego se preparo para golpear a Elvis-esta vez, no podrás evitar mis golpes-dijo Fire

-¿Que? -pregunto Elvis, vio como el brazo derecho de Fire se volvió rojo, no tubo tiempo de reaccionar cuando fue golpeado por Fire, sintiendo un pequeño dolor en el estomago, pero concentro su pensamiento en una sensación que sintió cuando Fire lo golpeo-¿Por que siento calor de repente? -se pregunto Elvis

-te dije que ya no podrás evitarme-dijo Fire Blue, Elvis noto que el brazo de Fire estaba sangrando mucho

-Tu brazo sangra-dijo Elvis, Fire miro su brazo

-ha si tranquilo es normal-dijo Fire sin darle importancia

-hmmm tengo curiosidad ¿Como me golpeaste? -pregunto Elvis

-el hielo es débil contra el calor, así que tuve que "adaptar para cambiar" mi cuerpo al del alma que tengo-dijo Fire Blue-en pocas palabras, cuando me vuelvo rojo yo puedo "quemar" en cierto termino-resumió Fire Blue

-bien, no quiero matarte, así que terminare esto lo más rápido posible-dijo Elvis

-pues dame con lo que tienes-dijo Fire, Elvis puso su mano frente a su boca y soplo, unos momentos después había una espada de hielo-vaya que mal aliento-

- **Ice Saber** -dijo Elvis, Fire lo ataco con un golpe con su brazo derecho, Elvis lo detuvo con su espada y le clavo su espada, haciendo a Fire retraer su brazo y gritar de dolor-mientras más te resistas, te are más daño-dijo Elvis en un intento de que Fire se rindiera, pero no resulto, Fire se volvió a levantar

-jeje eso no es lo que yo puedo hacer-dijo Fire Blue sin borrar la seriedad de su cara

-¿Y que puedes hacer? -pregunto Elvis

-ganarte -dijo Fire sonriendo

-ok mejoraste un poco-dijo Skull a Martín

-cállate, no arruines la trama-dijo Martín

Fire envió un golpe a Elvis, el apenas se protegió a tiempo con haki, aunque igual sintió algo de dolor, Elvis iba a atacarlo con su espada de hielo, pero Fire se agarro de el, retrajo su brazo y con su alas que se volvieron rojas, igual que las patas de Fire, con una increíble velocidad apareciendo frente a Elvis dándole un fuerte golpe a la espada rompiéndola, y también golpeando a Elvis en las costillas, debido al golpe Elvis choco contra una pared

-auch eso dolió-dijo Elvis pero no tuvo tiempo de hacer algo porque Fire lo golpeo rápidamente, tanto que su puño pareció ser rodeado por fuego, entonces volvió a lanzar otro golpe y otra vez y otra vez y otra vez, golpeándolo rápidamente con cada golpe acompañado con un rastro de fuego sin poder ver los brazos

-sera mejor que no siga así-dijo Skull mirando la pelea

-¿Por que? -pregunto Music

-mira el suelo, por donde pasan los brazos de Fire-dijo Martín, Music vio el suelo y noto un rastro de sangre

-¿P-por que hay sangre? -pregunto Music sorprendida

-se le abrieron las heridas a Fire, también en el torso-dijo Skull y fijaron su vista en Fire, el corte que le causo el ataque anterior no dejaba de sangrar-tiene mínimo unos minutos antes de caer desplomado-dijo Skull, entonces Fire dejo de lanzar golpes

-ya no puedo continuar-dijo Fire respirando con mucha dificultad, entonces del edificio sale Elvis con unas cuantas heridas y un poco de sangre por la boca-¿Seguro que no eres un terminator? -pregunto Fire cansado

- **Ice Block Partisan** -dijo Elvis y lanzo las lanzas de hielo, Fire trato de esquivarlos, pero al apenas se dio la vuelta dos lanzas le dieron en la espalda

-¡HAAAAAAAAA! ¡¿Y DICES QUE NO ME QUIERES MATAR?! -grito Fire de dolor y algo de confusión, con esfuerzo se quito ambas armas de hielo-¡YA CÁLLATE MALDITO NARRADOR PORQUE SI NO DEJAS DE HABLAR, NO SABRÁS LA MALDITA TORTURA QUE TE LLEGARA APENAS TERMINE CON ESTE MALDITO CONGELADOR VIVIENTE QUE RESULTA SER UNO DE LOS QUE LEE ESTE MALDITO FIC QUE CASI NO TIENE NADA DE COMEDIA A MENOS QUE_SABEN YA NO ME IMPORTA TERMINARE CON ESTO, COMERÉ ALGO, POSIBLEMENTE VEA UNA O DOS PELÍCULAS Y ME DORMIRÉ EN MI CAMA! -grito Fire, su cuerpo completo se volvió de color rojo sangre, que hacia difícil notar las heridas y sangre que ya tenia por todo el cuerpo, y empezó una pelea a mano a pata o casco, díganle como quieran no me importa, que sin duda se notaba que Fire estaba muy cansado, porque Elvis no le costaba mucho esquivarlos y darle golpes que siempre acertaban en la cara

-sera mejor que te rindas ya-dijo Elvis cansado pero no tanto como Fire

-ya te dije que yo te ganare-dijo Fire estiro su brazo por atrás, Elvis al ver esto reacciono

- **Ice Time** -dijo Elvis tocando a Fire, pero apenas lo toco y sintió como si su mano tocara fuego

-ahora ¿Quien es el que no puede tocar a quien? -pregunto Fire fríamente luego sonrió, su brazo se retrae increíblemente rápido tanto que pareció encenderse en fuego, Elvis se protegió en Haki, pero el golpe fue tal que sobre paso el Haki de Elvis, dejando llamas en el torso de Elvis y lanzando lo a volar a algún lado

-se va, se va, se va y se fue-dijo Skull viendo por unos binoculares

-¿Alguna idea de donde caera? -pregunto Music

-tengo una idea-dijo Martín

*en alguna playa*

-ah unas vacaciones merecidas, luego de cuidar un niño que se perdió en un tren, perder a ese niño, ayudar a una chica aparezca en el cine, devolver a ese niño a su padre y llegar a la playa-dijo Fer en una playa-solo debo relajarme ahora-dijo Fer y una sombra pequeña se hacia más grande-hay no-dijo Fer y algo lo golpeo

*de vuelta en el estudio*

-sera mejor que lo busque-dijo Martín y se fue a buscar a Elvis

-mejor vemos como esta Fire Blue, porque para mi ya se ve muerto-dijo Skull viendo a Fire inconsciente mientras se desangra

*un rato después*

-¡Hay duele! -grito Fire Blue, que tenia vendajes en varias partes del cuerpo, y Music estaba vendando su brazo derecho

-una cosa que debes saber, es que no es fácil tratar heridas abiertas, más cuando son grandes-dijo Music y termino de vendarlo

-jeje cree me que tampoco es fácil mantener una pelea con 5 heridas abiertas, sobre todo si me desangro con tres-dijo Fire Blue riendo

-¡¿Eso que tiene de gracioso?! -grito Skull

-no se-respondió Fire Blue aun sonriendo

-la próxima vez termina antes de tirar todo el lugar, enserio, tu mismo lo dijiste-dijo Skull

-como sea, ahora solo necesito dormir-dijo Fire Blue, se tiro al suelo a dormir y se puso cómodo entre sueños

-el siguiente es... -

 **Red Kick  
Ok admito que debi poner el último primero**

-si... Debiste... -dijo Fire Blue entres sueños

-¿Pero que carajos? -pregunto Skull

-darme la... Mayonesa-termino Fire Blue

-eso esta mejor-dijo Skull

-siguiente-

 **Retos  
Spike quema todos los libros de Twilight**

-bueno, no tengo nada mejor que hacer-dijo Spike, fueron a la biblioteca de Twi y quemo todos los libros

-¡¿Por que lo hiciste?! -pregunto Twilight furiosa

-fue culpa de Skull-mintió Spike, entonces Twilight lanzo una poderosa carga de magia a Skull, que desintegro su cabeza, luego la cámara enfoca un pajarito por 3 segundos, luego enfoca a Skull y ya tenia su cabeza regenerada

-eso si que me dolió-dijo Skull

-siguiente-

 **Skull te reto a tirarte de un rascacielos**

Arriba de un rascacielos se ve a Skull, y se tira

-no entiendo que tiene de especial que me tire desde ahí-dijo Skull pero llego al suelo, manchando todo el suelo de sangre y su cuerpo quedo destrozado, con órganos y una que otra extremidad esparcida, luego la cámara enfoca a Music, que estaba... Tranquila en realidad, mientras al rededor las personas miraban con horror

-no se preocupen, el esta bien-dijo Music sin preocupación

-cierto -dijo Skull que esta vivito y coleando

-siguiente-

 **Music canta el opening de One Piece believe (en español por si preguntas)**

-esta bien :) -dijo Music sonriendo

-yo pongo la música-dijo Skull, se fue a una computadora y busco la canción, pero empezaron a aparecer carteles de propaganda y spam-haaaaa odio esta cosa-dijo Skull molesto

-ya cállate, es fácil-dijo Fire Blue despertando, se fue a la computadora y con un click en un lado, elimino los carteles y encontró la canción-ves te lo dije-

-admítelo, es muuuucho más respetable que tu-dijo Music burlona

-cállate, solo _cállate_ -dijo Skull deprimido, susurrando lo ultimo, entonces se escucho la música

 _ **(Si quieren ver la canción**_

 _ **aquí les dejo el la pagina**_

 _ **busquen one piece opening 2 español latino**_

 _ **watch?v=9lWK78yDg_E &app=desktop**_

 _ **de SebastiGXAnimes**_

 _ **a mi me gusto)**_

.

 _Por este gran mundo voy a seguir, no me importa lo que algunos piensen de mi,_

 _La pasión que brilla fuerte en mi interior, es la que llevo siempre en mi corazón,_

 _Debemos de alcanzar nuestro futuro ideal,_

 _Y cuando pienses que solo llegarás a estar,_

 _Recuerda que yo iré junto a ti ¡WOW WOW!_

 _._

 _Todos tus sueños y metas debes de perseguir,_

 _Todo este mundo debe de actuar así,_

 _Hay que lograr poder ya siempre confiar en..._

 _Un lugar nuevo Ya!_

 _._

 _Tus sueños debes cumplir, nunca te debes rendir,_

 _Se que el camino no es fácil de seguir,_

 _Podré lograr todo lo que un día soñe, si vas conmigo._

 _._

 _Juntos vamos a avanzar, el sueño hay que realizar,_

 _Todos los riesgos de aquí hay que superar,_

 _Al paraíso debemos de llegar en..._

 _Un lugar nuevo Ya!_

-listo -dijo Music sonriendo

-siguiente-

 **unas pregunta**

 **Fire por que comes tanto? por que comes carne?**

-porque si-dijo Fire Blue comiendo carne

-siguiente-

 **Skull por que no eres respetable?**

-¡Hay por favor tu también! -dijo Skull

-vamos tu si eres respetable-dijo Fire Blue

-al fin alguien lo reconoce-dijo Skull

-después de el-dijo Fire Blue señalando al vago de la esquina

-... Hijo de-dijo Skull pero se contuvo

-te lo dijeee -dijo Music sin poder contener una risita por como actúa Skull, disparando su cabeza con una pistola

-el siguiente es... -

 **DestinyTX**

 **bueno tengo preguntas para celestia**

 **1: como te convertiste en princesa de esquestria y no me refiero a que levantes el sol debido a que es debido a que que esta a 149 597 870 700 m del planeta y tiene un radio de 696.700 km y la tierra tiene un radia de 6,371 km no puedes mover algo tan grande algo dice que le has estado mintiendo a todo el mundo incluyendo a tu hermana luna**

-heeeee, no, yo... No se de que hablas, yo no escondo nada jajaja-reía Celestia nerviosa, _"maldita sea ¿Como se dio cuenta? Necesito averiguar que sabe"_ pensó Celestia

-se nota que sabes algo-dijo Skull mirando a Celestia, y todos la miraron

-apuesto que yo se que es-dijo Fire Blue, ganando miradas de todos, sobre todo de Celestia-por tener el cuerno tan largo, puede mover cosas que están muy lejos-dijo Fire Blue sonriendo

-claro eso es, bien echo lo dedujiste muy bien-dijo Celestia dándole palmadas en la cabeza a Fire Blue, _"me salve, que suerte que no lo sabe"_

-esa es la observación más estúpida que escuche-dijo Twi

-siguiente-

 **2: tu y luna no fueron los primero equinos en levantar el sol y la luna los caballos de la mitología nordica skinfaxi y hrimfaxi fueron los primeros busquelon en los libros twilight tiene uno de ellos**

-bueno, eso nunca lo sabremos porque alguien quemo todos mis libros-dijo Twi mirando a Skull

-que era un reto y Spike ni siquiera se negó-dijo Skull molesto, pero otra vez su cabeza es desintegrada por Twi

-siguiente-

 **3: deja de comer pasteles que estas engordando el trasero la otra ve te quedastes atorada en el inodoro y los guardias mas fuerte con todo y magia te tuvieron que sacar de ahí**

-¡TU NO ME SEPARARAS DE MIS AMADOS PASTELES! -grito Celestia y se fue a su camerino, donde se vio por la ventana comiendo pasteles

-raaaaaraaaaaa -dijeron todos

 **esas son mi pregunta y por un ultimo mensaje TROLLESTIA XD**

-se lo diré después-dijo Skull anotándolo, después puso su vista en Celestia que aun se atoraba en pasteles

-el siguiente es... -

 **Fenix Dorado**

 **Xq todos son malos :(.**

 **Ok ok esta bien Autor emmmm digo Martín ya puedes hacer mi reto :)**

-Martín no se encuentra, así que le puedes dejar un mensaje-dijo Skull

-no eres una contestadora-dijo Music

-en realidad imitaba a una secretaria, es más gracioso-dijo Skull

-siguiente-

 **Y algunas preguntas**

 **haces malos summary (sumarios)**

-eso es lo primero que esta escrito ahí-dijo Fire Blue

-siguiente-

 **2\. Angel q es**

-un conejo-dijo Fire Blue

-y un mafioso-dijo Skull

-siguiente-

 **3\. QUIEN A JUGADO EL GTA V**

 **OK ESO ES TODO**

-no es todo y todos jugamos al GTA V-dijo Skull

-si esta en la sala de juegos-dijo Music

-yo ya lo voy ganando más de 20 veces, y voy bien en el online-dijo Fire Blue

-siguiente-

 **te reto a pinkie pie a encontrar la "6".**

 **99999999999999999999999999999**

 **99999999999999999999999999999**

 **99999999969999999999999999999**

 **99999999999999999999999999999**

-ya lo encontré-dijo Pinkie sonriendo y saltando como siempre-esta en el-

99999999999999999999999999999

99999999999999999999999999999

9999999996

-ahí esta el lugar-dijo Pinkie

-el último es... -

 **Sir. Sombra**

 **De tecto Romance... Pero que asco**

 **Retos:**  
 **Martín viaja por todo el mundo (trae me recuerdos xD).**

-ya esta viajando-dijo Fire Blue

-siguiente-

 **Applejack (ya te tienen olvidada) como peras durante 1 mes.**

-eso es imposible-dijo Applejack

-lo de olvidarte es posible-dijo Skull

-me refería a lo de las peras-dijo Applejack

-lastima, sera lo único que comerás por un mes-dijo Skull

-siguiente-

 **Twilight ve con flash y golpealo a muerte (Martín asegura que lo haga)**

-ah eso si, Flash jeje-dijo Skull y riendo malvadamente al final

-digamos que Flash no esta en condiciones para salir-dijo Fire Blue

*con Flash*

-¿Por que debo estar aquí? -pregunto Flash atado, colgado, sobre un tanque de tiburones y con un reloj tomando tiempo para dejarlo caer-cuando preguntaron si quiero esto o la caja misteriosa, debí elegir la caja-dijo Flash y su reloj llego a cero, empezó a caer al estanque

*otra vez en el estudio*

-este reto no se podrá hacer-dijo Skull

-siguiente-

 **Flutershy te reto a...nose (algo malo...ya) no dormir en 72 hr.. (Creo q me pase?)**

-ella lleva ahí más de 10 días sin cerrar los ojos-dijo Fire Blue señalando a Fluttershy que aun estaba encadenada al dragón

-siguiente-

 **Pinkie pie...conoces la película fiesta sin fin...has lo mismo pero sin que acabe las fiestas.**

-ya lo voy haciendo-dijo Pinkie desapareciendo para hacer una fiesta interminable

-esto no va a salir bien-dijo Music

-siguiente-

 **Rainbow Dash. Soarin murio... No es broma. Golpes a Ferd en la cara.**

-Dash no esta-dijo Skull pero de la puerta llega Rainbow con el libro-ya llego, pero no esta ese tal "Ferd"-dijo Skull pero Dash se desmallo-y ella se desmallo-

-siguiente-

 **...creo q no me falta otra mane**  
 **Aaaah bien.**

-te falto Rarity-dijo Fire Blue

-siguiente-

 **Spike te reto a orden libros y recoger basura en toda EQUESTRIA. JAJAJA**

-bien, como si fuera la gran cosa-dijo Spike, entonces abrieron un portal y lo tiraron por el

-hmmm bueno es todo-dijo Music

-genial ahora tomaremos un descanso-dijo Skull

-yo me voy a ver unas películas, así que nos veemos gente-dijo Fire Blue, con una taza de café en sus cascos, toma un trago y se quema la lengua

-oye ojala esto te enfríe-dijo Elvis apareciendo atrás de Fire, el se asusto y por la sorpresa se levanto en dos cascos con los cascos delanteros agitándolos en el aire, entonces Elvis lo congela-ya te congele-dijo Elvis y se fue a algún lado

-nos leemos-dijo Martín apareciendo de la nada


	20. Capitulo 20

Capitulo 20: muchas patadas

 **Hello, si ya lo se, me tarde más pero si ven el cap completo entenderán, vallan al final una vez que terminen que hay un pequeño aviso** **, bueno no quiero aburrirlos así que... empecemos.**

* * *

Era de día, ya no había nieve, todo el cielo estaba despejado, parecía que nada malo pasaría, pero no fue así

Estaban Fire Blue y Skull caminando por la calle sin razón

-¿Prefieres perder el tiempo con chicas o chicos en internet? -pregunto Skull

-chicas -respondió Fire inmediatamente

-aveces me pregunto si tienes idea de lo que haces-dijo Skull

-cree me, aveces hasta yo odio lo que hago-dijo Fire Blue-incluso me arrepiento de cosas, como cuando golpee a una unicornio loca y molesta, aunque se lo merecia-dijo Fire Blue y choco contra alguien-auch lo siento, no vi por donde caminaba-se disculpo Fire Blue, entonces se fijo con quien se choco

Era una unicornio de color arena, su melena y cola son de color dorado, que se podría pensar que son valiosos, su cutie mark es de un ojo abierto que daba la impresión de una mirada penetrante **(es una oc, al final digo de quien)**

-¡Fíjate por donde vas idiota! -grito la unicornio enojada, cuando enfoco su vista con quien se choco y su mirada cambio de enojo a furia pura- ¡¿TU?! ¿Que haces aquí? Te dije que si te volvía a ver te partiría los huesos, no me dejaron terminar mi trabajo y ahora que no hay nadie que lo evite ¡ ¡ ¡Terminaré lo que empece maldito traidor! ! !-grito la unicornio cargando su cuerno con magia, por el otro lado, la cara de Fire se volvió pálida por el miedo

-¡AAAAAAAHH OPTICAL! ¡YO NO FUI ME CONTROLABAN!-grito Fire escondiéndose atrás de Skull

-¿De que me perdí? -pregunto Skull, pero Optical (la unicornio) disparo un rayo de magia, desintegrando su cabeza

-vaya sabia que estas loca, pero no creí que tanto-dijo Fire viendo el cuerpo decapitado de Skull

-¡TU CÁLLATE MALDITO DESGRACIADO! -grito Optical y empezó a lanzar varios golpes de forma rápida, Fire de alguna forma pudo esquivarlos de forma precisa

-ya tranquila, tengo que pelear después, ahora solo quiero descansar-dijo Fire Blue, entonces Skull se interpone entre los dos

-ya me estoy cansando que me desintegren la cabeza-dijo Skull, Optical agarro un fierro y lo clavo en cerebro de Skull-hija de-dijo Skull sacando el fierro, entonces Optical carga magia en su cuerno y lo libera, segando un poco a Skull y Fire Blue-no hiciste nada-dijo Skull viendo a Optical

-yo me voy-dijo Fire Blue, se dio vuelta y vio a Optical delante de el, Fire miro incrédulo-ah si, tu puedes hacer ilusiones-recordó Fire Blue y en menos de un segundo desapareció, y un clon de humo fue dejado en su lugar, Optical bufo molesto y lo persiguió por un edificio, que era un estacionamiento

-¡Vuelve aquí maldito cobarde traicionero! -grito Optical lanzando rayos hacia Fire Blue y el los esquivaba

-si voy ahí me mataras-dijo Fire Blue mirándola mientras volaba-¿Si no que me arias? -pregunto Fire Blue

-¡Te voy a hacer sufrir hasta que me aburra, luego te destripare y te daré como comida a los perros! -grito Optical

-ya me dio hambre-murmuro Fire Blue, a lo lejos ve a Skull, se va directo a el y se suben a un auto-¿Que hay? -pregunto Fire Blue tranquilo

-viejo ¿Cuantas chicas locas tratan de matarte? -pregunto Skull

-bueno, ella me culpa de que trate de matarla, aunque no le hice nada, dah igual me agrada-dijo Fire Blue sonriendo

-¿Por que te agradan todos los que te tratan de matar? -pregunto Skull

-bueeeeeeno... Admite que Optical, para ser linda, es tan loca como una cabra... Sin ofender-dijo Fire Blue, lo ultimo a una cabra que estaba ahí

-no me ofendo-dijo la cabra, entonces Optical empieza a disparar rayos contra el auto

-¿Que fue lo que el te hizo? -pregunto Skull a Optical

-¡ME ATACO POR LA ESPALDA Y TRATO DE MATARME! -grito Optical furiosa

-ah bueno ¿Por eso te enojas? Fire hizo cosa peores, agradece que no quizo ensuciarte-dijo Skull

 _"¿Ensuciar?"_ pensaron Optical y Fire, luego Optical se sonrojo levemente al entender a que se refería, aunque su cara demostraba que estaba asqueada

-oye ¿A que te refieres? -pregunto Fire Blue y Skull le susurro algo en el oído-¡¿Yo cuando hice eso?! -pregunto Fire Blue alterado y un poco sonrojado

-a Music en la fiesta-dijo Skull

-a eso explica el olor que había en el aire-dijo Fire Blue normal, Optical miraba incrédula a los dos idiotas que tenia delante de ella, sacudió la cabeza violentamente y volvió a atacar el auto-mejor nos vamos ya-dijo Fire Blue encendiendo el auto y arrancando al estudio-que bueno que estaban las llaves-dijo Fire Blue

-¿Oye sabes conducir? -pregunto Skull

-nah ¿Que es lo peor que puede pasar? -pregunto Fire Blue _"muy bien Fire, recuerda tu entrenamiento"_

*en el estudio*

Martín caminaba por ahí con Music a su lado, cuando Fire Blue y Skull salen del suelo, mientras que el primero conducía

-¡Estúpido y sensual Flanders! -grito Fire Blue saliendo del auto

-jajajaja -reía Martín y Music lo miro confundida-entendí la referencia-dijo Martín, entonces Optical aparece-¡AH OPTICAL! -grito Martín y se fue a esconderse atrás del auto junto a los otros dos

-¡Ya te encontré bastardo desgraciado! -grito Optical

-jeje eso rimo-dijo Fire Blue sin evitar reírse

-oye -dijo Music a Optical-¿Por que quieres matar a Fire? Bueno, no es la primera ves que alguien lo intenta pero, dime porque-pidió Music poniéndose delante de Optical, ella la miro con mucha furia, ya estaba furiosa y no sabía lo que hacia, así que Optical se preparo para golpearla lo suficiente para dejarla inconciente, de forma rápida le lanzo un golpe, Music no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, pero antes de que incluso se dieron cuenta, Fire estaba en medio de ellas, detiene el golpe con solo un casco, con sus ojos tapados por una sombra, su casco empezó a ser rodeado por un aura oscura hasta que se transformo en su típica pata con garras (a los que no saben a lo que me refiero, vean los capítulos anteriores), enterró sus garras en el casco de Optical, ella aguanto el dolor

-si la lastimas aunque sea un poco, te mato-dijo Fire Blue de forma amenazante y fría, con poco esfuerzo levanto a Optical y la lanzo contra una pared, luego mira a Music-enserio Rosa, ella es más molesta que las pirañas-dijo Fire Blue algo preocupado, llevo a Music detrás del auto, donde Martín y Skull miraban sorprendidos y confusos a Fire-¿Que? -pregunto Fire Blue, entonces mira a donde tiro a Optical y esta se levanto con una mirada que penetraría la roca (jeje los mal pensados alertas XD) -¡Espera! Solo me controlaban en esa ocasión, así que, te propongo un trato tranquilo y pacifico para terminar todo esto ¡Y posiblemente! Sea amoroso y tierno-dijo Fire Blue, un rayo paso por milímetros de su rostro y el se escondió en el auto-ok, quiere por las malas, sera por las malas. Skull sabes que hacer-dijo Fire Blue y se transformo, Skull asintió con la cabeza y se fue volando hacía Optical, ella lanzo un rayo y Skull lo esquivo, de sus cascos delanteros y alas salieron espadas, los puso cerca del cuello de Optical

-si te mueves bay bay-dijo Skull, Optical trato de usar magia pero sintió como algo lo evitaba, vio como en su cuerno había un anillo que, posiblemente, sea lo que retenía su magia-si, eso también lo puse-dijo Skull

-jejeje bien echo Skull, aléjate-dijo Fire Blue que estaba transformado en su forma lobopegaso, Skull se alejo y Fire estiro sus dos patas delanteras para atrás, luego de casi perder de vista sus dos patas, retrae rápidamente-lo siento Optical, no es personal-dijo Fire y sonrió, luego sus dos patas golpearon con la palma abierta, como si fuera un empujón, tirando a Optical a la distancia

-¡ESTO NO A ACABADO HIJO DE ****! -grito Optical y se perdió de vista en el cielo azul

-jeje ella me cae bien :) -dijo Fire Blue sonriendo

-enserio necesito saber si te hice bien el cerebro-dijo Martín

-o si al menos le pusiste uno-dijo Skull

-ahora ¿Quien arreglara esto? -pregunto Martín

-no se, la verdad que debemos comenzar el cap-dijo Skull

-viejo, empezamos el cap en dos meses-dijo Fire Blue

-heee no lo note-dijo Skull y se fue afuera, entonces Fire lo siguió a escondidas el resto de las horas, de ese día, y lo que vio era bastante... Aburrido en realidad, cuando Fire lo espiaba atrás de unos arbustos Music lo nota

-¿Que haces? -pregunto Music a Fire, el le tapo la boca y la oculto junto a el, para que Skull no lo descubra

-trato de ver la boca de Skull-susurro Fire Blue confundiendo a Music

-el no tiene boca-susurro Music

-Martín me dijo que si, pero no lo muestra-susurro Fire Blue

-¿De que hablan? -susurro/pregunto Skull haciendo saltar a los dos por la sorpresa

-nada -mintió Fire Blue, pero baja sus orejas y mira a otro lado-queríamos ver tu boca-dijo Fire Blue, y Skull miro confundido, o bueno, solo arqueo una ceja

-si querían solo me lo pedían y ya, no tengo problema-dijo Skull

-genial muestra tu boca-dijo Fire sonriendo, entonces Skull agarro un cuchillo y se corto un poco la parte de la boca, con sus cascos puso uno en su barbilla y otro en la nariz y empezó a separar la parte cortada, Fire Blue y Music intercambiaron miradas confundidos mientras se preguntaban mentalmente que hacía, la cámara enfoco atrás de Skull, se ve como la parte cortada ya estaba abierta, un especie de ácido cayo al suelo, un par de colmillos se veía y se escucho como algo viscoso se movía, todo eso provenía de Skull, por otro lado Fire Blue y Music tenían expresiones de horror y/o terror en sus caras, tenían las bocas abiertas, completamente pálidos, petrificados y con un aura de temor rodeándolos

-listo, ahí lo tienen-dijo Skull

*1 mes y 3 semanas después*

-¿Y que tanto a mejorado? -pregunto Skull a Fire Blue

-pues, mejor que hace una semana-dijo Fire Blue con Music atrás de el, temblando como gelatina

-hmmm tal vez debí pensarlo mejor antes de mostrarles-dijo Skull

-si debiste-dijo Fire Blue sonriendo alegremente

-¿Por que demonios sonríes? -pregunto Skull confundido

-es que tu boca me recordó a un vídeo-dijo Fire Blue

-como sea, pasemos a la otra semana-dijo Skull

*la semana siguiente*

-listo todo resuelto, empecemos, Fer empieza a grabar-dijo Martín viendo a Fer, que traía una pierna enyesada y muletas

-esta grabando desde hace 2 meses-dijo Fer y Martín le pateo suavemente en la pierna enyesada, que sin duda le dolió mucho a Fer

-el primero es... -

 **ELVIS5555**

 **Buenisimo estuvo y tenias razón con respecto a Fire de confundir a cualquiera y espero que fer este bien y algo mas para el próximo capitulo a modo de disculpa le doy a Fire un boleto todo pagado en un restaurante de todo lo que puedas comer por un año con dotación ilimitada y a fer un llavero y ALGUIEN ME PUEDE DECIR ESO DEL AFRODISIACO HECHO DE UNA ZORRA NINFOMANA LO BUSQUE POR TODAS PARTES Y NO ENCONTRE INFORMACIÓN eso es todo gracias**

-jejeje gracias y te lo dije-dijo Martín

-yo digo que no te pareces al almirate pero, yo ya te perdono-dijo Fire Blue saliendo a un restaurante para dejarlo en bancarrota

-yo no-dijo Fer con el llavero en su mano

-lo de la zorra sabrás si ves los simpson, en el que Burns tiene novia, la de serpiente-dijo Martín evitando explicar _"relaciones intimas"_

-el siguiente es... -

 **RacingLight**

 **"¿QUE DIJERON? PARA SU INFORMACIÓN NO SOY UN COBARDE, SABEN QUE... BLUE VEN AQUÍ YA MISMO TE CONSIGO LOS BOLETOS PARA QUE VALLAS AHÍ Y LE DES UNA PALIZA A FIRE"**  
 **BLUE: SEGURO? NO QUIERO MATAR A NADIE**  
 **"DESPIERTA ESTAMOS EN UN MUNDO DE FANTASIA Y ESOS TONTOS TIENEN 7 VIDAS CON QUE LO MATES UNA VEZ NO PASARA NADA"**  
 **BLUE: AJA Y QUE HAY DE TWILIGHT**  
 **"COBRARAS TU TIEMPO CON ELLA DESPUÉS DE ACABAR CON FIRE. PREPARA LA ESPADA QUE TE DIO PAPA"**  
 **BLUE:LISTO**  
 **"BIEN ES HORA DE DERRAMAR UN POCO DE SANGRE O LO QUE SEA QUE TENGAN DENTRO DE SUS VENAS"**  
 **BLUE: ESPERA COMO SE SUPONE QUE ENTRAREMOS.**  
 **"FACÍL ENTRAMOS POR EL TECHO EN UNA EPÍCA ENTRADA, DECIMOS NUESTRAS INTENCIONES Y LE DAS UNA PALIZA A FIRE"**  
 **BLUE: RECUERDA QUE NO PUEDO DESCONTROLARME**  
 **"OH VAMOS NO LASTIMARAS A NADIE, DEJA SALIR ESE DEMONIO QUE LLEVAS DENTRO, ESTOY SEGURO QUE NO PASARA NADA"**  
 **BLUE: BUENO DESPUÉS DE TODO TU LO CREASTE Y LO PUSISTE EN MI, SUPONGO QUE NO PASARA NADA**  
 **"EXACTO AHORA VEN VAMOS PARA HALLA" (se van) (mientras un pegaso negro entra a la habitación)**  
 **¿?: veamos que tenemos aquí, oh un fanfic bien supongo que no les importara que use su cuenta**

-demasiado largo para una entrada-dijo Martín

-dudo que pueda matar a alguien-dijo Skull despreocupado

-un poco tonto en mi opinión-dijo Music

-siguiente-

 **Eeeeelllooooo que talis gente sisisi no voy a hacer presentaciones solo diré mis retos y preguntas yyyy si, si he leído esta historia.**

-bueno como digas-dijo Martín indiferente-la verdad ya me esperaba eso-admitió Martín

-hay si tu-dijo Skull

-siguiente-

 **Para Music: eres hermosa**

-eh ¿Gracias? -dijo Music dudosa

-como que no te gusta que te digan así ¿Verdad? -dijo Skull

-no tanto, pero si viene de alguien que use esa cuenta, no confió-dijo Music con un poco de enojo en su voz

-hmmm a mi me parece un poco exagerado esa actitud-dijo Fire Blue saliendo de la nada, con restos de comida en la cara y mira a Music mientras se limpia la cara-bueno si es bastante linda-murmuro Fire Blue, que de un momento estaba atrás de Music tocando su flanco, ella se sonrojo bastante

-o-oye no ha-hagas eso-dijo Music tratando de alejar a Fire con su casco trasero, cuando Skull ayuda alejando a Fire

-siguiente-

 **Para Skull: no eres un macho pecho peludo que se respeta, tu eres un macho pecho depilado que se avergüenza jajajajajajaja**

-ya me cae mal-dijo Skull molesto

-para mi me cae bien jajajaja-dijo Martín riendo, igual que otros de por ahí

-¡Cállate idiota! -grito Skull enojado

-siguiente-

 **Fire: eeeh sin resentimientos amigo solo fue un cumplido, no pienso quedarme con tu chica**

-e-esperen ¿Que yo que? -dijo Music sonrojada

-yo no tengo nada contra ti y ¿De que chica hablas? -pregunto Fire Blue confundido y dejando a Music algo deprimida

-solo ignóralo-dijo Martín dándole palmadas en la espalda a Music

-oigan enserio ¿De quien hablan? -pregunto Fire Blue pero fue ignorado

-siguiente-

 **Twilight: has pensado en tener hijos algún día y vivir una vida tranquila, lo digo porque cada dos por tres Equestria es atacada y este dúo de princesas vagas buenas para nada siempre te dejan el trabajo sucio**

-no se, porque siempre se la están rascando los flancos, apuesto que me dirían que tengo que salvar el mundo mientras tengo... Mis momentos-dijo Twi deteniendo sus palabras a tiempo -apuesto a que tendría que trabajar, incluso cuando voy a dar a luz, mientras estas dos simplemente se quedan sentadas en sus tronos-dijo Twi señalando a las princesas, Celestia comiendo pasteles y Luna jugando videojuegos, mientras Fire animaba a Luna para ganar

-como que no te escucharon-dijo Martín

-sip, no lo hicieron-dijo Skull

-con el tiempo te acostumbras-dijo Twi suspirando en derrota

-siguiente-

 **Spike: ¿tienes SWAG?**

-Spike no esta por ahora, ya que sigue recogiendo la basura-dijo Martín

-siento lastima por el-dijo Skull

-jeje si, ojala termine pronto, así vemos si lo logro-dijo Fire Blue

*con Spike*

El estaba cargando una bolsa de basura, se notaba que estaba cansado y sucio

-¿Por que siento que alguien se ríe de mi? -se pregunto Spike respirando con cansancio

*devuelta al estudio*

-siguiente-

 **Bien solo diré que Fire tenga mucho cuidado con Blue jajaja es irónico Fire Blue VS Blue Thunder entonces sera una pelea de pitufos (badum ps) :[**

-¿Escuchaste Fire Blue? -pregunto Martín a Fire, pero el estaba durmiendo mientras estaba sentado-¿Y el cuando se durmió? -pregunto Martín incrédulo

-¿A quien le importa? -pregunto Skull

-siguiente-

 **Tengo el presentimiento que ambos van a quedar K.O a la vez.**

-no lo aran-dijo Martín negando la cabeza

-seria aburrido-dijo Skull

-ademas que una pelea que termina así, no es una pelea, es solo una perdida de tiempo-dijo Martín en tono sabio, atrás de el se nota como Music despierta a Fire

-siguiente-

 **Por ahora pueden decirme Mr. Alcachofa ya que no diré mi nombre aun**

-como digas Mr. Alc-dijo Skull

-como quieras Mr. Patachota-dijo Fire Blue

-se dice alcachofa-dijo Martín

-eso dije, patachota-dijo Fire Blue

-olvídalo -dijo Martín

-siguiente-

 **Buen capítulo me despido amiguetes**  
 **PD: Blue usara una potente espada de fuego electrificada, suena raro pero el la domina muy bien. Creanme solo han conocido al Blue alegre y bromista, no querran conocer al serio y violento. Si ya intentaron congelar a Fire, pronto lo intentaran asar. Convinado con su magia es imparable, solo su mayor debilidad podrá pararlo, pero no la diré porque si no no habría pelea :P Llegan en...3...2...1**

-... no paso nada-dijo Martín, pero el techo explota, y bajando se ven dos ponys, uno es un alicornio gris de melena azul, CM un escudo negro con una estrella de 5 puntas en medio, ojos azules, con una armadura de los guardias reales y el otro es un unicornio negro con melena verde y ojos aqua su CM es el logo de NFS-neh e visto mejores entradas que esas-dijo Martín con mirada aburrida

-he venido a defender mi honor y limpiar nuestros nombres, ya que cierto pitufo tiene una muy mala referencia de quienes somos-dijo el unicornio negro, quien obviamente era Racing

-Entonces vallan al estudio de atrás porque ahí esta gargamel-dijo Fire

-¿Quien es gargamel? -pregunto Racing-como sea hemos vendió ya que cierto pitufo quería aclarar las cosas con mi amigo Blue-dijo Racing mientras que Blue miraba disimuladamente a Twi

-no te hace caso-dijo Skull

-Martín, compañero, es un placer estar aquí en tu estudio... Aaah no te preocupes por lo del techo, yo lo reparo-dijo Racing

-más te vale "compañero", más te vale-dijo Martín de manera fría y con una sonrisa de las malas

-me aburro termina ya con las explicaciones-dijo Blue, mientras que todos, menos Racing, lo miraron confundidos

-Bueno ya señor impaciente, no ves que parte de una buena entrada es presentarse como es debido-dijo Racing a Blue, como si lo reprochara tal madre a un hijo

-creí que solamente veníamos a golpear a alguien-dijo Blue mientras señalaba a Fire, que solo estaba comiendo y hablando con Music, ignorando la situación de alguna manera

-Si además de eso y ya deja de mirarla, concéntrate en lo que vas a hacer, después podrás divertirte con ella-dijo Racing, refiriéndose a Twilight

-espero que esto valga la pena-dijo Blue, Music se acerca a Blue y lo golpea en la nariz fuertemente, tirándolo al suelo

-esa si me la esperaba-dijo Skull

-¿Y eso a que viene? -pregunto Blue sobando su nariz

-¡Por decir que me tocaba y por hacer fotos falsas de mi! -grito Music furiosa

-primero eso dolerá mañana y segundo yo no fui, si quieres golpear a alguien golpea a Racing que el es el pervertido aquí y el que edito las fotos-dijo Blue levantándose

-Podrías haber omitido eso ¿Sin resentimientos Music? -pregunto Racing, pero Music gruño molesta y le dio una cachetada

-auch, eso debe doler-dijo Martín

-¡Claro que no! ¡¿Como puedes pedir eso después de que Fire casi ve esas fotos?! -grito Music

-¿Cuales fotos? -pregunto Fire

-Para ser una dama golpea bastante fuerte-dijo Racing sobando su mejilla

-no es la primera chica que te golpea-dijo Blue

-Gracias por recórdarmelo-dijo Racing con sarcasmo se levanta-acaso no viste la fotos que te-dijo Racing pero le tapan la boca

-mejor dejemos ese tema aparte jeje, lo digo por nuestra seguridad, solo mírala es aterradora-dijo Blue

Ambos miran a Music, quien los miraba de forma penetrante y aterradora, incluso Martín y Skull se alejaron un poco, siendo Fire el único que no estaba ni un poco asustado, es más, estaba confundido ante la situación

-no me digan dama, esas cosas déjenlas en el armario de Rarity-dijo Music

-golpe bajo jajaja-dijo Fire riendo de lo que dijo Music

-Ok, nada Fire solo quería saber si te llegaron mis postales de Canada y de sus restaurantes-mintió Racing evitando el tema por su bien

-¿Enserio es lo mejor que tienes? -pregunto Blue a su creador

-Tu calla-dijo Racing callando a Blue

-eso nadie se lo cree-dijo Fire, se dirige a Music-¿Tu sabes de que fotos hablan? -pregunto Fire

-E-es que no es nada enserio-dijo Music nerviosa, se dirige a los invitados enojada-¿Verdad? -pregunto Music amenazante, ambos se miran

-¡ ¡ ¡FUE EL! ! !-gritaron los dos

-¡¿CUAL DE LOS DOS LO HIZO?! delaten al verdadero y les prometemos, que el que delato no le aremos nada-dijo Skull negociando

-Miren apareció el macho pecho depilado-dijo Racing

-pensé que era el señor sin boca-dijo Blue

Skull hizo aparecer las espadas en sus cascos delanteros y alas

-a ti-señala a Blue-ya te dará la paliza Fire, pero a ti-señala a Racing-tipo sin nombre, cuídate la espalda, porque algo puede pasar-dijo Skull molesto

-digan quien lo hizo-ordeno Music firme, ganando la mirada de incredulidad de Martín, Skull y Fire, aunque este ultimo sonrió porque sabia que algo bueno pasaría

-Bien -dijo Racing

-¿Seguro? -pregunto Blue dudoso

-Todo hombre debe enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos-dijo Racing

-eres un idiota, no te lo crees ni tu-dijo Blue

-Callate o te cambiare el sexo y seras una yegua toda tu vida-amenazo Racing

-esta bien-dijo Blue por el miedo a volverse yegua

-Ejem como decía el que lo hizo fue-dijo Racing pero lo interrumpieron

-cambia le el sexo, a ver si le gusta como le tratan-dijo Music con obvia intención de humillar a Blue

-Jajajaja quiero ver eso-dijo Fire y se rió imaginando eso

-solo falta que un tipo venga y los juntamos jajajaja-dijo Skull burlándose

-Bueno podría ser divertido-dijo Racing sonriendo, mientras pensaba en la posibilidad

-si seria divertido-dijo Fire sonriendo

-apoyo a Fire, seria divertido, inténtalo-dijo Martín, quien también estaba sonriendo

-no, no lo sera-dijo Blue molesto

-Bien como tu digas, el que edito las fotos fue: mi hermano, el señor alcachofa-de repente un teléfono empieza a sonar-un segundo-pidió Racing-aja, sí ¡¿QUE?! Ok, lamento informarles que el muy pilluelo se escapo en un avión hacia no se donde-dijo Racing-por lo tanto no podrán lincharlo-

-¿Fue Patachota? -pregunto Fire confundido-no importa igual te lastimaríamos a ti-dijo Fire como si nada

-tiene razón-dijo Skull de forma amenazante

-un trato, si Fire gana les enviare fotos de Blue convertido en yegua pero, si Blue gana, Fire y Music harán el reto de hacerlo en el baño, pero que esta vez haya una cámara que los grabe-ofreció Racing, haciendo que Music abra sus ojos como platos y sonrojarse, por el otro lado, Fire... le pareció más divertido la oportunidad de ver a su rival, al menos para Blue y no para el, como una yegua, poniendo una gran sonrisa, sin notar lo que haría si perdía

-¡Echo! -acepto Fire de inmediato, sin esperar ni un segundo

-estas loco, si me conviertes en yegua te matare-dijo Blue a Racing, con bastantes ganas de matarlo

-y yo te haré desaparecer, recuerda que soy tu creador, así que no puedes hacerme nada-dijo Racing a Blue, demostrando su inmunidad ante su oc

-pero... Bien, pero ten por seguro que no me dejare ganar-dijo Racing seguro de su victoria, pero eso aun no se sabe

-yo ganare porque se lo prometí a ellos-dijo Fire señalando a Music, Skull y Martín-y quiero ver esa foto-dijo Fire serio

-Yo no dije eso, ahora, alguien me dice donde esta Twilight, tengo un regalito para ello un poco explosivo-dijo Racing sonriendo con una intención claramente mala, para Twi

-Twi esta afuera-dijo Martín señalando la salida

-perfecto -dijo Racing sabiendo donde esta su victima

-te maldigo Racing-dijo Blue

-Oye que dijimos de llamarme por mi nombre-dijo Racing

-si da igual estos tontos ya lo saben-dijo Blue

-cierto, todos podemos escuchar al narrador-dijo Martín apuntando al medio techo que quedaba

-no nos digas tontos-amenazo Skull a Blue, pero el no le presto atención

-Bueno en eso tienes razón, esperen me un minuto iré a visitar a Twilight-dijo Racing

-trata de no matarla por favor, aun me debe un tiempo compartido-pidió Blue a Racing

-No prometo nada, esa per** cree que puede negarse a mis retos, le mostrare que nadie se mete conmigo-dijo Racing y sale del lugar

-¿Este lugar esta blindado? -pregunto Blue

-si lo esta-dijo Fire relajado

-bien y las promesas no te servirán de nada Fire-dijo Blue confiado y Fire se le acerca amenazadora mente

-yo siempre cumplo mis promesas-dijo Fire serio pero sobre todo molesto, aunque Blue no le tomo importancia

-que bien por lo menos nadie saldrá herido-dijo Blue, se escucha un grito desde afuera y de seguido una explosión-y Racing lo hizo-

-¿Ese era Racing? -pregunto Skull incrédulo-parece débil-dijo Skull divertido, Racing entra por la puerta lleno de cenizas

-Débil sera tu mamá el día que la conocí-dijo Racing molesto

-no tengo mamá-dijo Skull

-voy a evitar que Twi muera-dijo Martín saliendo del estudio a buscarla

-jeje me pregunto si ella va a querer salir con Gray así-dijo Fire sonriendo

-¿Gray? Lo siento, pero tus apodos tienen menos gracia que Rarity haciendo stand up-dijo Blue

-no se a que es lo que te refieres, pero dudo que le moleste a Pacing-dijo Fire sonriendo-si pero tiene más sentido llamarte así digo ¿Blue? Eres más gris que azul viejo-dijo Fire mostrando lo obvio

-es Racing-dijo Racing molesto-da igual si no tienes madre Mr. Bocón oh esperen lo olvide, no tienes una boca-dijo Racing fingiendo inocencia

-eh, no entendí-dijo Skull

-Mr. bocazas hello, no tienes boca-afirmo Racing

-en realidad si tengo boca-dijo Skull-mira el principio del cap, ahí lo veras-dijo Skull dándole un escalofrió a Fire y Music

-y tu tienes mas pinta de Pitufo, apuesto a que si te tiro al mar serias invisible-dijo Blue a Fire, empezando a perder la paciencia

-oye mejor di algo con sentido que pareces idiota Gray-dijo Fire realmente confundido y ni un poco enojado

-okey Pitufin parece que ya te pones chulo-dijo Blue molesto a Fire

-Aaaah mejor alejemonos un poco-dijo Racing retrocediendo

-¿Para que? -pregunto Fire mientras los demás se alejan

-Solo diré kabum bum bum-dijo Racing

-anda chulito, veamos que haces pitufo-dijo Blue mientras miraba de forma desafiante a Fire

-¿Un pitufo? ¿Donde? -pregunto Fire mirando atrás, para buscar algún pitufo-ojala sea papá pitufo-dijo Fire sonriendo, de repente un rayo pasa cerca de el, mientras Blue se encontraba apoyado en una pared

-yo no fui-mintió Blue

-esta bien pero tu nombre enserio ¿Blue? Eso es publicidad falsa-dijo Fire

-ah okey discutamos lo con mi padre-dijo Blue

-y ¿Quien es tu padre? -pregunto Fire

-no te incumbe y parece que no detectas el sarcasmo muy bien-dijo Blue enojándose

-Blue relájate-dijo Racing

 _"como que demasiada drama para un fic de humor"_ pensó Skull

-por que debería, enserio querían hacerme pelear contra este inepto pitufin-dijo Blue señalando a Fire-pff esperaba algo mejor y lo de Twilight, la hiciste volar por los aires, hicimos un viaje para nada, vaya perdida de tiempo-dijo Blue retirándose

-decías que no eras cobarde y encima te quieres ir, que decepción-dijo Fire, Blue se detuvo y se dio vuelta

-golpe bajo, muy bajo-dijeron Martín y Skull

-pos adelante que esperas, que papá pitufo te de permiso, el niñito necesita permiso para atacarme, o acaso tu querida novia te tiene dominado-dijo Blue ya harto de la situación y comenzando a emanar energía

-eh no, el no tiene que darme ningún permiso, porque no lo conosco, y yo no tengo novia ¿De quien hablas? -pregunto Fire realmente confundido

 _"enserio es demasiada drama"_ pensó Skull

-auuuu pobrecito, es demasiado inepto para darse cuenta-dijo Blue fingiendo preocupación

-Blue por favor para, se que dije que lo dejaras salir, pero no me refería de esta manera-dijo Racing

-¡Callate! Jeje ¿Enserio? Se ve que eres el único que no se da cuenta de que ella es muy obvia-dijo Blue mientras sus ojos iban cambiando de color, de forma intermitente variando en azul y amarillo, Fire miro a Music luego a Blue otra vez a Music otra vez a Blue

-¿Obvia en que? -pregunto Fire confundido

-mmmmh oye Music dime ¿Por que no querías que Fire viera esas fotos? ¿Acaso...? -pregunto Blue pero Fire lo interrumpió secamente

-oye... Si cambias de tema, que tenga algo de interesante-dijo Fire de forma seca y agresiva

-uuuuuh mira, como la defendiste jeje, el caso es que ya me estoy hartando de estar aquí sin hacer nada, de ti, de la pequeña miedosa que no tiene el valor para declararse, de todos ustedes-dijo Blue y sus dientes se vuelven colmillos-me pregunto que pasaría si-dispara un rayo hacia el techo, Blue señala a Music y luego al techo, Music, con algo de miedo, nota que la señala

-¿Que haces? -pregunto Fire-jeje si quieres destruir el estudio, aslo no importa-dijo Fire sonriendo

-piensa rápido-dijo Blue de repente el techo, que estaba arriba de Music, se desprende

Fire nota eso, cambia de forma, estira sus dos brazos golpeando las partes del techo, destruyendo antes de que caigan

-se te olvido otro-dijo Blue y otro trozo de techo empieza a caer, Fire sonríe

-no -dijo Fire y su ala izquierda se transformo, se estiro hasta Music y la trajo a átras de el

-aaaaah yo que ustedes no miraría hacia arriba-dijo Blue, aunque Fire mira arriba

-ya lo hice, no hay nada-dijo Fire

-me sorprende pero no tanto-dijo Blue con una gotita en la cien

-Fire ese no es Blue-dijo Racing-es la bestia, ese es Osiris-dijo Racing preocupado

 _"¿Por que siento que fue un dialogo dramático?"_ pensó Fire con cara 'hay no puede ser ¿Es enserio?'

-me preguntaba cuando hablarías-dijo Blue/Osiris

-eh ¿Enserio debo seguir con el dialogo? -pregunto Fire a Skull

-solo sigue, así le das su merecido y se larguen-dijo Skull

-bien -dijo Fire resignado-bueno no me importa si es Gray o Opirtis, su pelea es conmigo, no metas a Rosa-dijo Fire poniéndose serio

-bien por fin te decides a pelear-dijo Osiris

-¿Rosa? -dijo Racing confundido

-e-es un apodo-dijo Music un poco sonrojada

-oh lindo apodo-dijo Racing

-yo ya estaba decidido, solo que quería esperar-dijo Fire

-¿Esperar? Te informo que tengo muy poca paciencia, así que ya déjate de jueguesitos y empecemos de una vez-dijo Osiris preparándose para pelear, mientras Fire seguía parado como si nada pasara

-yo nunca jugaba gray-dijo Fire, Music se fue al lado de Skull, quien miraba la discusión

-un minuto ¿Donde esta Martín? -pregunto Racing

-a fuera, buscando a Twi-dijo Skull

-iré por el-dijo Racing saliendo del estudio

-te equivocas, yo no soy el inútil de Blue, solo estoy en su patético cuerpo, será mejor sin esto-dijo Osiris y comienza a quitarse la armadura-mejor ahora si tendré mas libertad no como las veces anteriores-dijo Osiris confiado

-primero Blue no es un idiota como tu Gray, porque tu eres más idiota-dijo Fire enojando a Osiris

-¡TU ERES LA ÚNICA COSA VIVA QUE NO TIENE DERECHO A DECIRLE ESO A OTRO! -grito Skull a Fire

-y segundo, deja de hablar en tono dramático, no tiene sentido ¡Ni siquiera estamos en un fic de aventura o algo así! -grito Fire remarcando lo obvio

-ahora lo defiendes mmmj ustedes los ponys son criaturas muy extrañas y confusas, pero una cosa es segura, son débiles y tu solo eres un débil adversario. Me divertiré torturándote-dijo Osiris y comienza a emanar energía oscura-hora de tu fin-

 _"ni siquiera me hizo caso"_ pensó Fire sorprendido

-te equivocas, no es su fin y tiene razón deja el drama a Rarity-dijo Skull-¿Sabes por que? -pregunto Skull

-no, no lo se porque no soy 100tifico ni carni0-dijo Osiris y se echo a reír solo

-di algo inteligente pareces idiota-dijeron Fire y Skull

-Que dijeron mocosos-dijo Osiris, se elevó en el aire y les disparo una bola de energía oscura a los dos, ambos los esquivaron con facilidad, los disparos chocaron con la pared explotando

-el mocoso eres tu, yo tengo más de 900 años-dijo Skull

-practica tu puntería viejo-dijo Fire

*afuera*

-Necesito encontrarla, podrá perdonarme por haberla echo explotar-dijo Racing y se detiene en seco-espero que si-se dijo así mismo

-¡Racing ya encontré a Twi! -grito Martín

-que bien, por favor dime que no quiere golpearme-pidió Racing

-de echo, no quiere hacer nada que este fuera de su cama, esta en el hospital-dijo Martín

-¡¿Que?! Pero la necesito ahora-dijo Racing desesperado

-aguántate ¿Que no seria Blue el que hiciera eso con ella? -pregunto Martín (los que entendieron entendieron ¬u¬)

-si, pero es ella quien puede distraer a Osiris y traer de vuelta a Blue-dijo Racing-solo así podré borrar a Osiris de la biografía de Blue y suprimirlo de una vez-dijo Racing pero Martín le dio una cachetada

-primero, deja de hablar de forma dramática, no tiene sentido y segundo déjalo así, si no sería una pelea aburrida-dijo Martín tranquilo

-pero los matara a todos, se supone que seria un duelo, no una pelea a muerte-dijo Racing pero Martín lo vuelve a golpear

-deja ya el drama y cree me si llegara a ser a muerte, si se trata de Fire, no tenemos tanta suerte-dijo Martín

-bueno eso es cruel ¿Que sugieres que hagamos mientras tanto? -pregunto Racing

-no es cruel, enserio el tiene mucha suerte y que tal ver la pelea con los otros-dijo Martín

-ya que, iré por mis papitas y refresco-dijo Racing haciendo aparecer lo mencionado

-no te lo sugiero, Fire te los robara-dijo Martín

-pero tengo hambre-dijo Racing haciendo un berrinche

-come al hambre-dijo Martín (jajaja lo gracioso es que eso me lo dicen a mí... estoy cholo TnT)

-bien vayamos a ver la maldita pelea-dijo Racing _"pero no podrás quitarme mis papitas"_ pensó Racing, mientras dentro del estudio, Fire gira la cabeza atrás

-alguien traerá papitas-dijo Fire como hipnotizado

-oye no me ignores-dijo Osiris

-no te ignoro-dijo Fire ignorándolo-bueno de echo si-dijo Fire bajando sus orejas, sin dejar de mirar atras

*Mientras*

-Brrrrrrr ¿Y ese escalofrío? -pregunto Racing sintiendo un escalofrió por la columna

-no traigas papas-dijo Martín

-¿Y refresco? -pregunto Racing

-nada de nada-dijo Martín

-Aaaaaah eres un aburrido-dijo Racing molesto _"tendré que llevar mis dulces a escondidas"_ -como quieras-dijo Racing tirando todo al piso-¿Mejor? -pregunto Racing molesto

-¡No le creas el traerá sus dulces! -se escucho el grito de Fire

-dame esos dulces-dijo Martín

-noooooo -dijo Rancing y se echa a correr hacia el estudio-jamas me atraparas-se tele-transporta hacia el estudio

-¿Si sabe que podía comer todo eso y después entra? -se pregunto Martín entonces se escucha una voz

-si pero es como comer antes de ver una peli, seria aburrido-dijo un Eco universal

-es mejor que ver a alguien comiendo tu comida y morirte de hambre-razono Martín

-ya lo creo-dijo y la voz desaparece

-me pregunto como le va a Fire-dijo Martín

*Dentro del estudio*

-¿Hey Gray no tienes hambre? -pregunto Fire a Osiris

-un poco si, y sera tu sangre la que voy a beber-dijo Racing

-primero ¿Te crees un vampiro o que? y 2 eso sonó muy gay-dijo Fire

-dejate de tonterías y acabemos con esto-dijo Osiris y se lanza contra Fire, el último se enoja

-¡Ya te dije que me tomo esto enserio! -grito Fire enojado, estiro rápidamente su brazo a atrás y lo retajo igual de rápido, golpeando a Osiris en el pecho, mandándolo contra la pared

-¿Eso es todo? -pregunto Osiris levantándose y levito su espada que saco de la nada, que era como cualquier espada, lo curioso era que tenía aspecto de estar echo con cristales

-esa es espada es linda-dijo Skull admirando la espada

-jeje yo lo hice-dijo Racing orgulloso

-aunque no tiene mucho estilo-dijo Skull perdiendo el interes y rompiendo el orgullo de Racing

-muy bien, acabare con esto rápido-dijo Osiris, levitando su espada la movió hacia Fire, a una velocidad increíble casi desapareciendo, Fire reacciono y lo esquivo por poco, pero la espada giro y volvió a tratar de atar contra Fire una y otra vez, pero en todos las veces Fire lograba esquivarlas a tiempo-ya quédate quieto-dijo Osiris molesto de que Fire no muera

-no quiero-dijo Fire de forma infantil mientras esquivaba, Osirsi gruñe molesto entonces se le ocurre una idea

-entonces, veamos si tu novia lo hace-dijo Osiris sonriendo de forma cruel

-¿Que? -pregunto Fire confundido, la espada deja de atacar a Fire y se directo a Music, ella solo pudo cerrar los ojos y Osiris sonrió, luego esa sonrisa desapareció, Fire detuvo la espada, agarrando la punta y enterrando sus garras en la espada y en el proceso agrietar la espada un poco, sorprendiendo a Racing-puedes hacerme lo que quieras, pero si la lastimas te juro que te mato-dijo Fire de forma calmada pero sus ojos expresaban ira

 _"hmmm esto me gusta"_ pensó Osiris

-¿Que? Eso no es posible, la espada esta echa de una mezcla entre diamante, esmeralda y amatista, no puede ser que lo agrietara-dijo Racing sorprendido

-es por eso que no se puede tener una espada linda cerca de Fire, te la rompe no importa si es del mismo material que las garras de wolverine-dijo Skull un poco nostálgico

-pero es casi indestructible y igual de pesado que el martillo del dios del trueno-dijo Racing

-neh tu mismo lo viste, si Fire esta molesto es mejor que te alejes, porque si no... Bueno digamos que kabum bum bum... Bum-dijo Martín en forma de burla

-no es momento de burlarse-dijo Racing con dulces en sus cascos, cuando iba a comerlos desaparecen-¿Pero que? -dijo Racing, entonces mira a Fire, que estaba comiendo los mismos dulces de Racing-¡Esos son mis dulces! -grito Racing

-te lo dije-dijo Martín

Como sea sigamos con la pelea, porque ya me aburrí de esto

-Gray, esto no es un fic de drama, por lo que solo terminemos esto ya-dijo Fire sin soltar la espada

-sigues hablando y no te cuidas-dijo Osiris y trato de atraer su espada, pero no se pudo mover ni un cm _"¿Por que no se mueve?"_ pensó Osiris

-no funciona-dijo Fire sonriendo

-jeje eso dices tu-dijo Osiris-veamos que te parece el Onda de choqué-dijo Osiris, entonces su espada sale una onda que hace retroceder a Fire

-y aquí otro raro que nombra los ataques-dijo Fire

-¡¿Que me dijiste?! -grito Osiris-a ver si cierras la boca con esto, BlackBall -dijo Osiris, su cuerno empieza a generar una gran cantidad de energía oscura, formando una gran bola y la lanza contra Fire

-algo me dice que no sera bueno-dijo Fire, lleva los cascos a la altura de su cabeza y la bola explota, la explosión manda a Fire hasta la ciudad, que estaba bacía-eso si me dolió-dijo Fire levantándose, entonces ve lava car sobre el y se endurece-hay por favor-

-MagmaPrison, no podrás moverte un tiempo-dijo Osiris, entonces sus cascos se encendieron en llamas moradas-¡Ahora si que te are sufrir! -grito Osiris en un estado de furia, desapareciendo por un segundo para luego aparecer delante de Fire, entonces empezó a golpearlo de forma muy rápida, tanto que parecía tener mas de dos cascos golpear a Fire, los golpes fueron tal que rompieron la lava solidificada que retenía a Fire, el salió disparado directo contra un almacén y derrumbando el almacén-oh no, esto aun no a acabado-dijo Osiris y sus cascos dejaron de estar en llamas-un pequeño seguro, BlackBall-dijo Osiris cargando la energía y disparando contra los escombros del almacén, creando una gran explosión, se ve a Fire salir volando hasta una antena de radio y chocando con la misma, la torre cayo debido al impacto

-odio... Las... Explosiones-dijo Fire respirando hondo, estaba tirado en unas columnas de la torre de radio

-valla, sin duda eres resistente lo admito, solo que ya me estoy hartando de ver tu maldita cara-dijo Osiris parándose en la torre, entonces levita su espada y la dirigió directo al cuello de Fire, Fire lo unico que hizo fue sonreir alegremente, como si nada de eso pasara, el tiempo corrió en cámara lenta, unos centímetros antes de que tocara la garganta, un rayo cae a la antenaelectrocutando a Osiris, causando que soltara la espada, la electricidad llega asta un generador causando una explosión que cubre el lugar con una cortina de humo

-uff por un momento creí que iba a morir jeje-dijo Fire sonriendo como si se tratase de una situación completamente diferente

-solo te salvaste por suerte-dijo Osiris levantándose con un poco de esfuerzo, el ilumina su cuerno, los cascos de Fire se entierran en la tierra y una cadena encadenan sus alas-veamos si realmente eres invisible en el agua-dijo Osiris arrancando un trozo de tierra en donde estaba Fire con su magia, entonces lo tira al mar que estaba curiosamente aun lado-que perdida de tiempo-

-muy bien Osiris, ya tuviste suficiente deja salir a Blue-ordeno Racing

-tu no me mandas,Thunder Storm y BlackBall-dijo Osiris, entonces aparece una tormenta eléctrica que sega temporalmente a Racing y lanza su bola contra el, la bola explota dejando un gran cráter pero sin dejar ni un rastro de Racing-¿Que demonios fue lo que intervino? -se pregunto Osiris

-pues soy yo-dijo Skull agarrando a Racing con un casco, mientras estaban en el techo de una casa-sabes, nunca te acerques a un loco que puede matarte-dijo Skull a Racing y bajo al suelo-ahora yo peleare contigo mientras Fire esta en el agua-dijo Skull entonces la espada de Osiris lo apuñala en el pecho

-aburrido, SwordShadow-dijo Osiris acercándose a Skull y su espada se convierte en materia oscura, mientras seguía en el torso de Skull la materia oscura se espande creando un agujero más grande en Skull- MagmaPrison -dijo Osiris concentrando su poder en su espada, entonces de ella sale lava quemando a Skull y tirándolo al suelo como si estubiera muerto-listo, no fue nada-dijo Osiris pero Skull se levanta, golpea a Osiris dejando marcado su casco y escupiendo sangre-¿Como es posible que seas tan fuerte? -pregunto Osiris sorprendido

-confiarse mucho no es bueno para la cabeza-dijo Skull con un casco en el hombro de Osiris y con el otro lo golpeo en la cara, derribando lo-me encargare de Fire ahora-dijo Skull y miro su torso, con lava solida en los extremos de su interior, que aun no se regenera-hmmm hiciste bien en usar lava-dijo Skull y se tiro al agua, vio en el fondo a Fire, que forcejeaba para salir del agua, Skull estudiaba el lugar para descubrir si podía sacarlo de alguna forma, no to una tubería que estaba obstruida por la tierra en la que estaba Fire, y la tubería salía a la superficie-tengo una idea-dijo Skull saliendo del agua

-tendrás que guardarte esa idea-dijo Osiris y con una estocada de su espada ataca a Skull, el se defiende con una espada de su casco izquierdo, toma vuelo y hace aparecer su espada en el casco derecho-pelea de espadas, veamos cuanto duras-dijo Osiris

-no gracias, solo quiero esto-dijo Skull agarrando una granada, sacando el seguro y tirando la granada por una tubería-listo, con eso servirá-dijo Skull, Osiris lo ataco de todas formas, aunque Skull pudo defenderse bastante bien

-solo atrasas tu muerte-dijo Osiris

-no puedes matar a algo que ya esta muerto-dijo Skull bajando al suelo, saca las espadas que estaban en sus alas y corre directo a Osiris-veamos si esto te gusta-dijo Skull y sin notarlo ya estaba detrás de Osiris

-no hiciste nada-dijo Osiris pero antes de que terminara de hablar, cuatro cortes aparecieron en su torso

-nunca subestimes mis habilidades ah, te sugiero voltearte-dijo Skull desapareciendo sus espadas y alejándose, Osiris enojado se da vuelta y ve como del agua explota la granada que Skull lanzo por la tubería, del agua sale volando Fire liberado del suelo y las cadenas

-jeje ¡Gracias Skull! -dijo Fire luego se transformo, estiro sus dos patas agarrando los hombros de Osiris, retrajo sus brazos y dio un cabezazo en la frente de Osiris, teniendo cuidado de golpear su cuerno-ahora si pelearemos enserio Gray-dijo Fire preparándose para pelear

-ya me tienes harto-dijo Osiris, Fire se transformo, enterró sus cuatro patas al suelo- BlackBall -dijo Osiris disparando su bola negra, el suelo en el que estaba Fire se agrieta, su cuerpo se vuelve rojo, abre sus alas y sale disparado hacía adelante, dejando un rastro de fuego rojo por donde fue, incluso en el centro de la bola de materia oscura de Osiris, el ultimo miro como Fire estaba delante de el, con una mirada seria e inquebrantable, estiro su pata derecha hasta atrás y lo retrae, entonces su pata se enciende en llamas rojas golpeando a Osiris en el pecho, quemando lo donde lo golpeo

-veamos que tan rápido eres-dijo Fire, sus alas fueron rodeadas por un aura negra asta transformarse en patas, sin perder el color rojo

-maldito mocoso, DarkFire -dijo Osiris con sus cascos encendiéndose en llamas moradas, entonces ambos empezaron a intercambiar golpes de forma rápida, golpeando sus cascos/patas sin permitir que ninguno acierte un golpe al otro, entonces Osiris logra acertar varios golpes a Fire obligando a este a retroceder un poco, pero sin dejar de lanzar golpes, entonces Fire fuerza su cuerpo a ir más rápido, Osiris nota esto y hace lo mismo, pero Fire gracias a sus alas lograba golpear a Osiris, Osiris enciende su cuerno y su espada viene directo a Fire, el golpea a Osiris en la cara permitiendo la espada atravesar su pulmón derecho, tirando a Fire al suelo

-¡HAAAAA! -grito Fire en dolor agarrando el mango de la espada, tratando de sacarla

-de no ser porque me golpeaste mientras apuntaba a tu corazón, ya estarías muerto-dijo Osiris entonces vio asombrado como Fire levantaba la espada, con mucho esfuerzo

-¡YA ME CANSE DE ESTA MALDITA ESPADA! -dijo Fire, levanta la espada al cielo y estira su brazo, después de estar por lo menos a 50 pies, retrae su brazo

-¿esta pensando en eso verdad? -pregunto Skull

-si, lo esta pensando-dijo Martín mientras retrocedía al igual que los demás, menos Racing

-¿Pensar en que? -pregunto este, lo agarraron del hombro y lo arrastraron un poco lejos, entonces el brazo de Fire se retrajo por completo, soltó la espada y esta se enterró muy profundo en el suelo, dejando un cráter con un agujero en el centro

-listo, así no podrás usarla-dijo Fire _"¿Cuanto tiempo falta para que Gray vuelva?"_ pregunto Fire mentalmente ** _"tienes 3 minutos"_** dijo la voz en la cabeza de Fire, el abrió sus alas y tomo vuelo

-ni creas que escaparas-dijo Osiris también tomando vuelo, su cuerno se ilumino y detuvo a Fire en pleno vuelo-no creas que te persiga-dijo Osiris, Fire forcejea para escapar, nota que sus patas trasera se pueden mover entonces estira su pata y da una patada a Osiris en las bolas, liberándolo y sigue volando hacia arriba

-eso es juego sucio-dijo Racing con una gotita en la sien

-jeje es la ventaja de tener un anti-héroe -dijo Martín sonriendo

Fire voló hasta unas nubes negras, se detuvo y volteo su vista hacia Osiris

-ya termine con esto-dijo Fire llevando su pata a atrás y un fuego morado lo rodeo y su brazo se volvió negro, entonces un rayo impacta contra su brazo, toda la electricidad recorre el cuerpo de Fire, aunque este parecía ileso, Fire golpea hacia adelante y estira su brazo directo al alicornio, Osiris se protege con un es escudo, la pata de Fire golpea el escudo pero solo lo frena un momento, se ve a Fire sonreir y rompe el escudo golpeando a Osiris, mandándolo al suelo mientras que se electrocuta, luego de un tiempo la electricidad en el cuerpo de Fire desaparece y retrae su brazo-jejeje ya gane-dijo Fire sonriendo volviendo a la normalidad, estaba todo su cuerpo con su sangre, varias heridas graves y su brazo derecho estaba quemado, sus alas ya no podían más y empezó a caer, Skull apareció y atrapo a Fire

-uff al fin terminas-dijo Skull una vez en el suelo

-si, oye estoy con un pulmón atravesado y casi todos mis huesos rotos, si me ayudas-dijo Fire

-así, déjame-dijo Skull tocando el hombro de Fire, un rastro de aura morada fue hasta las heridas de Fire y se empezaron a curar, pero no por completo-eso es lo que pude-dijo Skull cansado

-¡Ganaste sabia que podías! -dijo Music abrazando a Fire, este sintió como un tremendo dolor lo invade, pero se aguanto y devolvió el abrazo

-si, ya ya tranquila-dijo Fire "calmándola", pero tenia sus cascos tocando los flancos de ella, Music se sonroja por esto y se congela por la impresión

-bueno, Racing y el tipo doble personalidad pueden irse-dijo Martín metiendo a Racing a una ambulancia, Blue estaba adentro inconsciente con Skull golpeándole la cara, luego pone un paquete en el vehículo, este arranca, cuando pasa por un puente explota-bueno pasemos al siguiente-

-el siguiente es... -

 **masternica**

 **primero cuando pregunto lo de los chagelins me refería a que si solo chrisalis da a luz.(como las avispas.) pero bueno que mas da.**

-bueno, dah igual, no se a que te refieres-dijo Martín

-a mi me dicen que siga la luz, aunque nunca lo hago-dijo Fire Blue

-siguiente-

 **twilight. recuerdas a sunburst. el amigo de starlight. de casualidad tu y otros unicornios se reían de el por no saber aplicar bien hechizos.**

 **si es así te reto a que te disculpes con el.**

-bueno, lo siento mucho-dijo Twi a Sunburst

-no lo dice con intención-dijo Skull

-si, no lo hace-dijo Martín

-el siguiente es... -

 **Sir. Sombra**

 **Este fic se esta haciendo popular...mejor me voy (camino x la puerta pero...) nop mentira mejor me quedo xD**

 **...vamos a ver q tengo aqui YA. Reto a Zecora darle posion de veneno a todos :D (solo les va afectar pero para a les de diare infernal). Yyyy si con eso digo a TODOS sin excepciones jajaja "AUTOR".**

-primero dinos que es "diare infernal" y lo pongo-dijo Martín-y por favor no me digan autor, no me gusta-dijo Martín molesto

-siguiente-

 **Reto a Fire Blue a patear a todo que vea y oiga... En 7 días**

-bien -dijo Fire pateando la hombria de Skull

-dijo en 7 días-dijo Skull en el suelo

-si pero... Por si acaso-dijo Fire Blue

-siguiente-

 **(Tienes razón me falto a Rarity xD)**

-te lo dije-dijo Fire Blue

-el siguiente es... -

 **Ajetlius49**

 **hey! Que tal? Volví :3. Fluttershy haces bien en no dormir junto a bahamut... Por cierto, el tiene una "manía" de contar d cuando termina... Bueno, no es lindo (sí lo hace, que es raro, sólo dile a fire que te cubra como escudo-pony los demás em... :/)**

-ni se te ocurra-susurro Music a Fluttershy, que seguía encadenada

-que se cuide ella sola, ni que me importara que le pasara-dijo Fire Blue

-creí que dijiste que no la lastimarías-dijo Skull

-dije que yo no le haría daño, no que me importara si alguien lo hace-dijo Fire Blue de forma vacía y sin emociones

-eres insensible cuando quieres ¿Eh? -dijo Skull divertido

-siguiente-

 **Como sea : Martín puedes darme a derpy y a lyra para el trabajo de guardia en freddy's?**

-si, después de todo los que te envié antes fueron atropellados por un autobús-dijo Martín señalando a unos ponys enyesados

-¿Quien pone un autobús en medio del campo? -pregunto un pony

-quien sabe-dijo Skull

-siguiente-

 **Por cierto twilight tiene hechizos de invocación?**

-no se ¿Por que me preguntas a mi? -pregunto Martín

-para eso sirve la wiki-dijo Skull con una tablet

-siguiente-

 **Y por último... no Tengo nada :C**

 **Adiós.**

-adiós viej , joven, lo que seas-dijo Fire Blue

-adiós -dijeron todos

-el siguiente es... -

 **DestinyTX**

 **de hecho celestia si puedo separarte de tu amados pasteles por que te mande un hechizo si también sé magia el hechizo consiste que todos lo pasteles tendrán un sabor horrible estos son los sabores**  
 **cebolla,ajo,calcetines sucios,mocos,orina,cerilla y lo ropa interior sucia de Martín y no lo podrás quita a ver si así dejas de comer pasteles ya que todos te sabrán así y empiezas a comer vegetales XD**

-no es posible, no existe tal magia para eso-dijo Celestia, comiendo un pastel entonces su cara se vuelve azul por el asco y escupe

-eso explica porque no encontraba mi ropa interior-dijo Martín pensativo

-no no no no nononononononono ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! -grito Celestia-¡TWILIGHT AYÚDAME! -rogó Celestia desesperada

-espera a que termine-dijo Martín

 **ps: ni te moleste en encontrarme soy un experto en ocultarme incluso mi presencia y tampoco nadie te puede ayudar a quitar el hechizo ya que es como un virus si alguien te lo quita con magia el hechizo también lo téndra ese pony XD**

-ni te nos acerques-dijeron todos los ponys alejándose de Celestia, sobre todo Pinkie que se puso un traje radioactivo, Celestia se acerco y todos los ponys la evitan, estando a su alrededor pero a unos cuantos pasos

-esto seguirá así un largo tiempo-dijo Martín

-siguiente-

 **ah se me olvidaba ahí esta la prueba en vídeo de que celestia se queda atorada en el inodoro es uno se los vídeos mas populares de youtube luna lo grabo y lo subió en su pagina XD**

-yo no fui-mintió Luna inocentemente

-¡LUNA! -grito Celestia enojada

-patitas para que las quiero-dijo Luna echándose a correr con Celestia persiguiéndola

-el siguiente es... -

 **n1god**

 **Nain Her Doctor, pero ese es el plan, ahora que saben nuestro plan, ellos planearan al rededor de nuestro plan, entonces nosotros volteamos nuestro plan, al rededor del plan que que ellos tenían planeado para nuestro plan... !Es brillante! XD**

-no entendimos-dijeron todos

-yo si-dijo Twi, mientras que todos la ignoran

-siguiente-

 **¿El que invento el reloj... como sabia la hora? tomando en cuenta eso como sabia a la hora de crearlo.**

-no se, si quieres te presto mi maquina del tiempo y buscas las respuestas-dijo Martín

-¿Y si te pregunta de tu maquina? -pregunto Music

-... Yo me largo de aquí-dijo Martín saliendo del estudio

-siguiente-

 **¿Si alguien tala un arbol y este cayese en el bosque... igual hace ruido a pesar de que nadie asegura de que realmente hizo ruido?**

-a quien le importa, solo es un si-dijo Skull

-¿Y tu que sabes? -pregunto Fire Blue

-no se nada, solo digo lo que uno diría y se acabo-dijo Skull

-siguiente-

 **¿Si alguien decide morir para salvar el futuro de muchos se considera un héroe, suicida o arrogante?**

-los tres-dijo Fire Blue-héroe por salvar personas, suicida por hacer algo que se mata a si mismo y arrogante... No se, pero igual es arrogante-dijo Fire Blue con su lógica

-tu extraña lógica nunca dejara de ser... Extraña-dijo Skull

-siguiente-

 **¿Si usamos a Luna para viajar al espacio... realmente ocupa aire porque anteriormente paso mil años en el espacio en la luna sin un casco de aire?**

-sabes, no quiero contestarla, SIGUIENTE-dijo Skull

-tenemos que contestar-dijo Music

-me importa un carajo, SIGUIENTE-dijo Skull apurado

-siguiente-

 **¿Si Celestia significa Celestia... y Luna idiotamente la Luna... Cadence significa Cadencia o Cadencia? Estas dos ultimas significan cosas diferentes, Una referente a la velocidad de repetición y la otra de carecer... con eso en cuenta porque la representan como la princesa del amor?**  
 **En lo que ami corcierne CARECE de amor XD**

-no tengo idea de a que te refieres-dijeron todos los presentes

-creo que significa el 1 cadencia-dijo Skull

-el ultimo es... -

 **Advent Light Travel**

 **hola a todos, espero que esten todos bien, bueno tengo unos retos para ustedes pero antes**

 **... un camaleon mirándose al espejo es del mismo color del piso en el que este el camaleon, un misterio menos**

-gracias por decirlo-agradeció Fire Blue

-siguiente-

 **ahora si**

 **1: una pelea entre mi oc y skull: ambos solo contaran con un tipo de armas**

-bueno tu sabes porque no puedo y ya te dije que lo aremos en el siguiente cap-dijo Fire Blue sonriendo

-no es justo, me dan mi pelea y la posponen-dijo Skull con depresión, mientras Music le daba palmadas en la espalda

-siguiente-

 **2: hagan que pinkie vea el video de cupcakes**

-ya lo esta haciendo-dijo Fire Blue señalando a Pinkie ver un vídeo de como hacer cupcakes

-troll jeje-dijo Skull devuelta con su típico humor raro

-siguiente-

 **3: Martín aguanta 2 horas dentro del agua, vigilen que no escape**

-bien -dijo Fire Blue

*una hora después*

Estaban Martín, Fire Blue y Skull en un lago

-bien Martín, entra al agua durante dos horas-dijo Skull

-los maldigo-dijo Martín metiéndose al agua

*un tiempo después*

-lleva adentro del agua 20 horas-dijo Skull-como es que un niño de 14 años puede aguantar tanto castigo- (para que sepan ya paso mi cumpleaños)

-seguro esta muerto-dijo Fire Blue, si vemos dentro del lago vemos que... No hay nada, entonces salimos del lago asta un bar, dentro del bar se ve a Martín jugando ping pong con alguien

-siguiente-

 **eso es todo, es poco pero ya que solo per la primera vez, adios a todos**

-nos vemos-dijeron todos

-bueno eso es todo-dijo Fire Blue sonriendo cuando la pared del estudio explota-¿Ahora que? -pregunto Fire cuando su cara se pone pálida

-¡TE MATARE MAL NACIDO! -grito Optical furiosa con tierra y lodo por el cuerpo

-oh mierda-dijo Fire Blue _"hombre barbudo vestido de blanco a los que los humanos llaman dios, ayúdame"_

-¿Que hacemos? -pregunto Skull

-simple ¡CORRAN! -grito Fire Blue, el, Music y Skull abrieron sus alas y escaparon por la ventana-oigan ¿Y Fer? -pregunto Fire Blue

-me olvidaron-dijo Fer, entonces Optical se acerco a el echando llamas por los ojos-mami -dijo Fer asustado

-bueno eso es todo, esta escena sera censurada por contenido no apto para todos, así que nos leemos-dijo Martín despidiéndose

* * *

 **Listo termine uff, miren que la mitad se me borro por algo por lo que tarde un poco más, bueno lo que quería decir es**

 **1) Gracias a gabriel y alejandra. rengellopez (no sale su nombre junto por alguna razón) por prestarme su oc "Optical"**

 **2) Hay un fic de un amigo que les recomiendo ver, se llama "MLP paciente 0" es la secuela de un fic, es de piolloverdades**

 **3) gracias por dejar su comentarios, enserio me gustan que los dejen, ya que este fic no sigue sin ellos**

 **Es todo adiós**


	21. Capitulo 21

Capitulo 21: El fin del mundo

 **Me gustaría decir antes de empezar el cap, que lamento taradar un poco en subirlo, espero que lo disfruten**

* * *

En el estudio, se ve a Skull correr por todos lados desesperado, cuando choca contra Martín

-hola Skull, es un buen día para golpearme-dijo Martín molesto mientras se levantaba y sacudía el polvo

-¿No lo vez? ¡Es el fin del mundo! -grito Skull sacudiendo a Martín como loco

-¿Por que? ¿Vinieron los jinetes? ¿Hay zombies? ¿Nos invaden extraterrestres? -pregunto Martín los posibles fines del mundo

-nada de eso-dijo Skull

-¿Entonces que sucede? -pregunto Martín, Skull señalo a un lado

-¿No vas a grabar antes? -pregunto Fire Blue a Fer, mientras comía pizza

-exacto, mejor dejo que Martín comience a tiempo-dijo Fer

-¡ES EL FIN DEL MUNDO! -gritaron Martín y Skull saliendo del estudio, ellos corrían por su vida gritando lo mismo

-se la creyeron-dijo Fer

-jeje si se la creyeron-dijo Fire Blue chocando su casco con la mano de Fer

-esperen ¿Era una broma? -pregunto Music abriendo una puerta de un refugio nuclear, que estaba al fondo del lugar

-si, fue buena-dijo Fire Blue sonriendo y sacando una foto de Martín y Skull, del momento de hace rato-bueno, comencemos con el cap, ven aquí-dijo Fire atrás de Music, tocando su flanco

-¡Yo puedo ir sola! -grito Music sonrojada y apenada

-el primero es... -

 **n1god**

 **Que animos... tu personaje de Martín me recuerda al del "Regreso al futuro"... sera parte de algún universo en el cual eres pony? porque dijiste que me prestabas tu maquina del tiempo !Era el delorian!?**

-... no entendí-dijo Fire Blue

-es para Martín-dijo Fer

-ah bueno-dijo Fire Blue viendo el auto/maquina del tiempo-digamos que más o menos-admitió Fire Blue

-siguiente-

 **Ahhh que lastima no saber algo... ¿A cual de tus acompañantes aventarías ha un acantilado con una mínima de probabilidad de sobrevivir y arriesgarte a que te mate?**

-Fer -dijeron Fire y Music

-¡Oigan! -se quejo Fer

-mira el lado bueno-dijo Fire tratando de evitar el grito

-¿Cual es? -pregunto Fer

-... te dije que lo mires, no que yo lo se-dijo Fire Blue

-¿Es enserio? -pregunto Fer

-pasemos al siguiente-dijo Music

 **¿quien fue Virgilio?**

-¿A quien el importa? -pregunto Fire Blue-tu no cuentas-

-no cambien de tema-dijo Fer siendo ignorado

-siguiente-

 **¿vienes conmigo a la "** **Convencion la convencion la convencion la convencion la convencion la convencion... Continua por favor. XD**

-¿Te refieres a la "Convención la convención la convención la convención la convención la convención convención la convención la convención la convención la convención la convención la convención la convención la convención la convención la convención convención la convención la convención la convención la convención la convención la convención la convención la convención la convención la convención convención la convención la convención la convención la convención la convención la convención la convención la convención la convención la convención convención la convención la convención la convención la convención la convención la convención la convención la convención la convención la convención convención la convención la convención la convención la convención la convención? -pregunto Music

-... -todo el lugar estaba en silencio absoluto

-¿Que? lo vi en una revista-dijo Music

-el siguiente es... -

 **ELVIS5555**

 **Buen capitulo pero como le vas a dejar lastimar a Music enserio le dejaste un poco desprotegida contra el tal ********* **** ***** **** o como sea su nombre pero tendras tus razones pero eso si como el le lastimo más a fire y yo no**

-pues gracias por preocuparte-dijo Music un poco apenada

-neh, dah igual ninguno me lastimo mucho-dijo Fire Blue despreocupado

-oye, ambos casi te matan-dijo Martín apareciendo de la nada con Skull

-exacto, casi nada-dijo Fire Blue sin ponerle atención

-siguiente-

 **como reto para descargar mi ira es aparecer y destruir la colonia de la reina queso o chrysalis como sea que se llame por que ustedes son lo maximo no le puedo hacer daño a ustedes**

-bien, aslo-dijo Martín, se fue hasta una puerta y la abrió-tu debes decidirte de una vez de quien quieres venir-dijo Martín dejando entrar a un hombre alto, con una figura esbelta y musculosa, que posee una piel pálida, posee el cabello corto de color planteado, y los ojos de color rojo. También tiene una cicatriz en el lado izquierdo de su cuello, tiene un especie de tatuaje en la parte inferior izquierda de su abdomen, un poco por encima de su cintura

-hay, solo déjame ir a destruir el reino de los insectoooos -dijo Elvis

-enserio ¿Ban? Hubiera esperado que sea Meliodas-dijo Fire Blue

-o Escanor-dijo Music

-o Gowther-dijo Skull

-hmmm nah, me da igual-dijo Elvis sin importarle

-bien, veamos el siguiente reto y vamos al lugar de los insectos-dijo Martín

-esta bien, veamos el reto-dijo Elvis

-siguiente-

 **y segundo reto a modo de pregunta Music enserio enserio no sentís cosas raras cerca de tu estomago**

-no siento nada ¿Por que preguntas? -pregunto Music a Elvis cuando se dio cuenta de que hablaba-hay no, ya te dije que no estoy embarazada-dijo Music molesta-ni siquiera se porque estaría embarazada-

-me recuerdas que era embarazada-pidió Fire Blue a Skull, volviendo con Music y los otros

-déjame que te muestro-dijo Martín sacando una tablet y poniendo el vídeo-mira esto-dijo Martín mostrando le el vídeo a Music, ella lo vio confundida hasta la parte donde _'ya saben'_ , sonrojándose mucho, incluso le salio un poco de humo por las orejas, luego de terminar se cubre la cara por la vergüenza

-¿Estará bien? -pregunto Elvis

-es tímida en ciertos términos y acaba de darse cuenta de que tuvo sexo, estará completamente bien en un rato-dijo Martín de forma sarcastica, aunque sin importarle-ademas, no esta embarazada, es más tiene 17 años-dijo Martín de forma inocente

-¡¿Tiene 17 años?! -pregunto Elvis

-si, yo también-dijo Fire Blue sonriendo, pero se dio cuenta de algo-bueno, en otro fic tengo 18, en otro tal vez tenga 19, es un poco complicado pero hmmm aquí tengo 17-dijo Fire pensativo

-... bueno, yo me voy a destruir el lugar de los insectos, alguno podría decirme donde hay un portal~ -pidió Elvis

-nop -dijeron Martín, Fire y Skull

-... ¿Enserio? -pregunto Elvis

-dame un minuto y te abriré uno-dijo Martín

-bueno ¿Alguien tiene algo de beber? -pregunto Elvis

-no -respondieron Skull y Fire Blue

-que mal-dijo Elvis, vio al final unas botellas y los robo sin que nadie lo viera, Fer sale de la nada, se acerca al lugar donde estaban las botellas

-¡¿Quien tomo mi bebida?! -pregunto Fer pero nadie le presto atención

*un mes después*

-listo ya esta abierto-dijo Martín

-creo que te tardaste más de un minuto-dijo Elvis

-entre tu y yo, eso solo fue un segundo-dijo Martín cruzando el portal y fue seguido por los demás

*lugar de los insectos*

Luego de una gran destrucción, dejando varios cambiantes buscando algo entre los restos

-ya termino-dijo Martín

-ya me da sueño-dijo Fire Blue bostesando

-yo mejor me voy, este lugar ya me aburre~ -dijo Elvis pasando el portal

*ya devuelta en el estudio*

-ok, todo listo, pero antes me llevare esto-dijo Elvis sacando unas cuantas cosas en una bolsa

-espero que no haya robado mi comida-murmuro Fire

-¿Por que todo eso me parece conocido? -se pregunto Martín

-eeeeeh no se, todo esto es de otro lugar-dijo Elvis poniendo la bolsa en su espalda

-bien adiós Elvis-dijo Martín despidiéndose de Elvis a lo lejos

-el siguiente es... -

 **Ajetlius49**  
 **Por cierto te devolveré a los personajes después de una semana o dos sí duran, no es que pasen peligro trabajando en la pizzeria (o al menos más que contigo xD)**

-mientras no le den retos ellos están a salvo-dijo Martín-por ahora-murmuro Martín viendo a los ponys, y estos se asustaron

-siguiente-

 **Bueno, Martín que es lo más perturbador que han visto los ponys contigo(sin contar la boca de skull)?**

-bueno, para mi todo lo perturbador lo perdimos al ver la boca de Skull-dijo Martín, siendo apoyados por todos menos Skull

-para que sepan yo puedo tener una boca normal solo si uso "cierta" cosa-dijo Skull

-siguiente-

 **Donde esta Rainbow dash? Escuché que después de volver del sahara alguien más la mandó a plutón, o eso creo :/**

-esta por ahí-dijo Martín apuntando una biblioteca, de ella sale Rainbow con un libro de la luna

-siguiente-

 **Pinkie, trata de hacer un pastel de limón, con limones crudos, sin usar azúcar y que alguien lo pruebe. Martín tú piensa quién lo hara.**

-hmmm Pinkie aslo-dijo Martín, Pinkie saco un millón de limones de la nada, los puso a amasar y puso todo el jugo en un gran tazón, luego de un tiempo logro hacer un pastel amarillo

-listo, me costo mucho, no sabes cuanta sangre y sudor puse en esto-dijo Pinkie cansada, asustando a los ponys

-bueno, el que lo probara sera... Tu-dijo Martín señalando la cámara

-¿Yo? -pregunto Fer

-no tu, Ajetlius49 si-dijo Martín poniendo el pastel en una caja y dándoselo a un cartero y se fue-bueno continuemos-

-siguiente-

 **Hey luna quiero que vayas a saturno, muevas todos sus cuerpos celestes(porque, de hecho, sus anillos son millones de lunas pequeñas) y los hagas girar al revés. Sencillo verdad?**

-heeeeeeee, miren una pared-dijo Luna señalando a algún lado, todos miraron y era... Una pared, todos vuelven a mirar al frente y Luna desapareció

-eso es malvado-dijo Martín

-siguiente-

 **Y bueno eso sería todo adiós.**

-bueno nos vemos-dijo Martín

-el siguiente es... -

 **Advent Light Travel**  
 **ok... definitivamente esperaba una respuesta no tan troll en los cupcakes... pero bueno si puedo crear una pony loca con sed de sangre que hace pastelillos con los intestinos de sus amigos ¿que me detiene a crearla y liberarla en su estudio?...**

-pudrías hacerlo pero no tendría ningún efecto, ya tenemos a un inmortal que no deja de dar dolor de cabeza-dijo Martín señalando a Skull, que solo saludo con el casco-también tenemos a un tipo que puede matar si se pone furioso, come carne, entre otros ejemplos-dijo Martín señalando a Fire, que se transformo, con su pata y hizo el signo de paz

-siguiente-

 **bueno como soy gentil no lo haré (aun)...bueno no tengo nada mas así que terminemos con esto**

-te apoyo en eso ultimo-dijo Martín

-siguiente-

 **Preguntas**

 **1-si dios creo todo ¿quien creo a dios?**

-un huevo-dijo Martín

-¿Y que creo el huevo? -pregunto Skull

-una gallina-dijo Martín

-¿Y que creo la gallina? -pregunto Music

-dios -dijo Martín

-pero si-dijo Skull siendo interrumpido por Martín

-¡NO ME CONTRADIGAS! -grito Martín golpeando a Skull y saltando por la ventana

-siguiente-

 **2-¿esperan en outlast 2? yo si**

-si -respondieron todos

-siguiente-

 **3-después de acabar con este fic ¿harás otro o lo dejaras ahí?**

Martín entra por otra ventana, rompiéndola, y se sacude el vidrio roto

-si, creo que ya te dije eso, además solo no se como empezarlo, eso es lo difícil para mi-dijo Martín

-siguiente-

 **4-¿has jugado alguna entrega de Megaman Zero?**

-no, la verdad no me interesa eso ahora-dijo Martín

-siguiente-

 **5-... ya no tengo nada jeje**

-bien por ti-dijo Martín dándole un pulgar arriba

-siguiente

 **Retos**

 **1-Fer (diablos no se me ocurre nada...ha ya se) una pelea entre tu y el increible Hulk...no es nada personal solo me gusta ver sufrir a mis amigos... ademas ami también me han trolleado con eso de la cámara y no es nada bonito**

-no creo que tengamos esa pelea-dijo Fer, Martín se va hacia la ventana

-oye Hulk, Fer dijo que es más fuerte que tu-dijo Martín, se alejo lo más rápido que pudo, entonces Hulk aparece destruyendo la ventana, y algo de la pared en el proceso

-¡NADIE ES MÁS FUERTE QUE HULK! -grito Hulk enojado, como si no lo estuviera, agarra la pierna de Fer y lo golpea contra el suelo varias veces, luego de aburrirse lo lanza a un edificio, que fue demolido con explosivos, Hulk grita y se va saltando

-joder, eso debió doler-dijo Martín

-jeje, eso rimo-dijo Fire

-siguiente-

 **2-Skull lamento que la pelea no se pudiera hacer enseguida pero ya vez... pero eso no te va a salvar me traumaste cuando abriste la boca (no quiero recordarlo) así que el reto sera... ammm... creeran que se me olvido lo que iba a decir... bueno te salvaste esta vez**

-neh, no lo creo, nada me mataría aunque quisiera-dijo Skull

-oye Skull si vas a Pelear-dijo alguien

-¿Dios? -pregunto Skull viendo al cielo

-atrás de ti idiota-dijo Martín

Skull voltea y en el fondo ve a un pegaso de pelaje azul, que cubre todo su cuerpo excepto el hocico y los cascos ojos azules, crin blanca y corta, lleva anteojos y un traje blanco, que le cubre todo el cuerpo menos del cuello para arriba, ademas de que estaba sobrevolando el suelo por alguna razón

-hola a todos-saludo el pegaso

-hola -dijeron todos

-soy Light Travel, soy el que peleara con Skull-dijo Light animado-pero antes, Skull, eres increíble con las espadas, sin duda tienes talento, quisiera saber como haces para hacer aparecer tus espadas-dijo Light de lo más amistoso

-¡Al fin alguien que me respeta! -grito Skull llorando al estilo anime

-eh ¿Esta bien? -pregunto Light viendo a Skull sin parar de llorar

-neh estará bien-dijo Fire Blue sin darle importancia

-hola Fire, que bueno conocerte-dijo Light sonriendo

-eh si hola, tu... Amigo... Que recuerdo tu nombre-dijo Fire Blue nervioso, baja sus orejas y desvía la mirada-de echo no lo recuerdo-dijo Fire Blue

-... Bueno no importa, escuche que a ti también te gusta la carne-dijo Light

-si, pero si te acercas a mi comida, no dormirás en mucho tiempo-dijo Fire de forma amenazante, poniendo nervioso a Light

-ok, me alejare no me acercare a tu comida-dijo Light alejándose un poco, entonces va a hablar con Music-hola Music, es un placer conocerte-dijo Light dando un saludo de casco

-ho-hola también es bu-bueno conocerte-dijo Music un poco tímida, estrechando su casco con el de Light

-se que no es bueno preguntar pero ¿Que es lo que le ves a Fire que te gusta? -pregunto Light en susurro, haciendo que Music se sonroje

-¡No se de que hablas! -grito Music, llamando la atención de Fire y Skull

-¿De que hablan? -pregunto Fire Blue, Music lo mira, sonrojandose aun más y le sale humo de las orejas

-¡Nada! Nada importante-dijo Music, Fire y Skull intercambian miradas y luego siguen hablando entre ellos

-mejor dejamos esta charla-dijo Light con una gotita en la sien

-ok, vamos a pelear-dijo Skull-pero mejor fuera del estudio, que la verdad prefiero no tener que romper el lugar-dijo Skull saliendo del lugar, con Light siguiéndolo

*afuera*

-aquí esta bien-dijo Skull

-bien -dijo Light, Skull apareció sus espadas, Light se pone a la defensiva

Skull abre sus alas y vuela rápidamente hacia Light, lo ataca aunque Light lo esquiva y con su lanza logra golpear el cuello de Skull, decapitando lo

-que suerte que no eres lento-se escucho hablar a Skull, su cuerpo atrapa su cabeza y lo pone en su lugar-lo hubiera esperado de un legionario héroe, o lo que sea que tu seas-dijo Skull, entonces ambos empezaron a volar

-¿Como sabes eso? -pregunto Light

-lo sabrás, pero no lo oirás de mi-dijo Skull

-el entro a la cuenta del escritor tuyo-dijo Fire Blue detrás de Light, este dio un pequeño sobresalto debido a la sorpresa

-¡Haaa! No me asustes así-dijo Light

-bueno, pueden continuar-dijo Fire Blue cerrando una cortina, un segundo después se vuelve abrir pero detrás de ella se encontraba Light, mira incrédulo como apareció ahí, entonces vio como Fire Blue se encontraba con Martín y Music, que se encontraban a unos cuantos kilómetros

-¿Como hizo eso? -pregunto Light sorprendido

-la verdadera pregunta es ¿Por que carajos esta esa cortina en el aire? -pregunto Skull, entonces se quedaron en un silencio que no duro mucho, ya que la cortina empezó a caer por la gravedad-eso es raro-

-si, es verdad-dijo Light

-sigamos -dijo Skull, antes de que Light pudiera hacer algo, Skull lo golpeo fuertemente en la cara, Light no se quedo atrás, de su lanza sale un rayo de luz atravesando el torso de Skull, el miro su torso y paso un casco en medio-soy yo o todos con los que peleo siempre me crean un agujero-dijo Skull

Light, con gran habilidad, ataca a Skull con su lanza, que se defiende con sus espadas, Light vuelve a lanzar un rayo de luz, Skull se cubrio con sus cascos y el rayo le dio, sorprendente mente no le causo mucho daño, no tanto como el anterior

-bien, ya tengo energía para usarlo-dijo Skull, llevo su casco derecho a la altura de su hombro izquierdo y corta el aire, entonces de la hoja de la espada sale una cantidad de energía blanca, en forma de corte, se dirige rápidamente hacia Light, se protege con su lanza y la energía corta un poco a Light y daña un poco la lanza, dejando un pequeño, pero notable, corte

-¿Que fue eso? -pregunto Light presionando su herida

-bueno, mi arma, aparato, brazalete o como quieran llamarlo, puede no solo crear estas espadas, sino que también puede guardar energía, cualquier tipo de energía como: luz, rayos, magia, **vida** -dijo Skull, lo ultimo de forma un poco siniestra-bueno, continuare, después de recolectar suficiente energía, puedo liberarlo como yo quiera-dijo Skull, lleva su casco izquierdo a su espalda, los aparatos en sus alas tocan el de su casco y empieza a brillar, vuelve a cortar el aire, pero era diferente al de antes, su espada mostraba un brillo dorado y salio en forma circular, Light se cubrió con su lanza y la energía impacto, mandando a volar a Light contra un edificio

-eso si me dolió-dijo Light levantándose y acomodando sus anteojos, toma su lanza pero lo suelta debido a que se quemo, entonces vio una parte derritiéndose un poco-si que tenía potencia esa arma-dijo Light, entonces ve a Skull acercarle y por poco esquiva la espada de Skull, entonces el bocazas sin boca siguió atacando al tipo de traje blanco y anteojos, que lograba esquivar cada uno, entonces toma su arma, quemándose los cascos, lo comenzó a girar para bloquear las espadas de Skull, y tratar de enfriar un poco su lanza, después de bloquear una de las espadas golpeo con la punta de su lanza la cabeza de Skull, cortándola a la mitad y la punta empezó a brillar

-santa mierda-dijo Skull, entonces una columna de luz se creo, dando directo en el torso y cabeza de Skull, se genero una pequeña explosión seguido de una pequeña capa de humo, dos cosas salen disparadas en distintas direcciones, luego de que se disipe, se ve a Light tosiendo por el humo mientras se acomoda los anteojos

-Skull se que estas aquí-dijo Light agarrando su arma y poniéndose a la defensiva, se elevo en el aire, se fue acercando a la esquina, entonces ve a Skull tirado en el suelo, con la mitad derecha tapada por restos de escritorios, techo, etc...

-nada mal, pero te olvidaste de una cosa-dijo Skull, Light se prepara para lanzar otro rayo

-¿Que co_? -Light no pudo terminar, porque algo o alguien lo golpeo en la cabeza, retrocediendo un poco-¿pero que demonios? -pregunto Light al ver la mitad del cuerpo de Skull, el derecho respectivamente, estaba apoyado en una pared, cerca de donde Light se encontraba hace un segundo, vio como había un charco de sangre que salia de la parte que falta del cuerpo, se veía parte del esqueleto y varios órganos de Skull, que daba ganas de vomitar, ambas partes se juntaron y se regenero-eso es asqueroso-dijo Light sintiendo asco

-a nadie le importa eso-dijo Skull, entonces ve a la cámara-si a ustedes les importa eso, necesitan terapia-dijo Skull, Light le lanza un rayo y Skull lo esquiva saltando hacia otro lado, entonces vuelve a lanzar su corte de energía, Light contraataca lanzando un rayo de energía, el ataque de Skull corta el rayo de Light, bloqueándose ambos ataques, Light vuela directo a Skull y ambos intercambian golpes con sus armas, Light acertando golpes y cortes pero no causaba daños que duraran en Skull, por otro lado Skull se empezaba a aburrir-hay viejo, me estoy aburriendo, usa otro de tus trucos como mínimo para animar las cosas-dijo Skull

-vamos, sigamos-dijo Light, entonces Skull, con la espada izquierda, desvía la lanza y desapareciendo su espada derecha, golpea a Light haciéndolo retroceder y tirando sus anteojos-rayos -dijo Light al notar su vista borrosa-mis anteojos ¿Donde están? -empezó a buscar desesperado sus anteojos, Skull se queda mirando unos segundos asta que toma los anteojos y se los pone frente a Light, el los toma y se reincorpora

-solo te los di porque me caes bien, eso y la verdad me diste pena-dijo Skull, Light tomo su arma y le lanzo un gran rayo de energía a Skull, mandando a este contra unos grandes cables de corrientes, electrocutándose, Light no se detiene y le lanza una columna de luz, explotando el edificio, Light se salvo de la explosión y voló hacia unas nubes

-*suspiro* espero que esto ya termine-dijo Light sentado en las nubes, recuperando el aire

-no lo creo-dijo alguien detrás de Light, el se volteo y inmediatamente se arrepintió, desvió su vista a cualquier otro lado que sea en el de la voz- ¿Que te pasa?-

-¡SE TE VE LA BOCA SKULL! -grito Light horrorizado de lo que vio, era verdad

Skull, sigue vivo como siempre, pero la explosión causo que su cuerpo tuvo la peor parte, dejando ver su esqueleto y carne en varias partes, pero sobre todo, a pesar de que su cabeza solo quedaba su cráneo, se podía ver el asido caer, se escuchaba la cosa viscosa moverse, y se veía los colmillos... Afortunadamente tenía la boca cerrada y existen las censuras

-bueno si sigues así dejemos que regenere y_ -Skull no pudo terminar

-¡SI REGENERA TU CARA! ¡PERO NO ABRAS LA BOCA! -grito Light, luego de que se regenerara la cara de Skull siguieron

Light tomo su lanza y lanzo otro rayo a Skull, dándole en el hombro derecho, desmembrando su extremidad

-rayos, por suerte ya casi se termina la pelea-dijo Skull hizo aparecer las espadas en sus alas y se defendía de Light y su lanza del destino, hace aparecer la espada de su casco izquierdo y toca sus tres espadas, repitiendo el proceso, cargando toda la energía en la espada de su casco y cortando el aire, le envía toda la energía en forma de esfera, Light no se cubre a tiempo y recibe mucho daño, también su lanza, entonces un flash aparece, diganos que igual que el de una cámara. Pero este dura más tiempo, entonces una ves desaparece el flash Skull ve a Light, pero al parecer cambió su apariencia, el pelaje se le aclaro a un celeste y sus ojos estan violetas ahora, fijo su vista en la arma de Light, la lanza cambio a un color dorado y con las hojas de las puntas eran rojas -¿Como es que de una pelea de Mlp pasa a una de DBZ? -pregunto Skull

Light lanzo un poderoso rayo a Skull, que trato de esquivar, pero el rayo le dio en el hombro izquierdo, terminando amputado ambos cascos, entonces Light creo una columna de energía en la espalda de Skull, desintegrando sus alas, dejándolo sin armas, Light comenzo a concentrar toda la magia en su lanza

-esto va a doler-dijo Skull, entonces un fuego morado apareció en el hombro derecho y se extendió hacía su casco derecho, Light lanzo un rayo de energia con toda la magia que tenía y Skull recibió el rayo, luego de que el rayo desaparezca, se vio a Light respirando con dificultad, pero su expresión cambio de cansancio a sorpresivo, al ver que Skull estaba aun en la nube, con el cuerpo regenerandose, solo quedaba su cabeza, su casco derecho, partes de su torso y sus cascos traseros en la nube-sabes eso estubo increible para ser un pegaso, y eso me dolió, déjame devolverte el favor-dijo Skull, hizo aparecer la unica espada que le quedaba, con la hoja de la espada brillando tanto como el sol, corto el aire y una increible cantidad de magia salió, teniendo como objetivo a Light, quien recibió el corte, causando una gran explosión, Light y su lanza cayeron en una nube, Skull, que se regenero completamente, vio que la lanza estaba a la mitad y a Light consciente

-eso...Fue... Muy... Doloroso-dijo Light y se desmayó, Skull lo bajo hasta el suelo

-termine con el ¿Que aremos con el ahora? -pregunto Skull

-tengo una idea-dijo Martín

*5 minutos después*

Pusieron a Light sobre la catapulta

-bueno, creo que alguien debería decir algo-dijo Music

-yo quiero hablar-dijo Fire Blue-ejem... ¡JA! ¡PERDISTE Pendejo! -grito Fire Blue jalando la palanca de la catapulta, pero olvidaron un pequeño, minúsculo, detalle, se olvidaron de apuntar bien y termina aplastando a Light contra el suelo por la cosa en el que ponen los objetos para lanzar las cosas, dejando el suelo un poco deformado en esa parte, con los cascos y alas de Light sobresaliendo y viendo un charco de sangre justo donde debe estar Light-... Bueno vamos al estudio-dijo Fire Blue, y todos se fueron dejando a Light

-¿Estará bien? -pregunto Skull

-obviamente no, seguro tiene lesiones, contusiones, CONTRACCIONES-dijo Fire Blue creyendo cada palabra que salía de su boca

-lo ultimo es de embarazadas, idiota-dijo Skull

-si cierto, se me olvido... Oye, dime otra vez que significa embarazada-pidió Fire Blue, sin gloria ni pena

-siguiente-

 **3-siempre he tenido curiosidad, así que pondré el siguiente reto... una carrera entre Rainbow Dash y Flash (el superheroe no el pony, el pony me cae bien), yo le apuesto a Flash ¿y ustedes?**

-bueno es obvio, a Flash, si rompe las leyes de la física tiene mi respeto y apoyo-dijo Martín

*un tiempo después*

Estaban en la calle, con una cantidad enorme de personas, Martín apunta con una pistola al cielo

-preparados, listos... -dijo Martín, entonces apunto a Rainbow y disparo, dándole en el ala, Flash no puso atención y salio corriendo-bueno gano Flash, así que volvamos al estudio-dijo Martín y todos volvieron, dejando a Rainbow sola en el suelo

-¡Oigan ayúdenme! -grito Rainbow molesta

-ya llamamos al 911 así que recuéstate, trata de no sangrar mucho, trata de no morir, trata de evitar decir que eres cool, porque si no seras -120% viva-dijo Skull y se fue al estudio

*en el estudio*

-siguiente-

 **4-Music... varios de mis Oc's creen que tu voz es linda (algunos hasta envidia te tienen), bueno el reto es cantar el opening de Tokyo Ghoul Root A: Munou o Incompetence como les guste llamarlo (de preferencia en español)**

-eh pues gracias jeje-dijo Music sonriendo un poco apenada, con Fire atrás de ella levantando su cola y viendo su flanco

-encontré la canción-dijo Martín, lee la canción-el que escribió la canción enserio odiaba las cosas normales-dijo Martín, dándole la letra a Music

-... ¿Que fue lo que se fumo para pensar esto? -pregunto Music -bueno cantare-

 _Tuve un sueño, del momento en que nacimos_  
 _Hemos vivido hermosamente en una ciudad de úteros, aplaudiendo y riendo_  
 _Bebimos los colores y el color del arco iris cambió_  
 _Empece a querer ser abrazado, ya no puedo caminar solo_

 _Estábamos riendo entre nosotros_  
 _Dándole amor a nuestros juguetes_  
 _queremos destruir a los niños intocables_  
 _con palabras simples_  
 _Una prostituta inició un incendio y en una ciudad lejana alguien murió_

 _Tuve un sueño, del momento en que nacimos_  
 _Hemos vivido hermosamente en una ciudad de úteros, aplaudiendo y riendo_  
 _Bebimos los colores y el color del arco iris cambió_  
 _Empece a querer ser abrazado, ya no puedo caminar solo_

 _Estábamos riendo entre nosotros_  
 _Dándole amor a nuestros juguetes_  
 _queremos destruir a los niños intocables_  
 _con palabras simples_  
 _Una prostituta inició un incendio y en una ciudad lejana alguien murió_

 _Llamado por los ratones, llegue a los limites de este mundo_  
 _No te vuelvas más fuerte, en medio de la contaminación una sirena sonando me volvió loco_  
 _Siempre estoy esperando en lo profundo de este parque de diversiones_  
 _Tú conoces la estructura del paraíso_  
 _Me trague mi nausea en esta lluvia de dinero_  
 _papá y mamá estaban equivocados, los números no mienten_  
 _Seguiste rezando ¿verdad?_  
 _Dandole agua a las flores artificiales_  
 _reímos entre nosotros_  
 _Ofreciendo amor a ese cuerpo_  
 _con el aliento de las ovejas_  
 _¡quiero quemar ese estúpido libro ilustrado!_  
 _Con una flama encendida en su cuerpo_  
 _lo escuchas ¿verdad? una voz enloquecida diciendo, vive_

-listo ya lo cante-dijo Music

-eso es raro-dijo Skull

-mira quien habla-murmuro Fire Blue

-siguiente-

 **5- Martín, eso fue trampa, les dije que vigilaran que no escape, pero bueno te lo paso porque me caes bien... espero que no hayas olvidad que me gusta ver sufrir a mis amigos, la próxima sera**

-tu error fue no decir quien me vigilara, digo, hablamos de esos dos-dijo Martín señalando a Fire y Skull-me sorprende que digas que hice trampa-dijo Martín realmente sorprendido

-siguiente-

 **Bueno eso es todo, escribiría más pero quiero dejarlo para después, no sera la ultima vez que venga así que espero que nos llevemos bien, bueno me despido chao chao**

-adiós -dijeron todos

-el siguiente es... -

 **DestinyTX**  
 **bien celestia que te pareció el hechizo que te mande? pero bueno así seguirá si decido quitarlo o no y una cosa si un pony come del mismo pastel que tu comiste este le sabrá a a un rico pastel mientras que a ti te sabrá horrible...**

-¡CUANDO TE ENCUENTRE TE JURO QUE LA PAGARAS MUY CARO Y ENFRENTARAS A LA MUERTE MISMA! -grito Celestia echando fuego

-pero si ella no es tan mala-dijo Fire de forma inocente

-molestia si es mala-susurro Skull

-me refería a la muerte-dijo Fire Blue

-siguiente-

 **Pero bueno por que el pony llamado flash sentry tienes el nombre de dos super-heroes flash( DC comics y liga de la justicia y la serie) y sentry (super-heroe de marvel comics y con el poder de mil millones de soles) pero no se precupen conseguí cambiarle nombre legalmente en esa carpeta que esta ahí esta el nuevo nombre de el pony flash ahora se llama ''perico graciela fulanito de los palotes'' XD**

-no es verdad-dijo el pegaso cambiado de nombre, con yesos en todo el cuerpo menos la cara, además estaba en una camilla

-no, es legal ahora si te llamas Perico Graciela Fulanito De Los Palotes-dijo Music viendo la carpeta

-muy largo, debes ponerte un nombre más corto Perico-dijo Skull

-no me llames así-dijo Perico

-ya vete-dijo Martín, entonces el y Fire llevaron la camilla a un balcón y lo tiraron, mientras la camilla estaba rodando por la calle un camión de leche lo atropella

-siguiente-

 **se me habia olvidado de nuevo el tanque de crema depiladora donde arrojaron a rarity es de depilacion permanente XD**

-... -Music miro nerviosa lo que decía, entonces voltea y ve a Rarity con una mirada que destruiría el diamante

-¡TUUUU! -grito Rarity y levito varias cosas para matarla, pero la pata de Fire agarra su cuerno, agrietándolo, Rarity voltea a ver a Fire, que la estaba viendo de forma fría

-te apuesto que le rompe el cuerno-dijo Martín

-yo a que la tira por la ventana-dijo Skull, Fire rompe el cuerno de Rarity, la levanta y la tira por la ventana-los dos, nadie gano-dijo Skull aliviado y decepcionado

-el siguiente es... -

 **masternica**  
 **muy bien. me agrado que twi actuara madura mente.**

-te recuerdo que ella no se disculpo, si no que mintió-dijo Martín

-siguiente-

 **Pregunta:**  
 **¿quien es mas loquilla Pinkie pie o Mabel pines?**

-es Pinkie Pie más loca que ella-dijo Martín

-siguiente-

 **¿quien es mas caotico discord o Bill cipher?**

-en termino de decir loco del buen sentido es Discord, del mal sentido el triangulo con un ojo que solo le gano un anciano que no hizo mucho con su vida-dijo Martín en tono pensativo

-siguiente-

 **¿quien es mas cerebrito twilight o dipper?**

-Twi es más cerebrito, pero Dipper es más gracioso mientras que ella en el aburrido-dijo Martín

-siguiente-

 **Reto:**  
 **reto a que luna tenga sexo con alguien ya que solo celestia lo ha tenido.**  
 **tu puedes elegir a tu pareja. y si lo haces celestia te ara una fiesta para que los ponies te feliciten por la belleza de tu noche.**

-nah no gracias, prefiero que nadie lo vea y no hacerlo publico-dijo Luna marchando a la salida

-bueno el siguiente es... -dijo Martín

 **RacingLight**

-esto va a hacer largo-dijo Fire de mala gana

 **(Despertando) Uff que noche soñé que aparecía en un fic junto con Blue y este se enfrento a Fire el cual luego robo mis dulces y que hablaba de forma dramática siempre**  
 **Sr Alcachofa: No de hecho fue así**  
 **Que!**  
 **Sr Alcachofa: si, te fui a buscar después al hospital. Me dijeron que la ambulancia exploto y que te llevaron en helicóptero allí.**  
 **Espera si todo es cierto, no deberías estar en un avión rumbo a Jamaica?**  
 **Sr Alcachofa: si pero recordé que la comida apesta**  
 **Oh tiene sentido (se tumba en la cama) No puedo creer que estuvimos hablando dramaticamente todo el tiempo, que vergonzoso**  
 **Sr Alcachofa: si tienes razon es muy patetico**  
 **Oye sabes que ya que estas aqui Music con gusto querra hablar contigo por lo de las fotos**

Ante eso ultimo Martín y Skull miraron a Music, ella estaba con una mirada de los que asustaría a un dragón, entonces los dos se alejaron un poco

 **Sr Alcachofa: me mandaste al frente, vaya hermano que eres**  
 **Es mas aterradora de lo que crees**

-en eso tiene razón-dijo Skull

 **Sr Alcachofa: me la imagino, en fin Blue esta en el comedor comiendo cereales, esta un poco deprimido por no tener su tiempo con Twilight y porque tendrás que convertirlo en yegua**  
 **Ah claro lo olvide**

-¡A mi también se me olvido! Jejeje no puedo esperar para verlo, gracias por recordarme eso Patachota-dijo Fire sonriendo

-claro, casi te matan por eso-dijo Martín

-neh valió la pena-dijo Fire

-¿Que te mataran por eso vale la pena? -pregunto Music incrédula

-sip, valió totalmente la pena-dijo Fire sonriendo-además, ese tipo era un idiota-dijo Fire

-¡TU NO PUEDES NI USAR ESA PALABRA PARA DIRIGIRTE A ALGUIEN! -grito Martín golpeando a Fire en la cabeza

 **Sr Alcachofa: ya pensaste en un nombre para su opuesto?**  
 **Si la llamare StarBlue así no me demandaran por copyright**  
 **Se alcachofa: bien dicho ahora lee mis retos para el próximo cap**  
 **A ver:**  
 **Reto a Music a tomar leche condensada 7u7 (eso es asqueroso)**

-... Bueno-dijo Music, agarro un poco de leche condensada (es leche en polvo -\- --), lo puso en un vaso, lo lleno de agua, lo revolvió con un cuchara y lo toma-no veo que hay de malo en eso-dijo Music confundida

-bueno, cuando charlamos el me dijo que-dijo Martín que le susurro algo a Music, ella escuchaba con atención

-¡¿QUE?! -grito Music sonrojándose mucho y mirando a Martín incrédula

-agradece que lo busque o ahora lo estarías haciendo-dijo Martín con sonrisa divertida, Music se cubre la cara con sus cascos y su melena

-me explicas que paso-pidió Fire a Skull

-simple, Music le ara mucho daño a alguien-dijo Skull-o podremos hacerlo nosotros-dijo Skull con entusiasmo en su voz

-bueno -dijo Fire simplemente, sin rastro de emoción

-pon algo de entusiasmo falso por lo menos-dijo Skull con una gotita en la sien

-siguiente-

 **Fire no se vale usaste cheats y moda en la batalla**

-¿Que es eso? -pregunto Fire

-trucos y códigos o algo así-dijo Martín distraído

-... ¿De verdad? Yo improvise en toda la pelea-dijo Fire-en realidad, siempre improviso-

-siguiente-

 **Skull sobrevive a la división de un átomo (resultado Big Bang)**

-bueno, Skull sígueme-dijo Martín

*en una dimensión diferente en medio de la nada*

Se abrio un portal y de el salieron Martín y Skull

-bueno Skull, tu partirás un átomo y yo voy al estudio, adiós-dijo Martín pasando el portal, cerrando el portal después de el

-bueno ¿Que tan difícil puede ser? Digo, en otro fic de retos pudieron hacerlo-dijo Skull, hizo aparecer su espada en el casco derecho y corto la nada, pero nada paso-a ver- vuelve a intentarlo, una y otra vez pero nada pasaba, estuvo así por dos horas hasta que se canso y se sienta en el suelo-demonios, no sabía que seria tan difícil de cortar-dijo Skull viendo las nubes, respira profundo (por la nariz), entonces empieza a meditar y todo eso de un viaje espiritual, con cascadas, naturaleza y todo eso, luego de un par de días lo vuelve a intentar... Pero no paso nada-¡Hay por favor! ¡Se que no lo cortaría muy fácil pero esta vez debía funcionar! Así-dijo Skull, haciendo un pequeño corte, de la nada una enorme explosión se creo, consumiendo todo el universo, en medio de la nada y en la oscuridad, se ve una pequeña cosa flotando, hacemos zoom en la cosa y es... Skull, con partes del cuerpo regenerándose-bien, ya esta, ahora deberían venir por mi... En cualquier momento-dijo Skull esperando

*en el estudio*

-¿Creen que Skull ya lo abra echo? -pregunto Music

-no lo creo-dijeron Martín y Fire Blue, Martín viendo una historieta de los simpson y Fire jugando "Pokemon GO"

-siguiente-

 **Si el azúcar activa a Pinkie ¿que hará la sal?**

-la desactiva-dijo Fire, se escucho una batería

-siguiente-

 **Reto a Fluttershy a ver Smile HD jejejeje**

Pusieron a Flutter frente a la T.V y pusieron lo mencionado, ella lo vio como si nada

-bueno, no veo que hay de malo-dijo Fluttershy

-siguiente-

 **Reto a Twilight a desviar el misil guiado antimagia que lanze hace dos días en dirección a ella**

-ella esta en el mismo hospital en el que están ustedes, pr lo que les dejaremos a ustedes hacerlo-dijo Martín

-hey miren, una explosión-dijo Fire Blue viendo por una ventana un edificio explotando

-siguiente-

 **"Oye buenos retos excepto el primero es asqueroso"**  
 **Sr Alcachofa: exacto ya tu sabe**  
 **"Si si iré a ver como esta Blue"**

-el siguiente es... -

 **khan**

 **hola soy nuevo y bueno me gusta tu fic pues aquí voy:**

 **1)pinkie alguna vez a comido carne por que si no yo me se una receta**

-no, prefiero los dulces, y si tu receta no tiene dulces, no lo quiero-dijo Pinkie

-siguiente-

 **2)celestia por eres tan trollestia**

-¡Yo no soy Trollestia! ¡Eso es tan falso como que mi nombre es Celestia! ¡DIGO! ¡Molestia! -grito Trollestia por loca

-siguiente-

 **retos:**

 **1)reto a pinkamena diane pie a hacer "cupkey" con martin y me refiero a la pinkie loca**

-no se puede, no traeríamos a esa loca aunque quisiéramos-dijo Martín

-eso o tienes miedo-dijo Fire Blue, Martín lo golpeo en la cabeza

-siguiente-

 **2)reto a spike a tomar una pocion que le de 5 años mas de edad**

-ese tipo de pociones no son posibles, no se porque razón habría de hacerlo-dijo Martín

-siguiente-

 **bueno chao, por cierto, skull tu boca me recordo a jeff the killer**

-... ¿Donde estará Skull? -se preguntaron Martín y Fire Blue

*en la nada*

-sip, en cualquier momento-dijo Skull flotando-solo tengo que esperar... En cualquier momento me vendrán a buscar-

*de vuelta en el estudio*

-... El ultimo es... -

 **Red Kick**

 **Jeje al final la pelea estuvo buena**  
 **Reto a skull a... Lamer la cara de celestia**

-... ¿Donde esta Skull? -pregunto Martín

*luego de un rato, en el vació donde estaba Skull*

Se abre un portal, de el se ve a Music

-Skull ya puedes entrar-dijo Music

-gracias, ya estaba muriendo de hambre-dijo Skull, pasando el portal

-nunca te he visto comer... O morir-dijo Music

-... Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi-dijo Skull creyéndose lo más increíble

-ni que quisiera saber-murmuro Music desinteresada, Skull la escucho y se deprimió

-que cruel-dijo Skull

-Skull solo termina el reto-dijo Martín

-bien -dijo Skull reanimado, con una de sus espadas se corto un poco el lugar de la boca, se volteo en dirección de Celestia, que por suerte la cámara no lo podía ver, empezó separar su barbilla y nariz, dando a ver a Celestia, Luna y otros de ahí la vista de su boca, todos quedaron echos piedra, se volvieron completamente blancos por la terrible monstruosidad que tiene por boca, Skull se acerca a Celestia y algo (que fue pixeleado con tal de mantener un poco de cordura en el programa) negro, viscoso, derramando ácido en el suelo, le pasa por la cara de Celestia, la cosa deja de lamer a Celestia y vuelve a la boca de Skull, de la cara de Celestia le empezó a salir humo y se notaba como se quema, aunque no se movió o expreso debido al shock de ver la boca, Skull se volteo con su boca ya cerrada

-siguiente-

 **Fire por que eres idiota?**

-no se ¿Tu por que lo eres? -pregunto Fire Blue

-¡Tooomala! -grito Skull

-siguiente-

 **Y reto a Martín a conseguir un... Dinosaurio**

-... Maldición, tendré que buscar uno-murmuro Martín-bueno, como se que me tardare mucho, así que termino este cap aquí, nos leemos-se despidió Martín, subió a su maquina del tiempo y se fue a la era de los dinosaurios

-bueno, yo me voy al campo, adiós-dijo Fire Blue saliendo del lugar con un celular en el casco, que tenia la aplicación Pokemon GO

 _Tengo que ser siempre el mejor, mejor que nadie más_

Y de la nada se escucho la canción de Pokemon

*en otra parte*

-Fer, queda arrestado por robar los 10 bancos en la ciudad-dijo un policía

-yo no fui ¡FUE ELVIS FUE ELVIIIIIIIIIIIS! -grito Fer, al fondo se ve a Elvis bebiendo la bebida, que le robo a Fer, y miraba sonriendo lo que sucedía

Ahora si, se termino

* * *

En la próxima entrada, un viaje de locos

 _"-Hay no, hay demonios ¿Que fue lo que hice?"_

Un momento histórico en la vida de muchos

 _"-Tenemos que recuperar el mundo como lo conocemos-"_

Una pareja dispareja, se une para salvar una de las maravillas del universo

 _"-no puedo creer que tenga que trabajar con alguien como tu, sobre todo TU-"_

Una aventura que nunca creerás posible, algo que ayudara a la humanidad

Próximamente, solo en este fic

* * *

 **Moraleja** **niños:** **Hay algo que el dinero no puede comprar, no es el amor o la amistad, lo que no puede comprar es... Un Pokemon**

CHAO CHAO


	22. Capitulo 22

Capitulo 22: una embarazada, una corte y más importante... ¡UN MUSICAL!

* * *

 **Bueno amigos, aquí esta el cap, quiero decirle gracias a los que participaron para el inicio del cap y gracias a "Comet Galaxi" que me dejo usar su oc, y que no podrá demandarme (XD nunca lo olvidare :3), ok, espero que les guste**

* * *

Estamos con la cámara encendida, que dejo Fer antes de que fuera arrestado, se vio en el castillo, que estaba en el Imperio de Cristal, en la habitación de la realeza, estaba Cadence, acostada, leyendo una revista que decía "como matar a tu marido después del parto", la razón, es que ella aun esta embarazada (ustedes hagan como que sigue embarazada, ya que si no, no tiene sentido el resto del relleno), cuando de la nada la puerta se abre, revelando a Fire Blue, que llevaba una gorra roja y la misma campera roja, con su cutie mark en la espalda, que usa siempre, aun jugando Pokemon GO

-vamos, entra a la pokebola... Lo logre-dijo Fire Blue, entonces vio donde estaba-¿Que no estaba en la Antartida? -pregunto Fire Blue-oh, hola Cadence jeje-dijo Fire saludando con el casco y sonriendo amigablemente

-hola, Fire-dijo Cadence, de la ventana entra Skull volando

-hey Fire, la próxima vez avisa si te vas a ir a jugar eso de nuevo, la ultima vez casi te caes por un volcán-dijo Skull un poco molesto-je hola, Cadence-dijo Skull

-hola Skull ¿Que están haciendo aquí? -pregunto Cadence

-vine por este pendejo-dijo Skull señalando a Fire Blue, que solo le saco la lengua

-bueno, yo ¡HAAAAAAAA! -grito Cadence, alertando a los dos pegasos

-¡¿Que pasa?! -preguntaron los dos al ver como Cadence empezó a sudar y a gritar de dolor

-¡El bebe ya viene! -grito Cadence

-¡¿Segura?! -pregunto Skull un poco nervioso, entonces un liquido caía de la cama al suelo, que salía de Cadence

-¡Ya se rompió la fuente! -dijo Cadence

-es verdad-dijo Fire Blue viendo por la ventana, Skull se acerco y vio a un tipo rompiendo una fuente de agua

-hay por favor-dijo Skull con una gotita en la sien

-¡OIGAN! -grito Cadence a Fire y Skull- ¡LLEVEN ME AL HOSPITAL! -Pidió Cadence a gritos

-cierto, hay que llevarla al hospital-dijo Skull

-eso ya lo dijo ella-dijo Fire Blue

-solo ayuda me a bajarla-dijo Skull molesto

-¿Como? -pregunto Fire Blue, ambos comenzaron a idear planes, cuando a ambos se les enciende una bombilla en la cabeza

*fuera del castillo*

Todo era normal cuando (no se si hay una ventana o balcón... Neh, da igual, es mi fanfic) la pared de donde debería estar la habitación de la pareja real, es destruida y cae un gran objeto, antes de que toque el suelo se detiene en medio del aire, con Fire Blue y Skull debajo de dicho objeto, que era la cama con Cadence aun en ella, lo pusieron en el suelo con cuidado y varios guardias se van acercando, y los ponys de cristal por curiosos, al ver a su gobernante en el lugar, los guardias amenazaron a los pegasos con lanzas

-wow tranquilos, no queremos hacer algo malo, solo vamos a llevarla al hospital-dijo Skull

-mienten, atrapenlos-dijo un pony entre la multitud, entonces todos los ponys sacaron antorchas y tridentes, iniciando una persecución, Fire Blue y Skull tomaron a Cadence y se alejaron de la multitud enfurecida, llegan a un cayejon, cuando no tenían salida, los dos miran a todos lados, pensando que todo estaba perdido una puerta se abre

-oigan, por aquí-se escucho una voz masculina atrás de la puerta, Fire Blue y Skull intercambiaron miradas

-turba enfurecida, extraño, turba enfurecida, extraño-dijo Fire Blue mirando en ambas direcciones, un momento después de pensarlo asintió con la cabeza-extraño -dijo Fire entrando a la puerta, seguido por Skull, ambos sosteniendo a Cadence, el extraño cerro la puerta y encendió la luz, se pudo ver a un pegaso de pelaje azul oscuro, crin de color negro con una línea roja, la cola con rojo y negro, ojos rojos, su cutie mark es un cometa con destello azul y lleva una cazadora negra-¿Quien eres extraño? -pregunto Fire Blue

-lo sabrás en su momento-dijo el extraño, Skull levanta unos papeles que estaban en el suelo

-es el contrato de la entrada a invitados, dice que esta firmado por... Comet Galaxy-dijo Skull viendo la firma, el extraño al escuchar eso reacciono rápidamente

-es el momento, soy Comet Galaxy-dijo Comet

-wow ¿Eres en verdad Comet? -pregunto Fire Blue

-así es amigo, eh venido a ayudarlos-dijo Comet

-nunca creí que te conocería, después de que entramos a tu auditorio, con intenciones de dividir un atomo si no revelabas "cierta cosa"-dijo Fire Blue causando que Comet se pusiera un poco nervioso-y cuando mandamos tu auditorio al espacio mientras no estabas-dijo Fire Blue

-espera ¿Que? -pregunto Comet

-eeeeeeeh nada importante para muchos °u°U -dijo Fire Blue nervioso-¿Como es que sabes que necesitamos ayuda? -pregunto Fire cambiando de tema

-ah, es que Martín pregunto si podía aparecer y bueno, aquí me tienen, va a ser divertido-dijo Comet

-... -todo el lugar se quedo en silencio, con los tres viendo a Comet con los ojos abiertos, luego de un momento todos, incluso Cadence, se rieron escandalosamente durante un largo rato, luego de que terminaran de reír, vieron a Comet por un momento, que tenia una mueca de confusión, para luego volver a reír de forma descontrolada y aun más ruidosos que antes, mientras tanto a Comet le apareció una vena en la sien, que podría explotar en cualquier momento, entonces de la puerta sale la turba enfurecida, al ver esto los tres pegasos, con los dos idiotas cargando a Cadence, suben rápidamente las escaleras hasta la azotea, y cuando la turba enfurecida llega, ven como van volando hacía un estacionamiento y aterrizan en el ultimo piso

-¿Que hacemos aquí? -pregunto Comet

-solo espera-dijo Skull, saco unas llaves, esas que abres las puertas a distancia, toca el botón y de la nada, un portal aparece y la maquina del tiempo, el Ferrari rojo 150 (del capitulo 7), de el sale Martín un poco mareado-lo siento, pensé que nadie lo estaba usando-dijo Skull apenado

-no im-importa-dijo Martín mareado, entonces va vomitar, Fire se acerca a el y le da palmaditas en la espalda, mientras repetía "déjalo salir todo", luego de un rato ya se sentía mejor-la próxima vez tomo un taxi-dijo Martín

-bien, Comet ayuda me con Cadence-dijo Skull, con ayuda de Comet, metieron a Cadence en el auto, luego entro Comet, luego Skull, solo faltaba Fire Blue, quien se aseguraba que nadie los estaban persiguiendo

-bien, nadie nos persigue así que arranquemos-dijo Fire Blue subiendo al asiento del conductor, por dentro se ve como estaban Cadence y Comet en unos asientos traseros, que de alguna forma había más espacio adentro que afuera, con Skull en el asiento del co-conductor, Fire arranca el auto y va por una rampa, aterrizando en la calle y saliendo disparados al hospital... dejando a Martín solo

-... Creo que me voy a preparar para después-dijo Martín, entonces se fue a algún lado

*en el auto*

-oye ¿Sabes conducir? -pregunto Comet a Fire

-algo -respondió Fire Blue simple y directo

-¿¡Apenas sabes conducir!? -grito Comet desesperado

-¿Tu sabes? -pregunto Fire mirando por el espejo

-no pero_ -dijo Comet pero fue interrumpido

-entonces no hables-dijo Fire directo

-... ¿Y tu por que no conduces? -pregunto Comet a Skull

-un juez me dijo que si tan solo usaba una bici, me encarcelarían de por vida-dijo Skull aburrido

-¿Por? -pregunto Comet curioso

-no... No quiero hablar de eso-dijo Skull deprimido mientras sus orejas estaban bajos

Antes de que alguien dijera algo más, la sirena de una patrulla se escucha junto a las luces azules y rojas, Fire se detiene

-lo siento oficial, aquí tenemos a una mujer que dará a luz y... ¿Tu eres? -pregunto Fire Blue mirando al policia

-hola Fire-dijo Light, el pegaso que peleo contra Skull en el capitulo anterior, tenia un ala vendada y ya no lleva su traje blanco, si no un uniforme de policia

-... -Fire miraba confundido

-soy yo, Light-dijo Light en un intento en que lo reconociera

-... -seguia mirándolo confundido

-el que peleo con Skull-dijo Light

-... -Fire Blue se mantuvo en silencio

-el de la catapulta -dijo un poco molesto viendo su ala vendada

-¡Amigo! Que bueno verte ¿Como vas con todo? -pregunto Fire

-no muy bien-dijo Light deprimido

-bueno, que alegría verte pero nosotros tene_ -dijo Fire queriendo irse, pero Light lo interrumpe

-luego de que me rompiera el ala estuve muy deprimido-dijo Light

-llorón -susurro Fire Blue

-mi creador me abandono a mi suerte-dijo Light triste

*un lector*

Lector: ¡Oye! yo nunca lo abandone

*de vuelta al auto*

-lo perdí todo, casa, comida, mi traje blanco, incluso el control remoto de mi televisión, así que tuve que trabajar como policia para vivir con una misera paga-dijo Light de forma miserable

-aja si tu, ahí te ves-dijo Fire y arranco

-¡Oye vuelve aquí! ¡Aun no termino de lamentarme! -grito Light subiendo a su patrulla-atención a todas las unidades, unos sospechosos escapan-dijo Light por la radio policial

-¿Que hicieron? -pregunto una voz conocida

-eh... Atropello a una ancianita-dijo Light, que por más loco que paresca, en realidad si atropello a una

-¡¿Que atropello a una ancianita?! ¡Vamos para allá! -dijo la voz

*en el auto*

-¡¿Por que atropellaste a esa anciana?! -grito Comet molesto a Fire

-bueno... En el GTA siempre se atropella a alguien ¿No? Jejeje -rió Fire nervioso

-como sea, igual nadie nos esta persiguiendo_ No, olviden lo, ya nos persiguen-dijo Skull

-¿Como lo sabes? -pregunto Fire Blue curioso

-aparecieron las 2 estrellas-dijo Skull apuntando al cielo, donde por alguna razón se veían 5 estrellas, 2 estrellas estaban completamente blancas

-... Seguro no nos encontraran-dijo Fire Blue, entonces dos patrullas aparecen detrás de ellos- ... Olviden lo, no dije nada-dijo Fire, entonces dos policias, uno de cada patrulla, y salto al techo del ferrari-tenemos compañía, Skull ayúdame con esto-dijo Fire

-vamos -dijo Skull abriendo la puerta y subiendo, Fire lo siguió pero Comet lo detuvo

-oye no te olvides que tu conduces-dijo Comet preocupado

-así... -dijo Fire viendo el volante, lo tomo y lo arranco del auto-toma el volante mientras estoy arriba, y pón música de acción-dijo Fire dándole el volante a Comet y subiendo al techo

-oh mier** -dijo Comet sosteniendo el volante entre sus cascos, se va al asiento del conductor y trata inútilmente de que el volante funcione apoyándolo y girándolo, afortunada mente el camino era largo y en una sola dirección

*en el techo*

-bien, vamos a ver como nos encargamos de ellos-dijo Fire al subir al techo

-creo que nos costara un poco-dijo Skull al ver a Light y a Elvis (que estaba como Ban)

-hooooola chicos, que bueno verlos~ -dijo Elvis, que estaba con un uniforme de la policia

-empecemos ya-dijo Light tomando su lanza

-esperen, aun no esta la música-dijo Fire, entonces se escucho una gran música de acción-bueno ahora si empecemos-dijo Fire para luego transformarse, antes de que alguno se moviera se cambia de música

 _stayin' alive, stayin' alive._  
 _Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin',_  
 _and we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive._  
 _Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive._  
 _Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive_

-¿Pero que carajos? -pregunto Skull, Fire y Skull miraron a través de la ventana

-lo siento es que salimos de la estación de radio-dijo Comet, buscando otra música

¡BABY, BABY, BABY, OOOOOH!

-¡NO MAMES! -gritaron Skull y Fire furiosos a Comet

-perdón salio solo-dijo Comet cambiando la canción

 _Fiesta fiesta, pluma pluma gay_

-¡COMET! -gritaron Fire y Skull siendo rodeados por auras oscuras

-¡Lo siento! -grito Comet nervioso

Por el lado de Elvis y Light solo miraban confundidos

-¿Y si mejor ya los detenemos? -sugirió Light

-si buena ideaaaa~ -dijo Elvis, sin fijarse, ambos fueron golpeados por un cartel que los tiro del auto, Fire y Skull se salvaron ya que tenían su cabezas bajas

-bueno, ya esta mejor-dijeron Skull y Fire al escuchar una buena música de acción, pero cuando notaron que no había nadie se encogieron de hombros y volvieron a sus lugares, empujando a Comet para atrás

-¿Donde esta el volante? -pregunto Fire, Comet se lo dio, Fire lo vio unos segundos y lo clavo con fuerza en el auto de nuevo-como nuevo-dijo Fire sonriendo

-esto es extraño-dijo Comet

-bienvenido a cada día de mi terrible vida-dijo Skull

-¿Que hacemos? -pregunto Fire mientras seguía conduciendo

-vamos a ese lugar, ahí podre explicarles mi plan-dijo Skull, Fire conduce hacia un estacionamiento, subiendo al ultimo lugar, los tres pegasos bajaron, Skull saco una pizarra y un marcador-bien este es mi plan...-

*una explicación después*

-y este es todo el plan ¿Preguntas? -dijo Skull, Fire Blue y Comet levantaron los cascos-no, no vamos a llamar a una ambulancia-dijo Skull y Fire bajo el casco-Comet, dime tu duda-

-¿Que significa el "Plan C) M. D. P."? -pregunto Comet confundido

-para eso tengo que explicarlo... Cantando-dijo Skull

-sabes mejor no me lo digas-dijo Comet arrepintiéndose

-lo siento, ya me se la canción así que jodete-dijo Skull -luces fuera-dijo Skull antes de aplaudir dos veces y todo el lugar se quedo en plena oscuridad, no se podía ver nada

-¿Como es que hiciste eso si ni siquiera había techo o incluso nubes? -se escucho preguntar la voz de Comet, de repente una luz de un reflector lo ilumina a el y a Skull, que estaba en un escenario que apareció de la nada

 _-Tengo que ser siempre el mejor, m_ _ejor que nadie más~ -empezó a cantar Skull_

-¿Esa no es la letra de_? -pregunto Comet pero fue interrumpido, Fire Blue fue iluminado y paso un casco por el hombro de Comet

- _Atraparlos mi prueba es,_ _entrenarlos mi ideal~_ -siguió Fire, levantando su casco libre en el aire, Comet se molesto un poco, tratando en vano de taparle la boca

-creo que ya ente_ -dijo Comet siendo interrumpido otra vez

 _-Yo viajare de aquí a ya,_ _buscando hasta el fin~_ -canto Fer, siendo iluminado por un reflector, estaba parado en el escenario con un policia atrás, con cadenas en las manos y vestía esos trajes naranjas de la cárcel

-esto se volvió raro-dijo Comet

 _-Oh pokemon yo entenderé, t_ _u poder interior...~_ -canto Martín iluminado por otro reflector

-eso ya se puso obvio de que se trata-dijo Comet, entonces en el escenario se encienden unas luces y se ve a personas, iniciando un coro

 _Pokemon, tengo que atraparlos (solos tu y yo)_  
 _Nuestro destino así es_  
 _Pokemon, gran amigo es_  
 _En un mundo por salvar_  
 _Pokemon, tengo que atraparlos (mi amor es real)_  
 _Nuestro valor vencerá_  
 _Te enseñare y tu también_  
 _Po-ke-mon_  
 _Atrápalos ya (atrápalos ya)_  
 _Yeah_

Entonces todo el lugar vuelve a parecer el estacionamiento, aunque aun estaba el coro, el escenario. Más personas se fueron juntando al canto

 _Pokemon, tengo que atraparlos (solos tu y yo)_  
 _Nuestro destino así es_  
 _Gran amigo es_  
 _En un mundo por salvar_  
 _Pokemon, tengo que atraparlos (mi amor es real)_  
 _Nuestro valor vencerá_  
 _Te enseñare y tu también_  
 _Po-ke-mon_  
 _Atrápalos ya (atrápalos ya)_  
 _(Atrápalos ya)_  
 _(Atrápalos ya)_  
 _(Atrápalos ya)_  
 _yeah_

 _Pokemon, tengo que atraparlos (solos tu y yo)_  
 _Nuestro destino así es_  
 _Gran amigo es_  
 _En un mundo por salvar_  
 _Pokemon, tengo que atraparlos (mi amor es real)_  
 _Nuestro valor vencerá_  
 _Te enseñare y tu también_  
 _Po-ke-mon_  
 _Atrápalos ya (atrápalos ya)_  
 _POKEMON!_

La gente paro de cantar, sonrisas se podían ver en sus rostros, mientras que en la cara de Grinch digo Comet solo tenia una mueca de confusión

-necesito ir al baño-dijo Comet saliendo de la multitud, entrando a un baño que estaba ahí por alguna razón

Todos la pasaron bien, unos se abrazaban otros... Se iban felices, pero todos disfrutaron el momento y eso amigos es la verdad, que ese día, fue una gran Navidad...

-¡Esperen! -se escucho un grito y todas las miradas se fijaron en la voz, que resulto ser Music-se equivocaron de libreto, se supone que eso era para el especial de navidad, no para este capitulo-dijo Music

-genial -dijo Martín -¿Quien fue el idiota que hizo esto? -pregunto Martín molesto

-tu lo hiciste-dijo Music, Martín miro sorprendido e incrédulo

-bueno... jeje-Martín rió de forma nerviosa, al sentir todas las miradas molestas de las personas-entonces busquen a alguien y despidan a ese tipo-dijo Martín -bueno señores vamos, no hay nada que ver, sigan su camino-dijo Martín sacando a la gente-chicos hagan desaparecer el escenario-dijo Martín

-ok -dijeron Skull y Fire, tirando el escenario hacia la calle y eso que son 25 pisos

-¡¿Pero que carajos hacen?! -pregunto Martín

-lo que tu nos dijiste-dijeron los dos haciéndose los inocentes

-se los dije a ellos-dijo Martín señalando a unos obreros

-... Upss -dijeron los dos, al ver que el suelo estaba lleno de autos destruidos y partes del escenario en toda la calle

-bueno no importa, los veo después chicos-dijo Martín saliendo del lugar

-suerte, adiós Fire-dijo Music saliendo volando

-adiós -saludo Fire Blue sonriendo

-¿Y yo que? ¿Soy de relleno o que? -pregunto Skull molesto

Comet sale del baño y mira todo estaba vació, como si nada hubiera pasado antes de la canción

-¿De que me perdí? ¿O acaso fue un sueño maravilloso? -pregunto Comet al no notar a ninguna otra alma

-que sueño ni que nada, sube al auto-dijo Skull y los tres se subieron al auto

-¿Que fue todo eso? -pregunto Comet confundido

-¡Es un musical! -grito Skull en tonó alegre

-eso ya lo se, me refería que tenía que ver eso con el embarazo de Cadence-dijo Comet confundido

-no lo sé, estaba en el guion-dijo Fire Blue

Entonces fueron rodeados por muchos policias, varios camiones de la F.B.I y algunos helicópteros, de uno de ellos salio Racing con un megáfono

-¡RINDANSE DE UNA VEZ! -grito Racing

-estamos atrapados-dijo Comet nervioso

-oh gracias por decir lo obvio, nunca lo hubiera sabido si no lo decias-dijo Skull con sarcasmo

-chicos, solo hay una forma de escapar de esta-dijo Fire Blue calmado

-no pensaras en eso ¿Verdad? -pregunto Skull nervioso-¡DIJISTE QUE NUNCA MÁS LO HARÍAS! -grito Skull enloquecido

-lo siento, pero no lo prometí así que lo are-dijo Fire Blue como si nada-esto se va a descontrolaaaaaaar-al decir eso el suelo bajo ellos se derrumbo y los dejo en el suelo de la entrada, arrancando el auto y escapando de forma perfecta-lo logramos -dijo Fire en victoria

-y yo que pensé que seria algo más peligroso-dijo Comet con una gotita en la sien

*luego de un momento, en la autopista*

-oh no, miren-dijo Fire señalando adelante que estaban los policias bloqueando el camino

-yo me encargo-dijo Skull y se fue volando hacía ellos, que gracias a sus habilidades, venció a todos-que fácil -dijo Skull, entonces un rayo de energía lo atraviesa-yo se de quien es ese rayo-dijo Skull volteando y viendo a Light

-te detendré-dijo Light preparando su lanza

*con los demás*

-¿Seguro que estará bien Skull? -pregunto Comet

-si es seguro-dijo Fire sin prestar atención al camino

-¡Mira el camino! -grito Comet señalando adelante, donde se ve a Skull y Light

-mira ahí esta Skull sano y salvo-dijo Fire

*de vuelta con Skull*

-sin tu ala no eres muy bueno-dijo Skull a Light inconsciente, lo cargo como un costal de patatas, lo llevo al borde del lugar y lo tiro-listo -dijo Skull, volteo y el ferrari lo atropello

-¡Skull! -grito Fire Blue sacando su cabeza por la ventana y parando el coche

-sigan sin mi-dijo Skull de forma débil

-ok, me saludas a Jebuz-dijo Fire subiendo al coche y arrancando

-¡FIRE VUELVE AQUÍ Y AYÚDAME O REVELARE TU SECRETO! -grito Skull furioso, Fire detuvo el auto, lo puso en reversa y, accidentalmente, volvió a atropellar a Skull

Fire Blue baja del auto y va hacía Skull tirado en el suelo, lo tomo en sus cascos

-Skull desgraciado, aun no puedes morir, no te rindas, aun tienes una vida por delante, tienes que cuidar al pendejo (Martín), a Rosa (Music), y al otro idiota que no recuerdo (Fire, osea el), vive por ellos-dijo Fire Blue de forma exagerada mientras tenia a Skull con los ojos cerrándose, como si se estuviera muriendo

-lo siento Fire, no saldré de esta, cuida mucho a Music, vende a Martín al mercado de esclavos, no valdrá mucho, pero podrás vivir de algo, también te lo ruego-dijo Skull, que empezaron a formar pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos-por favor, cuando llegues al estudio, borra todo el porno de mi computadora-

-¡No! ¡Saldrás de esta conmigo amigo! Iras al estudio y seguirás poniendo porno en esa computadora, no cierres los ojos, no mueras, no ahora-dijo Fire Blue

-me hubiera gustado que fuera así... Pero me temo que no viviré para eso... Adiós... Amigo... -dijo Skull sus "ultimas" palabras, muriendo en los cascos de Fire

-¡No! ¡NO NO NO NO! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡¿POR QUE DIOS?! ¡LLÉVAME A MÍ! -grito Fire Blue al cielo, en la perdida de su amigo, aun con Skull en sus cascos

Una piedra que estaba por ahí fue rodeada por un aura azul, levito cerca del cuerpo de Skull y lo golpeo fuertemente en los bajos

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAYYY! La putisisma madre que la pario ¡¿Quien mierda lo hizo?! -grito Skull cubriendo sus bajos

-¡YO LO HICE! ¡NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA SUS TONTERÍAS ASÍ QUE LLEVEN ME AL HOSPITAL! -grito Cadence sacando su cabeza por la ventana, Comet estaba del otro lado viendo confundido y un poco perturbado la escena

-ya vamos, ya vamos-dijeron ambos, se subieron al auto y siguieron su camino

*luego de un par de vueltas*

Llegaron a lo que parecía un hospital

-esto es un hospital narrador-dijo Comet

-¡LLEVEN ME CON UN DOCTOR! -grito Cadence

Llevaron a Cadence con un doctor y solo había uno disponible

-¡Doctor tiene que ayudarnos! -grito Skull y se sorprendió al ver quien era

-hola Skull, los estuve esperando-dijo Martín con una bata de doctor

-oye Martín, necesito aclarar unas cosas que me pasaron hoy-dijo Comet enojado

-solo 5 minutos de cap en el que apareces y ya te quejas, vaya que rápido-dijo Martín viendo su reloj

-¡¿5 MINUTOS?! ¡PARECIERON HORAS! -grito Comet sorprendido

-es lo habitual aquí-dijo Fire Blue tranquilo

-como sea sobre lo que paso_ -dijo Comet pero se detuvo al ver a Martín sacar una pistola, y apuntando directo a su cara

-una queja y digamos que se me va a resbalar el dedo-dijo Martín sin desviar su pistola de la cabeza de Comet

-¿Martín? ¿Eres doctor? -pregunto Skull confundido

-no pero ¿Que tan difícil puede ser? -pregunto Martín, alguien viene corriendo hacia ellos

-¡Doctor me dispararon! -grito el hombre haciendo presión en una herida en su brazo derecho

-estoy ocupado vuelva en otro momento-dijo Martín despreocupado

-¡PERO_! -iba a grutar algo más el hombre pero, Martín deja de apuntar a Comet y le dispara al otro brazo al hombre

-listo, ambos brazos estan lastimados así que el dolor esta equilibrado, así que saquese de aquí-dijo Martín y el hombre se fue, un ruido se escucha del bolsillo de Martín-oh no, la policia viene, huyan rápido-dijo Martín a los tres pegasos

Los pegasos dejaron a Cadence en manos de Martín, evitaron a la policia lo más que pudieron y subieron al auto

-vamos enciende, enciende-dijo Fire girando la llave en el arranque, el auto enciende y cuando estaban por salir alguien se para al frente de ellos

-no tienen a donde huir-dijo Racing levitando una bazooka

-no hay que movernos-dijo Comet quieto como estatua

-nah, como dijo un hombre sabio ¡YOLOOOOOOOOO! -grito Fire Blue acelerando directo a Racing, en contra de Skull y Comet que se ajustaron sus cinturones

-que suerte que tengo esta bazooka de gatillo al revés-dijo Racing y disparo, solo que el misil dio para el lado contrario de donde apuntaba-hay mier_ -dijo Racing pero fue atropellado por Fire, terminando en el parabrisas, todos se miraban un poco incómodos por la situación, asta que Fire reacciono

-hay no puedo ver por donde voy... -dijo Fire con total calma- ¡HAAA NO PUEDO VER! -grito Fire volviéndose loco, yendo de derecha a izquierda, Racing se sostenía con fuerza para no caer, entonces, por alguna razón, una rampa estaba justo enfrente, Fire presiono el botón de hiper-velocidad, saltando la rampa tan alto, que para cuando se dieron cuenta estaban en el cielo, todos miraban cuando Racing se resbalo y se cae al suelo

-¡Regresare! -grito Racing mientras se caía al vació, nadie le dio importancia eso, los demás vieron adelante y rebotaron en una red que estaba ahí, dando un par de vueltas mientras retrocedían en el aire, entonces, aun bajo la hiper-velocidad, rápidamente llegaron a una pequeña montaña inclinada, frente a un gran acantilado, bajando hasta abajo y saltando por una rampa que casualmente estaba ahí, en medio del aire vieron el fondo del acantilado

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -gritaron Fire y Skull de miedo por posiblemente caer, mientras Comet trataba de salir de su asiento, cuando estaban llegando al otro lado cayeron hacia el vació, Fire dejo de gritar en medio de la caída, Skull no, se transformo y tomo una rama con ambas patas, debido al cinturón el auto, Fire junto al auto se detuvieron en medio del aire, y la rama los impulso hacia arriba llegando al otro lado del acantilado, Skull, Fire y Comet miraron a su alrededor para asegurarse de que estaban en suelo firme

-¡Ya-hoo! -celebraron Fire y Skull levantando los cascos en victoria, luego bajaron del auto, y vieron el atardecer

-esa fue una gran aventura para tres simples pegasos-dijo Skull

-no eres el más indicado para decir eso-dijo Comet, entonces alguien aparece atrás de ellos

-hola Fire-dijo Racing cargando municiones a un rifle, se veía con varias heridas y su uniforme desgarrado, Fire, Skull y Comet voltearon y lo vieron

-con que por fin nos conocemos, quien quiera que seas-dijo Fire Blue llevando un casco a su mentón

-es Racing, el que nos estuvo persiguiendo todo el tiempo, es la primera vez que lo veo directamente pero hasta yo se quien es-dijo Comet molesto

-si, es el débil de Racing-dijo Skull

-débil sera tu ma_ -dijo Racing pero fue interrumpido

-no volveremos con esa conversación-dijo Skull molesto

-no importa, saben, algo que se debe hacer en la academia de policia para ser jefe de policia, es de aceptar la derrota y no usar un rifle contra alguien, en este momento ignorare ambas lecciones-dijo Racing apuntando a Fire, que solo miraba, cuando estaba a punto de disparar pero Skull se interpuso

-espera, si matas a Fire, nunca encontraras el tesoro-dijo Skull

-¿Cual tesoro? -pregunto Racing bajando el arma

-el de, soyunidiotá-dijo Skull

-¿Soy un idiota? -pregunto Racing confundido

-jajajajajaja es un clásico-se reían Skull y Fire, Fire dijo lo ultimo, mientras Skull se limpiaba las lagrimas de la risa, Comet por otro lado los miraba confundido ¿Quien insultaría y se reiría de alguien que tiene un arma cargada? Bueno, al menos ya saben la respuesta

-je, es bueno morir riendo-dijo Racing sin importarle, apunto a Fire nuevamente y cuando estuvo apunto de disparar, una gran roca lo golpeo en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente, los tres miraron lo que paso, levantaron la vista y vieron a Music sacudir el polvo de sus cascos

-¡Rosa! Aunque no te hayan planeado para esta parte, que bueno que hayas aparecido-dijo Fire Blue con una sonrisa, Music solo sonrió, saludo con su casco y se fue

*En el hospital*

Se veía como Comet estaba sentado un poco preocupado, Skull mirando una revista, Music durmiendo en el hombro de Fire, quien también dormía con un casco en la cabeza de Music, pasaron unas horas cuando Martín salió de la sala de parto, todos fueron a preguntarle como fue

-¿Y bien doc? -pregunto Fire Blue, Martín negó con la cabeza

-el parto salió... De maravilla pueden entrar-dijo Martín haciéndose a un lado, Comet y Fire Blue entraron primero, Fire lleva una gran caja consigo, cuando Skull y Music iban a entrar la policia, el ejercito y el F.B.I rodearon, Elvis, Light y unos cuantos policias se posicionaron frente a Martín, Music y Skull

-alto, no se salvaran de estaaaaaa -dijo Elvis apuntando con un arma

-creí que nos encargamos de ustedes ¿Como llegaron tan rápido? -pregunto Skull

-... No tengo idea, es una buena pregunta ¿Alguien sabe como lo hicimos?~ -pregunto Elvis

-no tengo idea-dijo Light- no creo que haya sido por la magia del fic-dijo Light con un mapa entre sus cascos

-como sea, están arrestados-dijo Racing apareciendo de la nada, con unas vendas en la cabeza

De pronto, las puertas de la sala se abren y de el sale un mono levantando a la bebe de Cadence en sus manos, levanto al bebe al estilo rey león y todos menos Martín, Music y Skull se arrodillaron

-esto es extraño-dijo Music, entonces Comet sale y toma a la bebe

-dame eso, te dije que no trajeras al mono-dijo Comet molesto a Fire, que también salio de la sala

-bueno, es que me cayo tan bien el mono que quise traerlo-dijo Fire Blue, sonriendo algo apenado

-chicos si nos decían que traían a Cadence apunto de dar a luz no los molestaríamos en el camino-dijo Racing aciendosé el inocente

-si es cierto-dijo Elvis

-nunca los molestaría por eso-dijo Light, Fire, Skull y Comet los miraron molestos

-como sea, ya váyanse todos ustedes-dijo Martín a los oficiales, pero detuvo a Racing-tu aun tienes que reparar mi techo-dijo Martín con mirada serena, pero con tono amenazante, mientras un aura negra y asesina lo rodeaba

-eeeeh, me voy-dijo Racing tele-transportandose

-ya volverá-dijo Martín y se fue a la sala de parto, que salio Cadence en una camilla con su bebe en sus cascos

-aaaaaw que linda-dijo Music viendo a la bebe

-Cadence, suerte con tu maquina de popo-dijo Fire Blue, Skull lo golpeo en la cabeza por lo que dijo-oigan ¿Me podrian decir algo? -pregunto Fire llamando la atención de todos

-¿Que pasa Fire? -pregunto Martín curioso

-¿Que significa embarazada? -pregunto Fire sonriendo con pena, mientras todos caían al estilo anime

-esto es raro, bueno, me voy a mi auditorio ¿Quien me lleva? -pregunto Comet

-yo lo hago-dijo Fire Blue y ambos se fueron al auto

Detrás de una puerta, se ve a Martín mirando mientras se apoyaba en la pared

-y tu decías que esto no funcionaría-dijo Martín sonriendo a Shining, que se encontraba atado por una soga y sentado en una esquina

-no, dije que hicieras lo que quieras pero deja de golpearme-dijo Shining nervioso

-neh no importa-dijo Martín cubriendo a Shining con una sabana, mientras este gritaba de terror

*con Comet y Fire Blue*

Estaba el auto estacionado, Comet y Fire Blue estaban despidiéndose afuera del ferrari

-bueno, adiós-dijo Comet simplemente cuando se iba a ir Fire le habla

-bueno Comet, fue bueno conocerte, no tanto, pero algo bueno, igual, espero que no te importen los daños-dijo Fire Blue sonriendo alegremente

-no tengo nada-dijo Comet echando una mirada a su cuerpo

-nunca dije daño físico-dijo Fire Blue sin dejar de sonreír-como sea, aquí esta el número de la constructora-dijo Fire Blue dándole una tarjeta con un nombre y número escrito en ella

-no sé para que quiero eso-dijo Comet, pero para cuando dirigió su mirada Fire ya no estaba, tampoco el auto, Comet no le dio importancia y se volteo para ir a su auditorio, pero se dio una sorpresa al ver una gran pared, con una puerta, en medio del camino- ¿Pero que es esto? -pregunto Comet entrando por la puerta para ver su auditorio apenas en pie, sin techo y algunas paredes destrozados, con algo de hielo en algunas partes, unas extrañas rocas (meteoritos) que estaban tanto en el suelo como adentro del auditorio, con cráteres en varias partes. Comet no mostraba expresión alguna, solamente entró al edificio, y vio a Eris (la versión femenina de Discord), recibiendo un especie de archivo de parte de Fire Blue

-esto nos libra de demandas, bueno nos vemos... ¿Como te llamabas?... A si, nos vemos Eris, ojala actualizen su fic jeje-dijo Fire Blue subiendo al auto, que estaba donde debería estar los asientos, y saliendo del lugar atravesando la única pared intacta que quedaba

-Comet ¿Que es esto? -pregunto Eris al ver lo que Comet firmo

-sin comentarios-dijo Comet inexpresivo

-¿Como que sin comentarios? ¡Firmaste algo que era más que obvio que sucedería algo malo! Mira-dijo Eris quien se puso a leer el contrato que le dio Fire- _"Al firmar usted aclara que cualquier: lesión, condición, muerte, retraso mental, perdida de miembros, posible destrucción a propiedades o terrenos que tenga, perdida de memoria, encarcelación, costos, fraudes, ceguera, volverse sordo, indiscapacidad, choques de camiones de leches u otro tipo de transporte terrestre, aéreo, acuático recibido, heridas de balas, persecución de la policia o ejercito, tener nuevos enemigos, poco probable pero igual incierto cambio de genero de su personaje, acoso o secuestro, locura, doble personalidad/dades, perdida de alma, paro cardíaco, culpabilidad de contrabando, sentencia, perdida de cabello, aumento de peso, perdida de peso, aumento de cabello, entre otras miles de razones_

 _Usted no podrá demandar a Martín, amenazar, perseguir, descuartizar, degollar, etc..._  
 _Suerte y adiós"_ ¿Como se lo dirás a Stellar? -pregunto Eris

-sin comentarios-dijo Comet, agarro el contrato, entró al destino (es el baño al que no lee su fic) miro el lugar ( _lo cual apenas quedaban dos inodoros_ ) y lo tiro por el inodoro, entonces ve el otro inodoro, que estaba Skull con un periódico

-¿Que? ¿Uno no puede ir al baño en paz? -pregunto Skull, Comet lo agarro de los hombros y lo echo a patadas del auditorio... O lo que quedaba de el

-me voy a casa-dijo Comet saliendo del lugar

-espérame -dijo Eris siguiendo al pegaso a su casa, para hacer cosas intimas 7u7, nah es broma XD (Comet si lees esto no te ofendas)

*Una vez todos en el estudio*

-bueno, Fer enciende la... -dijo Martín, pero recuerda que Fer esta en la cárcel

-... Ya que, de todas formas ya estaba encendido-dijo Skull

-el primero es... -

 **masternica**

 **muy bien muy bien me gusto mucho las comparaciones.**

-que bien-dijo Martín con el pulgar arriba

 **ahora.**

 **¿quien es mas tierna tímida Fluttershy o hinata hyuga (de naruto)?**

-bueno... Para mi es Hinata ya que por lo general ella no es tan cobarde-dijo Martín

-ya somos dos-dijo Fire Blue

-tres -dijo Skull

-siguiente-

 **¿quien es mas malvado lord tirek o el linch (hora de aventura)?**

-el Linch, ya que el si pudo casi destruir el mundo, pero Tirek es vencido por seis ponys locas-dijo Martín señalando a las mane 6, que le gritaron-un bebe dragón que solo esta como el tipo de harem, solo que su harem siempre están desnudas-dijo Martín, mientras Spike estaba un poco nervioso-y por ultimo y para nada importante, el resultado de la orgía de animales, o mejor conocido como Discord-dijo Martín señalando a Discord al fondo del lugar

-pero si se trata de malvado, en aspecto, también gana Linch, ya que esta más feo que Voldemort-dijo Fire Blue

-siguiente-

 **¿y quien es mas chica dura rainbow dash o tigresa (kung fu panda)?**

-Tigresa es más dura-dijo Martín aguantando la risa

-Dash es más como un peluche de bebe comparado con tigresa-dijo Skull también aguantando la risa

-Rainbow usaría pañal si tigresa la amenaza-dijo Music, costandole aguantar la risa

-no le llega ni cerca de dura con ella jajaja-dijo Fire Blue que no oculto la risa

-siguiente-

 **Advent Light**

 **aloja he regresado... bueno supongo que tendrán algunas "preguntas" sobre Light... a quien engaño a nadie le importa pero bueno igual lo diré, esta bien, por suerte para mi solo perdió sangre y se le rompió un ala**

 **Light- ay mi alita- decía en una esquina, con una depresión enorme**

 **perdonénlo se vuelve medio depre cuando no puede volar (y sera unos dos meses) naa estará bien, lo superara**

-siii, creo que ya nos dimos cuenta-dijo Skull con cierto sarcasmo en su voz

-¿De que hablas? No lo superó, trato de arrestarnos sin muchos motivos-dijo Fire Blue

-aprende a escuchar el sarcasmo-dijo Skull

-siguiente-

 **bien sin mas un saludo a todos los ponys y humanos presentes, sin mas es hora de los retos**

 **Light- pero dijiste que no los harías mas**

 **oye dime algo que no pueda cambiar**

 **Light- tus gustos en la música, tus calificaciones, tus mal gustos en juegos y... a si el hecho de que eres un aislante de mujeres**

-perdedor -dijo Skull, Martín le golpeó la cabeza

-siguiente-

 **...amigo, fue un golpe bajo, ya ya ya no estamos aquí para hablar de mi ¿verdad?, sin mas (van tres veces que digo sin mas, que forma de trabajarme el guion) ahorita si**

 **-preguntas-**

 **1- es tanto para Music y Fire, una respuesta cada uno ¿si tuvieran un hijo, como lo llamarían?, si no quieren responder no importa es solo curiosidad**

Al escuchar esa pregunta, Fire arqueó la ceja confundido, mientras Music se sonroja

-bueno, la verdad no se como lo llamaría... Creo que para saberlo primero debería tener un hijo-dijo Fire Blue sin darse cuenta de lo que acaba de decir, haciendo que Martín escupiera el agua que estaba tomando casualmente, Skull lo mira y parpadea sorprendido y Music se sonrojo asta no poder, tanto al punto en el que pondría celoso a un tomate

-es tu turno Music-dijo Martín

\- e-eh, bu-bueno y-yo... -tartamudeo Music pensando en el tema, de pronto se desmallo sobre Fire con una sonrisa en la cara

-¿Y a esta que le pasa? -pregunto Fire Blue confundido, mientras cargaba a Music entre sus cascos

-nada, pasemos al siguiente-dijo Martín negando con la cabeza

 **2- si la leche se corta ¿porque no sangra?**

-claro que sangra, solo que su sangre es blanca-dijo Skull con un vaso de leche en su casco izquierdo

*en el idioma de la leche*

-¡AAAAAAAAAHHH! ¡ESTOY SANGRANDOOOOO! -grito la leche en el vaso de Skull

*idioma normal*

-siguiente-

 **3- y como ultimo, una interrogante que me la he cuestionado hace como... como 5 minutos ¿quien es el pepito de los chistes?**

-yo que se ni que fuera científico-dijo Skull

-bien echo, por una vez lo dice como alguien normal-dijo Fire Blue sonriendo, aun con Music en sus cascos desmallada

-cállate -dijo Skull molesto

-siguiente-

 **4- Martín, al frente**

Martín da un paso atrás, luego un paso a la izquierda, luego dos pasos atrás, tres a la derecha, dos saltos, un paso al frente y cuatro pasos atrás (LOL)

 **necesito que me des la respuesta más seria que puedas ¿como crees tu que terminara One Piece?**

-no diré nada, ya que cuando algún tipo hace curiosidad o lo que sea de One Piece, a la siguiente semana Oda ya te manda a la mierda todo el trabajo-dijo Martín

-siguiente-

 **bueno al parecer no tengo nada mas ¿que cosas no?, bueno bueno la verdad por ahora lo dejare ahí, nos leemos y recuerden, una suegra que no regaña es como una pizza sin queso: no tiene razón de ser**

 **chaito**

-mereces un premio al saber eso... Que todo el mundo ya sabe-dijo Skull aplaudiendo de forma sarcástica (o lo que sea que hagan para aplaudir con los cascos)

-el siguiente es... -

 **khan**

 **usp olviden olviden los retos que me equivoque por que estos son**

-si tranquilo, pero a la próxima trata de no equivocarte-dijo Martín

-siguiente-

 **1-reto a Martín a darle doce cachetadas a raryti**  
 **eso es para liberar estrés**

-bien -dijo Martín dándole las cachetadas a Rarity, llevando más de 3 horas haciéndolo, Skull lo toma por la espalda y lo aleja de la unicornio, ella apenas se levanta y se mantiene en sus cascos, pero Martín la derriba y la empieza a golpear aun peor, otra vez lo alejan pero esta vez fueron Skull y Fire Blue, luego de 10 segundos

-mejor al siguiente-dijo Music ya despierta

-siguiente-

 **2-y para terminar reto a fer a matar a un assassin's**

-eeeeh, creo que eso no se va a poder... Ya que Fer esta en la cárcel... -dijo Music

-solo faltan unos retos para que veamos si sale vivo, de las demandas, entre otras cosas... -dijo Martín

 **por cierto esto es para todos quien es mas cruel saw el de juego macabro o Martín?**

Todos voltearon a ver a Martín, que devolvía la mirada, y luego la televisión que estaba Saw, luego voltearon a ver a Martín que señalaba a Saw, todos se quedaron viendo a Martín un largo tiempo

-Martín -dijeron todos, incluso Saw

-¡TODOS VÁYANSE A LA MIERDA! -grito Martín enojado

-el siguiente es... -

 **DestinyTX**

 **encontrarme no te sera facíl celestia soy como un fantasma no me veras jamas ademas no creo que puedas soportar estar en la dimensión de las pesadillas ese lugar es un laberinto enorme un lugar al en el discord juro nunca volver a entrar por que tiene miedo de esa dimensión y por cierto mira esto**  
 **mientras estabas en el show fui a tu habitación en tu castillo y tome varias fotos**  
 **en tu habitación ahí un librero y detrás del librero esta una puerta secreta solo tienes que mover una piedra falsa y ahí una puerta secreta y bajando por una escaleras llevan aun cuarto llenos de libros uno de ellos se llama ''ponys apasionados'' otra que tiene el titulo de ''como hacer que tu semental haga lo que quieras pero que el crea que es su decisión'' también hay uno titulado ''domatrix para novatas'' y el ultimo titulado ''poses del kamasutra'' y por ahí se ve un muñeco para adultos y varios trajes como el de domatrix y conejita y miren también por ahí se ve una extraña esfera esa esfera la usa para espiar a su estudiantes twilight a los demás ponys y verán ese no soy yo el que esta en la habitación tome control metal de una de sus mucamas que trabajan ahí y luego la saque para que nadie sospeche**

-... -Celestia estaba muda al ver que estaba acorralada, todos los demás miraban a Celestia con cierto asco

-... Bueno... Creo que esto... Es incomodo... podemos seguir-dijo Martín incomodo, rompiendo el silencio

-el siguiente es... -

 **RacingLight**

 **(Sonrisa maliciosa) Okay esto se va a descontrolaaaaaaar...**

-te recuerdo que aun debes reparar mi techo, porque si no te perseguiré-dijo Martín para luego ver el techo

 **Yo quiero Pokemon GO. Maldito teléfono asqueroso que ni siquiera tiene un puto sistema operativo decente. Preguntas: Martín**  
 **Que opinas sobre Pokemon XYZ?**

-gran temporada, muy buena, aunque la verdad quisiera volver a ver a Brock en pokemon, ese tipo era realmente genial, mujeriego, pero muy genial, pero ya pusieron su reemplazo con Bonnie XD, y sobre Ash... Bueno es Ash, no hay que decir algo-dijo Martín

-siguiente-

 **Quieres que Serena se valla o se quede? (Que se quede por Solaris es las mas hermosa de todas)**

-honestamente... Que se quede, ya que es mi favorita de todas sus compañeras jeje... Pero eso nunca se sabe, ya que como todos sabemos, Ash perdió la liga kalos, pero de forma increíble, ahora es cuestión de tiempo a ver si ella va con el en la siguiente temporada o no-dijo Martín -y según veo para la próxima temporada no aparecerá-dijo Martín con mirada tranquila

-esta llorando por dentro-susurro Fire Blue a Skull

-siguiente-

 **Fire le podría ganar al Greninja Mega evolucionado** _(te equivocaste en eso)_ **y al Charizard X?**

-primero, greninja no mega evoluciona, si no que se sincroniza con Ash para crear un estado que es igual o supera en poder a la mega evolución, que puede ver a simple vista que si fuera mega evolución: necesitarían una mega piedra, también Ash no sentiría el daño que recibe greninja y sus latidos no se sincronizan, por lo tanto no se puede considerar mega evolución-dijo Fire Blue, todos los demás estaban reunidos al final del estudio temblando mientras miraban con miedo a Fire- ¿Que sucede? -pregunto Fire Blue al ver a todos ahí

-¿Desde cuando puedes decir algo tan inteligente? -pregunto Twilight

-solo un idiota no sabría eso-dijo Fire Blue como si nada

-bueno, a tu pregunta-dijo Martín saliendo del grupo-depende, si ambos pokemon están en el mismo equipo tal vez pueden, si no son del mismo equipo hay una posibilidad de 50/50, 50 de que pueda ganar, 50 de que pueda perder, pero si están en el mismo equipo siempre y cuando puedan pelear en conjunto, y estén entrenados, podrían ganarle, si no, depende de Fire si gana-dijo Martín-... No vale que pidas una pelea con esos pokemon... -dijo Martín

-siguiente-

 **Saben el otro día le dije a mi novia Cola de Hierro y saben que... Me dio un golpe en la cabeza porque es una malpensada 7u7**

-buena esa jeje r(7u7)r -dijo Martín

-siguiente-

 **Yo creo que el día que Ash/Satoshi gane una liga sera el fin del mundo. ¿Ustedes que piensan?**

-tienes razón-dijeron todos menos Martín

-yo pienso distinto, eso solo causara algo parecido, pero no matara a nadie o al menos quedaran algunos vivos... El día en que deje de ser friendzonero, ese día, solo ESE día, sera el que se termine el mundo, porque el ya tiene un harem con cada chica que se encontró-dijo Martín

-siguiente-

 **No tengo mucho tiempo ya que estoy escribiendo esto en un portátil que encontré afuera. Apenas logre salir del hospital que exploto ¡MALDITO MARTÍN PORQUE NO ESPECIFICASTE EL HOSPITAL DONDE ESTABA TWILIGHT! IRE CON MI VAPOREON, FLAREON, JOLTEON, ESPEON, UMBREON, LEAFEON, GLACEON Y SYLVEON (que son unas ternurita) más EEVEE y me vengare cuando despierte...(se desmaya)**

-te recuerdo que fuiste tu el que estuvo en ese hospital, el que mando el misil y el que nunca pregunto o pidió la dirección del hospital, así que es tu culpa-dijo Martín-y si tanto tienes de pokemons, ve a tener una batalla-

-jeje algo que nunca olvidare fue que te ganamos en la persecución-dijo Skull

-si jajaja, me enfrente a la ley y gané-dijo Fire Blue chocando los cascos con Skull

-el siguiente es... -

 **DestinyTX**

 **oigan Martín, Music, Skull, Fer** **o Fire Blue escuche que uno de ustedes no a podido dormir bien aunque han intentado leer libros, tomar leche tibia, pensar en boludeses, apagar las luces, hechizos y pociones magicas e incluso golpearse para quedar K.O y nada de eso funciono aquí esta la solución a ese problema**

-a ver dime, que lo necesito, de veras que lo necesito ¡DIMELOOOOOO! -grito Martín empezando a sacar pistolas y disparar por todos lados

*5 minutos después*

Una cantidad considerable de heridos y en camillas se encuentran en el estudio, todos con heridas de balas, Martín miraba todo con una mirada neutral

-¿Donde estarán esos tres? -pregunto Martín, miro a todos lados buscando a sus oc's, cuando noto a Skull lleno de disparos, lo cual se iba regenerando, atrás de el estaban Fire y Music, que Fire uso a Skull como escudo y de paso cubrió a Music

-hay que quitarle esas armas-dijo Music

-siguiente-

 **solo vean los videos de twilight sparkle que ella sube a youtube su canal de llama ''twilight book magic'' el nivel de aburrimiento de esos videos es de nivel dios que nadie tiene la fuerza de voluntad de quedar despiertos solo vean uno y verán los resultados**

-bien veré uno de esos vídeos-dijo Martín, se fue a la computadora, cerro la ventana en la que escribía el capitulo y entro a youtube, busco dicho vídeo, le dio play y empezó a mirarlo

*Medio segundo después*

Martín estaba dormido como tronco sobre el teclado, mientras que los que están atrás evitaron ver el vídeo

-oh por favor, no soy tan aburrida-dijo Twilight molesta

-el siguiente es... -

 **Ajetlius49**

 **Hey! que tal eh? Tuve algunos problemas con el correo y el servicio postal de por aquí, pero ya conseguí el pastel! Pero tengo mis dudas... Sobre todo porque en la frontera cuando lo revisaron un guardia glotón lo probó y le dio diabetes...**

-oye fuiste tu quien pidió el pastel-dijo Pinkie un poco molesta

-siguiente-

 **Bueno ahora hay algunas cosas que quiero saber:**

 **Fire que es lo más pesado que has cargado?**

-no sé... Estoy entre Celestia y Skull, ambos fueron muy pesado-dijo Fire Blue recordando

-de Celestia lo entiendo, sus flancos son muy pesados, pero ¿Por que yo? -pregunto Skull

-sabes porque-dijo Fire indiferente

-siguiente-

 **Celestia como rayos mueves el sol(si se supone que lo que se mueve son los planetas)?**

-esa es su ciencia, no saben nada, yo muevo el sol, si no me crees pues jodete-dijo Celestia enojada

-seguro esta en sus días-dijo Skull a Fire Blue

-siguiente-

 **Bueno creo que más nada... ah si! LUNA MUEVE EL SISTEMA SOLAR ENTERO!**

-de echo, eso no lo puedo hacer, por si no recuerdas, yo solo muevo la luna, así que si no hay un sistema _"lunar"_ no me llames si, bueno adiosito -dijo Luna saliendo del lugar

-se la aplico-dijo Fire

 ** _jeje_ creo que ahora si más nada no?.si... Bueno me voy y no me volverán a ver CHAO.*se va corriendo por su vida***

-raro, bueno adiós -dijo Music

-el siguiente es... -

 **Red Kick**

 **Amigo... Deberias bajarle un poco el pokemon n_nU**

-¡NUUUUUUUUUUNCAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -grito Martín despertando de golpe

-siguiente-

 **Buen cap por cierto...**  
 **Jajaja fer y fire que trolls**  
 **Bueno vamos con los retos**  
 **1 Skull, te reto a... QUE TE CASTREN**

-no me castraran nun_ ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -grito Skull, porque Martín agarro una espada y lo castro... Temporalmente claro

-te odio-susurro Skull mientras se iba al baño

-siguiente-

 **2 Fer... Si es que estas ahí... Toma 50 latas de cerveza**

-lo siento, pero aun no esta aquí-dijo Music

-siguiente-

 **Bueno pondría más... Pero no se que poner XD**  
 **Adiós**

-nos vemos-dijeron todos

-el ultimo es... -

 **ELVIS5555**

 **por que todo el mundo le tiene miedo a la boca de Skull a mi ni me causa ni miedo ni asco a y algo mas me quiero encontrar con molestia si se puede para trollearle todo el cap**

-ya veremos-dijo Martín

-siguiente-

 **Pobre fer los cargos que va a enfrentar son muchos para el próximo cap quiero ser el abogado de Fer siendo todavia Ban y estuvo muy bueno el cap**

-gracias, bueno voy a poner una corte-dijo Martín tomando su celular

*un par de horas después*

Todos estaba en un tribunal, con Fer en una de las mesas, y de juez un tipo delgado y algo anciano, con esa típica peluca blanca y toga negra o lo que sea que usen

-esto sera bueno-dijo Martín, el estaba sentado junto a Skull, Fire, Music, unas cuantas personas y ponys también, Skull estaba por dormirse del aburrimiento

-¿Quien va a ser mi abogado? -pregunto Fer nervioso

-yo lo seré~ -dijo Elvis, que ahora estaba vestido con un traje y maletín

-¡Pero si fuiste tu quien me metió a la cárcel! -grito Fer furioso

-y yo te sacare, bueno, hay que comenzaaaaar -dijo Elvis

-bueno, Sr. Fernando es acusado de robar varios bancos, también de robar botellas de licor-dijo el juez

-¡Eso me lo robaron a mi! -grito Fer

-¡Orden! Si no cierra la boca, lo sentenciare a la cárcel de forma indefinida-amenazo el juez, Fer se sentó asustado-bien que comience el juicio-

-señor -empezó Elvis-mi cliente es inocente y para probarlo, llamo a Celestia al estrado-dijo Elvis señalando a Celestia, se fue a sentar en el lugar junto al juez-señora Celestia ¿Donde estuvo en el capitulo anterior luego salir del estudio? Le recuerdo que esta bajo juramento~ -dijo Elvis frente a Celestia

-estuve en mi castillo haciendo cosas-dijo Celestia simple

-¿Que tipo de cosaaaaaas? -pregunto Elvis

-¿Importa? -pregunto Celestia arqueando una ceja

-si y mucho ¿Cosas eroticas o solo intimas y sensuales? -pregunto Elvis

-¡OBJECIÓN! ¡ESTO NO TIENE SENTIDO! -grito Celestio molesta

\- de-ne-ga-da -dijo el juez de forma burlona, chocando los cinco con Elvis

-bueno, dejando eso de lado ¿A usted le gustan los pasteles? -pregunto Elvis

-si, por supuesto-dijo Celestia un poco más animada

-pero los pasteles cuestan dinero ¿Verdad?~ -pregunto Elvis

-si, eso es obvio-dijo Celestia

-entonces, dando a entender que mi cliente fue acusado de "robar bancos", los bancos están llenos de dinero, lo que nos da a suponer, que debido a su graaaaaaaannn cantidad de pasteles, gasto su dinero muy rápido, y como usted no puede vivir sin ellos, debido a que su peso la delata ya que siempre se le ve comer pasteles en privado, por lo tanto usted fue quien robo los bancos~ -dijo Elvis

-¡¿Que?! ¡Me estas incriminando! -grito Celestia

-¡ORDEN! -grito el juez

*luego de que Trollestia sea trolleada y molestada*

-bueno, es su turno-dijo el juez al abogado que estaba en contra

-bueno, según todos sabemos, el hombre aquí-dijo el abogado señalando a Fer-es culpable sin remedio, y para eso llamo a Fire Blue al estrado-dijo el abogado señalando a Fire, se fue y se sentó-señor Fire, podría decirme_ -fue interrumpido

-antes dígame su nombre-dijo Fire

-claro, me llamo Roberto-dijo el abogado

-el que te dejo el culo abierto-dijo Fire Blue y todos se rieron, menos Roberto que lo miro molesto, cuando todos se calmaron-ok ok, si no quiere que le digamos así, danos tu segundo nombre-dijo Fire Blue

-bien, mi segundo nombre es José-dijo Roberto

-el que te cogió y se fue-dijo Fire Blue

TURN DOWN FOR WHAT, y todos se volvieron locos como en el vídeo

-¡No más preguntas su señoría! -grito Roberto, en este momento se fue a sentar y tomar agua

-a este paso vamos a ganar-susurro Elvis a Fer

-eso espero-dijo Fer todavía nervioso

-bueno, viendo esto tengo que decir... -dijo el juez tomando su martillo

-¡Objeción su señoría! -interrumpió Fer, levantándose de su asiento-por favor, sea piadoso, soy inocente, se lo juro tanto como que usted es abuela-dijo Fer, Elvis abrió los ojos en sorpresa y se golpeo la frente con la palma de la mano

-¡¿WTF?! ¡SOY HOMBRE IDIOTA! -grito el juez sacándose la peluca y mostrando ser un hombre pelón, pelo negro por si se lo preguntan

-... Mierda-dijo Fer al ver que la cago

-como sea, lo dejare libre, pero pagara una multa de... 25 dolares, bueno ah si casi se me olvida, Celestia ira a la cárcel-dijo el juez martillando con su martillo la orden (lol)

-aquí esta el dinero-dijo Fer dándole el dinero al juez

-bien caso cerrado-dijo un policia liberando a Fer y encadenando a Celestia

-¡Volveré y me vengare! -grito Celestia

*fuera de la corte*

-bueno, creo que mi trabajo aquí a terminado~ -dijo Elvis con una puesta de sol atrás de el

-¿A donde iras ahora? -pregunto Fer

-a donde me lleve el viento, tal vez a un lugar donde tenga wifi y computadora para ver este capitulo~ -dijo Elvis mirando al cielo con una sonrisa

-ojala nunca te vuelva a ver para que me metas en la cárcel-dijo Fer

-siii, ya lo veremos~ -dijo Elvis y se despidió caminando hacia la puesta de sol

-¿Como es que hay una puesta de sol si apenas son la 9 AM? -pregunto Music confundida

-magia... Magia del fic-dijo Fire Blue viendo la puesta del sol

*en el estudio*

-bueno amigos, eso es todo, nos le_ -dijo Martín pero se detuvo, entonces vio como su mano empezó a desaparecer, Martín al ver esto corrió a la salida, entonces un brillo apareció en su cuerpo entero y desapareció más rápido que una chica al ver a Skull ( **Skull: ¡OYE!** )

-¡¿WTF?! -dijeron Skull y Fire Blue al ver lo que sucedió, Music solo miraba sorprendida, entonces el estudio también fuen envuelto en un brillo cegador y desapareció

-¿Que esta pasando? -pregunto Fer entonces también empezó a brillar-tengo miedo-dijo Fer abrazando la cámara, desapareciendo, dejando la cámara

-jajajaja -se reía Fire Blue al ver eso, Music y Skull lo miraron confundidos-bueno, hay que admitir que esas palabras fueron estúpidas-dijo Fire en su defensa

-si, tiene sentido, fueron estúpidas-dijeron Skull y Music, Skull dijo lo ultimo

Vieron la maquina del tiempo desaparecer igual que el resto

-esto es malo ¿Que hacemos? -pregunto Music preocupada

-ni nos mires, no lo sabemos-dijeron Fire y Skull despreocupados

-¿Enserio? -dijo Music viéndolos con una gotita en la sien, entonces una pequeña esfera de energía apareció en la nada, desprendiendo unos rayos, entonces la esfera desapareció, en su lugar apareció Martín arrodillado (bien al estilo terminator :v), se levanto y miro directamente a los pegasos, con una seriedad increible -Martín eres t_ ¡HAAA! -grito Music tapando sus ojos con sus cascos

-la puta m***e -dijo Skull apartando la mirada, con su casco tapando un poco a Martín

-¡Genial! Martín eres tu... Y estas desnudo-dijo Fire Blue sonriendo, sin apartar la mirada de la cara de Martín, y tal como dijo, Martín estaba completamente desnudo

-si Fire, pero deben saber que yo soy el Martín del futuro-dijo Martín sin romper su seriedad

La cámara se enfoco en Skull y Fire sorprendidos, abriendo los ojos asta no poder, Fire con la boca abierta de la impresión, Skull... solo los ojos, ambos intercambiaron miradas y todo se volvió negro

Pero se volvió a encender, aun enfocando a Fire y Skull, esta vez despreocupados y para nada impresionados

-la verdad ya me lo esperaba-dijo Fire Blue

-si, yo también-dijo Skull

-nos leemos-dijo Martín despidiéndose, luego volvió a ser todo negro

 _CONTINUARA_

* * *

 **Bueno amigos, ahí esta el capitulo, a los que visualizaron la ultima parte, no debieron hacerlo, bueno, dejen sus retos y preguntas, adiós, esto se acabo, bye bye, hasta la vista baby, esto-to es to-todo amigos, ahora si**

 **CHAO CHAO**


	23. Especial de Halloween

Especial de Halloween

 **Como dice el titulo, este sera el primer especial de... Algo, también debo decir que esto no seguirá con el final del cap anterior, bueno amigos, los que quieran dejen sus retos y preguntas, y si ya lo dejaron, háganlo igual no hay problema, así que ¡Comencemos con esto!**

* * *

Se ve la cara de Fer muy cerca de una cámara, como si la estuviera arreglándola

-Fer, no entiendo tu obsesión con las cámaras-dijo Martín, haciendo que Fer alejara su cara de la cámara, se veía que no estaban en el estudio, sino en un lobby (sala de espera o vestíbulo) de un hotel, estando Fer, Martín, Skull, que estaba buscando señal en su celular, Fire Blue, que estaba viendo alrededor mientras con un casco tocaba el flanco de Music, y esta ultima estaba un poco sonrojada y nerviosa por el tacto

-bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen, nunca son suficientes cámaras para alguien-dijo Fer, quien bajaba de una escalera, la cámara era de esas de seguridad-como sea, todas las cámaras de seguridad nos vigilarán-dijo Fer

-bien, yo voy a conseguir las llaves de las habitaciones-dijo Martín

-aja, oye para ser honesto no es el mejor lugar-dijo Skull mientras hablaba, en una llamada del celular-ok ok, se que dice que es de 5 estrellas pero no es como que fuera bueno el hotel-dijo Skull para defenderse, pero la verdad, a pesar de que es el lobby, era un increíble lugar para pasar el tiempo-si, ya se que te molesta de que no puedas venir pero para ser sincero... Ok no te mentiré, la verdad, es que es un especial de Halloween, por lo que sera supuesta mente vamos a estar solo nosotros... Créeme que los monstruos no serán buenos para cuando nos traten de matar-dijo Skull, entonces volteo a ver a Fire y Music-si ellos están aquí... Si Fire le esta tocando el flanco-dijo Skull haciendo que Music se sonroje más, Skull cubre el celu con un casco-hey Music, ella te manda saludos-dijo Skull a Music-bueno, esta bien adiós-dijo Skull cortando

-¿Que quería ella? -pregunto Fire curioso a Skull, sin alejar su casco de Music

-estaba molesta de que no pudo acompañarnos-dijo Skull

-no esta tan mal-dijo Fire

-y Mask esta cuidando el estudio-dijo Skull

-ojala no trate de hacer algo malo al lugar-dijo Music en tono cansado

-ok lo tengo todo-dijo Martín llegando al lugar-tomen sus llaves para la habitación-dijo Martín entregándole a cada uno unas llaves, menos a Fer

-oye ¿Que hay de mi? -pregunto Fer

-eh, sobre eso, ya no quedaban habitaciones, así que te conseguí un lugar cerca de aquí-dijo Martín con una sonrisa

-¿Donde? -pregunto Fer

-en ese cobertizo-dijo Martín señalando por la ventana un cobertizo viejo, lleno de polvo y como si fuera poco, el cielo estaba cubierto de nubes grises y caían rayos

-te odio-dijo Fer deprimido, saliendo del hotel y entrando al cobertizo

-¿De verdad no hay más habitaciones? -pregunto Music

-en realidad si, solo que el nunca es importante para el fic, solo para controlar la cámara-dijo Martín

*en el pasillo de las habitaciones*

Todos entraban a sus habitaciones, que están increíbles, mini bar, una gran cama arreglada y suave, baño grande, con tina y jacuzzi, también balcones para ver la vista a la ciudad, una T.V de pantalla plana cubriendo casi toda la pared, y como broche de oro, servicio a cuarto. Todos se pusieron cómodos y hicieron cosas, Music se puso a ver televisión, Fire Blue a comer del mini bar y ordenar algo al servicio a cuartos, Martín se fue al jacuzzi, Skull... Se volvió algo loco ya que parecía que trataba de hacer ángeles de nieve... En la cama, mientras se reía como desquiciado o alguien que se paso de copas

*De noche*

Todos estaban en la cama tratando de dormir, debido a que Skull seguía revolcándose y riendo

-¡YA CÁLLATE QUE QUEREMOS DORMIR! -grito Music furiosa

-ok ok, no te estreses Music-dijo Skull, acostándose en la cama y durmiendo al instante

*noche 1#, hora: 01:35:14, habitación de Fire Blue*

De la cámara de seguridad se ve a Fire dormir en su cama, de pronto la puerta se abre despacio, un cuchillo esta levitando en el aire acercándose a Fire cuando estuvo apunto de clavarse en Fire, él se transformo y agarro el aire como si detuviera un brazo frente a el, que también detuvo el cuchillo, Fire abre los ojos estaban igual a como se transformaban pero negros, aunque la iris estaba rojo aun (para aclarar, creo que se llama la esclera que es la parte blanca del ojo es la que esta negro), se levanto y en el pecho, justo donde esta el corazón, estaba una X en llamas negras, puso su vista en el cuchillo y luego al lado de su cama

- _ **te lo diré una vez**_ -dijo "Fire", pero en ves de ser su voz normal, tenía la misma voz que la que tiene en la cabeza (para que sepan de que hablo, es la misma voz que el tiene en su cabeza) - _ **si quieres hacer daño a alguien, aslo en la habitación de al lado, de la izquierda o la que sigue**_ -dijo "Fire" serio, entonces su rostro se vuelve amenazante- ** _pero si llegas a la de la derecha o esta habitación, no tendré piedad contigo, así que lárgate novato_** -dijo soltando el aire y el cuchillo cayo al suelo, la puerta se abre y luego se cierra- _ **asustar en hoteles, eso es de niña o muñecos embrujados, necesita madurar**_ -dijo "Fire" acostándose, vuelve a la normalidad, la X desaparece y sus ojos vuelven a como estaban, quedando entre abiertos _"¿Que sucedió?"_ pensó Fire **_"nada, ya vete a dormir que me molestas"_** la voz le dijo a Fire _"ya, tranquilo viejo, no te estreses Wolfling" **"¡Ya te dije que no me llames así!"**_ luego de eso Fire se durmió como si nada

*noche 1#, hora 01:57:49, habitación de Skull*

La puerta se abre, Skull estaba dormido como tronco sin moverse, un hacha apunta a su cuello, toma distancia y baja rápidamente decapitando a Skull, pero no se despertó, solo se regenero y nada, el hacha se lanzo hacia la pared, clavándose en ella, una pistola va en el aire, con un silenciador, y dispara, justo en el corazón, Skull solo se mueve un poco y no pasa nada, la pistola es lanzado por la ventana, una increíble cantidad de cosas puntiagudas, como clavos, vidrios rotos, espadas (no las de Skull, esas solo aparecen si el quiere), sierras, etc... Todos levitaron alrededor de Skull, que no se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía, todos se clavaron en Skull en varias partes del cuerpo, pero igual no le sucedió nada, se escucho un gruñido de frustración, algo pareció subirse en la cama y algo golpeo en los bajos de Skull, despertando por el dolor

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -grito Skull, todas las cosas filosas salieron disparadas de su cuerpo, clavándose en la pared, el peso extra de la cama desaparece, un ruido se escucha del suelo, como si alguien hubiera saltado en el, la puerta se abre y luego se cierra-¡¿Pero que mierda paso?! -pregunto Skull entrando al baño

*noche 1#, hora 02:27:30, habitación de Martín*

La puerta se abre, sin cerrar la puerta se escuchan pesados dirigiéndose a la cama, una ametralladora sale de un mini portal y es levitado en el aire, empieza a disparar todas las balas a la cama, luego de que se quedo sin balas lo tiro por la ventana, la puerta del baño se abre, revelando a Martín medio dormido, se subió a la cama ignorando lo hoyos y se durmió, entonces su pie es agarrado y tirando a Martín de la cama al suelo, Martín despierta, se aferra del suelo pero es tirado por el suelo, saliendo de la habitación y la puerta se cierra

*de día*

Fire Blue, Music y Skull están en una mesa del comedor, sin mucha gente alrededor

-cosas extrañas suceden aquí-dijo Skull

-ya lo note-dijo Fire Blue

-la verdad yo no-dijo Music, entonces miro los alrededores-¿Donde esta Martín? -pregunto Music confundida

-no lo se, se supone que debería aparecer ahora-dijo Fire Blue también buscando a Martín

-seguro lo mataron-dijo Skull, que fue golpeado en la cabeza por una sarten

-solo estaba escapando de ese maldito fantasma-dijo Martín sentándose en una silla, muy cansado-bueno, necesito descansar, esa cosa era dura, pero yo más-dijo Martín cansado pero un poco arrogante

-¿Que le paso? -pregunto Music curiosa

-aquí esta-dijo Martín poniendo un frasco de vidrio en el centro de la mesa, a pesar de que no se veía nada se podía escuchar unos golpes que venían desde adentro del frasco, los tres fijaron su vista mientras Martín tomaba agua

-¿Como lo encerraste? -pregunto Music tomando el frasco

-las aspiradoras son buenas en casos paranormales como ese-dijo Martín con una sonrisa

-bueno, tenemos que idear un plan para saber que pasa aquí, porque algo me dice que no estamos seguros, no por ahora-dijo Skull al más grande estilo de líder del fin del mundo

-tengo un plan dijo Martín levantándose de la mesa

*en el pasillo, en la noche*

Martín esta echando harina en el suelo por el pasillo

-¿Crees que eso servira con un fantasma? -pregunto Music confundida desde su habitación

-lo siento, pero olvide mi mochila de protones en el estudio-dijo Martín con cierto tono sarcástico

*en el estudio*

Se veía a un pony completamente negro, sin melena y cola negra, con una máscara blanca, con lentes negros en donde están los ojos, un cuerno de unicornio con la punta afilada y llevaba un porta papeles en el casco izquierdo, mientras que en vez de tener un casco derecho tenia como las "manos" de un dragón sosteniendo un lápiz

-veamos -dijo el el pony con su mirada en los papeles, su voz era grave y algo aterradora-parece que todo esta listo... mmm-dijo el pony, entonces nota una mochila igual a la de los cazafantasmas- *suspiro* parece que Martín volvió a olvidarse de su mochila de protones-dijo el Pony, trio el porta papeles y el lápiz, la "mano" se transformo en un casco normal, se fue a la salida y apago las luces

*devuelta al hotel*

-no es necesario ser sarcástico-dijo Music un poco triste

-pero si no lo fui-dijo Martín inocente

-bueno, pero de todas formas ¿De verdad crees que eso funcionara? -pregunto Skull arqueando una ceja

-funciono en Scooby-Doo -dijo Martín echando lo ultimo que quedaba en el suelo y se iba a su habitación, los tres pegasos se cayeron al estilo anime por esa respuesta, luego entraron a sus respectivas habitaciones y se durmieron

*unas horas después*

Se ve a Martín dormir, entonces se escucha un sonido por el pasillo, Martín lo ignora y sigue dormido, otra vez se escucha ese ruido pero mucho más fuerte, causando que Martín se despierta y abre la puerta, toma una linterna, ilumina el suelo y nota unas huellas de... Es difícil de describir, digamos que parecen de un pollo humanoide, Martín solo miraba confundido las huellas

-¿Que es eso? -pregunto Martín confundido

-ni puta idea-dijo Skull apareciendo atrás de Martín

-¡¿De donde saliste?! -pregunto Martín sorprendido

-estuvimos aquí desde hace tiempo-dijo Fire Blue atrás de Skull, con Music a su lado, Martín los miro confundido

-¿Donde estuvieron todo el tiempo? -pregunto Martín mirando a los oc's

-en el baño-dijo Music

-bajo la cama-dijo Skull

-en el armario-dijo Fire Blue

-ok, ya me están perturbando-dijo Martín un poco incomodo-vamos a ver que sucede-dijo Martín tomando su almohada y sacando un rifle de doble disparo de ella, todos salieron de la habitación siguiendo las huellas, llegando a la ultima puerta del pasillo, abrieron la puerta vieron algo moverse, todos, menos Music, fueron a golpear la cosa bajo unas cortinas, Skull usa un cable como látigo, Martín golpeaba con el mango de la escopeta y Fire toma varios muebles y lo golpea, rompiéndolos, todos se detienen, Music enciende la luz y ven que la cosa no se mueve mucho, Fire se acerca y toma la cortina revelando lo que se movía, cosa que nadie se espero

-eso dolió-dijo Fer levantándose, con mucha comida en sus brazos

-¿Fer? ¿Que haces aquí? -pregunto Martín

-la choza esta oscura y humeda-dijo Fer señalando la choza a lo lejos

-¿De quien eran las huellas en el suelo? -pregunto Skull confundido

-no lo se, yo vine por la ventana-dijo Fer señalando una escalera por la ventana, se acerco a ella y bajo por la escalera

-es extraño-dijo Music y la luz se apaga, algo se se cae y Martín dispara en la dirección de donde salio el ruido, un especie de lagarto salto rompiendo la ventana y escapando bajo la luz de la luna- ¿Q-que fue eso? -pregunto Music nerviosa

-no tengo idea, pero vamos a averiguarlo-dijo Fire Blue entusiasmado

*en el comedor, aun de noche*

Todos, menos Skull (y Fer), estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa

-¿Dices que de verdad hay un fantasma aquí? -pregunto Fire Blue

-¡Esta en el maldito hotel! -grito Martín, luego mira a un hombre que estaba en la recepción a lo lejos- ah perdón, sin ofender-dijo Martín

-maldito esta bien-dijo el hombre

-muy bien, esto es lo que creo-dijo Music -la entidad no quiere dejar de molestarnos ¿Si? Esta luchando por quedarse dentro del hotel-dijo Music resumiendo lo que suponía, Skull se acerca y se sienta

-¿De que perdí? -pregunto Skull

-no mucho-dijo Fire como si nada

-y Skull necesito saberlo -dijo Music mirando a Skull de forma seria- ¿Que tan lejos estas dispuesto a llegar para sacar al demonio? -pregunto Music

-ejem cof cof-llamo la atención Fire un poco molesto

\- a-al otro demonio-dijo Music nerviosa, Fire se calmo

-are lo que sea-dijo Skull decidido

-¿Lo que sea? -pregunto Music arqueando la ceja

*5 minutos después*

La cámara se enfoca frente a Martín, Fire y Music, Martín y Music mirando incrédulos y sorprendidos , mientras Fire se reía sin parar, también mirando lo mismo que Martín y Music

-no creo que esto sirva-dijo Skull, aunque no se veía debido a que estaba fuera de vista

-jajajajajaja ¡Esto se volvió raro! jajajajajajajajajajajaja -reía Fire sin poder parar, Music se levanta y se dirige a Skull, ahora se ve a Skull con un vestido azul de princesa con una tiara

-¿Que se supone que hace? -pregunto Skull confundido, Music se para al lado de el

-aaammm nada, solo quería saber que tan lejos llegarías-dijo Music sonriendo apenada, Skull solo miro incrédulo a Fire, quien le tomo una foto y lo subió a internet

-bueno, quítate eso y vamos afuera-dijo Martín tomando varias armas, las guarda y sale del hotel, en menos de un segundo vuelve corriendo- ¡CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS! ¡SALVESE QUIEN PUEDAAAAAAA! -grito Martín corriendo, Fire puso su casco en su camino, tropezó y se cayo

-¿Que sucede? -pregunto Fire mirando confundido a Martín

-¡MIRA ESTO! ¡ES EL FIN DEL MUNDO! O solo estoy exagerando, aunque la verdad estoy muy feliz-dijo Martín tranquilo, Skull y Music se cayeron al estilo anime al escucharlo, le dio a Fire su celular con una pagina

-no puede ser tan importan_ ¡OH MY FUCKING GOD! ¡ESTO ES INCREÍBLE! -dijo Fire aburrido pero grita sorprendido al ver la pagina, Skull y Music intercambian miradas confundidos, Skull se acerca y toma el celular

-por dios, son muy exagerad_ ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡NO CREÍ VIVIR PARA VER ESTE DÍA! Aunque soy inmortal ¡PERO NUNCA CREÍ QUE PASARÍA ESTO! -grito Skull

-¿Que es lo que sucede? -pregunto Music confundida

-¡QUE POR UNA VEZ EN LA VIDA POKEMON VUELVE REALIDAD UN SHIPPING! -grito Fire feliz- ¡NO CUALQUIER SHIPPING! ¡EL AMOURSHIPPING! -grito Fire, Music al escuchar eso sonrió y un brillo apareció en sus ojos

\- ¡YA-HOOO! ¡EN TU CARA MISTY! -celebro Music levantando los cascos al aire feliz-pero chicos, mejor seguimos con el especial-dijo Music recordando lo que sucedía

-ah sí, vamos-dijo Fire y todos salieron, no había nada más que tierra y naturaleza al rededor-oigan, bajemos aquí-dijo Fire abriendo una de esas entradas al sótano

-¡Alto! ¿No recuerdas que en las películas nunca hay que bajar al sótano? -pregunto Music asustada

-las únicas películas que me importan son varias que no son de terror-dijo Fire Blue- ... Y la que me puso emotivo solo fue la que el barco se hundió, matando a Leonardo Da Vinci -dijo Fire Blue serio

-ese era Leonardo Di Caprio, idiota-dijo Skull

-¡¿Queeeeee?! ¡Siempre le dije Da Vinci! ¡¿Por que nadie me lo dijo?! ¡Debí parecer un completo idiota! -dijo Fire molesto, Martín, Skull y Music intercambiaron miradas y luego miraron a Fire con cara de "¿Es enserio?" -dah igual, ya bajemos-dijo Fire bajando al sótano, seguido de Martín y Skull, mientras Music miro alrededor asustada

-¡ESPÉRENME! -grito Music al escuchar algo moverse, abrió las alas y voló hacía el grupo

*en el sótano*

Todos estaban viendo el largo túnel que había, voltearon a ver la entrada, que desapareció dejando solo una pared de concreto

-esto esta mal-dijo Martín, todos siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a un piso de madera y decoración en las paredes, de la nada se escucha un gruñido -Fire, espero que ese ruido haya sido tu o tu estomago-dijo Martín nervioso

-yo también lo espero-dijo Fire Blue sonriendo nervioso, Martín traga saliva y mira adelante, al fondo del pasillo se ve a un hombre lobo gruñendo y babeando, miraba a todos fijamente-no se muevan, su visión se vasa en el movimiento-dijo Fire sin moverse

-eso solo funciona con dinosaurios-dijo el hombre lobo y corre hacía el grupo

-¡Corraaaaaaaaan! -grito Martín empezando a correr hacía atrás con los otros, menos Fire que veía una tabla de madera floja en el suelo, el hombre lobo salto para atacar a Fire, pero el pegaso pego con fuerza la madera floja, causando que la otra punta golpeara al hombre lobo justo en... Ya saben

-sabía que esa madera estaba mal, necesitan arreglarlo-dijo Fire Blue sonriendo, sin darse cuenta de lo que paso, miro hacía adelante y su sonrisa se fue al ver al monstruo en el suelo- ¿Que paso? -pregunto Fire inocente

-mejor sigamos adelante-dijo Skull, todos avanzaron hasta que se encontraron una puerta, Martín la abrió y solo mostraba un gran espacio, casi ni se podía ver el fondo, a un lado había un telescopio, Music lo tomo

-mejor mira esto-dijo Music dándole el telescopio a Martín, miro y se lo dio a Skull, que también vio y se lo dio a Fire Blue, que miro y se lo dio a un zombie, todos vieron al zombie, quien de volvió la mirada, unos segundos después estaba el zombie lleno de disparos, un pared empieza a desaparecer dejando ver una puerta secreta, todos entraron, vieron un par de pantallas y en una de ellas mostraba un botón y unos papeles en la pared que Martín, los demás solo miraban el lugar

-¿Que es ese botón? -pregunto Fire Blue mirando la pantalla

-es lo que nos salvara-dijo Martín soltando los papeles y mirando a los pegasos

-¿Para que sirve? -pregunto Skull

-para que salgamos, creo-dijo Martín inseguro

-¿Sera fácil llegar a el? -pregunto Music

-es más fácil hacer que Fire mienta-dijo Martín frustrado

-no lo creo, Fire no podría mentir ni a alguien sin cerebro-dijo Skull señalando a Fire Blue

-¡Oye! Yo si se mentir-dijo Fire Blue molesto

-¿Desde cuando? -pregunto Martín confundido

-recuerdo que el sábado pasado, cuando estuve en un viaje en barco, una extraña tormenta apareció y fui absorbido por un remolino de agua invertido, quedando inconsciente a la orilla de Lilliput, donde encuentro unas pequeñas personas donde me encarcelan, luego encuentro a otro prisionero que se vuelve mi amigo, que fue encarcelado por enamorarse de la princesa siendo que un general lo aprisiono para quedarse con la princesa, y me ayuda a escapar, luego la secuestran a la princesa, la salvo y también al rey, orinando en el incendio que lo estaba por matar, me dan alojamiento de lujo, y entre tantos momentos les dije que soy el presidente de los Estados Unidos y que el vicepresidente es Yoda, de Star Wars, y de paso les miento diciendo que yo y el capitán Jack Sparrow logramos vencer al Wason y a Magneto en menos de 24 HS -dijo Fire Blue relatando como dijo una mentira

-eeeh Fire -dijo Music -no creo que hayas echo eso-dijo Music con una gotita en la sien

-¿Como estas tan segura? -pregunto Fire Blue intrigado

-porque el sábado pasado salimos-dijo Music un poco sonrojada

-a si... Se me olvido-dijo Fire sonriendo con pena, deprimiendo a Music un poco

-ademas, eso que dijiste es de la película "Los viajes de Gulliver" -dijo Martín con una gotita en la sien

-claro que no... Ah no, espera, es verdad... Neh no importa-dijo Fire sin importarle

-da igual-dijo Martín-vamos a terminar con esto, Fire, Skull, vamos a matar monstruos, Music tu te quedas y nos dices por donde ir-dijo Martín saliendo del cuarto, los dos pegasos lo siguieron, mientras Music se quedo

*luego de unas cuantas horas*

-¿ya mero llegamos? -pregunto Fire

-no -dijeron Martín y Skull molestos, se detuvieron al ver una gran cantidad de zombies, todos los zombies fijaron sus miradas en el trio, Martín empezó a disparar a cada zombie que tenia al frente, llegaron al otro lado viendo una puerta de metal

-vayan ustedes-dijo Martín sin dejar de disparar a los zombies que se acercaban, los dos se pasaron la puerta y dejaron a Martín solo, que se quedo sin balas-ok, esto es ¡SPARTAAAAAAAAAA! -grito Martín sacando dos espadas de sus espalda y corriendo directo hacía los zombies, dio un gran salto, clavo sus espadas en dos zombies y luego empezó a pelear con todos los zombies

*con Skull y Fire*

Volaron lo más rápido que pudieron, a mitad del vuelo murciélagos los rodearon, dificultándoles el vuelo, obligando les a bajar al suelo, pero al hacerlo se encontraron rodeados por momias, los murciélagos se convirtieron en vampiros, no los de crepusculo, vampiros clásicos

-estamos rodeados-dijo Skull, entonces un vampiro con una ballesta le dispara, dándole en el corazón con una estaca- ¡¿Es una broma?! JAJAJAJAJAJA ¡Un vampiro me ataca con una estaca! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¡¿Sabes lo irónico que es eso?! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA -reía Skull sacando la estaca y tirándola, dando justo en el corazón del mismo vampiro que le disparo

-¡Mira! -grito Fire señalando una puerta al fondo-uno de nosotros tiene que ir-dijo Fire Blue

-ve tu Fire, yo me quedare, detendre a estos malditos y hagas lo que hagas, no mires atr_ -dijo Skull pero se detuvo al voltear y ver a Fire corriendo a lo lejos

-¡Adiós Skull nunca te olvidare! -grito Fire sin voltearse, llego a la puerta, la abrió, entro y la cerro

-hijo de... Ni siquiera se volteo-dijo Skull enojado, entonces empezó a pelear con los vampiros y momias

*un par de horas después, con Fire*

Fire llego al lugar del botón, sonrió pero esa sonrisa desapareció al notar que había más botones, todos eran rojos y grandes, exactamente iguales

-¿Ahora que debo hacer? -pregunto Fire Blue

-tienes que tocar el botón correcto-dijo Music a través de un micrófono

-¿Que pasa si presiono el equivocado? -pregunto Fire nervioso

-explotara todo el mundo-dijo Music

-vaya, ahora estoy sin preocupaciones-dijo Fire realmente más calmado, entonces miro todos los botones, levanto un casco y empezó a elegir -De tin marín dedo pingüé, Cúcara, mácara, títere fue, Yo no fui, fue Teté, Pégale, pégale, que él fue (Se que es diferente, según vi en internet, pero así lo dijo Homero Simpson) -dijo Fire señalando un botón, se tapo los ojos con un casco mientras el otro apretó el botón, una luz cegadora salio del botón, cuando esa luz llego a los monstruos, ellos se volvieron polvo

*unas horas después*

Todos lograron salir del sótano, saliendo de una capa de humo y caminando en cámara lenta, entonces un hombre vestido de un traje morado, pantalones amarillos y sombrero de copa, también morado, interrumpió el momento

-¡Felicidades, lograron salvar mi hotel! -dijo el hombre dándole la mano a Martín-como agradecimiento, les dejare quedarse el tiempo que quieran-dijo el hombre,

-¡NUNCA MÁS VOLVEREMOS A ESTE LUGAR! -gritaron los cuatros saliendo corriendo/volando del lugar, sin llevar nada

-siento que nos estamos olvidando de algo-dijo Martín preocupado aunque sin dejar de correr

*en la choza*

Fer esta saliendo de la choza, estirándose

-fue buena noche-dijo Fer, entonces un par de sombras aparecen atrás de el-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -grito Fer y todo se volvió oscuro

* * *

 **Bueno amigos, este fue el especial de HALLOWEEN, un poco tarde, un poco temprano, pero no importa, tal vez me tarde bastante con el próximo cap debido a ciertos problemas, pero cuando pueda escribiré, ok ya saben el resto, esto es todo, dejen sus retos y preguntas, y si ya dejaron en el capitulo anterior, igual dejen que no hay problema, así que**

 **CHAO CHAO**


	24. Capitulo 24

**Capitulo 24: De vuelta al pasado**

* * *

Todo vuelve a como estaba, el mundo desintegrándose

-si Fire, pero deben saber que yo soy el Martín del futuro-dijo Martín sin romper su seriedad

-si, ya nos lo dijiste en el capitulo 22, tu sigue-dijo Fire Blue, Skull se acerca con ropa entre sus cascos

-ponte esto, no quiero seguir viéndote desnudo-dijo Skull, luego de un rato Martín ya estaba completamente vestido

-así esta mejor-dijo Music aliviada, entonces Martín fue rodeado por un brillo y esta vez solo desapareció su ropa, quedando otra vez desnudo, y otra vez Skull y Music apartan la mirada por el asco

-Fire, tendrás que viajar al febrero del año 1938 y evitar que la primera computadora se borre de la existencia-dijo Martín serio

-no quiero-dijo Fire de forma simple y todos se cayeron al estilo anime

-¡Si no lo haces todo el mundo se acabara! -grito Martín molesto

-mira, me da igual el mundo ¿Que a echo por mi? Sin contar la comida, claro-dijo Fire Blue, mirando serio a Martín

-solo aslo y te daré el triple de comida por lograrlo-dijo Martín simple

-ok -dijo Fire de sin esperar ni un segundo, dejando de mirar a Martín de forma seria, causando que Music y Skull se cayeran de nuevo

-¡¿Así de simple acepto?! -gritaron Skull y Music

-espera -intervino Skull -si tu eres del futuro ¿Como puedes ser del futuro si nuestro Martín desapareció? -pregunto Skull sin entender

-eso es fácil-dijo Martín- incluso lo anote para que lo entiendan-dijo Martín con una pequeña lista en sus manos

-antes que nada-dijo Music interrumpiendo- ¿Por que estas desnudo? -pregunto Music confundida

-ya se ¿Es porque el campo cuantico no podía soportar objetos materiales que no estuvieran en un tejido orgánico porque se desintegraría al iniciar el viaje temporal? -pregunto Fire ilusionado

-¿Como sabes eso? -pregunto Skull

-películas -respondio Fire simplemente

-Fire, no es por eso-dijo Martín negando con la cabeza

-entonces ¿Por que? -pregunto Fire Blue

-es porque me gusta sentir la brisa en mi cuerpo-respondió Martín con los brazos extendidos, sintiendo el viento

-como sea, yo ya me voy, así que dime como viajare-dijo Fire Blue

-solo toma esto-dijo Martín dándole una taza blanca con un liquido de varios colore, Fire agarra la taza y se traga todo el liquido, entonces expulsa un eructo junto con fuego de varios colores

-sabe a arcoiris-dijo Fire Blue tranquilo

-si, pero le puse un ingrediente especial que te ayudara a viajar en el tiempo, pero solo si hago cierta acción determinada-dijo Martín

-¿Que aras? -pregunto Fire, entonces Martín lo golpea con en la cara muy fuerte, haciendo que Fire mirara atrás un momento-vaya, ya me esperaba el golpe, solo que no seria tan doloroso-dijo Fire cayendo inconsciente, entonces despierta volando en un túnel del tiempo viajando al pasado, al llegar nota todo muy muy, antiguo-vaya, sabia que seria vejo, pero no creí que tanto-dijo viendo el lugar, entonces, choca contra un edificio, destruye la pared y algunas maquinas-maldición -dijo Fire viendo el desastre-ojala no sea la computadora-dijo Fire, entonces busco una foto en su celular y vio una imagen de una computadora portátil, ultimo modelo, desapareciendo-demonios, ok seguramente estas cosas no son lo que busco y ¿A quien engaño? Es obvio que hice una estupidez-dijo Fire molesto, entonces le llega un mensaje de voz-vaya no tengo buena señal en el cine, pero si en 1938-dijo Fire entonces abrió el mensaje, que era de Skull

-¡FIRE MALDITO IDIOTA NO DEBISTE DESTRUIR LA MAQUINAAAAAAAAAA! -ese fue todo el mensaje

-hay no ¿Que fue lo que hice? -dijo Fire nervioso

-hiciste una idiotes Fire-dijo unicornio de pelaje negro azulado, crin negra y algo rizada, su cola un poco larga, también negra y algo rizada, ojos color lima y su cutie mark era una pluma sobre una hoja de papel

-¿Quien eres? -pregunto Fire

-soy Lawiet, pero dime Law, no importa, eh venido de muy lejos para ayudarte-dijo Law muy serio

-genial ¿Que tan lejos? OuO -pregunto Fire Blue asombrado

-solo cruce la calle-dijo Law aun serio, entonces a Fire lo mira con cara de (°_°)

-vaya... Eh, mejor no digo nada-dijo Fire incomodo-en ese caso ¿Que hacemos? -pregunto Fire

-primero hay que ver cuanto tiempo nos queda-dijo Law

-podemos verlo en esta imagen-dijo Fire mostrando una foto de una computadora (ustedes imaginen cual), desapareciendo poco a poco

-entonces voy a tener que reconstruir esto-dijo Law viendo todo el lugar-necesito que me consigas los planos-dijo Law volteando a ver a Fire, pero no lo vio en ningún lado- ¿Donde esta? -pregunto Law, entonces Fire entro por la puerta del edificio

-traje los planos de la computadora y de la bomba-dijo Fire dándole el plano de la maquina y conservando uno

-espera ¿Dijiste bomba? -pregunto Law viendo a Fire confundido, quien mira a todos lados

-eeeeeeeeeeeh... ¿De que hablas? -pregunto Fire haciéndose el idiota, irónicamente ahora no lo era

-... Lo dejare pasar por ahora, como sea-dijo Law viendo los planos-es algo complicado pero podre, ojala no te hubieras metido en este problema-dijo Law molesto

-sabes Law, el problema no es el problema. El problema es tu actitud frente al problema-dijo Fire Blue

-¿Que quieres decir? -pregunto Law

-da igual en este momento, déjame ver eso-dijo Fire sacando le a Law los planos y viéndolos-aja, ya se que hacer-dijo Fire Blue sonriendo

-¿De verdad? -pregunto Law sin creerle

-claro. Necesito una ballesta, un reloj de arena y tres cabras, una aprenderá a tocar la trompeta mientras la otra hace esto *mueve los cascos*-dijo Fire Blue

-deja ya de jugar-dijo Law perdiendo la paciencia

-y tu deja de ser un viejo gruñón serio que no puede aguantar una pequeña broma-dijo Fire sonriendo causando que Law se enojara aun más-o si, yo también pudo replicar-dijo Fire Blue de forma burlona

-a este paso perderé la cabeza-dijo Law, entonces ambos empezaron a reparar las maquinas, con un montaje al estilo más raro, con Law trabajando y Fire tocando la guitarra, y una que otra vez rompiendo accidentalmente algunas maquinas, luego de varias horas, y unos cuantos cafés, lograron terminar-tomo trabajo, pero lo logre, seguro todo esta arreglado-dijo Law viendo la foto de la computadora, y todo estaba como antes-exacto, ahora hay que volver-dijo Law viendo a Fire Blue

-... Eto... No sé como-dijo Fire Blue nervioso, Law cayo al suelo al estilo anime

-... ¡ERES UN! ¡MALDITO HIJO DE! ¡TE VOY A! -gritaba Law furioso con cada grito tratando de ahorcar a Fire, aunque se detenía a tiempo, pero en ese momento un portal se abre y de el emerge el Ferrari, del auto sale Skull

-aquí llego por quien lloraban-dijo Skull presumido

-si, pero llorán porque vieron tu boca-dijo Fire Blue sonriendo

-pudreté -dijo Skull molesto, entonces se fijo en Law- ¿Entonces quien es el que manda? -pregunto Skull curioso

-yo soy el viajero-dijo Fire Blue, luego señala a Law -el es como... Mi escudero sancho-panza -dijo Fire sonriendo, Law mira a Fire

-¿Que soy que? -pregunto Law confundido

-dah igual, solo volvamos-dijo Fire subiendo al Ferrari, cuando giro la llave el auto no arranco, se fijaron que no había combustible-diablos, Skull no llenaste el tanque-dijo Fire molesto

-lo siento, solo trataba de ayudarlos así que se me olvido-dijo Skull con ironía

-¿Como volveremos? -pregunto Law

-simple, nosotros viajamos con gasolina: es una pequeña parte del echizo del tiempo, electricidad y un poco de almas, una por viaje-dijo Fire Blue

-¿Y si no tienen nada de eso? -pregunto Law curioso

-usamos lo más infalible que encontramos por ahí-dijo Skull señalando a la nada

-¿Que cosa? -pregunto Law

-orina de Dinosaurio Rex-dijeron Skull y Fire al unisono

-aja entonces usen eso-dijo Law

-bien, solo hay que buscarla-dijo Fire, entonces él y Skull se fueron a una cueva

*23 horas después*

-aquí esta-dijo Skull con un balde con un liquido amarillo claro, luego de ponerlo en el Ferrari, todos subieron, viajaron y llegaron al estudio, donde todos estaban, y los dos Martíns, con uno desnudo y el otro viendo al rededor...

-si esperaban algo más raro, ya se le acabaron las ideas a Martín-dijo Fire viendo a la cámara

-así que tu vienes del futuro, lo entiendo pero ¿Ahora que? -pregunto Martín al Martín del futuro

-simple, dame tu ropa y te mandare al pasado para que hagas todo esto-dijo Martín desnudo, luego de un intercambio de ropa, le dieron la taza al Martín del presente, no hace falta decir que le quemo, Fire lo golpeo y desapareció

-¿Si sabes que fue por eso que yo te golpee no? -pregunto Martín a Fire

-... No -dijo Fire Blue

-ya me lo esperaba-dijo Martín simple

-ok, si eso es todo comencemos con el cap-dijo Music impaciente

-el primero es... -

 **RacingLight**

 **JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ (5 horas mas tarde) HATFTAttegtwhfjahhjSJdh Uff me atragante aff menudo capitulo jeje se te da bien hacer capítulos random deberías hacer mas así.**

-lo intentare, pero creo que a la mayoría le gusto solo por aparecer-dijo Martín meditando

-al menos nadie te demando-dijo Skull

-siguiente-

 **Ahora en que estaba mmmmmmm ah si (se esconde debajo de la cama) Te pagare los gastos del techo sólo dame tiempo para conseguir el dinero! tal vez pueda robar un banco o vender hierba ya veré**

-hmmm si, creo que puedo aceptar el dinero-dijo Martín, levanta la vista y mira al techo, que seguía como siempre, medio destruido-mejor empiezo a pedirles que reparen el techo, y luego me das el dinero-dijo Martín sin dejar de mirar el techo, sonriendo de forma maliciosa

-algo me dice que Racing estára muerto si no salda su deuda-dijo Fire Blue mientras miraba a Martín con una sonrisa nerviosa

-¡Voy al funeral! -grito Music alsando los cascos, tratando de "disimular" su alegría, causando que todos la miraran arqueando la ceja, incluso Martín-¿Que? -pregunto Music confundida

-siguiente-

 **Si coño que ya se que no mega evoluciona es el fenómeno lazo y blablabla. P & & madre Serena no va a Alola y Sol y Luna parece un anime mal dibujado ¿Tu que piensas?**

-¡QUE POKEMON SE FUE AL CARAJO CON ESA GENERACIÓN! ¡¿Ash va a la escuela, Serena se va y nos dejan con la animación echa basura?! ¡SATOSHI, ESPERO QUE VUELVA POKEMON NORMAL OTRA VEZ O SENTIRÁS LA FURIA DE TODOS LOS FANS DEL ANIME! -grito Martín furioso al cielo, mientras era rodeado de un fuego dorado y su cabello se volvió rubio

-y yo que decía que esto no es DBZ-dijo Skull con una gotita en la sien

-siguiente-

 **Desde cuando agarro mal una bazooka? Ah claro desde que me hackearon en Half Life  
Cosas interesante (y puede que sensuales)**

-... Yo creí que era por idiota-dijo Skull

-yo creí por pendejo-dijo Fire Blue

-yo por pésimo francotirador-dijo Martín

-siguiente-

 **Twilight: Si claro no eres aburrida jajajaja has visto que la cantidad de dislike de tus vídeos supera la cantidad de suscriptores y seguro que una de ellas es mi profesora de historia. Confirmado Twilight usa bots D-E-N-U-N-C-I-A-D-A**

Todos voltearon a ver a Twilight roja de la furia

-¡ESCÚCHAME BIEN! ¡YO NO SOY NADA ABURRIDA! ¡EL ABURRIDO ERES TU QUE NO DEJA DE HABLAR DE FORMA DRAMATÍCA Y SIN SENTIDO! -grito Twilight echando fuego, literalmente, mientras los demás retrocedían

-se la aplico-dijeron todos los presentes

-siguiente-

 **nota: conseguir un Lamborghini de persecución para mejorar el equipo de la policía algo a lo NFS Rivales**

-tu lo hubieras conseguido, pero lastima que debes darme mi dinero para repararlo, que si no te das prisa, el precio aumentara y también tendrás que pagarme aun más por la tardanza-dijo Martín con una calculadora sacando las cuentas

-codicioso -susurro Music viendo a Martín

-¿Dijiste algo? -pregunto Martín a Music, apenas pudo escuchar a Music

-¡Nada! ¡Me tengo que ir! -grito Music nerviosa apunto de salir del lugar

-espera, la pregunta sera para ti-dijo Skull viendo los retos

-siguiente-

 **Music: acércate a la cámara te preguntare algo ¿Se la - a Fire? 7u7**

-... -Music no dijo nada, debido a que solo miraba arqueando una ceja al igual que todos los demás, menos Martín que estaba a punto de hablar, pero Music lo interrumpió-no me vayas a decir que significa, sea lo que sea, mi respuesta es no-dijo Music mirando a Martín y lo ultimo a la cámara, Martín cerro la boca y se encogió de hombros

-siguiente-

 **Martín: ve a la biografía de Fire y cámbiale el color con paint**

-bueno, debido a que mi computadora esta mal y apenas puedo escribir el cap, solo le tirare una lata de pintura y_ -dijo Martín pero no pudo terminar debido a que Skull le lanzo una lata de pintura a Fire en la cabeza-¿Por que hiciste eso? -pregunto Martín confundido mirando a Skull

-dijiste lanzar una lata de pintura, así que lo hice, luego me lo agradeces-dijo Skull tranquilo, mientras Fire se levanta con ayuda de Music

-siguiente-

 **Skull: crees poder contra Kurama (el zorro de las nueve colas sensuales XD)**

-hmmm, no lo creo, si fuera un SSJ dios tal vez-dijo Skull pensándolo

-jeje ni con eso podrías-dijo Martín sonriendo

-siguiente-

 **Oi** **e bajo de helicópteros de esa manera? Vaya swag que tengo. Con un Buzzard hubiese sido mas épico PAW niggi**

-nunca dije como bajabas del helicóptero de un forma determinada pero, si, como tu quieras-dijo Martín revisando en una tablet el cap 22

-ver un cap dentro de otro cap siendo del mismo fic, es romper las leyes del espacio y tiempo como lo conocemos, destrosando no solo la galaxia, sino también nuestro universo-dijo Skull mientras la música de los iluminatis se escucha de fondo

-no exageres-dijo Music mientras ella y Fire lo miraban con una gotita en la sien

-siguiente-

 **Eso es todo no tengo mucho tiempo aun debo encontrar la manera de conseguir el dinero (risa nerviosa) sólo dame un tiempo dicen que en esta época del año es lindo ver la estrella sin moverte de tu lugar (sonrisa falsa) En fin Alláhu Akbar (desaparece)**

-... Eh ¿Adiós? -dijo Martín confundido ante lo ultimo

-el siguiente es... -

 **masternica  
muy bien me gusto mucho el capitulo. dejo mis preguntas como siempre.**

-Jejeje genial-dijo Martín sonriendo

-siguiente-

 **¿discord hay otros draconequus en tu dimensión natal?**

-no en realidad, hay muchas criaturas pero no como yo-dijo Discord con una bata y una pipa que fuma burbujas

-entonces solo hay una única y lógica explicación para que tu salieras así-dijo Fire Blue con un casco en su mentón

-si, yo también lo creo-dijo Skull

-digan su teoría-dijo Discord escuchando atentamente y tranquilo

-eres el resultado de... ¡Una orgía de animales! -dijeron Skull y Fire divertidos, reacciones obvias sucedieron, Martín y Music cayeron al estilo anime mientras ambos tenían una enorme gota arriba de ellos, mientras Discord estallo en furia como un volcán

-¡MI MADRE NO HARÍA ALGO COMO ESO! -grito Discord echando fuego

-¿Quien sabe? -dijo Skull con cierto tono divertido, mientras Fire levantaba los hombros y cascos, sonriendo, al estilo "no se", Discord estallo en fuego, así que chasqueando las garras, aparecieron dos tiburones arriba de Skull y Fire, ellos levantoron la cabeza y los tiburones los tragaron medio cuerpo

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -gritaron ambos de dolor y tratando de sacarse los tiburones

-siguiente-

 **¿Martín quien es mas pinche hijo de puto el culo gordo de eric cartman o stewie griffin?**

-hmmm... -meditaba Martín con una mano en su mentón-no tengo idea-dijo Martín sonriendo apenado, mientras los demas caían al suelo-es que no se de quienes hablas, pero dime quien te parece eso que dijiste y luego te doy mi respuesta-dijo Martín

-siguiente-

 **reto:  
reto a Surnbust a ser el esclavo sexual de Starlight y Trixie. por haber provocado que la primera robara las cutie mark de todo un pueblo. tratara de matar a Twilight dos veces y casi llevara a equestria a su total destrucción.**

Entonces el mago con una imitación de barba de chivo miro con miedo a su amiga y a la maga, Starlight tenia un latigo mientras que Trixie un consolador, y grande, ambas mirándolo con una sonrisa siniestra

-creo que no volverás a sentarte de nuevo-dijo Martín poniendo una mano en el hombro de Surnbust, quien se volvió pálido ante la idea

-estoy agradecido de ser un oc en este momento-dijo Fire Blue sonriendo calmado

-el siguiente es... -

 **ELVIS5555**

 **Sos el mejor Este FUE el mejor capitulo de la historia de Este fic (Ya entiendes) y algo mas El que no se le borra el porno de un un Amigo Cuando Se muere no es amigo**

-siiiiii, todo el mundo lo sabe, y gracias por lo del cap, aunque tuve que volverlo más corto para publicarlo, ya que me había tardado-dijo Martín sonriendo

-por suerte no borraste mis archivos-dijo Skull mirando a Fire

-... ¿No debía borrarlo? -pregunto Fire Blue confundido, Skull abrió los ojos como platos y salio volando a su computadora, reviso todo, se echo al suelo y grito

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! -grito Skull, su grito se escucho hasta en universos paralelos

*en algún universo*

-¿Alguien escucho eso? -pregunto un erizo azul, corriendo a una velocidad increíble

*de vuelta al estudio*

-siguiente

 **Pero aparte tengo una PREGUNTA para ti ¿vos Alguna Vez viste la ¿máscara?**

-claro que si, incluso vi su secuela-dijo Martín simple... Ya, no va a pasar nada

-el siguiente es... -

 **Advent Light  
ok... mi cabeza acaba de reventar una vez mas, en fin bueno primero que nada ¿como están todos los ponys y humanos presentes? yo en lo personal espero que bien, y ahora creo que es hora de unos restos... a ver ¿donde deje esa hoja?... Light ¿y la hoja de los retos?**

 **Light- ehhhh, se me olvido donde la deje jeje lo siento**

 **...ay diosito santo paciencia, supongo que deberé improvisar ejem, muy bien aquí van mis estupideces**

-de echo, empezaste cuando preguntaste por la hoja-dijo Fire Blue sonriendo

-y yo que creí que Light era más listo que su creador, vaya, el cuatro ojos es igual a... Ese tipo-dijo Skull negando con la cabeza decepcionado

-siguiente-

 **Preguntas**

 **1- pobre Celestia me agradaba, bueno dicen que en la cárcel uno razona sobre lo que a vivido asi que debe de estar bien, o quizá no... yo que se pero quisiera saber ¿que paso con la señora? (porque señorita señorita no sabemos)**

-según recuerdo, en el especial de Halloween de Comet Galaxi, ella quedo en libertad, aunque no la eh visto desde entonces-dijo Martín con cara neutral, Celestia se movía sigilosamente a través de las sombras, cargo magia a su cuerno y disparo contra Martín, quien bajo la vista-oh, una moneda :) -dijo Martín y se arrodillo para tomar la moneda, evitando el rayo de magia de Celestia, choco contra un espejo y volviendo a Molestia, tirándola al suelo al impactar

-siguiente-

 **2- pregunta a Martín ¿has jugado Undertale? pedazo de juego en lo personal**

-claro que si, incluso tengo uno de ellos, el 3, yo quiero el cuatro-dijo Martín emocionado sacando el juego de la nada

-nunca dejaste de jugar con el-dijo Fer

-siguiente-

 **y como mi mente tiene ese tamaño de improvisación vamos ahora a los retos que esos si recuerdo**

-veamos si son buenos retos-dijo Skull

-siguiente-

 **Retos**

 **1- para Skull, este puede cambiar su puesto con cualquier otro si ambos están de acuerdo, el reto es simple, tirenlo a un volcán en erupción, no pregunten porque**

-¿Por que? -pregunto Skull confundido

*arriba de un volcán*

Arrojan a Skull al centro del volcán, luego de 10 minutos aparece Skull con varias partes echas cenizas, y con lava al rededor

-el infierno es real, y no fui ahí-dijo Skull viendo a la cámara

*varías horas después*

-siguiente-

 **2- chuta y mi hoja de los retos... ñaa para no hacer este comentario corto lo póndre así, es para todos, quien encuentre esa hoja y haga el reto le dáre 10 millones de dolares, ¿de donde los sacare? ese es mi problema**

-como no sabemos cual es el reto, no lo aremos, así que mejor déjalo en el próximo capitulo-dijo Martín, mientras todos asentían

-siguiente

 **bien eso es todo amigos, no creo que tenga mucho mas que decir... mejor para ustedes, sin mas ahí nos leemos**

-adiós -dijeron todos saludando

-el siguiente es... -

 **Red Kick  
Ok jajaja si es un clásico  
La ultima parte era algo que nunca necesitaba oir o leer o imaginar**

-pues no debiste visualizarlo-dijo Martín, mientras los demás solo les dio escalofríos al recordarlo

-siguiente-

 **Fire alguna vez mataste a alguien? Si es sí ¿A quien?**

-hmmm... No lo se, a nadie... Creo-dijo Fire Blue mirado a todos lados nervioso

-no te olvides de_ a no, espera, a ese yo lo mate-dijo Skull recordando- ¿Que tal la ves en la que tu atacaste a_? -pregunto Skull pero lo interrumpió Fire

-a ese lo deje vivir, también al de la lava-dijo Fire Blue aburrido, Skull bajo el casco que levanto para hablar

-siguiente-

 **Skull sientes dolor cuando te lastimas?**

-claro que si, no soy un maldito masoquista o tolerante al dolor-dijo Skull un poco molesto

-siguiente-

 **Martín eres un T800?**

-claro que no, solo disfrutaba la brisa-dijo Martín molesto

-siguiente-

 **Bueno es todo  
Adiós**

-el siguiente es... -

 **DestinyTX  
han pasado 10 capítulos desde que empece a mandar retos y preguntas el cap 13 ultimo reto en donde hice que calvity o baldity (bald igual a calvo en ingles) comiese mocos lo recuerdas calvity?**

-claro que lo recuerdo, hasta tengo un "recuerdito" -dijo Rarity enojada, levitando una peluca igual a su antigua melena

-siguiente-

 **bueno aquí va un reto similar reto a calvity que se coma cinco calderos (como los que usa zecora) llenos de frijoles rancheros esta ves si estoy dando una comida normal.  
a si y si Rarity se niega a comerlos te** **ndrás 2 opciones la 1ra es que todos su vestidos y pelucas se quemaran (aunque calvity padece una rata-topo)y la segunda tendrá que limpiar el inodoro en donde Fire Blue hizo sus necesidades aunque lo dejo peor cuando Discord lo limpio desde el cap 15**

No hacía falta decir que Rarity empezó a comer todos los frijoles como si no hubiera mañana, luego de 50 minutos termino, quedando en un estado con gran peso

-creo que debí decirte que en realidad no esta sucio el baño-dijo Martín señalando el baño, que estaba brillando

-si, que lo diga un reto no significa que sea completamente cierto-dijo Fire Blue sonriendo

-Discord perdió el sentido del olfato después de eso-dijo Music

-el ultimo es... -

 **Comet Galaxy  
Me gustó el especial aunque no haya sido aterradora pero me gustó XD**

-si el tuyo también era bueno-dijo Martín

-bastante corto en realidad, pero gracioso la parte de tu hermana-dijo Music sonriendo

-no quisiera verla a ella a la cara jajaja-dijo Fire Blue riendo tranquilo

-pobre Celestia, aun más pobre Trixie, me pregunto donde estará-dijo Skull pensando

-esta ahí-dijo Martín señalando a Trixie a lo lejos eligiendo un látigo

-sip, me pregunto como le va a ella-dijo Skull sin mirar a donde Trixie esta

-viejo, solo mira por ahí-dijo Fire Blue, con una gotita en la sien

-lastima que nunca sabremos que le sucedió-dijo Skull volteando a donde estaba Trixie, pero con los ojos cerrados

-abre los ojos de una ves Skull-dijo Music, Skull se tomo su tiempo y abrió sus ojos, pero Trixie ya no estaba

\- *suspiro* ven, nunca sabremos de la pobre de Trixie-dijo Skull, entonces todos lo vieron con una gotita en la sien

-siguiente-

 **Pues no soy bueno en esto de preguntas y retos pero bueno**

-espera espera espera-dijo Fire Blue mirando confundido a la cámara-dices que no eres bueno en eso ¿Cuando en realidad haces un fic del mismo tema? -pregunto Fire sin entender-estas demente Parker-dijo Fire Blue, Skull se rió (el que vio la meme, entenderá)

-jajajaja esa estuvo bueno Fire jajajajajajajaja -se reía Skull sin poder contener la risa

-como sea yo me largo, voy a comer algo por ahí-dijo Fire alejándose del lugar

-siguiente-

 **Music a ti te gusta que Fire te toque tu flanco?**

Con esa pregunta, Music se sonrojo bastante, entonces miro de forma nerviosa a todos lados en busca de una salida, sus plegarias no fueron escuchadas, ya que de la nada, toda salida posible fue bloqueada por puertas de acero

-¿Por que rayos ayude para instalar el sistema? -pregunto Music susurrando, sonando bastante molesta

-solo responde y ya-dijo Martín, Music desvía la mirada hacía Skull-aaaah, bueno, eso se puede arreglar-dijo Martín quien se acerco a Skull, saco una sarten de la nada y lo golpeo en la cabeza

-auch -dijo Skull, y se quedo inconsciente

-no importa que tan duro se a alguien, una sarten siempre funciona, ahora responde-dijo Martín sonriendo, Music se cubrió su cara con un casco quedando un poco al descubierto

\- bu-bueno, so-sobre e-eso e-es que yo... T-tal vez... Si-dijo Music, lo ultimo como un chillido, entonces de la puerta principal emerge una pata azul, se acerca a la manija, la giro y la puerta se desbloqueo, la pata salió y la puerta se abrió, de el saliendo Fire comiendo una hamburguesa de lo más tranquilo

-¿Quien activo la seguridad? -pregunto Fire Blue, entonces noto a Skull-hay, me perdí la parte donde lo golpean-dijo Fire Blue deprimido

-siguiente-

 **Fire Blue te reto a lanzar un pastel de bodas a Celestia?**

-¿Eso es una pregunta o un reto? -pregunto Fire Blue confundido

-bueno es... Ahora que lo pienso, no tengo idea-dijo Martín

-apuesto que reto-dijo Music pensando

-yo apuesto a pregunta-dijo Skull

-siguiente-

 **Skull te diré que por que no usas una bolsa de papel en tu cabeza para no ver tu horrible cara?**

Skull frunció el ceño (y con eso, solo me refiero a sus ojos, que se mostraba enojado), de la nada abrió sus alas y aparecieron las espadas de estas, entonces una bombilla apareció sobre su cabeza, desaparecieron sus espadas y guardo sus alas, miro a Martín y extendió su casco derecho

-¿Que? -pregunto Martín confundido

-dame las llaves del Ferrari-dijo Skull

-no te daré las_ -dijo Martín pero fue interrumpido por Skull

-¡Que me des las llaves! -dijo Skull, Martín se los dio de forma holgazán, entonces Skull mira a Fire Blue-toma las llaves-dijo Skull, Fire arque una ceja

-¿Para que? -pregunta Fire Blue

-para conducir, necesito guardar fuerzas-dijo Skull, entonces todo lo miraron sin creerlo-y recuerda que no puedo conducir-dijo Skull resignado

-bueno, deja que llenemos el tanque de gasolina-dijo Fire Blue

*un par de horas después*

Estaban Fire Blue y Skull (no hace falta decir quien es el que conduce), Skull configura el tiempo y viajan, apareciendo detrás de los baños del estacionamiento, en que cantaban todos en el cap 22, y de alguna forma la cámara también... Raro

-espera aquí, yo entrare-dijo Skull, ambos salieron del auto, Skull entro discretamente al baño para evitar que los demás, y su yo pasado, entro y lo que vio fue un baño publico, Comet estaba lavándose los cascos, entonces se fijo en Skull

-hey Skull ¿Algún problema? -pregunto Comet confundido

-si, y es que necesito tu ayuda-dijo Skull acercándose lenta pero amenazadora mente, antes de que Comet pudiera hacer algo, Skull lo tomo y lo lanzo contra el espejo, rompiendo el espejo, luego tomo a Comet y lo golpeo contra la pared, una y otra vez sin piedad

*Con Fire Blue*

Con Fire mirando a todos lados, sobre todo a su yo pasado, luego un pájaro se poso en el Ferrari, Fire se le quedo viendo un rato

-¿Que cuentas? -pregunto Fire Blue hablándole al ave, quien le respondió con un típico sonido de ave- ¿Yo? Mi nombre es Fire Blue-dijo Fire como si entendiera al pájaro

*De vuelta con Skull*

Skull dejo de golpear a Comet contra la pared, dejándolo sangrando, luego lo llevo hasta un inodoro y lo trataba de ahogar en el agua, sacándolo unas pocas veces, a la 5 ves lo sacó, con Comet sin poder evitar toser para sacar el agua que tenia, Skull hizo aparecer su espada, apoyo la parte sin filo, su espada emana un brillo y es rodeado de electricidad, electrocutando a Comet, luego dejo de electrocutar lo, entonces alejo su espada, la cámara enfoco la puerta del baño, donde entra Fire del futuro, entra caminando al ver que Skull aun prepara su espada para cortar a Comet, que estaba muy golpeado y casi inconsciente, sin esperar un segundo se dio media vuelta y sale, Skull se queda viendo unos momento la puerta y voltea a ver Comet... No hace falta decir que sucedio

*un rato después*

Fire seguía hablando con el pájaro, pero Skull se acerca

-Fire, necesito que me digas si exagere-dijo Skull

-ok ahí voy, adiós amigo-dijo Fire despidiéndose del pájaro, ambos pegasos se entraron al baño y vieron todo el lugar casi destruido, alguna que otra manchas de sangre por aquí y por ahí-no parece tan malo-dijo Fire Blue viendo el lugar-estuvo peor la ves que peleaste en el bar jeje-dijo Fire sin poder evitar reírse

-mira adentro-dijo Skull un poco serio, abriendo la entrada de uno de los "tronos" (no pude resistirme a decirlo jeje), Fire vio la puerta por dentro y noto que estaba cubierto de un liquido rojo, Fire solo se quedo viendo la puerta curioso, sin mostrar algún sentimiento de miedo o curiosidad, más bien, la típica expresión: que cuando se cuenta un chiste y no entiendes lo que es gracioso, Fire vio que estaba adentro, su cara expreso terror y horror, no tanto como cuando le vio la boca a Skull, pero bastante cerca de esa experiencia

-¡OH, DULCE DULCE Y DESPIADADO ZEUS! ¡¿Esta muerto?! -pregunto Fire sin poder evitar mirar lo que estaba adentro, ya que la cámara no enfoca el interior

-neh, 50 50, más seguro que se esta muriendo-dijo Skull calmado, pero ligeramente preocupado-como sea, solo necesito ayuda para_ -dijo Skull pero Fire lo interrumpió

-te recuerdo que yo soy más de lastimar a alguien, que de curar a alguien-dijo Fire Blue con los ojos entre cerrados y mirando a otro lado mientras levantaba los hombros, hablando de forma casual, tanto que parecía que se olvidaron que tenían a alguien muriéndose

-eso ya lo se, solo detén el tiempo, lo suficiente para que pueda curarlo-dijo Skull-oh bueno, que no termine muerto-dijo Skull, Fire solo asintió, se fue al auto, y jalo una palanca oculta por el techo del auto (el interior), entonces un destello azul salio del auto, y todo el mundo se detuvo, justo donde Skull y Fire del pasado tiraban el escenario, Fire miro abajo y vio una mínima cantidad de personas y unos cuantos autos

-haaaaaa, odio no ser malo-dijo Fire, voló hasta la calle y empezó a mover todas las personas del camino para que nadie saliera herido, y luego saco a todos los que estaban en el auto, luego de que no hubiera nadie cerca vuelve a subir, ve apenas toca el lugar y Skull sale, muy cansado y arrastrando los cascos por el suelo, y con sangre goteando por su cuerpo-ya lo curaste ¿No? -pregunto Fire Blue

-costo mucho pero lo logre, solo le cure hasta la parte en que debería ir saliendo, así que solo tiene perdida de memoria a corto plazo, vamos al auto aun no terminamos-dijo Skull, ambos subieron al Ferrari y movieron la palanca otra vez, haciendo que el tiempo vuelva a la normalidad, luego Skull volvió a programar y viajaron al futuro, y con futuro me refiero a, después de que Comet estuviera echando al Skull del pasado del destino (el baño), llegaron y se ocultaron, escalaron el muro hasta la parte más alta (solo era un muro, nada de techo), vieron a Comet y Eris hablando, y con hablando me refiero a Eris hablando y Comet con su "sin comentarios" -este es el plan, tu sacaras a Eris del camino mientras yo tiro la pared sobre Comet-dijo Skull a Fire, quien lo miro confundido

-¿Creí que no querías tener piedad? -dijo Fire Blue confundido

-no tengo piedad, eso si, lo que no tengo, es maldad-dijo Skull aclarando lo que el quería hacer, entonces mira a la cámara-Comet se que estas viendo esto, y técnicamente me vengo de algo que aun no a pasado, y estas viendo esto así que te diré algo del fondo de mi corazón-dijo Skull, entonces hace aparecer la espada de su casco derecho y se lo clava en el pecho, desaparece su espada y mete el casco en la herida, unos momentos después saca su casco con su corazón en el-de ESTE corazón-dijo Skull y tira el corazón a alguna parte-más vale que te consigas un seguro-dijo Skull, vieron a Comet y Eris saliendo del lugar, Fire se aleja un poco y vuela rápidamente hacía el pegaso y la diosa del caos, tacleando a Eris, ella y Fire terminan algunos metros lejos de Comet, quien los mira confundidos, entonces nota que la pared, muy tarde para esquivarlo, apunto de aplastarlo, terminando con más de medio cuerpo sobre el, Skull se acerca a Comet apenas consciente-Comet Comet Comet, nunca debiste, o deberás, decir esa pregunta-dijo Skull, con sus espadas corto la sección que aplastaba a Comet y lo curo lo mejor que pudo

-debí haber hablado con Martín, para que en vez de ustedes, tuviera que perder el tiempo con Music, ella si es más normal-dijo Comet apunto de desmayarse

-siiii, todos los que no nos soportan dicen eso-dijo Skull con cierto tono de simpatía o alegría, Comet se desmayo

-¡ESTÁN LOCOS! ¡¿Que creen que hacen?! -pregunto Eris alterada pero sobre todo furiosa, Fire Blue olvido que ella seguía en ese lugar

-eeeeeeeeh... -Fire Blue no sabía que decir así que golpeo a Eris, en la frente, con bastante fuerza, dejándola inconsciente

-no era necesario golpearla-dijo Skull

-si pero, estaba nervioso-dijo Fire con cierta calma y serenidad

-me da igual, llevemos a estos dos a la casa de Comet, recemos que Stellar no este en su casa y volveremos a nuestro lindo y perturbador futuro-dijo Skull, luego de 2 horas, volvieron al auditorio para tomar el Ferrari-no fue tan difícil, bueno es momento de volver, pero antes voy a tirar esta dinamita-dijo Skull con una dinamita en su casco, la arrojo algún lado, ese lado fue el destino, donde la dinamita cae por una tubería, quedando en los drenajes entonces uno de los espejos reflejo la luz del sol, que de una forma llego al drenaje, dando a la dinamita y encendiéndola

*5 minutos después*

Estaban Fire Blue y Skull, parados como si estuvieran esperando algo, algo importante

-es raro, siempre que tiro algo explosivo por lo general explota-dijo Skull, de la nada una explosión que proviene del destino-ya se había tardado-dijo Skull, entonces voltea la cabeza a Fire, quien miraba al cielo- ¿Que es lo que miras? -pregunto Skull arqueando la ceja

-eso del cielo nos es... -dijo Fire Blue, aunque no pudo terminar ya que un pedazo, de algo marrón y apestoso, cayo al suelo, justo frente a ellos

-¡CORRE POR TU VIDA! -grito Skull y ambos pegasos corrieron en cámara lenta hacia el auto, mientras que mucho popo llovía a su alrededor, llegaron al Ferrari y fueron al presente, justo en el estudio frente a Martín y Music

-que bueno que llegaron-dijo Martín feliz

-¿Cuanto tardamos? -pregunto Skull

-5 minutos-dijo Music

-siguiente-

 **Eso es todo, un saludo a todos menos a Martín, tu ya sabes porque -_-**

-adiós -dijeron todos menos Martín

-¿Por que yo no? -pregunto Martín inocente

-tu sabes porque-dijo Skull

-si lo que tu digas-dijo Martín sin hacerle caso a Skull-es hora de acabar con esto, nos leemos-dijo Martín mirando a la cámara

Antes de que se pudiera apagar la cámara, un par de pequeñas explosiones se escuchan, un portal se abre y de el sale el Ferrari, atropellando a Skull, Fire, Music, Martín y Skull, que se levanto, se acercaron al Ferrari a ver quien lo conducía, la puerta se abre y sale Law, vistiendo un traje viejo y unos lentes de sol

-¡¿Fire?! -pregunto Law mirando a todos lados, fija su vista en el grupo y se acerca a Fire tomándolo por los hombros- ¡Tienes que volver conmigo! -grito Law, Fire pone un casco en la cara de Law y lo aleja un poco

-aleja tu cara ¬_¬ -dijo Fire Blue mirándolo un poco molesto- ¿A donde? -pregunto Fire confundido

-De vuelta al pasado-dijo Law levantando sus lentes y se subió al Ferrari, en el asiénto del conductor

-un momento ¿Que estas haciendo? -pregunto Fire acercándose junto con el resto

-preparo el tiempo de destino-dijo Law colocando las fechas en la mini pantalla-sube al auto-ordeno Law

-¿Puedo ir con ustedes? -pregunto Skull interesado

-si, ven con nosotros, también te concierne-dijo Law mirando a Skull de forma tranquila

-espera un momento-dijo Fire llamando la atención- ¿De que estas hablando? ¿Que pasa en el pasado? ¿La televisión desaparecerá o que? -pregunto Fire queriendo saber que sucede

-emmm... -dijo Law recordando -no, no, la televisión estará bien, es el wifi Fire, tenemos que hacerlo por el wifi-dijo Law, luego los tres oc's estaban dentro del auto que salio del estudio a la calle

-oye aun no viajes, no tenemos combustible para viajar en el tiempo-dijo Fire Blue recordando que no lleno el auto

-¿Combustible? A donde vamos no se necesita, *se pone los lentes de sol* combustible-dijo Law con una sonrisa, el auto empieza a elevarse en el aire, las ruedas se ponen de forma horizontal y va hacia adelante, el Ferrari es rodeado por el aura morado, se da la vuelta y sigue volando hacía el cielo, un portal se abre y el Ferrari lo atraviesa, entonces todo se vuelve negro

THE END

* * *

 **Ok esto es todo, creo que en poco tiempo me quedare sin ideas para el principio, así que si alguien tiene una idea para el inició, o si quieren aparecer tambíen, déjenlo en los reviews, también sus retos y preguntas, listo es todo**

 **CHAO CHAO**


	25. Capitulo 25: GID'oh

**Capitulo 25: G.I.D'oh y el robo de la autopista**

 **Bien este cap aparecerá el oc de piolloverdades, reider crpy y de Red Kick**

 **Diría que no lo termine como yo lo esperaba pero como me tarde mucho, ni modo, como sea, empecemos con esto**

* * *

Music y Martín estaban en el estudio hablando tranquilamente

-¿Sabes donde están esos dos? -pregunto Martín molesto

-eeeeeeeh... -dijo Music nerviosa, entonces el sonido de un celular, en la mesa junto a ella, Music lo toma y contesta-hola ¿Quien habla? -pregunto Music aliviada de no tener que hablar con Martín

-Rosa, somos nosotros-dijo Fire Blue a través del celular

-Fire no es un buen momento, Martín esta junto a mi ¿Ya lo encontraron? -pregunto Music susurrando

-siiiii, sobre eso jejeje-dijo Fire Blue nervioso

*cambio de escena a una ciudad*

Todo era de noche, un poco alejado de la autopista, Fire estaba hablando con el celular alejado un poco de otros tres pegasos, uno era Skull, los otros dos estaban tomando unos tragos, con un taxi abollado tras de ellos

-casi lo recuperamos, pero lo perdimos otra vez, así que la cagamos, de verdad lo cagamos-dijo Fire preocupado

*2 día antes*

Estaban Martín, Fire, Skull y Music reunidos en el estudio

-muy bien, les daré un día libre, pero recuerden que vamos a hacer los retos y preguntas después-dijo Martín viendo a los tres pegasos

-oye ¿Puedes darnos las llaves del Ferrari? -pregunto Skull

-no, la ultima vez viajaste al pasado y terminaste declarando la 3 guerra mundial-dijo Martín molesto

-si, pero volví y lo evite ¿Verdad? -dijo Skull en su defensa

-eso no cambia las cosas-dijo Martín

-entonces dale a Fire las llaves-dijo Skull poniendo a Fire frente a el

-ambos van a hacer una locura, así que yo me quedare con las llaves-dijo Martín saliendo del estudio

-¿Ahora que hacemos? -pregunto Fire Blue a Skull

-fácil, le robaremos las llaves-dijo Skull, entonces se fueron por donde salio Martín, que estaba viendo un vídeo

Televisión: debe estar siempre alerta, imagine que sus empleados siempre están atrás de ustedes, como si ahora estuvieran robando le las llaves de su auto justo ahora-dijo la persona del programa, Martín miraba fijamente, sin darse cuenta que Fire y Skull le robaban las llaves

-que profunda observación-dijo Martín sin dejar de mirar la T.V, Fire y Skull logran robarle las llaves y se escapan

*5 minutos después*

Fire Blue y Skull estaban con el Ferrari conduciendo en medio del desierto

- _¡Vivaaa las Vegas, vivaaa las Vegas! ¡Viva! ¡Viva! ¡Las VEGAAAAAaaaas!~_ -cantaba Skull con un ukulele, pero Fire agarro el ukulele y lo lanzo por la ventana-creo que no tienes sentido del humor-dijo Skull

-esa canción estuvo bien los últimos 4 minutos, pero luego se volvió molesto-dijo Fire cansado

-ay aja, solo iremos a las Vegas, mira, ya llegamos-dijo Skull, ambos vieron la ciudad del pecado, donde todo ocurria sin siquiera saber que hacian-la verdad, el narrador dice cosas tipicas de las Vegas-dijo Skull viendo a Fire

-si, ahora busquemos un hotel-dijo Fire dejando de mirar por donde conduce y mirando a Skull, el Ferrari termino saliendo del camino y entro a una construcción, llegando a casi ser golpeado por algo, pero sobreviviendo sin ningún rasguño, luego de salir de la construcción se fue dirigiendo hacia adelante, unos hombres pasaban una ventana de vidrio, el Ferrari seguía conduciendo hacia adelante sin parar, entonces el Ferrari siguio por otra carretera, pasando al lado de los hombres con el vidrio

-vaya tipos-dijo uno de los hombres

-si, no tienen cuidado con las cosas-dijo el otro hombre, entonces saca su celular y suelta el vidrio, rompiéndose

-¡¿Por que hiciste eso?! -pregunto el primer tipo

-encontré un Mew-dijo el segundo tipo

-¿Que esperas? Atrapa lo-dijo el primer tipo

*de vuelta con Fire y Skull*

-¿Ya viste? Vaya tipos, no tienen cuidado con las cosas-dijo Fire mirando por el espejo

-dah igual, ya encontramos el primer mejor lugar en las Vegas-dijo Skull animado

-tu pagaras-dijo Fire Blue

-pensándolo bien, vamos al tercer mejor lugar de las Vegas-dijo Skull girando el volante, causando una vuelta muy peligrosa y casi haciendo que se chocaran con otros autos

*un par de horas después*

-ja ¿Quien diría que los hoteles Wuakawuaka tienen fama? -dijo Skull mirando el gran hotel frente a ellos, mientras él y Fire cargaban unas maletas, luego de conseguir unas habitaciones de lujos y bla bla bla, terminaron conduciendo hacia un casino (o como lo llamen ustedes)

*un día después*

Fire estaba tirado en una fuente en el parque, roncando cuando empieza a abrir los ojos perezosamente, al recibir los rayos del sol tuvo que cubrirse los ojos hasta que se acostumbrara a la luz, una vez acostumbrado se levanto con un poco de dificultad, miro a su alrededor confundido, camino lentamente hasta la salida, cuando estaba por la calle vio a Skull saliendo de un bar, lo que realmente lo dejo asombrado, fue que ese era un bar gay

-Skull, eso era un_ -dijo Fire aguantando la risa, pero fue interrumpido por Skull

-jamas vuelvas a hablar de esto, jamas-dijo Skull amenazante a Fire, luego volteo a la cámara-y ustedes, si hablan de esto, los buscare y los matare ¡¿Me oyeron?! -grito Skull amenazante, entonces la cámara se mueve de arriba abajo, como si asintiera con la cabeza-bien, hay que ir al hotel para que esta historia siga-dijo Skull y hicieron lo que dijo

*en el hotel*

Cuando ambos sacan el seguro de la puerta, esta se viene abajo, a ambos no les dio importancia y entraron, vieron como todo estaba destrozado

-je y dicen que nadie se divierte demasiado en Las Vegas-dijo Fire Blue tomando una pizza del suelo y comiéndosela, Skull por otra parte solo miraba el lugar

-oye, a todo esto ¿Como es que terminamos así con la habitación? -pregunto Skull

-¿Quien sabe? -dijo Fire sin darle importancia a su alrededor

-¿Y el Ferrari? -pregunto Skull de repente, Fire abre los ojos y en un segundo, ambos estaban buscando como locos en todo el desorden-mierda, no puedo creer que lo perdimos-dijo Skull preocupado, entonces alguien toca la puerta, la abren y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que era

-¡Jason Frank! -gritaron Fire y Skull asombrados con el hombre frente a ellos

-hola chicos-dijo Jason sonriendo

-no puedo creerlo, eres mi héroe-dijo Skull como cualquier fan al ver a su personaje favorito de televisión, que ese era el caso

-el mio también-dijo Fire sonriendo-cuando apareció en Power Rangers fue una gran parte que me guió en mi infancia-dijo Fire

-si, bueno, solo quería darles esta nota que me dejaron, algo me dice que tengan cuidado-dijo Jason, Fire y Skull abrieron la nota y al leer abrieron los ojos como platos- ¿Que dice? -pregunto Jason

-solo diré que tendremos que hacer una parodia de películas-dijo Skull serio

-ok, les deseo suerte y me voy-dijo Jason y se fue

-Jason es un tipo genial-dijo Fire

-si, pero hay que buscar como recuperar el Ferrari-dijo Skull

-vamos, creo que se quien nos dirá algo-dijo Fire agarrando su chaqueta (campera, sudadera, como lo llamen) roja y se lo puso, ambos bajaron hasta los casinos

-avisa a Music, si Martín pregunta necesitamos que nos compre tiempo-dijo Skull

-entendido -dijo Fire llamando a Music

*en el casino*

-bien ¿Quien es él que vamos a golpear? -pregunto Skull mirando a Fire, quien miraba por todo el lugar

-¡Él! -grito Fire señalando a un pegaso azul grisaseo, con melena y cola morado, ojos verdes, no tenia cutie mark, el pegaso salio del hotel y empezó a caminar por las calles, Fire y Skull lo siguieron, el pegaso se detiene en un cruce y se voltea- ¡A cubrirse! -grito Fire, él y Skull se cubrieron sus caras con periódicos, el pegaso siguió caminando, sin parar de caminar voltea a atrás- ¡A cubrirse! -grito Fire y se volvieron a cubrir, el pegaso siguió caminando cuando voltea- ¡A cubrirse! -grito Fire, volvieron a cubrirse pero esta vez ambos estaban en una carreta tirada por un caballo, ambos bajaron de la carreta y lo siguieron caminando, el pegaso vuelve a voltearse- ¡A cubrirse! -grito Fire, volvieron a cubrirse pero, al no poder ver por donde iba, Fire se cae por las escaleras de la entrada al tren subterráneo, cayendo por las escaleras, Skull no se dio cuenta y siguió caminando, cuando llego a la otra entrada del subterráneo salió Fire, pero lo curioso era que salio como si siguiera cayendo por las escaleras, para luego caer con el periódico en la cara, se levanta y ve hacia atrás en las escaleras-ok hasta yo estoy confundido en como lo hice para salir-dijo Fire, continuaron siguiendo al pegaso hasta que entro a un elevador y subió hasta el 12-ja, piso 12, esta atrapado-dijo Fire, entonces de otro elevador sale un conserje con un cesto de ropa, que lo dejo a un lado y el conserje se echo al suelo, abrió una botella y la bebió

-creo que tengo una idea-dijo Skull viendo la ropa

*en el piso 12*

La puerta del elevador se abre, se ven a Skull vestido con un esmoquin (sin los pantalones), mientras Fire seguía igual, con solo su chaqueta mientras miraba a Skull ajustándose la corbata, dan un par de golpes en una puerta, al no recibir respuesta Fire se alejo un poco y Skull derribo la puerta, solo para encontrar a una mujer comiendo cereal

-lo siento señora, asunto policial-mintió Skull serio

-¿A si? Muéstreme su placa-dijo la mujer molesta, Skull solo se quedo viéndola cuando toma la puerta y la vuelve a poner en la entrada, saliendo del apartamento

-mejor seguimos intentándolo-dijo Skull incomodo

*otras 5 puertas más*

Solo queda una puerta

-esta vez yo hablo-dijo Skull, Fire dio un par de golpes a la puerta, se abre la puerta para revelar al pegaso que perseguían

-¿Quienes son ustedes? -pregunto el pegaso

-soy Cracker, Skull Cracker-dijo Skull al estilo James Bones

-... Eh, un gusto, soy Winged Cloak-dijo el pegaso luego gira su mirada a Fire

-Light Fire Blue, pero llámame Fire Blue-dijo Fire Blue (... Looooooooooooooooooooooooooool)

-¿En que puedo ayudarlos? -pregunto Winged

-oh eh jeje, es gracioso pero... Venimos a secuestrarte-dijo Fire Blue, Winged se quedo viendo a ambos durante un rato

-mejor adelantemos esto-dijo Skull y golpeo a Winged en la cara, dejándolo inconsciente

*1 hora después*

Una luz se enciende en la cara del pegaso azul grisaseo, por unos momentos él apartó la cara hasta que se acostumbro a la luz, trato de moverse pero ve que esta atado, busco por el lugar para saber donde estaba, todo lo que noto era oscuridad

-muy bien, ya despertaste-dijo Skull, acercándose al pony

-¿Que sucede? ¿Donde estoy? -pregunto Winged nervioso

-nosotros haremos las preguntas-dijo Fire Blue saliendo de la oscuridad siendo iluminado por la luz

-les dire lo que quieran-dijo Winged rápido

-ok ¿Donde esta nuestro auto? -pregunto Skull serio

-no se nada-dijo Winged preocupado

-se esta haciendo el difícil-dijo Skull alejándose de Winged y mirando a Fire

-lo haremos hablar-dijo Fire simple, entonces Skull entra en la oscuridad y en un momento vuelve a salir pero con un frasco con un liquido blanco dentro

-escucha amigo-dijo Skull a Winged-si no nos hablas de nuestro auto, te are beber esto-dijo Skull poniendo el frasco frente a Winged

-¿Que es eso? -pregunto Winged

-te diré que esto es mi semen-dijo Skull, Winged al escuchar eso puso una cara de asco, igual Fire que se alejo un poco de Skull- ahora dinos ¿Que le paso a nuestro auto? -pregunto Skull

-¡NO SE NADA! -grito Winged

-es todo, Fire abre su boca-dijo Skull

-ni loco, tu aslo-dijo Fire molesto, Skull solo gruño, le dio el frasco a Fire, forzó a Winged a abrir la boca con la cabeza arriba, Fire abre el frasco y vierte el semen en la boca de Winged, él sintió el liquido viscoso y salado pasar por su lengua y garganta, quería vomitar, cuando la mitad del semen estaba en la garganta de Winged lo soltaron y cerraron el frasco, Winged vomito todo el semen que pudo

-¡Que asco! -grito Winged

-bueno parece que decías la verdad-dijo Skull

-si, es obvio cuando el no tiene nada que ver-dijo Fire entonces Skull y Winged lo miran sorprendido/molesto (es obvio quien es el molesto)

-¿Que dijiste? -pregunto Skull sorprendido y un poco confundido

-que él no tiene nada que ver-dijo Fire mientras miraba a Skull de forma neutral

-¡Si sabias que no fui yo! ¡¿Por que no dijiste nada?! -pregunto Winged molesto

-nunca preguntaron-dijo Fire de forma casual

-¡Me hicieron tragar_! -grito Winged pero se detuvo al sentir más vomito en su garganta

-tranquilízate, de hecho es solo leche que llene en un frasco, lo deje un poco al sol, para dejarlo un poco pegajoso, le tire un poco de sal para dejarlo salado y listo, semen falso instantáneo-dijo Skull presumiendo

-... No se como pero eso me hizo sentir un poco mejor-dijo Winged asqueado pero aliviado

-como sea necesitamos buscar nuestro auto, así que nos ayudaras-dijo Fire más dando una orden que pidiendo ayuda, aunque lo decía de forma inocente, igual que un niño

-¿Enserio serías capaz de confiar en mi? -pregunto Winged dudando

-¿De un tipo que apenas conozco, que seguí y torture en menos de un día? -pregunto Fire con tono sarcastico, cuando Winged estaba por decir algo fue interrumpido- ¡¿Como negarme?! -grito Fire sonriendo de forma alegre, Winged veía a Fire incomodo y algo asustado, entonces siente el casco de alguien en su hombro

-cree me, no podrás razonar con él-dijo Skull, apoyando su casco en el hombro de su nuevo acompañante

-bien salgamos de aquí-dijo Fire encendiendo la luz, mostrando que estaban el la cocina de su habitación en el hotel

-pero yo no quiero ayudarlos-dijo Winged retrocediendo, pero entre Fire y Skull tomaron un ala de Winged y lo arrastraron hacia su destino

*en el parque*

-¿Seguro que no sabes nada? -pregunto Fire a Winged

-claro que no se nada-dijo Winged ya molesto, entonces nota que Fire lo mira fijamente- ¿Que? -pregunta Winged

-te me haces familiar... ¿Te he amenazado antes? -pregunto Fire intrigado

-... No, yo recordaría a alguien que me haya amenazado-dijo Winged incomodo

-no, ya recuerdo, te vi en el fic de los zombies-dijo Fire sonriendo

-¿Tu como sabes eso? -pregunto Winged

-yo también estuve ahí... Estoy ahí... La verdad no lo se, apenas soy personaje recurrente-dijo Fire meditándolo

-ah, claro, tu eres del equipo de Spitfire-dijo Skull- jajaja, ya era hora que aparecieras como malo, primero como bueno en este fic, de vez en cuando, pero antes apareces como de cualquier bando en el fic de peleas, ahora apareces el el fic de zombies como equipo de los malos, jajajaja amigo, decide de bando de una buena vez-dijo Skull con humor

-como dije, no quiero ser héroe, así que me dah igual que soy-dijo Fire encogiendose de hombros sin importarle

-primero, precisamente mis enfermos mentales, segundo, wow ¿Tu también sabes de eso? -pregunto Winged a Skull

-si, digamos que no aparecí, pero se de eso, ademas no es justo, Music y Fire entran, pero yo no, es injusto-dijo Skull haciendo un puchero de niño al que regañaron

-no te molestes, además, no eres alguien que aparecería en otro fic además de este-dijo Fire burlándose

-ya veras ¡Algún día tendré mi propio fic! -grito Skull molesto

-ay aja-dijo Fire sin creerle-yo estoy más cerca de eso-dijo Fire Blue sonriendo

-no funcionara, sera una mierda-dijo Skull

-el principio, pero con todos los escritores les cuesta el inicio, todo el mundo lo sabe-dijo Fire, Winged miraba todo sin interrumpir

-como sea nos desviamos del tema-dijo Skull, todos se quedaron callados en un incomodo silencio, que fue interrumpido al ver como un tipo se robaba un auto de lujo de forma profesional, sin hacer sonar la alarma ni tardar demasiado en abrir la puerta-creo que mejor lo seguimos-dijo Skull y todos empezaron a seguir el auto lo mejor que pudieron, dando vueltas por casi toda la ciudad hasta que se detiene en un edificio, justo al lado del parque

-no puede ser ¿Seguimos a ese auto por casi toda la ciudad para que terminaramos donde empezamos? -pregunto Winged molesto

-tengo una teoria pero no la dire, el cap ya esta muy largo-dijo Skull rascándose la nuca nervioso

-como sea, entraremos esta noche-dijo Fire con determinacion, chocando sus cascos

*en la noche*

El grupo estaba en el parque vigilando el edificio, una vez la luna esta en la sima se reunen para discutir el plan

-usaremos esto-dijo Skull sacando trajes ninjas negros de su mochila

-¿Es una broma? ¿Acaso planeas que escabullirnos sigilosamente y acabar solo con los guardias que nos vean funcionará? -pregunto Winged burlándose

*cambio de escenario*

-era una broma-dijo Winged vestido de ninja, aunque sin la máscara, mirando a Fire y Skull reuniendo a los guardias inconscientes a un lado de una puerta al final del pasillo donde la pared era una ventana, viendo que estaban en el piso más alto

-si pero funciono-dijo Fire sosteniendo una cabra, Skull estudiaba la puerta, que tenía seguro de clave de seguridad con lector de huella tactilar (o simplemente huellas)

-no hay forma-dijo Skull dejando ds ver la puerta y volteando a ver a sus compañeros- a menos que sean genios tecnologicos, no hay forma de entrar-dijo Skull, Fire movio a Skull y se puso frente a la puerta, empezó a estirarse y a calentar, haciendo tipicos estiramientos para hacer ejercicios

-¿Vas a hacerlo ya? -pregunto Winged impaciente, Fire respiro profundo acerco su casco al teclado de seguridad para terminar levantando un tapete, mostrando una llave bajo el mismo, agarro la llave, lo puso en la cerradura y abrio la puerta

-el viejo truco de la llave bajo el tapete-dijo Fire sonriendo

-¿Es enserio? -pregunto Winged sin creérselo

-parece que si-dijo Skull con una gotita en la sien, entraron y vieron el lugar, que parecia una oficina comun y corriente, de gran espacio, con el lado izquierdo una ventana que daba vista a la ciudad en la noche, sin perder el tiempo buscaron cualquier cosa que les sirviera-encontre algo-dijo Skull sacando uns archivos de una pequeña caja

-ahí esta nuestro auto-dijo Fire viendo una foto del Ferrari junto a unos papeles, que dicen que lo enviarán a- ¡¿Antártida?! -pregunto Fire

-si, tal como dijo el narrador, lo enviarán a la Antártica-dijo Skull

-así es-dijo un tipo en la puerta, asiático con traje, les apuntaba con un arma-admito que me sorprende que entraron sin alertar a la policia-dijo el tipo divertido-pero me temo que no puedo dejarlos ir-dijo y saco un explosivo con cuenta regresiva

10

9

8

El tipo cerro la puerta, los oc's miraron a todos lados para ver como escapar, Fire y Skull toman el escritorio y lo lanzan a través de la ventana

7

6

5

-¡Saltemos! -grito Skull

-¡No puedo! ¡Le temo a las alturas! -grito Winged asustado

-¡¿Que clase de pegaso le teme a las alturas?! Bueno, Fluttershy-dijo Fire levantando los cascos a la altura de los hombros

-¡Solo vámonos! -grito Skull lanzando a Winged por la ventana y saltando él, seguido de Fire, todos aterrizaron en el suelo a salvó

2

1

0

-¡Cubrance! -grito Skull y los tres se tiraron al suelo cubriendo sus orejas, esperaron la explosión que no llego-parece que no era una bomba-dijo Skull y el edificio explotó- ¡Mierda! -grito Skull

-debemos irnos-dijo Winged asustado

-no tan rápido-dijo un tipo de seguridad apuntandoles con un arma

-... Vaaaaaaaaamooooooooooosssss allll hooooooteeeeeeeelll -dijo Fire hablando y caminando de forma lenta

-mueret_ -dijo el hombre pero no pudo terminar cuando una flecha le atravesó el ojo desde atrás, Winged sintió ganas de vomitar, Fire hizo una mueca de dolor y Skull silvo de la impresión

-en el ojo, eso si que duele-dijo Skull viendo el cadaver sin signos de ascó

-siempre debo ayudarte Fire-dijo un pony encapuchado, capucha negra por si preguntan

-¡Flecha! ¡De Arrow la serie! -grito Fire con una sonrisa

-¡No soy Flecha Verde mierda! ¡Soy yo! -grito el pony quitándose la capucha y mostrando que era

-¡Red! -gritaron Fire y Skull alegres de ver a su amigo

-que bueno verte-dijo Fire sonriendo dando palmadas en la espalda de Red

-buen momento para hacer tu entrada amigo-dijo Skull felicitando a Red

-jeje solo llegué en el momento justo-dijo Red, entonces se da cuenta de la presencia de Winged- ¿Y el nuevo? -pregunto Red desconfiado

-tranquilo el esta con nosotros-dijo Skull calmado

-ok -dijo Red más relajado-hola soy Red Kick... Oye tu cara me suena... ¿Fire te ha amenazado antes? -pregunto Red intrigado

-... No -dijo Winged incomodo _"¿A cuantos tipos amenazan ellos?"_ se pregunto Winged a si mismo

-no lo amenaze... Creo-dijo Fire con una sonrisa nerviosa-de hecho, él aparece en el Paciente 0-dijo Fire sonriendo

-aaahhh, entiendo-dijo Red con una pequeña sonrisa- ¿Que cuentas? -pregunto Red casual

-oye, no es por asustarte pero ¡ESTOS DOS ESTÁN DEMENTES! -grito Winged alterado

-jejeje *Risa falsa*¿Crees que no lo se? Poreso me agradan, los detesto claro esta, pero me agradan a fin de cuentas-dijo Red divertido

-eres imbécil y yo estoy mal ¿Cómo me deshago de ellos? -pregunto Winged desesperado

-hmmm, en primer lugar ¿Por que estas con ellos? -pregunto Red

-secuestro -dijo Winged

-¿Para? -pregunto Red arqueando la ceja

-¡Me tienen con ellos en contra de mi voluntad wey! -grito Winged molesto

-aja... -dijo Red, volteo a ver a Fire y Skull- ¿Lo tienen de rehén o para ayudarles? -pregunto Red casual

-ayudarnos -dijo Fire sonriendo

-bien -dijo Red y volvió a dirigir su mirada a Winged-no podrás separarte de ellos a menos que terminen de hace lo que hagan-dijo Red tranquilo

-carajo -dijo Winged bajando la cabeza ante la derrota

-como sea, creo que puedo ayudarles-dijo Red a los dos "dementes"

-¿Como? -pregunto Skull con total atención al pegaso de arco y flecha

-escuche una leyenda, de que algo o alguien se aparece, si le dan algo, como: tener algo que él quiera, en este caso algo de mucho valor, como un rubí, una perla, un objeto mágico, un arma antigua_ -dijo Red pero fue interrumpido

-que ironía, no tenemos nada de eso-dijo Skull, lo primero de forma sarcástica para terminar de forma malhumorada

-aunque lo que mas le gusta es una katana echa de obsidiana-dijo Red burlón, Skull abre grande los ojos, Fire se voltea a Skull sonriendo y Winged mira todo arqueando una ceja

-Skull, tu tienes una espada de ese mismo material-dijo Fire sonriendo

-¡No! Esa katana es mía, el que se la encuentra se lo queda-dijo Skull molesto

-vamos ¡Quiero ver si esa leyenda es verdadera! -grito Fire sonriendo y sus ojos brillaban como los de un niño en una tienda de dulces-... Ah claro, también por el auto-dijo Fire rascándose la nuca con pena

-... ¡Bien! -grito Skull resignado y de la nada saco una katana-solo tómala antes de que me arrepienta-dijo Skull destrozado por dentro, dándole el arma a Red

-bien, veamos si no me equivoco, debo repetir su nombre tres veces y vendrá-dijo Red elevando la katana como una ofrenda- Reider Crpy, Reider Crpy, Reider Crpy-dijo Red y... no pasó nada

-¿Se supone que debe pasar algo? -pregunto Fire visiblemente desilusionado

-¿Que es lo que vosotros necesitáis? -pregunto un hombre parado en medio de todos ellos, el hombre parecía hecho sombras, vestido con un traje militar gris con detalle rojos, lleva puesto una capa y capucha negra, sus ojos son rojos-soy al que todos vosotros llaman, Reider Crpy-dijo el hombre de forma serio pero tanquilo

-eh... necesitamos que nos des información sobre nuestro Ferrari-dijo Skull

-ha cambio te damos esto-dijo Red acercándole la katana, Reider tomo la katana y la estudio, cuando parecía satisfecho hablo

-¿Un Ferrari rojo y que viaja en el tiempo? -pregunto Reider

-si -dijeron todos menos Winged

-espera ¿Viajar en el tiempo? -pregunto Winged sin creerlo

-pues, esta ahí al frente-dijo Reider, todos voltearon y vieron el Ferrari sobre un camión que transporta autos saliendo del estacionamiento

-¡Carajo! -gritaron todos y se fueron corriendo hacía la calle

-bueno, mi trabajo aquí esta terminado, si me disculpan tengo que ir a beber mi te-dijo Reider desapareciendo entre las sombras

*con los pegasos*

No llegaron a detener el camión a tiempo, así que pararon un taxi, echaron al conductor y pasajero, tomaron control del taxi y persiguieron al camión en una épica y genial persecución, tanto que no mostraremos eso en este fic

*luego de la persecución*

Veíamos como el grupo de pegasos estaba tirado en el suelo, junto al taxi todo abollado, pero aun funcionando, se levantaron con dificultad y vieron a lo lejos como se iba el camión hacía el aeropuerto

-se nos escaparon-dijo Red molesto

-eso fue duro-dijo Winged sobando su hombro izquierdo, Red saco una botella, cargo un liquido anaranjado oscuro en dos vasos y uno se lo extendió a Winged-no gracias, no bebo-dijo Winged rechazando la bebida

-tranquilo, es jugo de manzana-dijo Red, Winged al no tener problemas con eso, agarro el vaso y comenzó a beber el liquido en el, igual que Red

-si, demasiado diría yo-dijo Skull acomodando algunos huesos de su cuerpo-con todo esto Martín ya seguro pregunta por nosotros y el Ferrari-dijo Skull recordando a Martín

-voy a ver como va todo-dijo Fire con una mueca de dolor, saco un celular de su bolsillo-Rosa, somos nosotros... Siiiii, sobre eso jejeje -dijo Fire nervioso

*devuelta en el presente presente*

-bueno, solo necesito que nos consigas tiempo, tal vez aun podamos recuperar lo-dijo Fire Blue

-muy bien, are lo que pueda-susurro Music para cortar la llamada y mirar a Martín

-¿Y bien? -pregunto Martín impaciente

-te lo diré mañana-dijo Music y se fue volando lo más rápido que pudo

-... ¿Que sucedió aquí? -se pregunto Martín confundido

*con el grupo*

-muy bien equipo ¡Vamos al aeropuerto! -grito Fire levantando un casco

-¿Quien lo nombro líder? -pregunto Red con un tic en el ojo, al terminar de beber

-¿Es una broma verdad? -pregunto Winged también al terminar de beber

-aquí vamos-dijo Skull emocionado, todos fueron en el taxi hasta el aeropuerto, pasaron olímpicamente a la seguridad y llegaron a un almacén y vieron el Ferrari siendo guardado en una gran caja de madera

-tenemos que movernos sigilosamente, sin llamar la atención y_ -dijo Winged pero Red le toco el hombro

-no te esfuerces-dijo Red señalando a Fire dentro del almacén rodeado de hombres con armas

-¿Como es que llego ahí tan rápido? -pregunto Winged sorprendido pero a la vez molesto al verlo atrapado

-es Fire, no pienses en un plan ya que el no lo seguirá-dijo Skull molesto, vieron a Fire siendo arrastrado hacía un avión militar, de los clásico, de tres motores, de hélice, en cada ala, y sin nada que pudieran hacer el avión despego-maldita sea, primero el auto y luego a Fire, vaya ladrones y secuestradores que son-dijo Skull cruzándose de brazos molesto

-no hay tiempo para tus pucheros Skull, tomen algo para volar a su velocidad y recuperen a Fire y el auto-dijo Red tomando su arco y una flecha

-¿Tu que aras? -pregunto Winged

-seré la distracción-dijo Red y desplegó sus alas, pero antes de irse choco los cascos con Skull-suerte amigo-dijo Red con una sonrisa

-tu también-dijo Skull amistoso

-Red, recuerdame nunca hacerte enojar-dijo Winged

-lo are-dijo Red burlón y se fue

-bien, vamos, vi un jet de combate por aquí-dijo Skull, pero se detuvo al ver a Winged incomodo

-Skull, creo que no podre ayudarte más desde aquí-dijo Winged inseguro

Skull pone un casco en el hombro de Winged

-Winged, escucha, prefiero a cualquier otro para ayudarme, pero Fluttershy no me habla desde que me vio la boca, las CMC destruirían el jet antes de encenderlo y estar en el aire, y el vago de la esquina esta cocinando sus frijoles-dijo Skull señalando al vago, con una lata de frijoles sobre una fogata-así que escúchame, nunca sabrás lo fuerte que eres, hasta que ser fuerte sea la única opción que tengas-dijo Skull serió pero con sinceridad

-¿Dices que debo volverme fuerte para que no vuelva a suceder? -pregunto Winged nervioso

-¡No seas pendejo! ¿Quien crees que soy? ¿El sabio de la montaña? Lo que me refería es que seas fuerte, para soportar el viaje en ese jet de combate-dijo Skull subiendo al jet de combate y arrastrando a Winged, quien hacia lo que podía para escapar, pero no lo logro, Skull entro y metió a Winged adentro del Jet, encendió los motores y despegaron, Winged se cubrió los ojos y en estado de pánico: suplico, agito, amenazó, eh incluso lloro a Skull de que tuviera piedad y lo dejara fuera, aunque no funciono

Skull ya molesto con lo lloriqueos encendió la radió y escuchó música

[canción: Ojo de tigre, Rocky 3]

 _Risin' up, back on the street_  
 _Did my time, took my chances_  
 _Went the distance now I'm back on my feet_  
 _Just a man and his will to survive_  
 _So many times it happens too fast_  
 _You trade your passion for glory_  
 _Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past_  
 _You must fight just to keep them alive_

 _It's the eye of the tiger_  
 _It's the thrill of the fight_  
 _Rising up to the challenge of our rival_  
 _And the last known survivor_  
 _Stalks his prey in the night_  
 _And he's watching us all_  
 _With the eye of the tiger_

 _Face to face, out in the heat_  
 _Hangin' tough, stayin' hungry_  
 _They stack the odds still we take to the street_  
 _For the kill, with the skill to survive_

Skull empezó ha hacer acrobacias, como giros o volteretas, pero cerca del suelo, una que otra vez casi chocando con un árbol o roca, entonces el jet se elevo y elevo hacía el cielo y más allá, incluso se formaban unas capas de hielo al rededor del jet, de la nada los motores se apagaron y cayeron en picada hacía el suelo

 _It's the eye of the tiger_  
 _It's the thrill of the fight_  
 _Rising up to the challenge of our rival_  
 _And the last known survivor_  
 _Stalks his prey in the night_  
 _And he's watching us all_  
 _With the eye of the tiger_

 _Risin' up, straight to the top_  
 _Had the guts, got the glory_  
 _Went the distance, now I'm not gonna stop_  
 _Just a man and his will to survive_

Los motores se encendieron y lograron evitar a ultimo momento del suelo, volviendo al cielo

 _It's the eye of the tiger_  
 _It's the thrill of the fight_  
 _Rising up to the challenge of our rival_  
 _And the last known survivor_  
 _Stalks his prey in the night_  
 _And he's watching us all_  
 _With the eye of the tiger_

 _The eye of the tiger_  
 _The eye of the tiger_  
 _The eye of the tiger_  
 _The eye of the tiger_

-¿Ves? No estuvo tan mal-dijo Skull calmado, por otro lado Winged se encontraba con los pelos de punta y abrazándose a su asiento, en ese momento no notaron dos picos de montaña que golpearon las alas del jet, dejándolos a la deriva en aire- ¡Maldición! -grito Skull, revisando alguna forma de salvarse al frente visualiza el avión que buscaban-muy bien Winged, prepara te que tendremos un aterrizaje difícil-dijo Skull serio, Winged solo se puso pálido ante la noticia, pasaron por arriba del avión y Skull golpeo el cristal, rompiéndolo, tomo a Winged y salto, cayendo arriba del avión, hizo aparecer su espada y lo calvo en el avión, miro a su alrededor y vio una escotilla, invoco una espada en su ala y con ella abrió, con dificultad, la escotilla y de un impulso ambos entraron, cerro la escotilla y vio a su alrededor el lugar-je, fue más fácil encontrar la salida de lo que esperaba-dijo Skull viendo una salida del lugar

-vamos y acabemos con esto-dijo Winged ya alterado de todo lo que sucedió, entonces ambos pegasos se dirigieron corriendo hacía donde iba esa salida

-¡Fire vinimos a salvar_! -grito Skull pero se vieron rodeados por un gran grupo de hombres, que los apuntaron a sangre fría con sus armas, al frente de los dos oc's se encontraban Fire, encadenado de cascos delanteros y alas, junto con el lider de la banda, Skull miraba con los ojos abiertos a todos los hombres-... Fire sálvanos-dijo Skull de la nada, Winged se da un facepalm y Fire solo miro a Skull con cara de "¿Es enserio?"

*5 minutos después*

Fire, Skull y Winged encadenados, sentados dándose la espaldas uno del otro

-saben, su plan de venir hasta aquí no funciono-dijo el lider -como me dan pena les diré mi nombre, soy Chung -dijo Chung

-Chung, vaya nombre-dijo Fire con sarcasmo

-fue lo mejor que se nos ocurrió ¿Recuerdas? -dijo Skull

-no importa, ustedes tendrán que acompañarnos, luego acabamos con ustedes-dijo Chung

-espera -dijo Fire, Chung se volteo a verlo-te propongo un trato-dijo Fire Blue, llamando la atención de Chung-me dejas libre, te dejo a estos dos y el auto, a cambio de alguien más-dijo Fire, Skull y Winged lo vieron molestos

-ja, te pregunto Fire ¿No te arrepentirás? -pregunto Chung, que fue más burla que pregunta- ¿Condenas a un hombre sin ninguna culpa, un amigo leal, a una vida de servicio en tu nombre, y tu sales libre por ahí? -pregunto Chung, Fire medito unos momentos hasta que

-... Si, no me quejo-dijo Fire con una sonrisa, de no ser por las cadenas Skull lo hubiera golpeado con fuerza- ¿Lo sellamos con sangre o... Tinta? -pregunto Fire, Chung solo se le quedo viendo incrédulo, sin poder creer semejante consciencia la del pegaso, unos segundo después de estar para do sin hacer nada se va, dejando a los pegasos entre las cajas

-¿Algún plan? -pregunto Fire

-¡Nos ibas a traicionar! -grito Winged molesto

-claro que no, iba a volver por ustedes... Tal vez-dijo Fire sonriendo nervioso

-como sea, solo necesito moverme un poco y podría liberar nuestros cascos y a nosotros, pero no nuestras alas-dijo Skull

-dos de tres, hagamos esto-dijo Fire, Skull empezó a mover sus cascos, aparecieron sus espadas y rompió las cadenasde sus cascos y del cuerpo, se puso en cuatro cascos y libero a Fire, menos las alas, igual que Winged

-¿Por que no cortas las cadenas de las alas? -pregunto Winged

-porque no quiero-dijo Skull, él busco entre las cajas, sacando un rifle de francotirador y un par de granadas-vamos, hay que escapar-dijo Skull y todos salieron rumbo a la cabina del piloto, pero al apenas entrar varios los apuntaron con armas- ¡No otra vez! -grito Skull, Fire en un movimiento rápido cerro la puerta la trabaron con cajas, Skull tomo una de las granadas, sacó el seguro y lo lanzo, en ese momento los guardias derribaron la puerta y sometieron a los pegasos contra el suelo

-¿De verdad creyeron escapar así de fácil? -pregunto Chung

-no, por eso tenemos el plan B-dijo Skull, en ese momento todo se envolvió en un silencio incomodo

-dijimos, plan B-repitió Fire Blue, entonces la granada explotó, más precisamente en la pared del avión, causando que el aire dentro del avión fuera expulsado y varios hombres salieron volando, pero aun así los oc's no lograron escapar y para cuando ya todo estaba más controlado, llevaron a los tres hacía el hoyo en el avión, quedando cerca, pero no lo suficiente para salir volando

-debo preguntar ¿Que iban a hacer luego de eso? ¿Ese era su gran plan? -pregunto Chung intrigado

-no, ese no era nuestro plan-dijo Fire tranquilo-este es nuestro plan-dijo Fire sonriendo y para sorpresa de todos, le dio un ligero empujón a Winged para atrás, que perdió el equilibrio y termino arrastrado por el aire, saliendo del avión y empezando a caer hacía el suelo, luego hizo lo mismo con Skull, que también salio volando y a caer hacía el suelo

-¡¿Que demonios esta pasando?! -grito un guardia confundido, entonces Fire derribo a ese y algunos otros guardias, se escondió tras una cajas, protegiéndose de los disparos, Fire busco desesperado alguna con que defenderse, solo encontrándose con: un lanza misiles, cadenas, una larga soga, la caja en la que esta el Ferrari y... Un aguacate. Fire tomo la soga y lo ató a la caja, luego tomo el lanza misiles y, con la cadena, encadeno el misil, como ultima opción agarro el aguacate y hizo lo que alguien haría en esa situación (no, no se lo comió)

-¡Tomen una granada! -grito Fire y lanzo el aguacate, los hombre y Chung se cubrieron tras las cajas o solo se tiraron al suelo esperando una explosión, mientras Fire rápidamente empuja la caja y lo lanza-de echo es una fruta, no una granada-dijo Fire bajando las orejas, preparándose para disparar, una bala rosó su mejilla- ¿Que rayos? -pregunto Fire tocando la pequeña herida y viendo un poco de sangre en su casco, volteo y vio a todos apuntándolo

-miren que tenemos aquí, un mal mentiroso y un ave que nunca aprendió a volar sin alas-dijo Chung

-es mi gran desgracia ¡Pero! Nunca es tarde para intentarlo-dijo Fire y, sin ver ni apuntar, disparo el misil con la cadena al rededor, que pasó a través de las hélices de uno de los motores, pero la cadena se atoro en la hélice y empezó a jalar la cadena como su fuera una caña de pescar, Fire tiro el arma y agarro el extremo de la cadena-señores, hoy recordarán este día como el día en que casi matan al capitán Fir_ -dijo Fire, pero fue súbitamente interrumpido al ser jalado por la cadena, empezando a girar y girar, debido a la hélice, al soltar la cadena cayo al ala del avión, Fire se transformo y con sus garras logro sostenerse, entonces mira la cámara-y lo hice sin una gota de ron-dijo Fire con una sonrisa presumida, entonces un pájaro se choco con su cara haciendo que volviera a la normaldad y se soltara

-idiota, fíjate por donde vas-se dijo el ave a si misma y siguió volando

-... Eso no me lo esperaba-dijo Fire mirando sorprendido, mirando a todas parte, algunos metros más abajo vio la caja que él tiró-me salve jeje-dijo Fire sonriendo

*con Skull y Winged*

Vemos como están Skull, relajado y de cascos cruzados, por otro lado Winged estaba tapándose los ojos y rogando por que se termine

-sabes, si te volteas no es tan malo-dijo Skull

-¡Eso no cambia el resultado! -grito Winged asustado- ¡Pero lo are de todas formas! -grito Winged, con cierta dificultad, por la movilidad en el aire, logro quedar boca arriba y abrió los ojos, justo a tiempo para ver una- ¡CAJA! -grito Winged, Skull volteo y vio como una gran caja estaba por golpearlos, reaccionando rápidamente empujo a Winged, alejándolos, en el aire, de la caja, entonces vieron la soga atada al rededor de la caja

-¿Que rayos? -pregunto Skull entonces vio a Fire aferrado la soga y siendo arrastrado por la caja

-¡Hola chicos! -grito Fire alegremente, se transformo, estirando sus patas agarro a Winged, lo trajo hasta la soga y él se sujeto de ella, luego a Skull que también tomo la soga- tengo un plan-dijo Fire Blue

-¡Ahora más que asustado estoy aterrado! -grito Winged aterrado

-por eso iras primero-dijo Fire con una sonrisa, dejando pálido a Winged

-¿I-ir pri-primero? -pregunto Winged, Fire lo tomo por las alas y lo lanzo hacía abajo, llegando hacía la caja- ¡ESTAS LOCO! -grito Winged aferrándose a la caja

-¡Y es una suerte porque si no, no funcionaria! -grito Fire, entonces él y Skull se acercaron escalando (o en este caso, bajando) hasta la caja- ¡Skull abre la caja! -grito Fire, Skull hizo aparecer una espada y corto la caja, al abrirse se ve el Ferrari, todos entran al vehículo

-¿Ahora que hacemos? -pregunto Skull a Fire

-no lo se, no creí que llegaríamos tan lejos-dijo Fire

-¡ESTAMOS PERDIDOS! ¡VAMOS A MORIR! ¡VOY A MORIR! ¡Y TODO POR SU CULPAAAAAAAAAAAA_! -grito Winged pero recibio un bofetada de porte de Skull-gracias lo necesitaba-dijo Winged sobando su mejilla, Fire lo abofetea otra vez-eso también-dijo Winged, entonces ambos lo abofetean-me dan otra y... No se, soy pacifista-dijo Winged

El Ferrari estaba por estrellarse contra el suelo

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! -gritaron todos, cuando el Ferrari estaba por tocar el suelo, se detuvo en medio del aire, a centímetros del suelo, por dentro se ven a: Fire con los cascos traseros en el parabrisas (o como se diga la ventana delantera del auto), evitando golpearse con el, Winged esta con la cara contra el cristal, Skull estaba de espaldas apoyado en el parabrisas incomodo

-ah claro, este es un auto anti-gravedad -dijo Fire sonriendo

-¿Que? ¿Tiene esa función? -pregunto Winged confundido

El Ferrari bajo al suelo, sin ningún rasguño

-bien escapamos, por ahora-dijo Skull bajando del auto y alejándose del mismo

-no estaría tan seguro-dijo Fire Blue sonriendo seguro, entonces elevo la mirada, los otros imitaron la acción y vieron el avión

*en el avión*

-maldita sea, se escapo-dijo Chung, se volteo a los hombres que aun le quedaban-todos a sus lugares-ordeno Chung y todos se fueron a su lugar, entonces se dirigió a uno-ve a la cabina, cambia de dirección el avión, vamos a seguirlos-dijo Chung, pero en eso se escuchan dos ruidos, uno es el de una cadena rompiéndose, y el otro es de un motor dejando de funcionar-hay no-dijo Chung, por fuera, la cadena que se quedo atorada en el motor se rompió, el proyectil salió en una dirección, la cabina del piloto, entonces la mayor parte del avión, la parte delantera, exploto, dejando el avión sin ninguna salida-maldita seas pegaso-dijo Chung viendo como su plan se arruino, entonces su tercer al mando se acerca

-¿Cree que planea lo que hace o lo inventa conforme la situación? -pregunto el tipo con una sonrisa irónica, refiriéndose a Fire (creo que todos ya sabemos la respuesta XD), entonces su segundo al mando se acerca

-es el mejor capitán que jamas conocí-dijo el segundo al mando

-*suspiro* si, eso creo-dijo Chung, el fuego llego hasta los explosivos y el avión entero explotó

*en el suelo*

Los tres pegasos ven como el avión exploto

-vaya, eso es brillantez... O demencia-dijo Winged sorprendido

-sorprendentemente, esos dos rasgos suelen coincidir-dijo Fire sincero- como dije antes, debemos pelear... Y luego salir huyendo-dijo Fire Blue sonriendo

-ok, vamos a esperar a que ya este completamente de día-dijo Skull

-ja, a eso llamo yo G.I. *un pedazo de avión lo golpea en la cabeza* D'oh -dijo Fire antes de caer al suelo inconsciente

*ya de día*

-bien, ya tenemos la gasolina, ya es de día, así que podremos iros-dijo Skull revisando la carga

-bueno vamos-dijo Fire Blue, todos subieron al Ferrari y se fueron

*ya llegando al estudio*

-el viaje de regreso no fue tan malo-dijo Winged aliviado, estaban bajando todos del Ferrari

-sin duda-dijo Skull, entraron y vieron a Martín tomando cafe

-al fin llegas-dijo Martín, entonces se fija en el invitado- oye me eres familiar... ¿Fire te ha amenazado antes? -pregunto Martín

-¿Por que siempre me hacen esa pregunta? -se pregunto Winged, entonces un casco le toca el hombro, Winged voltea y ve a Music

-oye, gracias por ayudar a Fire, aunque sea un poco-dijo Music sonriendo

-eh... Si de nada-dijo Winged incomodo, entonces se alejo un poco de Music

-... ¿Y que paso aquí? -pregunto Skull al ver la escena

-dice que no es bueno con las chicas-dijo Fire revisando algo en la computadora

-ah, gracias-dijo Skull

-bueno, Winged, tuviste la suerte de sobrevivir, así que ya puedes irte-dijo Martín dando

-gracias -dijo Winged con gratitud, entonces volteo a ver a Skull -Skull tu... das como "que pinshi mello" -dijo Winged

-¿Really? -pregunto Skull arqueando las cejas, Winged mira a Fire

-Fire me gusta tu actitud, pero ¡NO ME METAS EN TUS ASUNTOS! -grito Winged molesto

-pues tu no estes en medio de ellos-dijo Fire sonriendo, entonces Fire toma una guitarra-cuando nos volvamos a ver en algún momento, me volveré una gran estrella de Rock-dijo Fire empezando a tocar la guitarra, mientras los demás solo rodaban los ojos - _Tu eres mi chica, tu eres mi adoración. Tu eres mi chica, tu eres mi adoración. Dame toda la comida que tengas porque soy el Héroe del Rock n' Roll. Con una motocicleta echa de oro, que se mueve ¡Que se mueveeeeeee! ¡Tu eres mi chica tu eres mi adoración!~_ Vamos Winged, acompáñame- _canto_ Fire, lo ultimo lo dijo mientras se acercaba a Winged, el aludido se levanta

-ah eh, _Yubi dubi duba~_ -cantaba Winged

-así no-dijo Fire Blue molesto

- _ _Yubi dubi duba~_ -_ seguía cantando Winged

-¡¿No te sabes la letra?! -pregunto Fire Blue molesto porque no lo escuchaba

- _Yubi dubi duba~_ ¿Que? -pregunto Winged confundido

-Tu eres mi chica-dijo Fire Blue, diciendo la letra

-oh -dijo Winged, entonces ambos se apoyan de espaldas, mientras seguían cantando

Fire y Winged: _Tu eres mi chica, tu eres mi adoración~_

- _ _Yubi duba~_ -_ cantaba Winged

-no te la sabes agh-dijo Fire Blue molesto

- _Yubi duba~_ No se mucho de Rock n' Roll-dijo Winged, entonces Martín, Music y Skull se fueron a tomar agua

-hay pudiste engañarme-dijo Fire Blue

-creo que quieres más-dijo Winged

-así es, _Tu eres mi chica, tu eres mi adoración~ -_ canto Fire Blue

- _Yubi duba, yubi duba~ -_ canto Winged

Fire: _Toda la noche~_

Winged: _Toda la noche~_

Fire: _Si si niña~_

Winged: _bien bien bien~_

-no vayas a dejar tu empleo-dijo Fire Blue mirando a Winged de forma seria

- _OH YEAH~ -_ siguió cantando Winged

-muy bien, se acabo-dijo Fire aun serio

-ok empecemos con el cap-dijo Martín, mientras Winged miraba a la distancia

-bien, mi misión aquí esta echo-dijo Winged sonriendo, mientras se cruzaba de cascos

-¿De que misión hablas? Tu no hiciste nada-dijo Skull mirando a Winged confundido

-jejeje ¿A no lo hice? -pregunto Winged sonriendo, entonces empezó a desaparecer, mientras que su cuerpo era rodeado y remplazado por brillos (al estilo Spok)

-el primero es... -

 **masternica**

 **no sabes quienes son bueno te los dire. Eric Cartman es un niño gordo y malcriado de la serie south park. famoso por odiar a los judios a los pobres haber querido volver a imponer la esclavitud a los negros solo para ganar una apuesta. y haber matado a los padres de un puberto y dárselos a comer como carne molida.**

 **y stewie griffin es un personaje de la serie family guy. famoso por ser un bebe que odia a su propia madre y siempre esta tratando de volverse rico ilegalmente. pero como es lógico sus planes siempre fallan.**

-aja... En mi opinión creo queeeeeeeeee... Eric Cartero-dijo Martín

-es Eric Cartman-dijo Skull

-como se llame-dijo Martín- pero si soy honesto elegiría a ambos-dijo Martín encogiéndose de hombros, como que no quiere la cosa

-dah igual yo tengo que salir-dijo Skull saliendo del estudio

-el siguiente es... -

 **ELVIS5555**

 **quiero demoler un edificio hospitalario con, skull, las cmc y por supuesto yo, así que necesito un tanque de oxigeno pequeño, azúcar, shampoo, mecha larga y encendedor**

-... Bueno veamos que tal les va-dijo Martín, entonces todos se acercaron a la televisión que estaba por ahí

*en la televisión*

Se ve a Elvis (aun como Ban) caminando hacia un hospital abandonado, pero eso no nos interesa, vamos con Skull, que se encuentra caminando y entonces a lo lejos ve a las CMC, siendo molestadas por Daimond Tiara y Silver Spoon, Skull abre las alas y en unos segundos, las dos estaban colgadas en un poste de banderas

-hey gracias Skull-dijo Applebloom acercándose a Skull junto a las otras dos potracas

-no hay de que, siempre me gusta castigar a alguien-dijo Skull de forma alegre, mientras las niñas lo miraban con una gotita en la sien

-¡Hey Skull! -grito Elvis llegando al lugar

-Elvis, vaya que raro encontrarte fuera del estudio-dijo Skull viendo a Elvis

-si, vamos hay un reto en un hospital-dijo Elvis empujando a Skull mientras las CMC los seguían

*en la entrada del hospital*

Se encontraba el pequeño grupo de personajes dentro del hospital, con la lista de cosas que Elvis pidió en el reto

-¿Que hacemos aquí? -pregunto Sweetie Bell un poco asustada con el aspecto del hospital, que era sucio, lleno de telarañas, etc...

-aremos explotar el hospital, así que ayudenme a hacer una bomba con esto-dijo Elvis y todos menos Skull lo ayudaron, Skull solo se quedo viéndolos con aire de aburrido, luego de un rato hicieron algo con las cosas que tenían-creo que esto podría explotar-dijo Elvis y abrió el tanque de oxigeno, todos menos Skull salieron esperando una explosión... Pero nada paso, entro y vieron a Skull negando con la cabeza decepcionado

-así no explotara, lo más cercano que hicieron fue como un desodorante-dijo Skull, desarmo lo que hicieron y volvió a unirlo pero diferente al anterior, activo el encendedor y antes de que se pudieran preparase el lugar exploto

[Inserte explosión aquí]

¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM!

*en los escombros*

Se ve a Elvis levantarse cubierto de cenizas y tierra, mirando a su al rededor hasta que visualiza a Skull, con unos charcos de colores: naranja, amarillo y blanco

-¡Monstruo! ¡¿Como pudiste explotar el hospital con ellas adentro?! -grito Elvis arrodillándose en el suelo frente a los charcos y golpeando el suelo, sin notar que estaban las niñas en la espalda de Skull, protegidas por las alas de Skull

-mejor nos vamos-dijo Skull retrocediendo lentamente, para luego salir corriendo hacía el estudio, junto con las CMC

*20 minutos después*

-creo que mejor seguimos con el cap-dijo Martín al ver el reloj

-el siguiente es... -

 **Advent Light**

 **wow... simplemente me pareció, bien este capitulo, en serio se están acabando las ideas, bueno no importa, Light ¿que opinas?**  
 **Light- bueno, ya sabia que Law era un amargado así que no me sorprende del viejo**

-si, Doc debe arreglar su sentido del humor-dijo Fire Blue casual

-como si estar contigo fuera fácil-dijo Martín divertido

-siguiente-

 **un amargado, al menos nunca fue un idiota que se comporta como tal frente a la pony que le gusta**  
 **Light- oye, ya te dije dos cosas, nunca he sido asi, y dos, ya te dije que Sonata no me gusta**  
 **si si si lo que digas, yo te creo... bueno en fin, terminemos con esta tonteria**

-me suena a que no le cree-dijo Martín con una gotita en la sien

-es obvio que no le cree-dijo Music también con una gotita

-siguiente-

 **-retos-**  
 **esta vez sin preguntas que bueno, se me acabaron las ideas, en fin**

 **1- simple y sencillo, improvisar una canción de al menos 100 palabras, no se me pareció interesante**

-eso ya lo tiene Skull-dijo Fire, Martín y Music solo asintieron con la cabeza, entonces llego Skull

-lo siento, tuve que, perder a Elvis, ya que quería saber donde estaba Celestia-dijo Skull cansado, mientras las CMC bajan de Skull y se van

[Advertencia, en pocos momentos darán algo que no muchos recordara]

-Skull, solo canta tu canción-dijo Fire entregándole una guitarra, Skull la toma y se pone esos microfonos de audífonos

Vete a la mierda, vete a la mierda, vete a la mierda.

Vete a la mierda, vete a la mierda, vete a la mierda.

*Otras 75 palabras más*

Oooooooooooh vete a la mieeeeeeeeeeeerdaaaaaaaaaa

Por alguna razón, una multitud de aplausos se escucho de todas partes, y algunos gritos de chicas acompañadas con un montón de rosas lanzadaso hacia Skull, incluso alguna que otra ropa interior

*Lo que en realidad pasaba*

Skull estaba dando referencias y saludos a la nada mientras, por otro lado, el grupo miraba a Skull confundidos y con un poco de ganas de vomitar

-¿Acaso no sabé que solo repetia la misma letra no? -pregunto Music a los otros dos

-dejemos que disfrute el momento-dijo Martín con una incomoda sonrisa, luego de otros 5 minutos de soñar despierto

-bien ya me cansé-dijo Fire Blue, fue caminando hasta Skull y lo golpeo en la cabeza

-¿Como? ¿Cuándo? ¿Que? -pregunto Skull al despertar

-siguiente-

 **2- bueno esto no es un reto, mas bien les pido un favor, veran con todo y la pereza, esas cosas no creo seguir teniendo a una de las mascotas ¿me la cuidarian unas semanas? no hay mucha razon pero solo lo pido, ah aqui estas**

 **Temmie- OlI, sOy TEmMie- dijo saliendo de la nada**

 **bueno si, el es temmie y es, bueno... un temmie (esa es la especie) si no es el nombre mas original pero ahi esta**

 **Temmie- OOoh, PoNY, son TAn LInDooooos**

 **ya ya amigo calmate... en fin creo que me voy fue un gusto hablar con ustedes, los veré pronto**

Todos voltean a ver la esquina donde se escontra un especie de gato, un Temmie

-ya me preguntaba que era esa cosa-dijo Fire viendo a Temmie

-el siguiente es... -

 **Comet Galaxy**

 **Pues como decirlo Skull exageró, solo era una pregunta -_- y además era necesario golpear a Eris? :(**

Skull miro a Fire esperando una respuesta

-lo siento, entre en pánico-dijo Fire Blue calmado, sin ninguna duda o arrepentimiento

-siguiente-

 **Jeje fue interesante saber eso Music, gracias por responder jeje**

Music solo miro molesta y inflo las mejillas para contener las palabras, además de sonrojarse

-¿No fue cuando me noquearon? -pregunto Skull

-creo que si, no lo se, creo que no estaba en ese momento-dijo Fire confundido

-eeemmm creo que mejor pasamos al siguiente-dijo Martín nervioso

-siguiente-

 **El reto ese que te envíe, no debía tener signo de interrogación, estúpido teclado**

-¡Perdedor! -grito Fire Blue **,** todos voltaron a verlo, él volteo la cabeza silbando- ¿Quien dijo eso? -pregunto Fire Blue, pero bajo las orejas y mira a otro lado-de echo fui yo el que lo dijo-

-... ¿Continuamos? -pregunto Martín a los demás

-siguiente-

 **Otre vez ... Reto a Fire a que le lances cualquier cosa que se te ocurra a Celestia**

-hmmm... -medito Fire Blue cuando una bombilla se enciende sobre su cabeza, se hacerca hasta una roca, se transforma, estira sus patas hacía atras y los retrae, cuando impacta con la roca, esta sale volando

*En una cárcel*

Vemos a Celestia leyendo el periodico, cuando una extraña sensación la invade

-tengo un mal presentimiento-dijo Celestia, la roca rompe el techo de su celda y aplasta a Celestia, quedando sus flancos fuera de la roca- auch-dijo Celestia adolorida

*en el estudio*

-siguiente-

 **... Listo, que? Esperabas otra cosa, pues no se me ocurre nada mas, pues solo diré adiós Music la más normal de todos XD**

-eh adiós-dijo Music confundida

-pendejo -dijeron los demás molestos, menos Fire que solo comía una hamburguesa

-el siguiente es... -

 **khan**

 **heeeeeeee vuelto que hay oye quise crear un oc pero se volvió loco y quiso matarme me pregunto porque bueno aqui mis retos y preguntas**

-no eres el unico-dijo Martín -la primera vez Fire trato de comerme, Skull me trato de matar incluso antes de aparecer en el cap y Mask... Larga historia, solo digamos que tambien quería matarme-dijo Martín, mientras Fire y Skull solo se encogian de hombros

-siguiente-

 **retos:**

 **1-que twilight le hagan un pedigree**

-... Oooookei, veamos que se puede hacer-dijo Martín

*luego de un montaje*

-yyyyyy listo-dijo Martín en una computadora-Twilight ya tiene un pedigree, sea lo que sea eso-dijo Martín levantándose con una sonrisa

-siguiente-

 **2-pinkie comete un caremelo echo de azucar cubierto de azucar y relleno de azucar a ver que pasa**

Pinkie come el caramelo dicho

*medio segundo después*

Pinkie se encontraba saliendo del estudio destruyendo todo a su paso, mientras sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y su cuerpo temblaba

-siguiente-

 **preguntas:**

 **1-quien gana roman reings o spike**

-¡Obvio que Roman Reings! -gritaron todos

-¿Quien preguntaría eso? -pregunta Martín

-siguiente-

 **2-luna has visto a enderman y si lo viste como es?**

-bastante inofensivo... A veces-dijo Luna nerviosa

-el siguiente es... -

 **DestinyTX**

 **Valla dándole una motivación a rarity si que hace bien el trabajo se le tomo 50 minutos acabar con todos los frijoles es decir acabar en 10 minutos cada caldero oye rarity como sigues de tu flatulencia**  
 **la flatulencia es lo que causa que te tires gases o pedos como lo conocen**

-sigo teniéndolas-dijo Rarity molesta

-y como apestan XD-dijo Martín y todos, menos Rarity empezaron a reir

-siguiente-

 **A una cosa Martín espero que te haya llegaron el espanta fantasma esta en ese sobre que esta ahí bueno el espanta fantasma es una foto de rarity levantada todas la mañana antes de perder su cabello bueno en esa foto se ve a rarity con mascara de aguacate, pepinos en los ojos, tubos en el cabello y con baba cayendo valla que eso espanta pon la foto y veras que vas a espantar hasta en serio.**

Martín miro un sobre que estaba en el suelo

-creo que voy a dejarlo ahí hasta que la necesite-dijo Martín alejando el sobre con su pie

-siguiente-

 **oigan me acuerdo que en cap 18 Martín, skull y fire blue dijeron que candece era mas fea que crysalis bueno ahí se va a decidir el resultado convencí a toda equestria incluyendo el reino de los dragones,grifos, jacks, diamond dogs, cebras y minotauros y en esa pantalla verán que crysalis tiene el 20% de los votos de todos lo reino y candece tiene el 80% de los votos es quiere decir que todo el mundo ve candece como la mas fea incluso su propio reino voto (nota: estaba disfrazado cuando convencí a todos de votar)**

-¡YO SOY MÁS HERMOSA QUE ESE INSECTO! -grito Cadence como desgraciada

-ya quisieras-dijeron Martín, Fire y Skull con una gotita en la sien

-el siguiente es... -

 **RacingLight**

 **Me gustaría ver una pelea de chicas**  
 **Martín dile a Comet que te preste a su hermana (la dulce y hermosa Stellar) y que le rompa la cara a... Dat suspenso a Twilight**

-bueno, tienes suerte ya que Comet me permitió usarla-dijo Martín, sacó las llaves del Ferrari se las da a Fire

-¿Para que me las das? -pregunto Fire Blue confundido

-ve a buscar a Stellar-dijo Martín empujando a Fire afuera

*20 minutos después*

Fire entro al estudio con Stellar, una pegaso de pelaje rojo, melena azul con una franja negra horizontal, cola de color azul con negro, ojos azules y cutie mark de una estrella fugaz con destello rojo

-y así fue como acabamos luego de saltar el acantilado-dijo Fire Blue

-vaya, que loco estaba ese unicornio-dijo Stellar un poco sorprendida

-aquí estamos-dijo Fire Blue mostrando el estudio-bueno, es hora de que pelees con Twi-dijo Fire sonriendo

Metieron a las ponys en un ring, Twilight estaba en posición defensiva pero nerviosa, por otro lado Stellar estaba calmada y relajada

-muy bien, damas y caballeros presentes, ausentes y prederecentes-dijo Martín a través de un micrófono, cuando dijo lo ultimo todos lo miraron como bicho raro, aunque él ignoro olímpicamente las miradas-en una esquina, vemos a la acomodadora, la arreglada, aburrida, desdichada, loca y inteligente, Twilight-dijo Martín como todo presentador de lucha, aunque lo ultimo lo dijo sin ganas-en la otra esquina, esta la más fuerte, la más grande, en términos de fama claro, y sobre todo, aterradora ¡Stellar Galaxy! -grito Martín, aunque se escucho cierta gracia y sarcasmo en la entrada de Stellar

Fire Blue sube al ring

-muy bien, nada de golpes bajos, nada de matarse y quiero una pelea limpia, excepto para los tramposos-dijo Fire sonriendo, baja del ring al terminar

La campana suena dando inicio a la pelea, Twilight miraba a Stellar sin parpadear y sudando a mares, mientras Stellar solo se quedaba viendo a Twi aburrida, cuando la pegaso decide dar un paso Twilight lanza todo tipo de hechizos y rayos a diestra y siniestra, dejando toda un cortina de humo en un lado del ring, cuando el humo se disipa se ve a Stellar parada en medio de un cráter con medio ring echo cenizas, sin ningún rasguño, a Twilight solo se le encogen las pupilas y traga saliva, Stellar inclina la cabeza, haciendo que su cuello suelte el sonido de sus huesos, y luego sus cascos se encienden en llamas

*2 segundos después*

Vemos a Twi en un cráter gigante, toda golpeada y... Las siguientes descripciones no son aptas para ningún publico

-wow... Eso es pasarse-dijo Skull sorprendido

-oigan, ya termine quiero irme-dijo Stellar

-siguiente-

 **Skull que tal si vendes ese ferrari de porquería y te compras un Lamborghini Centenario**

-lo intente, no sabes como lo intente-dijo Skull desilucionado-pero Martín siempre me encontraba y amenazaba al comprador-dijo Skull molesto viendo a Martín

-es mi auto, yo decido a quien se lo vendo-dijo Martín burlón

-no me ignoren-dijo Stellar molesta

-siguiente-

 **Fire te reto a que des 5 consejos para ligar con chicas**

-eeeeeh... A las chicas nunca hay que decirles... ¿Gordas? -dijo Fire con dudas

-¿Es una broma? Usa la cabeza-dijo Stellar, todos se alarmaron al escuchar eso, Fire acepto el consejo y puso su casco derecho en su mentón y con su casco libre lo poso sobre su cabeza

-¿Estas loca? Nunca hay que decirle eso a Fire-dijo Skull con pánico en su voz

-¿Que tiene? -pregunto Stellar confundida, esta vez fue Music en hablar

-no hay que hacer que Fire se esfuerce mentalmente-dijo Music preocupada y un poco alterada por Fire

-que paranoicos-dijo Stellar con una gotita en la sien, entonces un olor acompañado con humo llega a su nariz- ¿Soy yo o huele a quemado? -pregunto Stellar confundida, al oír eso los ojos de Music y Skull se abren como platos y voltean a ver a Fire, que estaba con toda la cara roja, con una mueca de dolor mientra presionaba con fuerza sus cascos en su cabeza, que expulsaba humo negro

-¡Fire ya para! -grito Music preocupada, estaba parada frente a Fire junto a Skull

-¡Maldita sea Fire, deja de pensar! ¡Te vas a romper el cerebro! -grito Skull, entonces Fire se detuvo, su cara ya no estaba roja y ya no tenía la mueca en su cara, aunque se quedo en la misma posición y con la mirada perdida, antes de que alguien hiciera algo Fire se desmayo en el suelo boca abajo-y esa es la razón por la que nadie debe hacerlo pensar-dijo Skull molesto viendo a Stellar

-yo no lo sabia-se defendió Stellar

-mejor pasemos al siguiente-dijo Martín nervioso viendo todo

-siguiente-

 **Fer no sé quien eres**

-soy tu peor pesadilla -dijo Fer molesto

-siguiente-

 **Luna te pregunto algo ¿Eras tu quien estuvo en mis sueños el otro día? Si es así la próxima vez que lo hagas date por encarcelada eternamente que de mi mente no saldrás**

-de echo esa fue mi hermana, a veces le gusta meterse en los sueños de los pendejos, o los que se pasan de cocaina-dijo Luna tranquila

-vaya, eso si es tener una pesadilla-dijo Music teniendo escalofríos al imaginarlo, igual al resto

-no me hagas pensar en eso-dijo Skull perturbado

-siguiente-

 **Celestia trae un poco de sol en una bolsa y cocina un buen asado allí también que tengo hambre**

-Celestia esta en la cárcel, también esta aplastada por una roca, así que pasaremos ese reto-dijo Martín, mientras los demás asienten con la cabeza

-siguiente-

 **Twilight date por muerta! Es una lastima fuiste mi waifu por dos años pero ñe fuiste remplazada**

-creo que ella ya esta muerta-dijo Skull viendo el ring, o lo que quedaba de el

-siguiente-

 **Alguien aquí juega Need For Speed?**

Todos negaron la cabeza, menos Martín, que levanto la mano

-lo eh jugado varias veces, no mucho pero lo suficiente-dijo Martín sonriendo

-suertudo -dijo Fire Blue ya despierto con un sandwich entre cascos, sorprendiendo a todos- ¿Que? -pregunto Fire sin darse cuenta

-eh, nada importante-dijo Martín ya tranquilo

-este tipo es raro-dijo Stellar aun un poco sorprendida

-ni te imaginas-dijo Skull en tono misterioso pero humorístico

" _Hay ¿En que me metí?"_ se pregunto Stellar preocupada

-siguiente-

 **Music reto a que sobre vivas una semana en el mundo de minecraft haber que tan cuadrada sales**

-esta bien... -dijo Music confundida ante lo ultimo, abrieron un portal, Music lo paso y luego el portal se cerro

-me pregunto si aparecerá un ender-dijo Skull

-neh yo creo que un esqueleto es seguro-dijo Fire tranquilo

*1 semana después*

un portal se abre y sale Music con un pico de acero, ella estaba normal un poco sucia, aunque no parecía importarle

-saben, no estuvo nada mal, de hecho fue entretenido-dijo Music sonriendo alegremente

-siguiente-

 **Bien eso es todo me voysh a la putash nos vemos y buena suerte con sus... cosas**

-adiós -dijeron todos

-je, ya tengo mi dinero-dijo Martín con billetes en sus manos

-el siguiente es... -

 **Red Kick**

 **Como que lo de viaje en el tiempo fue... Muy usado**

-quería hacer uno, ya lo hice así que no creo que vuelva a hacerlo-dijo Martín

-ni siquiera fue tan interesante-dijo Fire, quien recibió un golpe de Martín en la cabeza

-siguiente-

 **Ok solo tengo una pregunta... Donde esta Spike?**

-él esta... No se donde esta la verdad-dijo Martín rascándose la nuca

-debería estar por aquí-dijo Fire mirando a todos lados

-creo que lo había visto por aquí-dijo Music pensandolo

-yo creo que se fue por la ciudad-dijo Skull recordando

-siguiente-

 **Y mi reto es**  
 **Skull... Te reto a comerte esa banana... Por el trasero XD**

Skull solo vio una banana fijamente, la tomo, le saco la cáscara, lo puso por su trasero y con esfuerzo empezó a... Ya saben, soltando varios gruñidos y jadeos de sobre esfuerzo, luego de 5 minutos se calma

-carajos, eso fue difícil-dijo Skull, con un poco de dolor en su retaguardia

-la próxima vez voy a golpearte hasta que deje de sentir asco-dijo Fire incomodo y con ganas de vomitar

-el ultimo es... -

 **reider crpy**

 **Hola Martín, primero que nada déjame decirte que este fic me esta encantando, no recuerdo la ultima ves que me he reído tanto, lo segundo es que como he visto en varios capitulo anteriores, as metido a los Oc's de otras personas y quería preguntarte si te podía mandar al mio**

-creo que ya sabes la respuesta eso-dijo Martín

-siguiente-

 **y ahora si empecemos con las preguntas y retos**

 **Music que le ves a Fire Blue como para que el te guste, enserio yo no le noto lo que le ves**

-eeeh... -dijo Music nerviosa mirando hacía otro lado

-sabes, mejor vamos a evitar eso, no quiero que se revele, por ahora-dijo Martín tranquilo

-siguiente-

 **Para Skul: no entiendo por que a la gente le asusta tu boca, yo he visto cosas peores y no me he quejado, es mas tu boca montuosa me parece cool**

-gracias viejo, joven, niño... ¿Niña? Lo que seas-dijo Skull confundido

-siguiente-

 **Para Pinkie: Te reto a que vea el vídeo de Smile HD**

-no se si lo recuerdas pero retos atrás Pinkie esta... Ocupada-dijo Music viendo por la ventana, donde se veía a Pinkie saltando a gran velocidad con una patrulla siguiéndola

-siguiente-

 **Como ase tanto que no le asen bullyng reto a Flash (el de MLP) a que golpe a Music y Fire no lo mate (jejejej lo se, soy la maldad en persona )**

-ok, te lo dire, por razones del espacio tiempo, él dejo de existir, para más información, busque en otro lado o por PM-dijo Martín

-siguiente-

 **Tengo hambre, Martin me dejas que coma el alma de alguno de alguno de los ponys, si es posible mejor la de Tireck o Sombra jejeje**

-toma todas las que quieras, incluso hay un restaurante de almas, por algún lado del estudio-dijo Martín

-siguiente-

 **Para Fire: Lo reto a que coma esto ( digo mientras, muestro lo que párese un estaño puré negro con manchas verdes, que despredian un aroma que mata hasta a las moscas y cucarachas ) si sobrevives a eso mis respetos**

-ok -dijo Fire tomando el plato y comiendo la cosa negra, 20 segundos después Fire se desmayo en el suelo

-¿Sigue con vida? -pregunto Martín a Skull, quien lo revisaba

-hmmm creo-dijo Skull, entonces empieza a darle bofetada una y otra vez, 20 minutos haciéndolo cuando Fire reacciona con la ultima

-ya para Skull-dijo Fire transformándose y aplastando la cabeza de Skull

-siguiente-

 **Music es el personaje que mas me ha gustado de es fic, es que es tan adorable**

-... ¿Gracias? -dijo Music con duda

-¿Fire estas bien con eso? -pregunto Skull recuperado

-si ¿Por que no debería? -pregunto Fire calmado, como si nada

-nada nada-dijo Skull

-siguiente-

 **Para todos, ya sean Martín y los Oc's, o las mane six. si han visto danganronpa, que les parecio la serie y el antagonista de esta Monokuma Upupupu**

-nadie aquí a visto esa serie-dijo Martín y todos asintieron

-siguiente-

 **y por ultimo reto a Fire Blue y a Skull a que peleen con mis dos asistentes, Kratos (de god of war) y a Hadgore Alice (de Mahou Shuojo Ikusei Keikaku) Solo les advierto, no se paseis con Alice, por que si lo aseis ( inserte megalovania ) PASAREIS UN MAL RATO. pero a Kratos mtadlo si quereis**

 **es todo se despide Reider Crpy**

-bueno, por temas de tiempo vamos a tener que dejar ese reto para otro cap, lo are lo más pronto posible-dijo Martín

-¡Oigan se olvidaron de mi! -grito Stellar

-a claro nos olvidamos de la fea que se cree sexy-dijo Fire, todos abrieron los ojos y antes de que se voltearan, menos Skull que se volteo rápidamente, una fuerte ráfaga de viento acompañada de humo apareció justo donde estaba Fire, para cuando ya todos se voltearon vieron a Fire unos centímetros alejado de un casco de Stellar, que estaba clavado en la pared-ok, eso fue más rápido que cuando lo hizo Gray-dijo Fire, cuando Stellar estaba por intentar golpear a Fire otra vez, dos dardos le dieron, uno en cada flanco, quedando en el suelo

-sabia que tener dardos servirían-dijo Martín con un tubo en la mano

-je, que loca esta ella-dijo Skull acercándose a Fire, pero cuando llega, Stellar, apenas consciente, levanta la cabeza- ¡AAAH ESTA DESPIERTA! -grito Skull, él y Fire empezaron a golpear a Stellar en la cabeza para poder dejarla inconsciente

-ok, creo que ya esta-dijo Fire respirando con dificultad

-vamos a dejarla con Comet-dijo Skull, Fire cargo a Stellar como costal de papas y se la llevaron

*en el auditorio de Comet*

Esta Comet y Eris, sentados en el mismo sillón, en el mismo auditorio, en un diferente pero mismo aburrido día, cuando la puerta principal es derribada por Fire y Skull

-¿Tanto les cuesta no romper nada? -pregunto Comet molesto con un casco en la cara

-la verdad si nos cuesta-dijo Fire Blue con honestidad

-¿Ustedes quienes son y por que llevan a Stellar? -pregunto Eris confundida, Skull se sube al escenario y se acerca a los dos

-¿Que te importa? -dijo Skull empujando a Eris y Comet del sillón y dejando a Stellar en el mismo, quien empezó a despertar

-eh ¿Que paso? -pregunto Stellar confundida, entonces Fire saca una linterna, Fire y Skull se ponen lentes de sol, iluminan la cara de Stellar un segundo y luego se sacan los lentes

-no paso nada, solo apareciste en otro fic y por si pregunta, tuvimos el permiso de su hermano Comet Galaxy de ser necesario, anestesiarla y golpearla, muy bien, nos vamos-dijo Skull, bajaron del escenario y vieron a Comet-ya terminamos con tu hermana... Espera, eso suena mal-dijo Skull

-te devolvemos a tu hermana y ya, debemos irnos-dijo Fire entonces cuando estaban por irse

-¡Ya los recuerdo! ¡Ustedes dos nos golpearon! -grito Eris furiosa, Fire y Skull se detuvieron en seco

-bueno -dijo Fire volteando y acercándose a Eris y Comet-lo que pasó fue... -dijo Fire pero tomo la cabezas de Eris y Comet y las golpeo contra el otro, Fire volteo a ver a Skull- ¡Corre! -grito Fire y ambos salieron rápidamente

*mientras en el estudio*

-bueno amigos, es todo por este cap, así que feliz año nuevo, espero que hayan pasado feliz navidad y nos leemos-dijo Martín despidiéndose con la mano


	26. Nueva pagina

Ok otra vez actualizo sin cap pero esto es una buena razón

Ya tengo una nueva pagina de Facebook

*SONIDO DE GRILLO*

... Si no, no suena interesante, ni yo me emociono, pero, pueden ir a visitarlo, publiquen lo que les venga la gana (menos XXX) y den algunas ideas para los inicios de los Caps y eso, como sea, pronto actualizare

Busquen

"Las pendejadas del escritor" Como sea, nos leemos

Chao Chao


	27. Capitulo 27: Especial Parte 1

Especial: una Obra Parte **1**

 **Wow, primero que nada, este cap es un especial, el cual creo que empezare con, gracias a todos los que me prestaron sus oc, el cual admito que son muchos, también volveré a dar las descripciones de los oc que ya han aparecido o no, bueno ya no retraso el cap**

* * *

*En episodios anteriores de 24, digo "Las pendejadas"*

Una luz pasaba por la ventana dando le a la cara de Skull

-¿Que fue lo que paso? -Pregunto Skull preocupado

Los animales vieron a Fire Blue y lo empezaron a perseguir, mientras el hizo lo más obvio del mundo: correr por su vida, olvidando usar sus alas

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAA COMO SE DETIENEN ESTOS ANIMALEEEEEEES! -Crito Fire Blue corriendo

-heee... Ya tengo el tofu-Dijo Fer sacando tofu de la nada

-¿De donde sacaste eso? -pregunto Martín viendo el tofu

-... No quieres saber-Dijo Fer negando con la cabeza

Skull saca boletos de un sobre

-¡¿Como conseguiste boletos para el concierto de Mcfly?! -Grito Fer sorprendido

Rarity viendo la profundidad de un balde gigante

-No, todo menos esto-Dijo Rarity, Music se acerca a ella, le pone un casco en el hombro y le dice tranquilamente

-Tranquila para eso están las pelucas-Dijo Music, que empujo a Rarity y ella cayo

-¡HAAAAAA! -Grito furiosa Celestia- ¡LOS MANDARE A TODOS AL SOL Y LA LUNA! -Grito como desquiciada Celestia

Fire Blue como pikachu frente a la cámara

-Pika pika pi, pika pika, pika pikachu, pika pi-Dijo Fire Blue, pero no se le ni un entendió un carajo

-Noooo, la ultima ves que alguien intento eso, no paso nada bueno-Dijo Martín recordando

*Flashblack*

Vista al planeta, y el planeta explota

¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

*Fin*

-Heee... Adiós idiotas, bomba de humo-Dijo Martín desapareciendo en una pantalla de humo, y se le ve por la ventana corriendo como loco, y la cámara se enfoca en Fire Blue, como pegaso

-Jejeje si es seguro, su hombría esta por los topos-Dijo Fire Blue riéndose

-Ya lo subí, y tiene bastantes visitas-Dijo Skull

-¿De quien es? -Pregunto Fire Blue

-¿No recuerdas? -Pregunto Skull

-No -Dijo Fire Blue

-Ya te lo diré-Dijo Skull

-Bien -Dijo Fire Blue que con un machete, que saco de la nada, sin previo aviso le corto la cabeza a Skull, manchando el piso de sangre

-Oye ya me pones en mi lugar-Dijo la cabeza de Skull dando un susto a todos

-Espera ¡¿QU-PIKA?! -Grito Fire pero antes de terminar se transforma en un pikachu, lo diferente era que: en vez de amarillo era azul y sus ojos eran rojos, no negros. Lo único normal era su forma y sus mejillas rojas-¡PIKA! Pika pika pi, pikachu-Dijo Fire en idioma pokemon, o solo decía que era un pikachu, pero seguro que se preguntan por que no se traduce, es porque no tenemos presupuesto

-Jajaja ahora si eres un bueno para nada-Dijo Skull acariciando la cabeza de Fire

-pika pi-murmuro Fire mientras unas chispas salia de sus mejillas

-oh uh-Dijo Martín asustado

-¡PIKACHUUUUUU! -Fire lanzo un potente impactrueno que electrocuto, no solo a Skull, si no también a Martín, a Fer y a todos los que estaban cerca, dejando a todos polvorientos y echando humo-Pika pikachu-Dijo Fire mientras se va a un refrigerador, saca un queso y lo come con gusto, luego de que terminara su queso, aparece Music quien lo nota

-Awww es muy lindo ¿Se puede quedar? -Pregunto Music con brillo en los ojos

-Pegaso odiado, pegaso odiado... ¿Te refieres a Flash? -Pregunto Martín

-Seguro que les pasa una mutación en sus genes-Dijo Skull

-Pika pi-Dijo Fire

-¿Si sabes que no entiendo nada de lo que dices? -Pregunto Skull a lo que Fire asiente con la cabeza

-¡¿Como que unas brujas convirtieron a Fer en un árbol?! -Grito Martín preocupado viendo a Skull y Fire, con un tronco que tenia unas ramas alrededor de la cámara

Fire y Skull estaban en una alcantarilla, que daba por unas cataratas, Fire estaba de espalda a un paso de la caída, apuntando con un arma a Skull, que estaba frente a él

-¡ERAMOS MEJORES AMIGOS FIRE! -Grito Skull furioso

-No somos amigos-Dijo Fire fríamente y disparo, entonces todo se vuelve gris mientras que en medio de todo decía "PAUSA" en letras blancas

*Fuera de todo lo que sucedió en episodios anteriores*

-¡Wow wow wow! ¡¿Que esta pasando aquí?! -Grito Skull viendo en dirección contraría a la cámara (Osea, esta de espalda y viendo hacía atrás), la cámara se aleja y se ve a Skull frente a una televisión plana en la pared, donde mostraba las escenas anteriores

-Es parte del especial ¿Lo olvidas? -Pregunto Fire acercándose a Skull, sonriendo de forma tranquila, además de que traía puesto su chaqueta

-Si, pero ¿Que es todo esto? La mayor parte sucedió, pero lo demás no-Dijo Skull viendo a Fire mientras señalaba la televisión

-... No lo sé -Dijo Fire viendo la televisión meditándolo- Como sea ¡Empecemos con el cap! -Grito Fire sonriendo a la cámara

-¡Vamos, al Ferrarimovil! -Grito Skull señalando al Ferrari, ambos se subieron y salieron disparados al estudio

*En el estudio, varias horas después*

Nos encontramos viendo al equipo del estudio, Fire, Skull, Music y Martín, sentados en una mesa menos Martín, que estaba en la puerta revisando una lista

-Bien, solo queda... Jim_ -Dijo Martín leyendo la lista, siendo interrumpido por Skull

-No, nadie puede serlo-Dijo Skull golpeando su cabeza contra la mesa

-Eres muy detallista, solo elige a uno, y la mayoría tenia lo que tu querías-Dijo Music aburrida

-Pero no pueden hacerlo, no tienen lo que se necesita-Dijo Skull, atrás de él Fire se comía nachos con queso

-¿Y quien haría el trabajo? -Pregunto Music un poco molesta de todo lo que sucedía

-Lo haría... Haría... Eh... -Dijo Skull mirando a todos lados, cuando su vista cayo en un pony específico- ¡Lo ara él! -Grito Skull señalando a Fire

-¡Ya-hoo! -Grito Fire levantando los cascos al aire celebrando

-Fire, creo que no sabes a que se refiere-Dijo Music un poco preocupada

-Dije, Ya-hoo -Dijo Fire serio cruzándose de cascos

-Pero aun nos faltaría a otros para el resto de los_ -Dijo Martín volviendo a ser interrumpido por Skull

-¿Tienes a alguien en mente? -Pregunto Skull

-Veamos... -Dijo Martín viendo al techo pensando- Si, de echo si-Dijo Martín

-Ve a buscarlos entonces-Dijo Fire Blue tranquilo

-Tengo una idea mucho mejor, que lo haga alguien más-Dijo Martín sacando un celular

-¿Quien? -Pregunto Music

-Ya verán... -Dijo Martín

*Varias horas después*

Vemos a un pegaso, de pelaje azul oscuro, crin de color negro con una línea roja, la cola con rojo y negro, ojos rojos, su cutie mark es un cometa con destello azul y lleva una cazadora negra, recostado contra una pared de un cuarto apenas iluminado

-Al fin despiertas Comet-Dijo una voz femenina a su lado, Comet se volteo a ver a su izquierda y vio una silueta de una pegaso, una vez que se acostumbro a la poca luz que había logra identificar la silueta como su hermana, una pegaso de pelaje rojo, melena azul con una franja negra horizontal, cola de color azul con negro, ojos azules y cutie mark de una estrella fugaz con destello rojo

-¿Stellar? ¿Que sucede? -Pregunto Comet confundido

-Es lo que todos queremos saber-Dijo otra voz femenina, del lado derecho se encontraba Eris (Versión femenino de Discord, hace falta descripción)

-¿Eris a que te refieres con "todos"? -Pregunto Comet confundido, entonces una nueva voz se integra a la conversación

-Al fin despiertas princesa durmiente-Dijo una voz masculina, Comet miro en la dirección que provenía y vio a un alicornio gris de melena azul, de cutie mark un escudo negro con una estrella de 5 puntas en medio y ojos azules

-¿Eh? -Dijo Comet confundido ante el desconocido, pero antes de formular otra palabra ve que en la habitación había otros personajes, al fondo de la habitación había una pequeña jaula, cerrada con candado, y dentro de ella se encontraba un unicornio negro con melena verde y ojos aqua su CM es el logo de NFS. En el otro lado del cuarto se encontraba un hombre alto, con una figura esbelta y musculosa, que posee una piel pálida, posee el cabello corto de color planteado, y los ojos de color rojo, también tiene una cicatriz en el lado izquierdo de su cuello, tiene un especie de tatuaje en la parte inferior izquierda de su abdomen, un poco por encima de su cintura (para mejor descripción, vea "Ban de nanatsu no taizai). En otro lado, un pegaso azul grisaseo, con melena y cola morado, ojos verdes, no tenia cutie mark, que estaba en posición fetal y chupandose su casco izquierdo -... ¿Alguien más está confundido de que es lo que sucede? -Pregunto Comet

-Todos estamos confundidooooooooos~ -Dijo él hombre alto, Comet se quedo viéndolo fijamente cuando abre los ojos en shock

-¡Te conozco! ¡Tu eras uno de los policias que nos persiguió! -Grito Comet impactado

-Elvis para servirles~ -Dijo Elvis arrogante

-¡Y NO ES EL ÚNICO! -Grito el unicornio verde

-¿Racing? ¿Que haces aquí? Y ¿Porque estas... Enjaulado? -pregunto Comet al unicornio, que estaba en una muy pequeña jaula, apenas podía estar un poco cómodo, y de moverse ni hablar

-Nada, solo disfrutando el metal frío de esta jaula-Dijo Racing molesto y con sarcasmo

-¿Racing? No me digas que es el que me da los halagos-Susurro Stellar a su hermano implorando que no sea cierto

-Señorita Stellar, que gran placer verte, sin duda eres más h****** y b**** en persona-Dijo Racing sonriendo como enamorado, mientras los otros lo miraron raros debido al sonido de censura

-Oye idiota, no te escuchamos-Dijo el alicornio a Racing

-Tu cállate Blue, no olvides que yo puedo hacerte sufrir-Amenazo Racing al alicornio

-No parece que puedas hacer mucho ahora-Dijo Blue burlón a Racing al ver como esta su "situación"

\- ¡YA BASTA! ¿Alguien me puede explicar que es lo que esta pasando? ¿Por que todos estamos en esta habitación? Y ¿Por que hay un pobre bebe chupando su casco? -Pregunto Eris confundida, con lo ultimo todos voltearon a ver al pegaso en posición fetal, que se detuvo un momento a ver a todos y volvió a chupar su casco, aun más nervioso que antes, entonces la poca luz que había se esfumo, quedando a oscuras, una proyección (como en una sala de cine) aparece en una de las paredes, todos lo vieron con atención (menos Racing, que no pudo debido a la jaula, que estaba de espaldas contra la pared) en la proyección solo había una silueta de un pony, sin melena, posiblemente con una linterna en su espalda, debido a que todo era iluminado por una luz blanca

-Hola a todos los presentes-Dijo el pony, su voz era profunda y algo distorsionada, como esas típicas voces en las películas de secuestros

-¿Que quieres?~ -Pregunto Elvis como aburrido

-Los invito a jugar un juego-Dijo el pony, en ese momento a todos y cada uno les dio un escalofrío en la espalda

-Jajajaja ¿De verdad les dijiste eso? -Dijo otra voz, también profunda y distorsionada, aunque no estaba en la proyección

-Tu cállate-Dijo el pony, todos los secuestrados vieron al pony con una gotita en la sien

-Eh, Señor secuestrador ¿Por que rayos estamos aquí? -Pregunto Stellar con pena ajena por hablarle

-Ya lo sabrán, pero no me digan así, secuestrador esta muy usado, díganme "Dominador"-Dijo el pony

-¿Y al otro secuestrador? -Pregunto Comet confundido

-Eh, bueno, creo que también pueden llamarlo "Dominador" -Dijo el "Dominador 1"

-Que solo pasen por el túnel y ya-Dijo un "Dominador 2", posiblemente el de antes

-¡Que te calles! -Grito el "Dominador 1", entonces la proyección se apago, el lugar quedo a oscuras durante unos momentos, se escucho como una puerta se habría y mostraba un túnel un poco largo, al final había una luz deslumbrante

-... ¿Quien más esta confundido? -Pregunto Racing

-Bien, o esa es la salida o hay que chocar los cascos tres veces y repetir "no hay lugar como el hogar" -Dijo Comet con sarcasmo

-¿Y tu desde cuando haces chistes? -pregunto Racing arqueando una ceja

-No lo sé, ya estoy perdiendo la cordura-Dijo Comet sin expresar alguna emoción

-"Que solo pasen por el túnel" -Dijo el pegaso que se chupaba el casco

-¿Que? -Pregunto Stellar confundida

-Es lo que le dijo un Dominador a otro Dominador, que suena el principio de un mal chiste-Dijo el pegaso un poco incomodo

-Aja ¿Y tu eres? -Pregunto Eris

-Winged Cloak -Dijo el pegaso

-Oye te me haces familiar ¿Te hab_? -Pregunto Comet pero fue interrumpido por Winged

-¡Nadie me ha amenazado! -Grito Winged molesto, todos lo vieron confundidos/sorprendidos

-... Te iba a preguntar si te había visto antes-Dijo Comet aun sorprendido

-Oh, eh lo siento, estoy nervioso y... No soy bueno con el estrés-Dijo Winged apenado

-Bueno ¿Salimos o que?~ -Pregunto Elvis

-Ok... ¡¿Me van a sacar de aquí?! -Grito Racing sacudiendo la jaula con fuerza, Elvis tomo la jaula y lo cargo, todos caminaron al final del túnel, pero al llegar todos tropezaron y cayeron, cuando levantaron la cabeza vieron a...

-Hola pandilla -Dijo Fire sonriendo, todos lo miraron molestos, pero luego se dieron cuenta que no estaba solo

-Ya se habían tardado-Dijo Skull divertido con los cascos cruzados

-Jeje hola-Dijo Music con las orejas bajas y una sonrisa incómada

-¿Disfrutaron el lugar? -Pregunto Martín con burla

-Oye, no es que me moleste pero ¡SÁCAME DE AQUÍ! -Grito Racing sacudiendo la jaula, Martín saco unas llaves de su bolsillo y se las dio a Blue

-Dale su biberón al bebe-Dijo Martín aburrido, Blue saco a Racing de la jaula

-¿Esto es lo mejor que pudieron reunir? Son peor que el "Escuadrón Suicida" -Dijo Skull molesto

-¿La película o los miembros? -Pregunto Fire interesado

-Creo que ambas-Dijo Skull volteando a ver a Fire y luego vuelve a ver a los secuestrados

-Si somos tan malos hubieras traído al "Escuadrón" del que tanto hablan-Dijo Eris ofendida

-Oh, lo hubiera hecho, pero no he tenido contacto con ellos desde que Fire y yo abandonamos el Escuadrón-Dijo Skull y Fire asiente levantando los cascos

-Ah clar_ Espera ¿Que? -Dijo Elvis confundido

-No importa ya, hablemos de porque están aquí-Dijo Fire alzando los hombros

-Ahora entiendo porque perdía la cordura-Dijo Comet haciendo un facehoof

-¿Que es un facehoof? -Pregunto Fire de la nada

-Creo que algo así como un facepalm-Dijo Skull, todos los vieron confundidos

-... Como decíamos, la razón por la que están aquí-Dijo Martín llamando la atención de todos

-¿Y era necesario que ustedes nos secuestraran? -Pregunto Stellar visiblemente molesta

-Nosotros no, él si-Dijo Music señalando atrás de los secuestrados, todos voltearon a ver a un pony completamente negro, sin melena y cola negra, con una máscara blanca que cubría toda la cara, con lentes negros en donde están los ojos, un cuerno de unicornio con la punta afilada

-¿Quien eres? ¿Darth Vader? -Pregunto Blue con burla, solo para recibir un golpe junto con un rayo de magia de parte del enmascarado y caer al suelo inconsciente

-No tengo nombre-Dijo el enmascarado de forma amenazante

-White Mask-Dijeron todos menos Fire

-Creí que era Black-Dijo Fire confundido

-Si pero el de ahora no es tan usado-Dijo Martín, Mask suspira enojado

-Odio esos apodos-Dijo Mask caminando hacía el grupo del estudio

-¿Tu nos secuestraste? -Pregunto Comet

-Si -Dijo Mask casual

-¿Como nos dejaste inconscientes?~ -Pregunto Elvis interesado

-Con lo que alguien con acceso a la magia usaría-Dijo Mask divertido

-¿Un hechizo de sueño? -Pregunto Eris con duda

-No, una botella de cloroformo-Dijo Mask serio, entonces se tele-transporto

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaah claro, tiene sentido-Dijo Stellar con sarcasmo

-De hecho si lo tiene-Dijo Winged dando su opinión

-Si, es más realista-Dijo Racing asintiendo con la cabeza, en eso todos dieron múltiples comentarios, todos alagando lo de la botella

-Muy bien -Dijo Skull -La razón por la que los reunimos aquí fue para que todos hagan una misión, no una misión cualquiera, algo que no podemos hacer nosotros solos, algo que podría llamarse loco y suicida, no algo imposible, una misión más que imposible-Dijo Skull como un sargento militar

-Y no, no va a estar Tom Cruise -Dijo Fire, entonces un portal azul se abre y de el sale Mask, junto a un pegaso, su pelaje es de color rojo, sus ojos son amarillos y su melena es color negro de puntas hacía adelante, su cutie mark era dos flechas negras y un tiro al blanco

-Wow, creo que ya se como se siente pasar entre dimensiones-Dijo el pegaso con nauseas

-Hey Red, llegas justo a tiempo ¿Un sándwich? -Pregunto Fire acercándose a Red y ofreciendo un sándwich, al ver la comida vomito -Meh, más para mi-Dijo Fire comiendo el sándwich

-Ya esta todos-Dijo Skull viendo a Fire y Red, luego mira a los otros- Ya puedes hacerlo-Dijo Skull y todos los "invitados", (Menos Elvis y Red) fueron inyectados en el cuello

-¡¿Que rayos?! -Gritaron todos, al voltear vieron a una unicornio con ojos amarillos, era de color azul oscuro (casi negro) y su melena era de color gris claro, su cutie mark era una lanza dorada atravesando un escudo

-Aural Spear -Dijo Fire sonriendo

-No te pudiste resistir ¿Verdad? -Pregunto Spear con una sonrisa maliciosa

-Ellos lo hicieron, me tocaba-Dijo Fire encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa

-Ja, este lugar se llena de ra_ -Dijo Racing, pero Spear de un rápido movimiento levito un cuchillo y lo amenazo en el cuello -Quiero decir, es un gusto conocerte-Dijo Racing nervioso y sudando, Spear sonrió satisfecha y caminó hacia el grupo del estudio, sin mover el cuchillo

-Hola Spear -Dijo Music abrazando a Spear

-Jajaja hola prima-Dijo Spear devolviendo el abrazo

-¡¿Prima?! -Gritaron casi todos los secuestrados

-Si -Dijo Skull cruzado de cascos relajado, en eso todos vieron a Racing aun inmóvil por el cuchillo

-No lo parece-Dijo Racing con voz chillona

-Aja pues ya se presentaron todos, así que vamos al grano-Dijo Martín

-Si lo aremos... -Dijo Skull, pero se detuvo un momento para ver a algunos de los "invitados" -Oigan deben... Ya saben... hacer que me escuchen-Dijo Skull mirando a Mask y Spear

-Como quieras-Dijo Spear con una sonrisa y dejando de levitar el cuchillo, que cayo al suelo, Racing trago un poco de saliva y se volteo en la misma dirección que los otros

-Da igual-Dijo Mask de mala gana, se acerco a Blue y lo golpeo en el estomago, dejando al alicornio sin aire y despertando al mismo

-Duele... -Dijo Blue sin aire

-Bien, ya todos están despiertos-Dijo Skull sacando una tablet, todos, incluso los del estudio, vieron el aparato con curiosidad-Escuchar la voz de su dios-Dijo Skull como si tuviera delirios de mesías, el aparato se enciende y muestra...

-eh, Skull, eso es una pagina porno-Dijo Fire como si nada, mientras los demás miraban sorprendidos y alguno que otro curioso la pagina, Skull abrió los ojos como platos y nervioso buscaba otra pagina

-Ok, esto si es la voz de sus dios-Dijo Skull otra vez serio, pero esta vez se pone unas gafas de sol, la pantalla muestra al "Dominador 1"

-Hola a todos-Dijo el Dominador

-Eh no es por todo lo raro que esta sucediendo pero ¿Eso es una grabación o un nuevo demente esta con ustedes? -Pregunto Comet, aunque nadie dijo nada y el Dominador siguió hablando

-Se que el travestí pregunto quien era-Dijo el Dominador, Comet frunció el ceño

-¡Que no soy travestí! -Grito Comet furioso, mientras los demás sonrieron o aguantaron la risa

-Tu fic dice lo contrario-Dijo Red burlón y todos menos Comet se rieron

-Tu cállate ¬_¬ -Dijo Comet molesto

-Bueno, les revelare quien soy en verdad-Dijo el Dominador, entonces la luz detrás de él se apago, unos segundos después su rostro se ilumina y revela a Skull relajado -Me pregunto cuanto les tomo ver que esto es en vivo-Dijo Skull del vÍdeo divertido

-¿Eh? -Dijeron todos confundido, entonces en el aparato se mostró a todos, y digo a todos (Tanto los invitados como los del estudio), en ese mismo momento, viendo a la tablet, todos vieron en distintas direcciones confundidos, y también en el video veían a distintos lados, al mismo tiempo y mismos movimientos

-Cayeron -Dijo Skull, tanto el del vídeo como el real, todos lanzaron miradas molestas hacía el pegaso inmortal

-¿Cual es el punto de todo esto? -Pregunto Blue ya molesto

-Que solo estamos llenando el cap con relleno en vez de ir directo al punto-Dijo Fire con tranquilidad

-Tiene sentido -Dijo Winged asintiendo comprensivo

-Creo que hablo por todos cuando digo que estamos confundidos~ -Dijo Elvis confundido

-Es muy fácil de entender ¿Que es lo que necesitan para entender algo tan simple como esto? -Pregunto Skull impaciente

-Todos queremos lo mismo-Dijo Racing serio

-¿Un consejo de moda? -Pregunto Fire arqueando una ceja, Skull empezó a reírse fuerte

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, hay esa estuvo buena amigo-Dijo Skull viendo a Fire

-No pero verte muerto es una de ellos-Dijo Racing molesto

-¿De verdad? Porque el consejo no es tan difícil de conseguir como eso lo ultimo-Dijo Spear sincera

-Como sea, la razón por la que están aquí es... -Dijo Fire y todos lo vieron- Es... -Repitió Fire- Es... Continuara-Dijo Fire y todos cayeron al estilo anime

-¡Continuara ahora! -Gritaron todo molestos

-Se ve que no les gusta el suspenso -Dijo Fire con cara de (¬~¬)U -Ok, lo que aremos... Lo sabrán luego, ahora hay que irnos-Dijo Fire caminando hacía la salida, mientras todos los demás lo seguían de mala gana, menos los del estudio, que solo se encogieron de hombros y lo siguieron, al salir vieron el exterior, algunos le dificulto la repentina cantidad de luz, luego acostumbrarse a la luz, vieron un autobus, amarillo de escuela, aunque era un poco diferente en algunas partes

-¿Por que un autobus? -Pregunto Winged confundido

-El Ferrari no tiene espacio para uno, así que debimos buscar algo para todos-Dijo Martín

-Muy bien, todos suban ya-ordeno Spear un poco estricta

-Oye tanquíla -Dijo Music con una sonrisa nerviosa poniendo un casco en el hombro de Spear

-Aveces me olvido que tu *señalando a Music* Estas en un capitulo-Dijo Blue -pero luego dices algo y apareces-Dijo Blue que recibió un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Fire- ¡¿Por que fue eso?! -grito Blue enojado

-Si no lo hacía yo, lo hacía_ -Dijo Fire pero Spear golpeó a Blue en la cara- Ella, sip, por suerte no fue tan fuerte como esperaba-Dijo Fire mirando a Blue con cara de °_°

-Grrr ya me están haciendo enojar-Dijo Blue molesto mientras sus ojos cambiaban de color, Racing, Skull, Music, Martín y Fire notaron eso, retrocedieron menos Fire, que golpeo a Blue, dejándolo boca abajo, entonces tomo su cabeza y empezó a golpearlo contra el suelo, y los demás miraban sorprendidos y entretenidos lo que sucedía- No ***golpe*** te ***golpe*** vuelvas ***golpe*** ese ***golpe*** tipo ***golpe*** Opirtis ***golpe*** o ***golpe*** como ***golpe*** se ***golpe*** llame ***golpe* -D** ijo Fire quien se detuvo un momento para ver al casi inconsciente Blue, entonces le dio un golpe con su casco en la cara, dejándolo finalmente inconsciente-Listo, salve el momento-Dijo Fire limpiándose el sudor de la frente, entonces vuelve a golpear a Blue en la cabeza

-¿Y ese ultimo por que? -Pregunto Racing un poco molesto

-Por si acaso-Dijo Fire encogiéndose de hombros, entonces toma a Blue y lo levanta como los boxeadores en la arena, lo deja caer y vuelve a limpiarse el sudor-Listo, solo un seguro ahora hay que subir-Dijo Fire mirando a todos despreocupado

-¿Eso es normal aquí? -Pregunto Eris susurrando a Comet

-Más de lo que crees-Dijo Comet molesto " _¿Por que tengo una mala sensación de todo esto?"_ se pregunto Comet mentalmente

- _Porque desconfias de ellos-D_ ijo una versión pequeña de Comet, mismos colores pero más claros y con alas blancas y un poco más grandes, Comet vio a su versión miniatura con una ceja arqueada

- **Oh porque quieres quemar los** -Dijo otra versión de Comet en su otro hombro, esta vez rojo oscuro, con alas cuernos y cola de un diablito y con un tridente, Comet se froto los ojos para asegurarse que no le estaban engañando, pero al volver abrirlos ya no encontraba ninguna de las criaturas en sus hombros

-¡Si ya terminaste de alucinar sube al auto bus! -Grito Fire con todos adentros, Comet se froto los ojos una vez más y subió al vehículo, una vez todos adentro, menos Blue al que subieron en un carrito del mercado y ataron una cuerda al auto bus, Fire se sentó en el asiento del conductor y giro las llaves-Bien, ahí vamos-Dijo Fire Blue

*10 Minutos después*

Vemos una calle desolada, sin ningún rastro de vida más que unas criaturitas de eh... Chuck Norris, pero entonces, un destello azul y rojo ilumina el cielo y en un segundo cae un autobús amarillo, dejando las llantas aplastadas sin poder soportar el peso del móvil

-¡Llegamos! -Gritaron Fire y Skull saliendo, mientras adentro estaban todos estaban tirados por todos lados, los asientos parecían a ver sido arrancados, las ventanas estaban rotas y algunos rastros de sangres estaban por todos lados

-Recuérdenme... Nunca... Dejarlo... ¡CONDUCIR! -Grito Martín, quien estaba en ropa interior y de cabeza, con una pierna colgando en el techo

-Vamos no estuvo mal-Dijo Fire relajado, entonces Blue, que seguía en el carrito, salio apenas debajo del autobús

-Eso dices tu-Dijo Blue furioso, entonces, otros destellos de azul y rojo ilumino el cielo, sin que nadie lo esperara, todo un tren junto con sus vagones cayeron sobre el autobús, aplastando a todos, dejando en silencio a los dos pegasos que vieron todo

Fire y Skull miraban sin creerlo

Fire: (O_O)

Skull: (° °) **(Las caras, ya sabrán por la falta de boca)**

-... ¿Crees que están...? -Pregunto Fire sin querer terminar la pregunta, Skull se agacha para recoger algo

-... Algo me dice que si-Dijo Skull sosteniendo la cabeza sin vida de Blue entre sus cascos

-... ¿Que haremos ahora? -Pregunto Fire mirando a Skull algo nervioso, quien también de volvió la mirada con el mismo mensaje

-Ni puta idea-Dijo Skull, se miraron entre ellos un buen rato hasta que ambos voltearon a ver la cámara

-Continuara -Dijeron al mismo tiempo, y todo se volvió negro

* * *

 **... Vaya... ¿Quien se lo esperaba no?... Bueno, mi idea era hacerlo todo en un cap pero mejor lo divido en 1/? Ok prometo que actualizare pronto y no se preocupen, los reviviran... Espero**

 **CHAO CHAO**


	28. Chapter 28

Uff, creanme que hubiera preferido no hacer **esto**

Supere la etapa de las pruebas con suerte, pero les escribo desde otro lado que no es mi compu, ya que necesito enviarlo a revisar, porque parece que va a estirar la pata, lo cual me dejara sin forma de escribir los caps y eso que casi terminaba T-T

Por lo cual no se cuanto tiempo quedara este y mi otro fic sin actualizar, así que estaran suspendidos temporalmente, lo siento pero así esta la cosa y la ultima vez que no avise digamos que casi elimino esto... Hay suena cursi

Ok lo siento pero antes de irme les dejare una pregunta que necesito que me respondan

" **¿Que comerían? Mierda con forma de chocolate... O chocolate con forma de mierda?"** Bueno, les dejo con eso, suerte y que la fuerza les acompañe... Y dejen reviews!


	29. Capitulo 29

**Una vez más**

Vemos a Fire, Skull y... Martín, see, raro ¿No? Se encontraban saliendo de un bar los tres ebrios, más Martín que los otros dos, quienes lo cargaban

-¿Saben algo chicos? Ustedes son mis mejores amigos hip-Dijo Martín

-¿Lo dices porque te dimos cerveza no? -Pregunto Skull arqueando una ceja

-Bingo -Dijo Martín para luego vomitar

-Wow, es peor que yo cuando estoy ebrio-Dijo Fire algo mareado

-Lleven me a casa-Dijo Martín quien segundos después cayo al suelo, los dos pegasos se le quedaron viendo medio atontados

-... ¿Quieres ir a hacer algo y luego tal vez llevarlo a su casa? -Pregunto Fire, Skull se encogió de hombros

-Claro -Dijo Skull sin importarle, le pusieron una correa a Martín y lo dejaron junto a un hidrante, junto a una nota que decía "no había parkimetro, así que le dejamos 20 $", pasaron las horas, la gente pasaba y dejaba monedas, las cuales un vago se las robo y de paso los pantalones, al final si volvieron Fire y Skull por su creador, tomaron los 20 dolares y llevaron a Martín a casa

* * *

-... Uuuuugh, nota mental, destruir el sol la próxima vez que vaya a un bar-Dijo Martín despertándose y recibiendo los rayos de sol en la cara, se levanto y fue a desayunar, sin embargo, Martín se detuvo a medio masticar, sintió que algo había sentido, dentro de la garganta, al olvidar el cereal al tragar casi se ahoga, viniendo una ambulancia y al salir del hospital, dos días después, vio el mundo de forma distinta, caminaba por la calle, el parque, el muelle, por una construcción que casi lo mata pero salió de todas formas sin importarle, se detuvo en un asiento en medio de la ciudad, viendo a las personas pasar por ahí, viendo como nada malo pasaba, además de unos choque y ladrones que roban a ancianitas, una mirada profunda se reflejaba en los ojos de Martín

Pasado las horas Martín llego al estudio, donde lo esperaban todos

-¡Al fin! Te tardaste una eternidad-Dijo Spear molesta

-Tardaste más de lo usual-Dijo Music algo curiosa

-See, incluso habíamos terminado nuestra aventura del cap-Dijo Fire

-Como siempre-Dijo Skull

-Yo solo quiero irme ya-Dijo Mask molesto

-Pues chicos, tengo una noticia que decirles, hoy tuve una epifanía, una revelación-Dijo Martín tranquilo

-¿Perdiste la virginidad? -Pregunto Skull

-No -Dijo Martín aun tranquilo

-¿Te drogaste? -Pregunto Fire

-Mejor lo suelto porque seguiremos así todo el día-Dijo Martín ya algo molesto- Creo que luego del especial, y algunos retos que debo cumplir, terminare este fic-Dijo Martín triste

-¡¿QUE?! -Pregunto Skull

-¡NOOO! -Gritaron Fire y Spear preocupados

-¿Entonces saldremos temprano hoy? -Pregunto Mask, luego todo quedo en un silencio incomodo, todos voltearon a ver a Music, la única cayada

-... Creo que es bueno que un fic termine, antes de volverse gris y repetitivo-Dijo Music como si nada, la mayoría se ofendió con eso, pero antes de que alguien reclamara, Fer entro por la puerta interrumpiendo el ambiente tenso

-¡CHICOS DEJE LA CÁMARA ENCENDIDA OTRA VEZ! -Grito Fer, todos miraron entre ellos intercambiando mirada mientras un grillo hacía *cri, cri, cri*, Fire tosió algo incomodo

-... Mejor olviden todo lo que dije-Dijo Martín tranquilo- Y cámbienlo por lo siguiente...-

* * *

Todos los invitados (que no me dan ganas de nombrar) se encontraban como fantasmas jugando a las cartas cuando de repente

-¡TEEEEEEE! ¡OOOOOOOOODIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! -Se escucho el grito de Martín

-... Algo me dice que tienen un día normal-Dijo Comet como si nada, aunque algo agradecido

-¿Alguien tiene un tres? -Pregunto Racing

-Ve a pescar-Dijo Red

* * *

 **Yyyyyyyyy listo, no me fui, see solo veía cierta serie y esto salio, bueno, ahora, un pequeño discurso que quiero dejar porque se me ocurrió viendo una película, escuchando una canción y al terminar un juego (Snif Reggie snif)**

 _No puedo despedirme, pero al menos puedo decirte esto_

 _Tu y yo somos muy parecidos, no nos despedimos de nadie porque sabemos que nunca podremos aunque tu y yo queramos_

 _Siempre vivia mi vida herido un paso a la vez, y se que por eso tu y yo somos hermanos, porque tu también vives así, siempre caemos pero nos levantamos no importa que, aun si no tenemos razones por las cual hacerlo_

 _Pero quiero que sepas, no importa donde, en esta o en otra vida, a la vuelta de la esquina o del otro lado del mundo_

 _Siempre estare contigo y siempre seras mi hermano_

 _Te quiero hermano, te extrañare_

 **Ok es todo, CHAO CHAO**


	30. Desahogo

**No es un capitulo ni aviso**

"Viernes 13" tiene esa maldita reputación por algo, y honestamente fue un dia de los que prefiero olvidar

Primero todo bien, solo la escuela, luego taller

Todo bien, y para cuando cuando ya me iba a la casa de mi papá, mi mamá me dice que apenas podre quedarme solo un dia, cuando debo quedarme cuatro, solo porque quiere un estupido desayuno en el estupido domingo

Se que es el dia de las madres perop el no poder ir a relajarme, luego de una semana con dolor de cabeza y tener que ir al medico, eso es demasiado

Y si ustedes me dicen la mamada "es tu madre, tienes que estar con ella en el día de la madre" pues, por mi a la verga, ella no me permite ir con mi papá en "en el día del padre", ademas de que me amenazo con que si no venia para el domingo me arrepentiria

Y ahora estoy aquí escribiendo esto para poder desahogarme luego de golpear la entrada, las sillas, todo lo que no romperia fácilmente

Adios y no dejen ningún comentario, y si lo hacen, al menos que no sean largos porque no creo leerlos completos


	31. Capitulo 31

Especial: Una obra Parte **2**

* * *

Nos encontramos con Skull cavando un gran hoyo, sobre él: un oscuro y lluvioso día

-¡Hey Skull ya termine!... ¿Que es lo que se supone que haces? -Pregunto Fire confundido, Skull se detuvo para ver a Fire

-¿Que no es obvio?... -Pregunto Skull molesto con las gotas de la lluvia cayendo de su cuerpo- Estoy en la competencia anual de cavar hoyos en cementerios bajo la lluvia-Dijo Skull señalando a su al rededor, que en el cielo había una gran nube negra lloviendo solo sobre Skull mientras el resto del cielo estaba despejado

-... Eso fue hace tres días-Dijo Fire señalando un cartel donde se veía a una anciana con un gran trofeo y un tipo pateando una pala

-¡Mierda! -Dijo Skull lanzando su pala hacía atrás, dándole curiosamente a la misma anciana que gano y que tenía el trofeo en mano, cayendo a un ataúd vació para luego ser encerrado y enterrado-Bueno, no tenemos nada que hacer, todos los demás están muertos o siguen vivos pero nos da flojera rescatarlos-Dijo Skull encogiéndose de hombros

En eso vino un hombre mayor con cabello blanco como si le hubiera caído un rayo

-Lo lamento por eso, mis cálculos fallaron-Dijo el Doc Brown (El de Volver al futuro)

-No se preocupe Doc, ellos no importaban tanto-Dijo Fire con una sonrisa despreocupado

-Ya los reviviremos-Dijo Skull relajado

-Bueno, yo me voy, suerte con sus amigos-Dijo el Doc subiendo a su tren y saliendo volando

-... Por cierto ¿Que fue lo que terminaste? -Pregunto Skull viendo a Fire

-Ah, eso, ya termine de leer tu obra-Dijo Fire sonriendo

-... Eh, yo nunca te di un guion de la obra-Dijo Skull con una gotita en la sien

-No es verdad, aquí tengo uno-Dijo Fire dándole un tipo de recopilación de hojas plastificadas

-... Eso no es un guion o lo que sea que dijo el narrador, eso es mi revista _personal_ de ya sabes _que_ -Dijo Skull algo incomodo, en eso Fire miro a la nada con una expresión neutral

-... Eso explicaría el exceso de chicas desnudas-Dijo Fire con un casco en su mentón y reflexionando

-Neh da igual, vamos a ver si aun queda algo de nuestros amigos y los demás raros... Más esas dos feas que acompañan a Comet-Dijo Skull tirando la revista, quien le dio a la anciana que logro salir del ataúd para que la revista le diera en la cara, que terminaría cayendo en un hoyo vació, Skull, sin darse cuenta, se fue como si nada

-Hay, creo que los viejitos no sobrevivirán al cap... Lo cual me recuerda que tengo que irme-Dijo Fire corriendo por donde fue Skull

*Un par de horas después*

En un bosque cualquiera se encontraban Skull y Fire caminando tranquilamente

-Enserio viejo, que el shampoo (O como se escriba) se te meta por el hoyo del pene arde-Dijo Skull viendo a Fire bastante molesto

-No entiendo como se te puede meter shampoo, claro, a menos que te estuvieras masturbando en la ducha, lo cual es posible viniendo de ti-Dijo Fire con cierta acusación, cosa que Skull hizo que soltara un suspiro

-No entiendo por que todo el mundo, y digo **TODO** el mundo, lo sabe-Dijo Skull molesto

-Lo que realmente no se ahora es ¿Que hacen dos tipos normales en un bosque y caminando como si nada? -Pregunta Fire, ambos intercambiaron miradas confusas aunque sin detenerse, naturalmente Skull obtuvo la mejor y original respuesta para una situación como esta

-Estamos buscando marihuana, el amigo blanco de Snoop Dogg me lo recomendó-Dijo Skull feliz

-¿Cual amigo blanco? -Pregunto Fire

-El de Scary movie 5-Dijo Skull

-Ok, pero ¿Que tanto tomaremos? -Pregunto Fire curioso

-Tranquilo, solo tomaremos unas hojitas, esas cosas crecen de nuevo, como la tenaza de una langosta, y luego nos iremos-Dijo Skull calmado

-¿Seguro de esto? -Pregunto Fire algo emocionado

-No les va a importar, mírame, nos vamos a enrollar uno y nos vamos-Dijo Skull relajado y sereno

-Ok ¿Que es lo peor que podría pasar? -Dijo Fire sonriendo

*2 segundos después*

-¡¿NO LES VA A IMPORTAR NO?! -Grito Fire molesto, él y Skull se encontraban corriendo con un enorme cigarro de marihuana, siendo Fire adelante cargando una punta y Skull atrás cargando la otra punta

-¡Solo corre! -Grito Skull, el ruido de un motor llego a sus oídos- ¡¿Eso es un helicóptero?! -Grito Skull preocupado

-De hecho no solo eso, también tiene misiles, metralletas, mini gun, tal vez una bazuca-Dijo Fire tranquilo

-¡NOS VAN A AMETRALLAR EL TRASERO! -Grito Skull con miedo, sin embargo ambos cayeron por un acantilado, pasaron por rocas afiladas, cactus, osos teniendo sexo, panales de abeja, ardillas rabiosas, osos teniendo sexo comiendo miel de panales de abejas mientra unas ardillas rabiosas los miraban, hasta quedar cerca de un lago atrás de un tronco

Fire levanta la cabeza para ver el lugar

-Oye creo que se fueron-Dijo Fire, Skull levanto la cabeza, ambos miraban en todas direcciones- Hey mira, es una cabaña en el bosque-Dijo Fire golpeando a Skull en el hombro para llamar su atención- Hay que escondernos ahí-Dijo Fire seguro

-No amigo, no voy a entrar ahí, me recuerda a una película de terror-Dijo Skull asustado

-¿Cual película de terror? -Pregunto Fire confundido

-La que tiene la cabaña en el bosque-Dijo Skull

-¿Martes 13? -Pregunto Fire

-No, la que tiene la cabaña en el bosque-Dijo Skull asustado

-¿La matanza de Texas? -Pregunto Fire confundido

-No, la que tiene la cabaña en el bosque-Dijo Skull aun asustado

-¿El aro? -Pregunto Fire aun más confundido

-El que tiene la cabaña en el bosque-Dijo Skull molesto

-¿El Proyecto de la Bruja de Blair? -Pregunto Fire

-¡No amigo, la que tiene la cabaña en el bosque! -Grito Skull en un susurro

-¿"La cabaña en el bosque"? -Pregunto Fire

-¿Y que tiene esa? -pregunto Skull

-La que tiene la cabaña en el bosque- Dijo Fire

-¿Y como se llama la película? -pregunto Skull

-"La cabaña en el bosque" -Dijo Fire

-¿Y esa es? -Pregunto Skull confundido

-La que tiene la cabaña en el bosque-Dijo Fire

-... ¿Y la película es? -Pregunto Skull

-"La cabaña en el bosque"- Dijo Fire ya molesto

-... Aaaaah esa... No amigo, la que tiene la cabaña en el bosque-Dijo Skull

-¿La familia monster? -Pregunto Fire

-Esa no fue en el bosque, ni siquiera es una película-Dijo Skull molesto

-No tenemos tiempo para estupideces, tenemos que escondernos en esa cabaña en el bosque-Dijo Fire molesto, Skull bajo la mirada mientras negaba la cabeza, ambos entraron con discreción, un ruido asusto a Skull que saco unas armas y comenzó a disparar asustado a todos lados

-¡¿Que es eso?! -Grito Skull disparando otras pocas hasta quedarse sin balas y tener que recargar, Fire se unió a él con armas y disparando sin apuntar a nada prácticamente, Skull se asusto ante otros disparos por lo que se giro en dirección a su amigo y dispara al techo, una viga de madera cae sobre Fire, Skull esconde las armas y se hace el que no sabe nada

-Aaaagh ¿A que le disparamos? -Pregunto Fire adolorido

-Allá -Dijo Skull señalando atrás de un sillón

-¿Donde? -Pregunto Fire confundido

-En la oscuridad-Dijo Skull asustado

-¿Ahí? -Dijo Fire señalando a una esquina oscura

-No, a esa oscuridad -Dijo Skull señalando a algo moverse, ambos comenzaron a disparar, esta vez tratando de darle a lo que se movía

-¡¿Que rayos es eso?! -Pregunto Fire dejando de disparar, Skull también dejo de disparar

-¡Un cangrejo gigante de Alaska! ¡Se me monto encima! -Grito Skull asustado

-¿Cangrejo? -Pregunto Fire confundido, vio a Skull y le apunto con las armas- Estamos peleando-Dijo Fire amenazante

-Bájalos amigo-Dijo Skull apuntando también

-Tu bájalas primero-Dijo Fire firme

-Lo haremos a la 3-Dijo Skull calmado- 1, 2 ¡3! -Dijo Skull y ambos soltaron las armas, llevaran los cascos a sus espaldas y sacaron otras dos armas- ¡MALDICIÓN! -Grito Skull molesto

-¿Quieres intentarlo de nuevo? -Pregunto Fire arqueando la ceja

-Seguro -Dijo Skull algo aliviado- 1, 2 ¡3! -Dijo Skull y repitieron la acción, soltaron las armas y sacaron otras- 1, 2, 3 -Y otra vez

*Unos minutos después*

Ambos se encontraban apuntándose con armas y una gran cantidad de ellas en el suelo

-1, 2, 3 -Dijo Skull y volvieron a tirar las que tenían para sacar otras

-Amigo, podemos estar todo el día en esto ¿Tregua? -Pregunto Fire ofreciendo el casco y soltando las armas

-Tregua -Dijo Skull soltando las armas y chocando los cascos con Fire, lo que le disparaban antes se les acerca

-Oye Skull mira, si es un cangrejo gigante de Alaska-Dijo Fire sonriendo

-Un cangrejo racista-Dijo Skull, quien se encontraba con un casco siendo aplastado por una tenaza

-Oye creo que ese pez es la mascota de aquel millonario-Dijo Fire feliz

-No es pez-Dijo Skull arqueando una ceja

-Pero vive en el océano-Dijo Fire confundido

-Bueno, si, pero se le dice crustáceo ¿Nunca viste Bob Esponja? -Pregunto Skull- Olvídalo, oye ¿El millonario ofrece recompensa? -Pregunta Skull encogiéndose de hombros

-No lo creo-Dijo Fire viendo un cartel donde se mostraba al cangrejo y su dueño, y donde decía claramente sin recompensa

-Bueno, le cortaremos algo y le mandamos a ese tipo, a menos que nos pague no creo que vuelva a ver a su mascota-Dijo Skull con malicia

-Amigo con el dinero voy a comprar un Yate lleno de dinero, mujeres, y un tiburón-Dijo Fire sonriendo

-¿Para que quieres un tiburón? -Pregunto Skull intrigado

-Créeme, vamos a necesitar un tiburón-Dijo Fire con cara de (-u-)

*Algunos días después*

Alguien cayo por un barranco, aterrizando en un jacuzzi sobre un Yate, que estaba lleno de mujeres en bikini y dinero, Fire y Skull, que estaban vestidos como capitanes de barco y fumando la marihuana, voltearon a ver, la persona se levanto gritando

-Amigo debemos dejar de fumar esa cosa-Dijo Skull, un tiburón emerge del jacuzzi y ataca a la persona, Fire vio a Skull con cara de (¬u¬)

-Te dije que el tiburón nos iba a ser útil-Dijo Fire sonriendo presumido y Skull solo asintió iluminado

*Y luego de gastar todo el dinero, perder el tiempo en fiestas y cosas así, más una pelea que dejo una ciudad fantasma aun más destruida de lo que ya era, volvieron al autobús aplastado donde murieron ustedes en el cap anterior al anterior*

-Uff, no puedo creer que ese Reider sea tan bueno peleando-Dijo Skull frotando su espalda, no se encontraba con alguna herida, como siempre, sin embargo, Fire era todo lo contrario, se encontraba casi arrastrándose, estaba manchado de sangre, con cortadas, moretones, algunas quemaduras, y ciertamente una extraña sonrisa de felicidad

-See, pero al menos le dimos sus pata ditas, aunque el nos las devolvió-Dijo Fire alegre

-La verdad no me considero esto como una victoria-Dijo Skull algo desanimado

-Lo sabremos cuando Martín quiera escribirlo-Dijo Fire apoyándose en un árbol

 _-¡Pues revivan me primero! -_ Grito Martín, quien se veía translucido junto a los demás, y me refiero a Music, Spear, Comet, Stellar, Eris, Winged, Racing, Gray digo Blue, Fire y Skull intercambiaron miradas confundidos

-Creo que falta Fer-Dijo Skull algo confundido

-Estoy aquí-Dijo Fer detrás de la cámara

-... ¿Cuanto tiempo es que has estado ahí? -Pregunto Fire algo incomodo

-Ooooh créeme, eh visto cosas que ningún ser vivo debe ver-Dijo Fer algo traumado

-... Okeeey... ¿No falta Mask? -Pregunto Skull

-Atrás de ti- Dijo Mask completamente serio, de tal forma que asusto a todos y Skull salto en los casco de Fire al estilo Shaggy y Scooby Doo

-¿Por que sigues vivo? -Pregunto Skull asustado

-¿Quien más haría mi papel en el otro fic? Además, no soy tan idiota para estar en un vehículo con Fire conduciéndolo-Dijo Mask como que no quiere la cosa, dejando a todos los que murieron como idiotas

-... Touche -Dijo Fire soltando a Skull, quien cayo de culo al suelo

-Ya mejor revivamos a todos-Dijo Skull adolorido

-Ok solo consigamos los cuerpos-Dijo Fire levantando los restos del auto bus, encontrando a Elvis completamente aplastado, de tal forma que le era imposible el solo moverse, Fire y Skull solo miraron entre ellos algo... La verdad no sabría describirlo, solo bajaron el auto bus y quedaron en silencio sin dejar de ver el lugar donde estaba Elvis-... ¿Y ese quien era? -Pregunto Fire

-Creo que era... Josh, Peter, tal vez Victor, Ben, quizá Carlitos-Dijo Skull

-... ¿Quieres ir a ver una película? -Pregunto Fire aburrido de la situación, Skull se encogió de hombros y ambos se fueron

-... ¿Se olvidaron de nosotros verdad? -Pregunto Music molesta, aunque más en cierto inmortal

-Sin duda, apenas tenga mi cuerpo devuelta voy a ahorcarlos-Dijo Spear haciendo señas de sus cascos estrangulando el aire

-Entonces no sabes que al ser revivido, no recuerdas nada-Dijo Mask, quien volvió a asustar a todos

-¡No nos asustes así! -Grito Racing molesto, Mask solo saco una aspiradora y succiono a todos, vació la bolsa y lo tiro a un basurero

*3 horas después*

Fire y Skull se encontraban la bolsa con los fantasmas de sus amigos

-¿Quien los habrá puesto ahí? -Pregunto Fire

-Tengo dos teorías-Dijo Skull

-¿Cuales son? -Pregunto Fire comenzando a caminar hacia un montón de cuerpos bien aplastado, siendo los de sus amigos invitados... -Y de las dos feas que acompañan a Comet, no lo hemos olvidado-Dijo Fire viendo al cielo

-Pues, o alguien uso una aspiradora cerca, o alguien llamo a los cazafantasmas-Dijo Skull

-¿Clásicos o remake? -Pregunto Fire

-¿Tu que crees mi amigo? -Pregunto Skull con tono sospechoso y burlón- Muy bien, ahora habla con ella para poder revivirlos-Dijo Skull cruzando los cascos y sentándose, Fire saco un celular y comenzó a hablar

-Hey soy yo de nuevo... Si ya terminamos... Oye yo soy quien estuvo ahí, por lo tanto estoy seguro que hicimos ese reto... No tengo idea tal vez después se vea, no es como si... Oh... Hay canijo... Oh diablos de verdad no quisiera decirlo... ¿No tengo que decirlo?... Ah bueno igual quería ver su reacción... Genial, muy bien ya los revives por favor-Dijo Fire, para ese momento Skull agarro la bolsa y todas las almas explotaron la bolsa y volvieron a sus cuerpos- Hmmm me recordó a Scooby 1-Dijo Fire comiendo palomitas

-A la próxima que avisen-Dijo Skull con la cara quemada

-¿Acaso morimos? -Pregunto Martín

-Sip -Dijo Fire tranquilo

-Me lo imagine-Dijo Martín molesto

-Bueno, ya vayámonos-Dijo Mask impaciente, atrás de él estaba un autobús igual al que estaban todos antes de que el tren lo aplastara

-¿De donde sacaron otro autobús?-Pregunto Comet

-Simple, volvimos al estudio y sacamos otro-Dijo Fire tranquilo, Skull señalo atrás de ellos y al ver notaron el estudio en ruinas y en llamas, todas las miradas cayeron a Martín, quien se encontraba viendo tranquilo

-¿Fue? -Pregunto Martín sin romper su tranquilidad

-¿Tu quien crees? -Dijo Skull alzando una ceja, Martín giro lentamente su mirada a cierto tipo

-... Lo... ¿Siento? -Dijo Comet sin si quiera saber que decir, y menos ahora que Martín saco una pistola de calibre 50, sin siquiera respirar apretó el gatillo, sin dejar una bala en el cargador las utilizo todas en la cara de Comet, quien quedo irreconocible

-... -Stellar y Eris no sabían que pensar, por otro lado los demás veían sorprendidos

-¡¿Por que lo mataste maldito desgraciado?! -Grito Skull sorprendido y asqueado

-¿Por que rayos te pones así? ¡Si tu haces de peores formas! ¡INCLUSO VIOLASTE UN CADÁVER! -Grito Martín molesto, ante lo último todos vieron a Skull aun más asqueados, Fire al estar más cerca dio un largo paso para alegarse de su no tan buen amigo en esos momentos

-See pero cuando yo las hago es normal, matar, descuartizar, violar cadáveres, drogarse, emborracharse, masturbarse en publico mientras me vengo en la cara de un bebé, etc, etc... Pero si lo piensas, cuando yo lo hago es normal-Dijo Skull tranquilo, haciendo que todos lo pensaran y se tranquilizaran, la verdad es que tenia razón, aunque Eris y Stellar aun estaban sorprendidas rápidamente fueron calmadas por Music- Pero si alguien más lo hace frente a mi y yo no tuve nada que ver, eso lo convierte en alguien peor que yo-Dijo Skull defendiéndose

-Ok pero el matarlo no es suficiente así queeeee... ¿Alguna idea de que hacer con él antes de revivirlo? -Pregunto Martín como si fuera un vendedor haciendo una oferta

-Yo tengo una-Dijo Spear con una sonrisa inocente, que se borro para luego mostrar una siniestra, saco algo de una bolsa y dejo pálidos a todos los hombres al entender lo que iba a hacer

*2 horas después*

Comet ya se encontraba de nuevo vivo, y caminaba adolorido, algo le molestaba, no podía mover los cascos traseros sin que un dolor lo invadiera la cadera, lo que le costo subir unos tres escalones del autobús, la tensión que aplicaba el apenas moverse aunque en vez de apurarlo, todos, menos Spear, lo miraban con pena, Elvis se mordía la mano y una mirada de dolor estaba en sus ojos, Racing apenas podía verlo sin sentir lastima, Blue estaba casi igual solo que trataba de no demostrarlo, aunque aun así se notaba, Winged no sabia si sentirse mal o aliviado de que no fuera él, Mask, el único que no estaba afuera esperando, estaba viendo a Comet mientras estaba sentado, la mascara no permitía ver su cara, Eris y Stellar estaban sin emociones, sin contar el shock, Music se encontraba con una mirada nerviosa hacia Comet, Eris y Stellar, y sobre todo su prima, Spear sin duda estaba entretenida; Martín, Fire y Skull solo movían la cabeza negando lentamente, con una mirada de dolor en los tres, una vez Comet logro subir y sentarse, para lo último debieron darle una almohada "especial", todos los demás subieron y se sentaron

-¿Todos bien? -Pregunto Skull, en eso las miradas se centraron un momento en Comet, sin que él lo note, y luego asintieron- Bien-Dijo Skull cruzándose de cascos

-¡Yo condusco! -Dijo Fire comiendo un helado y encendiendo el motor, todos simplemente vieron un segundo y luego vieron el paisaje, Skull se sentó y se puso el cinturón de seguridad, al momento en que el cinturón hizo un click, todos reaccionaron abriendo los ojos como nunca en sus vidas (Bueno, su primera vida, sin contar a Mask y Elvis), todos giraron lentamente en dirección a Fire, quien terminaba su helado sin notar el ambiente atrás de él

-¡NO! -Gritaron todos, pero fue tarde, Fire piso el acelerador

*2 horas después*

Vemos como el autobús salia de una pequeña laguna y siguiendo el camino entro a la autopista, entonces todas las ventanas se abrieron y una cantidad que lleno como pecera al autobús, todos se encontraban goteando, Skull se sacaba una estrella de mar de la cara, Music y Stellar se secan el cabello, Spear escupía agua, Eris inclinaba la cabeza mientras la golpeaba de un lado para sacar el agua, Elvis, Racing, Blue (quien se encuentra encadenado, por Fire), Winged y Comet sacándose el agua de alguna forma, mientras Fire seguía conduciendo, pero con unas algas en el cuello y un pez vivo que movía su aleta (o la cola a los que no son "biólogos marinos") en la boca, tragándolo sin masticar sonrió con gusto

-Hmmm atún (-u-) -Dijo Fire satisfecho, entonces se dio cuenta de algo viendo a través del espejo- ¿Martín no estaba con nosotros? -Pregunto Fire confundido, unos golpes delante de el le llamaron la atención y vio a Martín sobre el techo, Fire solo lo vio con una gotita en la sien, una vez que lograran secarse y meter a Martín todos continuaron con el viaje, que a pesar de todo Fire era el único con una licencia de conducir estable

-Entonces... ¿Alguien vio la temporada 8 de "The Walking Dead"? -Pregunto Skull, antes de que alguien lo llamara una explosión cerca del autobús lo interrumpe la situación- Uff al fin no esperaba que tardara tanto-Dijo Skull, pero nadie le hizo caso ya que un tanque los perseguía por detrás de ellos

-¿Esto es un fic de Ponys o una mala parodia de Rápidos y Furiosos 6? -Pregunto Fire al lado de Skull, entonces todos lo vieron

-Oye, si tu estas aquí ¿Quien conduce? -Pregunto Winged

-Pues... No lo se-Dijo Fire con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Ve y conduce idiota-Dijo Blue molesto, quien seguía encadenado

-¿Si yo soy el idiota entonces por que eres tu el encadenado? (¬u¬) -Pregunto Fire con una sonrisa de confianza

-¡PORQUE TU ME ENCADENASTE MANIÁTICO! -Grito Blue molesto

-Escusa, escusas-Dijo Skull, otra explosión surgió- Ya mejor vamos con lo que debe venir-Dijo Skull arqueando la ceja

Y así comenzó, una larga y legendaria batalla, donde muchos heridos, y con muchos me refiero a Comet y su "problemita", Blue que fue usado de escudo por Fire, aunque no era necesario y solo lo puso en la parte trasera del vehículo, una anciana atropellada, y Skull pero el no cuenta, luego de trágicas perdidas, en el Clash ryales, y la ceremonia de celebración en la que de una forma vuelve el tanque y dan una batalla aun más larga y legendaria, lograron sobrevivir y llegar a su destino

Veíamos el la naturaleza simple y normal... hasta que llego lo que uno podría llamar "chatarra", ya que apenas quedaban asientos, las ruedas y esas partes del motor, el parachoques, y el volante, todo lo demás estaba hecho cenizas en los pasajeros o el camino

-... Uff -Dijo Fire abriendo la boca y soltando cenizas- Bueno, pudo salir peor-Dijo Fire tranquilo

-Pero estas en llamas-Dijo Stellar señalando la cabeza de Fire, que si estaba en llamas, Fire sin ponerle importancia simplemente dio unos golpesitos para apagar el fuego y luego se limpiaba el polvo

-Yo también estoy candente-Dijo Skull de forma arrogante mostrando un calendario con él sobre una alfombra de oso en una posición con una chimenea atrás de él

-... -Todos miraban a Skull con asco y pena

-Ustedes se lo pierden-Dijo Skull molesto, luego todos bajaron- Bien, aquí es nuestro destino-Dijo Skull, Comet lo tomo del hombro y también a Fire

-No se si pueden ser unos de lo más grandes idiotas o no se como expresarme, pero en vez de hacer todo eso de secuestrarnos y llevarnos a un viaje donde morí, reviví, volví a morir, y reviví para tener un extraño dolor en mi trasero-Con eso Fire y Skull se vieron por un momento nerviosos para volver a ver a Comet- Y el lugar donde seguro destruirán medio mundo tenia que ser exactamente ¡EN MI AUDITORIO!-Grito Comet furioso, y si, era su auditorio

-Bueno necesitábamos un escenario, lugares para asientos, y si llegaba a destruirse bueno, tu sabes, no es como que fuera algo nuevo-Dijo Skull encogiéndose de hombros

-¡Es mi auditorio y no les dejare usarlo! -Grito Comet

-Tenemos un contrato-Dijo Fire dándole el contrato a Comet, que decía

 _"Al firmar usted aclara que cualquier: lesión, condición, muerte, retraso mental, perdida de miembros, posible destrucción a propiedades o terrenos que tenga, perdida de memoria, encarcelación, costos, fraudes, ceguera, volverse sordo, indiscapacidad, choques de camiones de leches u otro tipo de transporte terrestre, aéreo, acuático recibido, heridas de balas, persecución de la policia o ejercito, tener nuevos enemigos, poco probable pero igual incierto cambio de genero de su personaje, acoso o secuestro, locura, doble personalidad/dades, perdida de alma, paro cardíaco, culpabilidad de contrabando, sentencia, perdida de cabello, aumento de peso, perdida de peso, aumento de cabello, entre otras miles de razones_

 _Usted no podrá demandar a Martín, amenazar, perseguir, descuartizar, degollar, etc..._  
 _Suerte y adiós"_

-Aquí no dice nada de usar mis terrenos-Dijo Comet triunfante, Fire le acerca una lupa mostrando en el contrato

-Lee las letras pequeñas-Dijo Fire, y donde señalaba decía varias cosas, pero lo que importaba era

 _"Uso de propiedades o terrenos, porque se nos da la gana :P"_

-... No jodan-Dijo Comet con un tic en el ojo, mientras ambos protagonistas pasaron a su lado dándole una palmada en sus hombros

-Bien, entremos- Dijo Martín, entonces Skull abrió las puertas de una patada voladora

-Sabes, teníamos llaves de esas puertas-Dijo Stellar molesta

-Si pero quería entrada genial-Dijo Skull serio sin mirar atrás

-¡Esa es una excusa patética! -Grito Stellar, todos entraron sin importarle, entonces vieron el lugar, las paredes eran de azul oscuro (Tanto que Fire fácilmente podría camuflarse a ser invisible), los asientos, que son 150, eran negros y rojos, como una sala de cine, el telón era color rojo oscuro (Una regla universal), y el sillón era un color rojo

-... Sorprendente-Dijo Mask viendo el lugar

-Si lo se, nuestro auditorio es lo máximo-Dijo Eris presumiendo

-No es eso, es una completa basura-Dijo Mask y dejo a Eris hecha pierda con el orgullo roto- Lo sorprendente es que esta descrito el auditorio, por lo general no es así-Dijo Mask

-Pues esta por mejorar-Dijo Music bajando una palanca, antes de que alguien pudiera entender a que se refería, el auditorio exploto... Es broma, solo una luz dejo a la mayoría en ceguera, al momento de poder ver notaron algo increíble, el auditorio cambio, se volvió más grande, (Y más duro y largo... ¡Mal pensados! XD), se agregaron una gran cantidad de asientos, tantos que podrían caber 500 personas, el suelo ahora estaba alfombrado con cuero de cordero, que estaba tan suave y limpio que podrían dormir en el, los asientos ahora estaban con porta vasos y función de masaje, el escenario era impecable, la madera parecía nueva y de calidad, con una pintura que lo hacía parecer dorado, ahora las luces iluminaban desde la punta del escenario dando más brillo al propio escenario y el telón, un equipo de iluminación instalado en el techo, parlantes gigantes de ultima generación instalado al lado del escenario y en puntos de la pared, ademas de lugares de comida y bebida cerca de la entrada, un balcón privado

-Taran~ :3 -Dijo Music sonriendo, todos menos los del estudio miraban sorprendidos del cambio, por otro lado, Comet, Stellar y Eris tenían la mandíbula hasta el suelo

- _Ok, esto no me lo esperaba-_ Dijo la versión ángel de Comet apareciendo en su hombro

- **Estoy dudando seriamente en que este es nuestro auditorio-** Dijo el Comet diablo, apareciendo en el otro hombro

-... ¿C-como lograron esto? -Pregunto Comet sin poder creer lo que veía

-Bueno, pues fue hace mucho, mucho tiempo-Dijo Skull

-Wow wow wow, no tienes que contarnos toda la historia-Dijo Stellar, pero Fire la tomo de los hombros

-Ponte cómoda- Dijo Fire y obligo a Stellar a sentarse en el suelo, que era increíblemente cómodo

-Bueno, como decía, hace mucho tiempo, en un capitulo muy muy lejano... De tu fic-Dijo Skull

*Flashback*

-Sabes ese campo de fuerza no sirve mucho-Dijo Fire limpiándose la tierra

-Si, pero nosotros hubiéramos entrado fácilmente si no tuviéramos que entrar de encubiertos-Dijo Skull, atrás de ellos estaba un campo de fuerza y abajo se encontraba un hoyo que conectaba ambos lados, los dos pegasos se encontraban frente al auditorio, era pleno día y adentro estaban haciendo las cosas- Muy bien, hora de camuflarse-Dijo Skull poniéndose un traje ninja azul oscuro, igual que Fire- ¿Para que usas eso, ya eres invisible ahí adentro? -Pregunto Skull confundido

-Oye, si tu puedes usarlo, yo lo usare-Dijo Fire entrando con cautela, vieron a todos en el auditorio haciendo los retos (no es un cap especifico), caminando entre los muros, eran completamente invisible... Pero Spike se levanta y choca contra Fire, quien termina noqueandolo, lo dejaron en su asiento, una vez de estar unos minutos terminaron atrás del sillón de Comet

-¿Lo encontraste? -Pregunto Skull a Fire, susurrando

-No... ¿Que estábamos buscando? -Pregunto Fire susurrando

-¡Eres un hijo de_! -Grito Skull susurrando, pero Eris volteo la cabeza creyendo escuchar algo, aunque rápidamente volvió a mirar enfrente- Buscamos el destino-Dijo Skull molesto

-Ah, pues sígueme-Dijo Fire, al final lograron entrar al destino (Baño :P)

-Al fin-Dijo Skull, entonces vio a hombres rudos y fuertes en trajes, con lentes negros y todo- Oooooh, con que guardias de seguridad-Dijo Skull tronando los huesos

Luego de varios gritos y golpes, vimos al destino con los hombres tirados y con la madre bien rot_

-Espera, Comet no puede pagar por guardias, ni siquiera para una compañera de noche-Dijo Fire

-¿Una perra? -Pregunto Skull

-No tan baja-Dijo Fire

-¿Una prostituta? -Pregunto Skull arqueando una ceja

-Sin tanta clase-Dijo Fire poniendo su casco en su mentón

-¿Una puta? -Pregunto Skull seguro

-Exacto -Dijo Fire con una sonrisa

-Bien, dame las herramientas y mejoremos todo, para una complicada tarea de una Obra-Dijo Skull, Fire le paso un portafolio de donde sacaron hermanamientos y se pusieron cascos a la obra

*Fin del Flashback*

-Y esa es la historia de como Comet nació-Dijo Skull con los cascos cruzados y los ojos cerrado

-¡Yo estaba vivo en ese momento! -Grito Comet

-Pff, como sea ya termino el capitulo-Dijo Fire comiendo pizza

-¡¿QUE?! ¡AUN NO TUVE TIEMPO PARA MI ACCIÓN! -Grito Skull llorando al estilo anime

-Oh esto es una mierda-Dijo Blue y Racing asintió, entonces Fire los golpeo con una silla al estilo del BOX

-¿Por que? -Pregunto Racing adolorido mientras Blue se encontraba inconsciente

-Salve el día-Dijo Fire apagando la cámara y dejando todo en negro

* * *

 **Bien, primero que nada, ese cap donde hacia el melodrama de encontrarme conmigo mismo y esas mamadas, era todo broma, no voy a cancelar nada**

 **Ok, espero que les guste y espero terminar el siguiente cap lo más pronto posible**

 **CHAO CHAO**


	32. Especial de navidad

Especial de Navidad

 **Principalmente iba a ser el especial para el año anterior, pero debido a algunas cosas termine por cambiarlo para el 2017, como sea, disfruten, dejen retos y preguntas, porque si no no abra próximo capitulo, enserio, ok lean y espero que la pasen genial con sus familias**

* * *

La cámara enfoca en un libro rojo abierto en la primera página, entonces se escucha una voz masculina pero con cierto toque encantador

Narrador: Había una vez, hace mucho tiempo en un día de paz y amor, la gente amable y generosa por la época más feliz de todas

*Dentro de la historia*

Las calles estaban adornadas de nieve, felicidad y decoraciones

Pero eso no viene al caso, lo que de verdad interesa es lo que sucede en una casa por las montañas, vieja y sucia, con aire tenso y amargado, dentro de la casa se encuentra un tipo peludo y verde, vestido con solo unos zapatos negros y un abrigo de invierno, y pantalones cualquieras, junto a él, un Santa Claus (o Clós como se escucha) encadenado a una silla, con un típico traje rojo y blanco, solo que su cinturón tenia una variedad de artilugios extraños, antes de que pregunten, no es el Grinch el "peludo verde", es...

-¡YO! ¡El Trinch al fin logre capturar al único y verdadero Santa Claus! Ahora tomaré esto-Dijo el Trinch tomando el cinturon de Santa, que lo miraba con una mirada más poderosa que la de Fluttershy

-Jamás te saldrás con la tuya Trinch, mientras el espíritu navideño exista tú nunca ganarás (Dios, da verguenza ajena escribir eso aunque este solo) -Dijo Santa serio, el Trinch se rió y luego le sacó la lengua a Santa

-¿Crees que no pensaría en eso? Ahora que tengo tu lista de niños buenos ¡Nada ni nadie me detendra al usar mi arma secreta! -Gritó Trinch jalando una palanca y del suelo salió un arma lanza rayos- ¡Admira! ¡El Malvadoinador! Con su rayo, volvere a todo el que esté en la lista ¡En personas malas y sin espíritu navideño! Muajajajajajaja- Reía el Trinch ingresando el nombre de las personas en la computadora del arma, Santa al escuchar lo que sucedería trato con todas sus fuerzas escapar, tratando de romper las cadenas que lo mantenian preso

*En cierto estudio*

Se veía a Martín colocando las luces navideñas, Fer sobre unas escaleras decorando el árbol de Navidad, y Music preparando las galletas, junto con varias cantidades de comida en la mesa, todos lo hacían con cierto entusiasmo y alegria, oh bueno, casi todos, Skull y Fire Blue se encontraban viendo especiales de Navidad aburridos, mientras estaban tirados en un sofá

-¿Saben que si nos ayudan sería más rápido no? -Pregunto Martín

-Meh, ayudaremos el día que aprendamos el significado de este día-Dijo Skull tranquilo

-Si, tampoco es como si tuvieramos que hacer algo-Dijo Fire Blue aburrido, cuando los demás estaban por decir algo más, un destello de luz verde iluminó todo y a todos, para cuando la luz brillante se fue, los tres se sentaron en el sofá, por otro lado, Skull y Fire los miraron sorprendidos- ¿Que sucede con ustedes? -Pregunto Fire

-Nada, solo que ustedes tienen razón ¿Que es el significado de este día? -Dijo Martín aburrido, Fire y Skull intercambiaron miradas algo asustados

-Tenemos que irnos-Dijeron ambos pegasos, salieron corriendo al centro de la ciudad, grande fue su sorpresa al ver a gente guardar los objetos navideños o incluso dejarlas sin terminar

-Algo malo sucede aquí-Dijo Skull viendo a su alrededor

*Con Santa y el Trinch*

-¡Al fin lo logre, terminé con la navidad! -Dijo el Trinch, quien empezó a reírse de forma malvada, Santa seguía tratando de liberarse, aunque el resultado siempre fue nada -Aaaaaaah ya me había olvidado de ti, como sea ya no te necesito, así que jojojo a ti-Dijo el Trinch echando a Santa por una tubería hacía un contenedor de basura en la ciudad

-Tengo que hacer algo-Dijo Santa tratando de salir, pero estaba muy débil-Necesito ayuda -Dijo Santa al ver que no podía levantarse, entonces tomó su sombrero-Busca a alguien que no haya caído bajo el efecto del rayo del Trinch-Dijo Santa a su sombrero, que se elevó en el aire y se fue en busca de ayuda

*Con Fire y Skull*

Seguían caminando sin cesar, a Fire le dio hambre así que decidieron buscar algo para comer o cazar, entonces delante de ellos vieron un sombrero rojo igual a los que usa Santa, aunque sin importarles, siguieron su camino, cuando ya se alejaron como a un metro del sombrero se detuvieron, voltearon y vieron el sombrero estaba justo atrás de ellos, Fire lo tomó y lo lanzo lejos, continuaron con su caminata hasta que otra vez, el sombrero apareció, esta vez adelante de ellos

-Muy bien, puedo soportar al narrador que narra, pero no soportaré que un sombrero me siga-Dijo Skull molesto, y cuando estaba por tomar el sombrero este se levantó en el aire quedando arriba de Skull y Fire, dejando impactadamente impactados a ambos pegasos, entonces los encerró a ambos en una burbuja transparente roja, y los llevó por el aire, justo delante del contenedor de basura donde estaba Santa, pero no lo pudieron ver

-¿Hola? ¿Pueden ayudarme a salir? -Pregunto Santa desde el contenedor

-¿Quien es?... ¿Dios? -Pregunto Fire Blue

-No, solo miren dentro-Dijo Santa, los dos pegasos se acercaron y vieron al único y verdadero_ ¿Para que molestarse? Si ya saben quien es

-¡¿Santa Claus?! -Preguntaron Fire y Skull sorprendidos

-Aja, Skull, Fire, yo soy Santa-Dijo Santa (Como que ya pierde el sentido decir quien es ¿No?)

-¿De verdad? ¿Que no Santa era más gordo? -Pregunto Skull desconfiado

-Si, yo escuché que puede volar y que hizo equipo con Batman -Dijo Fire Blue

-... 1, eso no es verdad, 2, son mis renos los que pueden volar y 3, si hice equipo con Batman-Dijo Santa serio

-Cool -Dijeron ambos pegasos

-¿Qué haces en la basura? -Preguntó Skull

-El Trinch me venció y me lanzó aquí-Dijo Santa de forma débil

-¿Trinch? ¿Quien es él? ¿Una rara parodia del Grinch? -Preguntó Fire Blue confundido

-No hay tiempo que explicar, hay que salvar a la navidad-Dijo Santa

-Escúche San Nicolas, que usted sea real no significa que lo ayudaremos-Dijo Skull serio

-¿Me ayudarán? -Preguntó Santa

-Sí claro, con gusto lo ayudaremos-Dijo Skull carismático, Fire se dio un face palm

-Tenemos que conseguir que la gente tenga espíritu navideño, para que yo recupere algo de mi fuerza-Dijo Santa levantándose del basurero

-Te llevaremos al estudio-Dijo Fire Blue, entonces él y Skull lo cargaron hacía el estudio, donde lo dejaron en el sofá, entonces Martín, Music y Fer se acercaron

-Chicos ya se tardaron-Dijo Music, Martín se fijó en Santa

-... Otra vez, les dije que dejaran de secuestrar a tipos que se visten de Santa-Dijo Martín molesto, aunque luego se encogió de hombros -Mejor olvidenlo, me da igual-Dijo Martín de mala gana saliendo del lugar

-Es peor de lo que pensé-Dijo Santa

-Bueno uno sabe que Martín no es tan bueno cuando lo conoce-Dijo Fire encogiéndose de hombros

-Él no, los efectos, eso es lo que hace que se comporte así-Dijo Santa serio

-No, ya actúa así, el único efecto es que Martín y el resto dejó de decorar-Aclaró Skull sentándose al lado de Santa y estirándose

-¿Saben de alguien que pueda ayudarnos? -Preguntó Santa tomando leche y galletas (Lol)

-Hmmm veamos, Spear esta de viaje, los invitados que aparecen de vez en cuando no pueden venir, Comet esta preparando algo para su retiro de los retos, algunos de los que nos podrían ayudar están haciendo algunas escenas para mi fic ahora, Batman no le gusta estar en navidad, Los vengadores están ocupados, Deadpool esta haciendo su secuela, Liam Neeson esta ocupado, Hugh Jackman ya se separó de Wolverine, Disney y Sony están tratando de comprar Fox, cosa que lograron actualmente. Honestamente no tenemos a nadie para ayudarnos-Dijo Fire revisando una agenda

-¿Acaso mencionaste a los que nos hubieran podido ayudar, o solo leíste lo que pasa en la noticias? -Preguntó Santa confundido

-Creo que ambas-Dijo Fire sin saber que decir

-... Bueno, creo que se qué debemos hacer-Dijo Skull confiado, Santa vio a Fire arqueando una ceja y el pegaso solo respondió levantando los hombros en señal de que no sabe (:T)

* * *

Santa se encontraba sentado en una colina con unos binoculares, al ver en el cielo (Despejado por supuesto), agarró una radio y habló

-¿Seguros que va a funcionar? -Preguntó Santa por la radio

-Seguro Santa-Dijo Skull respondiendo por otra radio, él y Fire se encontraban en un avión a hélice con un motor de humo

-Hay algo que no entiendo-Dijo Fire

-¿Qué cosa? -Preguntó Skull

-Si esté es tu plan... ¿Por qué soy yo quien pilotea el avión? -Preguntó Fire, era Fire quien piloteaba mientras Skull se relajaba viendo una revista porno

-Pues porque yo no puedo conducir ni pilotear, deberías ver las multas que tuve después de ir a salvarte junto a Winged-Dijo Skull llorando al estilo anime- Como sea-Dijo Skull dejando de llorar como si nada y guardando la revista- Santa ¿Qué dices? ¿Funcionará? -Preguntó Skull emocionado

-... No... Eh... ¿Cómo decirlo? -Se preguntó Santa al ver lo que escribieron en el cielo

-¿Qué tiene? -Preguntó Fire, entonces Santa le envió una foto a su twitter _"¿Como consiguió mi twitter?"_ Se preguntó Fire abriendo el mensaje y viendo lo que decía en el cielo, pero no llegó a verlo bien, debido a que Skull se lo quitó para ver el mensaje

-... Pero si todo esta bien-Dijo Skull

-No creo-Dijo Santa

En el cielo decía:

"TENGAN ESPÍRITU NAVIDEÑO PERRAS  
A USTEDES TAMBIÉN PENDEJOS SOLITARIOS"

-... Honestamente no creo que sirva-Dijo Fire al fin con su celular entre cascos, pero sin darse cuenta el avión se estrelló

Entre los escombros y llamas, salieron ambos

-No jodas ¿Cómo demonios haces para estrellar un avión al ver un Twit? ¡Se supone que estamos en el cielo! ¡ES CASI IMPOSIBLE ESTRELLARSE EN EL PUTO CIELO! ¡¿CÓMO MIERDA ES QUE TE SUCEDE JUSTO A TÍ ESO?! -Gritó Skull furioso

-Pues... No sé, solo pasó-Dijo Fire subiendo los hombros, como diciendo "No sé"

-Hey ¿Se encuentran bien? -Preguntó Santa preocupado

-Nooo, solo estábamos en un avión que se estrelló en el suelo y exploto, obviamente salimos como nuevos-Dijo Fire sarcástico

-... Ok-Dijo Santa sintiéndose incomodo

-No tengo más ideas ¿Alguna idea? -Preguntó Skull, Fire y Santa levantaron la mano/casco -Eso pensé, por eso siempre tengo un plan B-Dijo Skull caminando hacía la ciudad, Fire y Santa se vieron entre ellos un momento y luego lo siguieron

* * *

En el edificio más grande de la ciudad, se encontraban los tres personajes ficticios (Perdón a cualquiera que no sabia que Santa era falso), con unas bolsas tirando desde el borde del edificio, hacía la calle, monedas

-¿Seguro que es seguro? -Preguntó Skull

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso a mí? Si se supone que es tu idea-Dijo Fire molesto

-¿Entonces qué se supone que hagamos con esto? -Preguntó Santa confundido, aunque ninguno dejó de arrojar monedas

-Fácil, como le damos a la gente dinero, ellos creerán que la magia de la navidad, y sí sé que soné como un marica cuando dije eso, le esta dando dinero, y el dinero compra la felicidad, por lo tanto... -Dijo Skull

-Empezarán a tener espíritu navideño-Dijo Fire sonriendo

-¡EXACTO! -Gritó Skull Feliz

Sin embargo, por la calle, las monedas, al caer por la velocidad, caían como una lluvia de balas, dándole a los autos y llegando a darle a la gente, quienes gritaban aterrorizados

-Creo que no fue tan buena idea como esperábamos-Dijo Santa al escuchar los gritos

-Al diablo, no sé qué más podemos hacer-Dijo Skull arrojando la bolsa llena de monedas, que cayó sobre la anciana, la que ganó el concurso en el anterior cap, y la aplastó

-Esa anciana de verdad tiene que quedarse en casa-Dijo Fire viendo donde cayó la bolsa

-Bueno, Skull, no debes rendirte, rendirse no es el camino, si no levantarse y esforzarse-Dijo Santa, pero Skull no escuchó nada ya que estaba con un Ipod escuchando música- Hijo de... No caeré en eso-Dijo Santa tratando de no insultarlo

-¿Y si mejor vamos con el Trinch, hacemos que revierta los efectos del rayo, para así salvar la navidad y poder irnos a nuestras casas de una vez por todas? -Ofreció Fire, Santa y Skull se le quedaron los ojos como platos al escuchar su idea

-¿Cómo no se nos ocurrió eso? -Preguntó Skull golpeándose la cabeza, sintiéndose como el más grande idiota en ese momento

-Sigo sin comprender cómo me sorprendes-Dijo Santa impactado

-Era obvio-Dijo Fire encogiéndose de hombros, como que no quiere la cosa

-Bien, andando pandilla-Dijo Skull señalando adelante y caminando con el pecho en alto

-... Es hacia el otro lado-Dijo Fire apuntando la montaña atrás de él

-Ya lo sabía-Dijo Skull de forma rápida, dándose la vuelta y acelerando el paso, tratando de mantener la dignidad

* * *

Ya en la montaña, una mano golpea la puerta de la casa, el Trinch aparece abriendo la puerta molesto

-¿Qué? -Preguntó el Trinch molesto, arqueó una ceja al ver la escena delante de él, que era a Santa con los brazos cruzados, Skull a su lado con unos lentes de sol y en una pose cool con armas en su espalda y a Fire comiendo una pizza sin interesarle lo que sucede- ¿Eh? ¿Ahora estás en una pandilla? -Preguntó el Trinch viendo a Santa

-Vinimos a detenerte-Dijo Santa, pero salió volando del lugar debido a que el Trinch lo golpeó con un cañón que disparó un guante de boxeo atado a un resorte

-... Esa no me la esperaba-Dijo Skull dejando de posar, sin darse cuenta, también terminó volando en la misma dirección que Santa, aterrizando de cara contra la nieve, Santa lo sacó del suelo

-¿Estás bien? -Preguntó Santa preocupado

-Sí, "viviré" -Dijo Skull sarcástico

-¿Fire estará bien ahí sólo? -Preguntó Santa viendo la casa

-Nah, no hay de que_ -Dijo Skull siendo interrumpido por una gran explosión, que vino de la casa-... Preocuparse-Ambos salieron corriendo en dirección a los restos de la casa, Santa se tropezó y cayó, formando una bola de nieve, Skull logró llegar y vio al Trinch derrotado en el suelo y a Fire aun comiendo pizza- No mames ¿Como hiciste eso? -Preguntó Skull impresionado

-Toqué el botón de autodestrucción-Dijo Fire levantando los hombros

-... Ok, vamos a darle una golpiza a la mierda de imitación del Grinch-Dijo Skull

*Luego de una golpiza después*

El Trinch se encontraba medio muerto con Skull apuntando con su espada al cuello del malo, mientras Fire estaba comiendo un taco

-Ok terminemos con esto-Dijo Fire

-¡SKULL! ¡FIRE! ¡Esperen! ¡Aun hay una oportunidad! -Grito Santa acercándose a ambos

-¿Para? -Preguntó Fire Blue confundido

-Para tener espíritu navideño-Dijo Santa. Fire, Skull y el Trinch gruñeron molestos y cansados-Muchos dicen que la navidad es regalos, comida, dinero perdido por niños que quieren regalos, sueters que son feos o que causan comezón, pero lo que la navidad es... Lo que el espíritu navideño representa... El verdadero significado de este día es_ -Pero se detuvo cuando Skull decapitó al Trinch, y Fire pateó su cabeza- ¡¿Por qué hicieron eso?! -Preguntó Santa

-No parabas de hablar-Dijeron Fire y Skull como si fuera razón suficiente para callarlo

-Mira, si tener espíritu navideño significa dejar la comida o regalos, tal vez no deberíamos tenerlo-Dijo Fire, y Skull solo asintió con la cabeza

-*Suspiro* Con ustedes la verdad esperaba menos-Dijo Santa entonces miro a la cámara- Jojojo ¡Feliz Navidad! -Dijo Santa saludando

-Como que esto ni siquiera parece a un especial de navidad ¿Verdad? -Preguntó Fire viendo a Skull

-Sip, no tuvo nada que ver-Dijo Skull cruzándose de cascos

* * *

 **Bien, eso fue todo, no tuvo nada que ver con la navidad pero meh, querían un cap, ahí tienen su cap, es todo nos leemos en el siguiente cap**

 **CHAO CHAO**


End file.
